Lost With Out You
by Ansleyrocks
Summary: Liz is an X5 who was one of the original escapees. She was adopted by the parkers and is living in Roswell New Mexico. Maria and Liz’s parents know she is an X5, but what happens when Isabel finds out at a sleepover. And when a few X5's show up to visi
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters Author- Ansley 

Couples: UC, Liz/Alec, Isabel/Zack, Michael/Maria, and the rest are up in the air.

Ratting- Mature just to be on the safe side.

Added note-Takes place in present day so Dark Angel is in our time period. In DA it is at the end of season 1 and Zack did not die and max was not shot. They all made it out okay with the added help of Liz. In Roswell it takes place after season 2.

Summary-Liz is an X5 who was one of the original escapees. She was adopted by the parkers and is living in Roswell New Mexico. Maria and Liz's parents know she is an X5, but what happens when Isabel finds out at a sleepover. And when a few X5's show up to visit their baby sis Liz

Part 1

Lost with out you

I Elisabeth Parker am lost. No not lost as in took a wrong turn on the highway,

And am on the other side of the state lost. But lost as in my life is way to crazy and is now spinning out of control. You see my ex boyfriend and his sister and best friend and the other girl who mad my life hell are aliens. Now before you say go check yourself into the nearest hospital there's more. You see I was shot in the stomach and Max the ex healed me. Then he told me their secret and was assumed by them to jump up and down at their every command. I even dragged my two best friends and another ex boyfriend into this. Everything was going great I was dating Max, my best friend Maria was dating Michael Max's best friend and Alex my other best friend was getting closer and closer everyday to his dream girl Max's sister Isabel when all of the sudden Tess shows up with their protector creating this new drama. You see Tess was Max's wife on their home planet and kept pushing the Aliens to pursue their destiny, which conveniently enough did not include the three of us.

It was after Alex's death when things started to get worse. I found out max slept Tess,

Got her pregnant and that Tess was the one who killed Alex. Max then let Tess get away. Maria I am so angry with I could give her to the nomiles. Michael and Kyle were the only ones on my side the others thought I was crazy. We eventually got Maria to believe me then Isabel and of course last Max because he wanted to believe his precious Tess was all sweet and innocent. So now Tess is gone Alex is dead, Isabel heart broken because she was just now realizing how great Alex really was, Maria and I are friends again, and max is now groveling at my feet saying how sorry he is and how he needs to find his son.

Of course he expects me to help when it could yet again compromise me and give away were I am to Manticore.

You see there none of my friends except Maria know what I am, and besides her my parents. I am X5 513 a transgenic who escaped with her siblings from the monsters who created us to be the perfect soldiers. There were twelve that escaped that night all those years ago, but after the escape I was only allowed to keep in contact with Zack our eldest brother and CO. Whenever we would need anything all we had to do was call his voice mail. I have somewhat of an idea how the others are doing because I saw Max, Krit, and Syl when we took down Manticore. I also saw Brin who was captured and turned back into a mindless super solider by Manticore. She died when helping us because the small part that was left in her of her old self still felt the need to protect us. Zack, Max, Krit, Syl, and I got out okay with the help of Logan Max's boyfriend and an unusually ally Lydecker former head of Manticore.

So now here I am a month after Tess left sitting on my Balcony whishing I was in Seattle

With Max were I would finally be able to meat Alec who is the clone of my older brother Ben but the exact opposite and is said to be the biggest smart mouth, or off checking up on my older brothers and sisters with Zack.

Maria is coming over and is due any minute along with Isabel.

After Maria and I made up we became closer to Isabel and now continue the weekly girls night ritual. We usually watch movies gossip and stay clear of all alien and transgenic subjects.

"Chica tell me how cute my new outfit looks."

Maria says coming up onto my balcony after dropping her stuff off in my room. "Awesome." She is wearing a Baby blue short skirt, a white sparkling tube top, with a matching baby blue bag and sparkling white sandals. "Hey guys sorry I'm late my mom was lecturing me again on how I need to spend more time with my brother and try to find out what's wrong. So I told her he was depressed because no one will baby-sit him anymore." Isabel said annoyed. She was right though none f us have really spent much time with max lately because we don want to hear him whine all of the time.

Three hours later in the living room

The girls had ordered two pizzas and finished them all. They had the house to themselves due to Mr. And Mrs. Parker being out of town for the week. They just got done watching Whatever It Takes staring Shane West. During the whole movie Liz kept having steamy thoughts about Shane West. She was feeling hot and fidgety now. "Collin Hanks was funny in that movie." Maria says "yea but did you get a load o Shane West man talk about fine." Liz said letting her thoughts travel again. "Liz you okay you seam really flushed?" Isabel asked worried. It was at Isabel's statement it hit Liz why she was so hot and thinking about jumping all the guys in the movie. " OH GOD I 'M IN HEAT" which received a worried look from Maria and a confused look from Isabel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell or Dark Angel please do not sue!**

**Part 2**

indicates someones thoughts.

"OH GOD I 'M IN HEAT" which received a worried look from Maria and a confused look from Isabel.

"Ah Liz, what do you mean your in heat your not a cat?" Isabel asked thinking it was a joke.

"Oh no, Liz I think you should tell her. She will understand probably." Maria said sitting down next to Liz putting a hand on her arm as a signal she was there for her, Maria could feel the heat coming off Liz. If Liz was normal she would have been worried

"Okay. Isabel Maria is right I should tell you. You see I am not exactly human either…"

"Wait what? What do you mean?" Isabel asked fear evident in her voice.

"Isabel I was created in a government lab. I am part of a series of super humans who were created to be the ultimate soldiers. Were are transgenic which are hybrids of human and animal DNA making them have the strongest of abilities from both. They were created in series from X1's all the way to X7's. The X5's were the first successful batch. I am an X5; my designation is X5 513. My unit and I escaped when I was ten I was the youngest, twelve made it. We have all had to hide since. Just a while back a few of my brothers and sisters and I along with one of my sisters boyfriends and the old head of Manticore, the place we escaped from, teamed up to take it down; we did. Aside from Maria only my parents and Alex knew." Liz said fearful Isabel would hate her now for not being honest and that she would tell the others.

Isabel seeing the look on Liz's face when she was done was enough to convince her that this was still Liz and that they were a lot a like both in fear of being caught and scared they wont be accepted. "Liz I am glad you told me I don't think any different of you, if anything I think more highly of you that you are so good at hiding and I am glad you are trusting me with your secret." Isabel said giving Liz a small smile.

"So do you have any questions?" Liz asked a little unsure of what to do.

"Yea you said you had animal DNA in you, what kinds and why?" Isabel asked curies as to her friend's abilities.

"There is cat for sight, hearing and jumping, and I think even a little shark because we don't need much sleep and can hold our breath for long periods of time." Liz said.

"Cool"

**The next day in the café**

Last night Liz stayed up along with Maria all night telling Isabel everything she knew. Maria even through in all of the wacky times she had seen Liz use her abilities. They all agreed not to tell the boys not even Michael. Isabel also got to see how out of it Liz got during her heats but Maria assured her that Liz would be fine and that the first day is the worst and that it only lasts for three days. As Maria and Isabel were sitting at the gangs usual both talking as Liz held up the place while her parents were gone in walked the last person Liz wanted to see today; Max.

"Hey Is, Maria have fun last night?" Max asked in a not so eager voice. He looked bad, hair all ruffled, ripped blue jeans and a dirty black t-shirt. I guess he did not get much sleep.

"Yea." Isabel said not really wanting to talk to her brother because she was still angry with him for letting Tess get away.

"Good. Is ah Liz here?" Max asked looking around eagerly.

"Yeah since her parents are away she has to run the place, so I don't think she really has time to talk to you." Maria said pointedly.

"No one is here except us and a few others I am sure she has time." Max said getting up after he has spotted Liz entering the back room with a cell phone in hand. Max never knew Liz even owned one. As he approached the door of the back room he could hear Liz talking so he stopped so as not to disrupt her, though the door he could hear her end of the call.

"No Zack I had to tell her she heard me yell it. It's not like I could just say oh just kidding when she saw the way I looked." Liz said in a somewhat pleading voice. "It seems to be better then it was last night but I still feel all hot and I can smell every guy in the room and it is driving me crazy." Liz said quietly.

Who is Zack? Max decides to wait and listen more. "I know but she trusted me enough with her secret why can't I trust her?" Liz asked Zack

Wait Liz has a secret and who did she tell. Maybe I can have Isabel find out what the secret is if I find out who she told he knew his sister would do it because he has been down lately and would do anything to cheer him up.

"Thanks Zack and please don't give her a hard time just because of who she is related to because she is on my side on this one." Liz said, and this just made Max even more confused. "Okay tell the others I love them and to keep safe and tell Logan to be good to her other wise I will kick his #. Love ya bye." Liz said hanging up. When Max heard Liz say love you he felt like a knife went through his heart.

In the back room Liz had just gotten off the phone with Zack and was feeling ten times better. Zack told her all is well with the others and should be by in a few days to check up on her. He was not too happy about Liz telling Isabel who she was, but he knew Liz trusted her. He was also worried that Liz might go and screw the next guy she saw because of her heat. As Liz was 

getting ready to go back out into the café she sensed someone was listing in behind the door as well as smell it was a male; she hoped who ever it was that they heard nothing.

As Liz stepped out of the back room she ran right into Max who she assumed was listing in. I so don't have time for this what does he want now?

"Hey Liz how are you?" Max asked trying to sound like his world was not coming to an end.

"Fine excuse me I have to get back to work." Liz said and walked away and went over to sit with Maria and Isabel clearly not working.

"So how did Zack take the news that Isabel knew?" Maria asked knowing how protective Zack was of Liz.

"He was a little annoyed and a little unsure if Isabel was okay because she is Max's sister and he did not know if she would tell Max, but I cleared it all up. Zack was worried about my little "problem" but he knows that I can handle it. He also said he will be here in a few days" Liz said smiling.

"Great I can not wait to meet him from what Maria says he is interesting to put it mildly." Isabel said smirking; Maria had told Isabel about the time when Liz and Maria had gone skinny dipping and Kyle and Alex had snuck around the trees and were watching only to be caught by Zack and thrown into the deep end of the lake then later being tied up to a tree for five hours until Zack told Liz were they were and she had to go cut them out.

"Yea he is great you just have to do what he says and alls well. Oh and you have to be nice to his siblings other wise look out." Maria said in mock terror.

"Well Isabel will get to meet him soon he is coming down here sometime to check up on me." Liz said.

"Oh no I have to go before my mom goes on the war path. I am supposed to watch the store today while she and the sheriff go on their date." Maria said with a look of disgust.

"See you tonight at seven right?" Liz asked.

"Right the three of us and that new club Flash." Maria said and then she was out the door.

"Yea I better get going as well mom already told me last night I had to run errands today for her." Isabel said then left.

Max saw his sister leave and knew now was the time to ask her.  
Running to catch up with her Max yelled "Isabel" after she stopped he asked, "Do you know Liz's secret?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell or Dark Angel please do not come after me!**

**Part 3**  
Max saw his sister leave and knew now was the time to ask her.  
Running to catch up with her Max yelled "Isabel" after she stopped he asked, "Do you know Liz's secret?"

Isabel was shocked about what Max said because she knew for a fact Liz never told him. So what could he be talking about? Did he listen in on one of their conversations? Yea that was probably it he has been desperate lately. I can deflect this. Just don't go into detail about anything

"Yea don't you I mean everybody does where have you been?" Isabel said pretending like the whole world knew something about Liz except him.

"You knew and you never told me. Didn't you think I would care that my ex girlfriend is dating someone else?" Max said his temper flaring because no one had told him. Isabel had to bite her tongue and hold her lips together to prevent her self from laughing. Hey I can finally pay him back for the whole Tess thing. I cannot wait to tell Liz and Maria Isabel thought mischievously already a plan was forming in her mind. All she would have to do is run a few things by Liz and then its pay back time!

"Oh I am really not supposed to say." Isabel said pretending like she let something slip.

"Tell me Isabel!" Max said getting angry. I hate it when he orders me around. But for Liz I will do what he says and tell him all about Liz's "boyfriend"

"Well I don't know much just that he is in his twenties, blonde, buff, and really cute. She did not go into much detail." Isabel said pretending to think hard.

"Blonde I never figured Liz would date a blonde. Thanks Isabel and if Liz or Maria say anything else about him let me know." Max said in his most kingly tone.

"Okay" Isabel said while thinking oh the three of us are going to make you miserable.

**That night at seven**

The girls earlier decided to come back over to Liz's at seven so they can change and just hang more before hand. This is when Isabel decided it was best to run this plan of hers by them. "Hey you guys you will never believe what Max asked me this morning when I left." Isabel said with a smile on her face.

"What?" Liz and Maria asked simultaneously, from the look on Isabel's face it was good.

"He asked me if I knew Liz's secret, and of course knowing he did not know I said yes and was playing up that there was this big secret that everyone but him knew. So he is like how come no one told me Liz is seeing someone else. And I was like well I will make some stuff up to get a rise out of him and I told him he was blonde, buff, in his twenties, and cute. He like flipped and 

told me to tell him if I find out more. When I told him I was thinking this would be good payback watching him squirm so I thought I would run it by you to see if you thought it would be a good idea to make Max jealous of Liz?" Isabel said smiling at the very idea, and from the huge smiles on Liz and Maria's faces she knew they were on board all the way.

"Were do we begin?" Liz asked forgetting about her heat for the moment.

**  
Earlier that evening at the Evens home**

"Hey mom can I borrow your car tonight?" Isabel asked Diane Evens.

"Sure honey. Wait why not use the jeep?" Diane asked. Like it's not obvious. I don't want to have to go near Max for as long as I live

"Because Max has the keys and if I go in there he will just baggier me about Liz and I don't have time for his whining." That and every time I see him I want to kill him!

"Oh all right I suppose your right." Diane said then goes and gets Isabel her keys.

As Isabel got to her room she was suddenly stopped by the fact she heard voices in Max's room. That's odd who could he be talking to? No one can stand to be around him long enough to talk to him.

As Isabel kept to Max's door she knew who it was by the sudden outburst of the second party. "Listen Maxwell, Maria and I are over if she wants to date someone else then I say who cares not me, but no you have to practically stalk your ex. Do ya want to know why no one tells you anything? It's because you freak over the smallest things…" Michael kept ranting on and on about how Max should not keep holding on, but Isabel stopped listing until she heard the answer a question she has her self. "Anyway Maxwell how did you find out Liz was seeing another guy?"

"Well I was going to talk to her when she went into the back room with a cell phone and when I listened she was talking to some guy named Zack about a secret and how she had to tell someone who found out, and then when the conversation was done before hanging up she said…ssss…. She….she said I love you." Max said in a dejected voice. so that's how he knew he listened to Liz's phone conversation with her brother. Ewe Max thought Liz was dating him. Hey this could work well for the plan then she went to her room to get some makeup to take to Liz's.

**That night at eight**

Can this day get any worse? Max was listing to my end of the conversation I had with Zack and he now thinks I am dating him. I try to brush the disturbing image of Zack and me out of my head. Out of all of my brothers and sisters Zack is the only brother I have close contact with. It would just be so wrong if I were to be with Zack, with any of the people I grew up with. I constantly think back to my days at Manticore and how they made me who I am. My brothers and sisters would kill me for saying it but its true and they know it to. Even though most do not 

realize it I am strong and independent. I take charge of things with out the others knowing it, I always have.

I am sitting here with two of my best friends one of whom for the longest time treated me like the plague, but now we are so much closer I think our utter dislike of her brother is the reason. We are currently going over the plan to make Max jealous and all I can say is watch out Max you are about to pay oh so dearly for all of the pain you have caused the three of us. Maria, Isabel and I came up with a code name for ourselves; the troublesome triplets. You better enjoy your sweet torment Max because the troublesome triplets are putting their plan to action tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell or Dark Angel please do not come after me!**

**Part 4**

Takes place two days after part 3  
Alec's POV

Zack, Max, Logan and I arrived in Roswell around nine in the morning. Zack was so anxious to get to Liz I thought he was going to ditch us and run straight for Liz. We were parking our motorcycles and Logan's car in the Crashdown's parking lot; apparently the people who adopted her own the place. As we enter the place I notice the extremes these people went to with the alien them God even the food is themed we all sat at a booth and were told by Zack to keep our eyes pealed, only problem is I have never seen the girl so I really don't know what to look for.

About ten minuets after we arrived a tiny brunette girl walks through the back door closely followed by a blonde girl who is talking very animatedly about some guy named Michael and how he has done a complete one-eighty and is so sweet now? I really cannot help but to take notice what they are wearing I mean it is pretty hard to miss takes guts to wear that

"Alec, earth to Alec have you heard a word we said?" asked Max. Hope it was nothing important

"No" I answer honestly. I was to busy checking out the help

"I said Liz should be here some place. I wish I knew what she looked like last time I saw her I only got a glimpse and it was in the dark." Max said looking around the restaurant.

Liz POV

Two nights ago Isabel, Maria and I went to the club; it was so much fun. We danced with so many guys; Maria in the end felt guilty and left early and went over to Michaels. Of course Isabel and I stayed and in return received numerous numbers from guys, I lost count after twenty. We left the club around one and crashed at my place, she left at about eight the next morning. I then got up and got ready for my shift.

Since Maria got here she has been yapping none stop about Michael this and Michael that. I am happy for her really its just when she goes on and on like this about how they are getting so much closer I can not help but feel like this is a slap in the face because I am single and the only relationship were I had something like that ended very badly.

"Great Maria. Oh I should go take that groups order." I said walking over to Alec, Zack, Logan and Max's table (not realizing who they were.)

"Hi my name is Liz I will be your server today what can I get for you?" I asked looking up into the eyes of the one person I was waiting for.

"Zack!" I yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell or Dark Angel please do not come after me!**

**Part 5**

Zack POV

When the brunette server walked over to our table to take our order I knew she looked extremely familiar yet not weird "Hi my name is Liz I will be your surver today what can I get for you?" Then she looked up at me and if the name was not a dead give away her eyes were.

"Zack!" said Liz. I get out of the booth only to have Liz jump on me which received laughs from Logan and Max and one odd look from Alec if I know what that look is and I do because I have seen him give it to his one night stands he is in for a long talk because there is no way he is doing THAT with my baby sister

"Hey this is a first. You are actually happy to see me for once." I said Liz still has not unwrapped her arms from around me or her legs for that matter.

"Hey I am always happy to see my big brother." She said, I hear the front door open and since I am facing it I see a very hurt looking brunette kid who looks like his heart was ripped still beating from his chest and the tall blonde girl standing next to him looks like she is trying desperately to suppress a laugh. Okay something is definitely up.

Max POV

I woke up this morning feeling like I wanted to die having found out Isabel was so close to Liz, apparently a few nights ago they went to a club and it only seemed to bring them even closer. Why is Isabel still talking to Liz? She is my sister so when I am on outs with Liz she should be to and Isabel should always side with me anyway. I still can not believe Liz and I are over, I thought that since Tess was gone and we got that all cleared up things would go back to the way they used to be with me and Liz, but no she does not want the reminder of my so called "betrayal" of sleeping with Tess and that I have a son to show for it. She was the one who cheated first I mean I saw her in bed even with Kyle Valenti. Now she is apparently dating some "really cute" blonde guy as Isabel put it, so last night I decided that no matter what I would win Liz back even if it meant to permanently take this other guy out of the picture.

This morning I had a taste for a crashdown breakfast, but I cannot just walk in by my self so naturally I called Michael to come with me, he said okay; of course so I picked him up. He has this silly little smirk on his face, which is highly unusual so I had better ask him why. "So Michael what did you do last night?"

"Nothing much. Maria came over, ever since that night at the club she has felt guilty and spent so much time with me. Talk about a great girl friend." Michael said. Why did Liz not leave early to come see me? Oh yeah that's right I'm not her boyfriend anymore.

At last we arrive at the crash down. The place does not look too busy, just  
A few regulars and a group of four; three guys and a girl, who is scoping out the place; she is 

probably a tourist. I see Maria waiting tables along with Liz so Michael and I head in. We notice that the new group is sitting at our usual table and Liz is taking their order.

When all of the sudden the one blonde guy gets up and Liz throws her arms and legs around him and the other people at the table just laugh like they expected it. I guess HE is Liz's new boyfriend; he looks…fit. I guess I better go and introduce myself as the love of Liz's life or her soul mate and have Michael put the itches on him or worse. So I pull Michael over there with me only to be stopped by a smiling Maria and oh joy Michael is smiling too. I looked at the couple and roll eyes. Guess I better go over there myself and I go unnoticed by the group until I speak.

"So you must be Liz's new boyfriend" I said sounding very snooty I might add only to receive weird looks from all around including Michael, Maria and especially Liz.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell or Dark Angel plese do not come after me!**

**Part 6**

Liz POV

I felt Zack shift to look at something and did not immediately turn since I thought he was still scoping out the place. When Zack turned back to me I saw an odd look on his face like he was puzzled by something. I was about to ask him what was wrong when I heard HIM speak. "So you must be Liz's new boyfriend." Max said, and all I can say is huh? What the heck is he thinking? When I finally take notice how close Zack and I are.

I look around at the others and see some stunned and very wigged out looks, but none of them compared to the look of utter horror on Zack's face. When he spoke up finally let's just say it's safe to say Max was not expecting the answer he got. "Well all I can say is grouse and no I am not Liz's boyfriend. I am her older brother Zack and you are?" Zack asked in his trademark all business not joking around voice. The color in Max's face drained quickly and the cocky look was replaced by one of sheer horror.

"Zack I would like you to meet my ex-boyfriend Max Evens. You remember him right?" I asked with a devilish smile on my face because I knew very well how my big brother would react.

Zack took one look at Max and Max took off running for his life with Zack running out of the café after him. Faze one of the trouble some triplets plan has been put into action and lets just say phase two is a lot more painful then getting beat up by a transgenic who is beating the crap out of the scum that broke his baby sisters heart.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell or Dark Angel please do not come after me!**

**Part 7**

Gen. POV

When the people that remained in the café saw Max running out of the café for his life with Zack close behind him with a look that stated all to well how he felt it left the group to shocked to say anything; except for Maria and Liz. "Well I have to say I thought the fearless leader was going to wet him self." Maria said doubling over with laughter.

"I know did you get a load of Zack's expression when I told him Max's name he looked like he was about to go all…" Liz was cut short by Michael who was looking slightly panicked now after the effects of what happened set in.

"What do you mean big brother Liz you are an only child?" Michael asked with a very confused look on his face I do not remember the Parkers ever mentioning any other kids besides Liz let alone a son  
Liz quickly darted a look at Maria, they knew they should tell Michael because he has proven to be trustworthy like Isabel.

"Michael I have something I need to tell you." Liz said turning to look at the others.

Max POV  
Oh no what am I going to do I have a very pissed off older brother chasing me with a murderous look on his face. The biggest shock is I had no idea Liz had an older brother I thought she was an only child, but if the big guy chasing me is any indication I don't know what is. I see my house down the street just a little further all I have to do is get home and I will be safe. I start to sprint faster when someone tackles me to the ground and turns me over to face them; it's Liz's brother.

"For years you have been watching my sister. Then one day you get the guts to ask her out only to reject her time after time. Remember that summer when Liz left to go to Florida to visit her aunt? Well she was not visiting her aunt she was with me. I had to listen to how much she loved you and how it killed her to leave you standing there. Then one day I get a call from her crying her eyes out saying you cheated on her and got some gerbil named Tess pregnant." Zack spat as his fist hits my face and Zack continues as the blood starts to trickle down my face because he split my lip.

"That same girl who killed one of my sisters best friends who also happened to be a friend of mine. You are the reason for all of my sister's troubles." Again Zack's fist hits my face repeatedly.

I finally get up enough guts and try to fight back. I try punching him in the face only to have him block it and with great speed he throws punches left and right at me as I lay helpless on the ground. After one final blow to the stomach Zack gets off me and looks down on me as I am bleeding with disgust. "You claimed to love my sister and yet you prove other wise time after time. I know what you are so don't think your little powers will make a difference because I am so not impressed. I have seen six year olds who fight better than you and you are supposed to be 

some superior being." Zack turns from me and leaves me bleeding and whimpering on the ground.

"This is not over I will fight for Liz, she is mine."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell or Dark Angel please do not come after me!**

**Part 8**

Max POV

After I had lay on the ground for about half an hour I gingerly got up and continued on my way home. I was planning on locking myself in my room until the others meaning Liz begged me to come out. Even though my house was a few homes down it seamed like a million miles to me. All I know is I had to find a way to get Liz back. I walk in the front door and sneak past the family room were my parents are watching a movie. As I approach my room I hear Isabel in her room on the phone laughing hysterically.

"He what?" Isabel asks the person on the other end of the phone only to break out in another round of laughs.

"No way he said that to him?" Isabel asked the person sounding mortified. They are probably talking about me so I might as well listen some more.

"Oh so he was not meant to hear it, but still I am surprised Zack did not turn around and pound him some more." Isabel said and you can just hear the smile in her voice at the thought of Zack hitting me more.

"So onto a new topic; was that Alec I saw in there with the others?" Isabel asked the person. She must have been pleased with the persons answer because she laughed some.

"Maria I think Liz should go for it I mean the guy is hot and so totally into her you could see it by the way he would not stop staring at her." Isabel said. So she is talking with Maria I still cannot believe the two are actually friends. The thing that gets me is that my own sister wants my girl to date another guy and who is this Alec guy anyway.

"So Maria do you want to meet Liz and I at the mall in an hour? The others are coming with." Isabel said. This could be an opportunity to spy on them. I leave from behind Isabel's closed door and head over to my room to heal myself. Who care's if that guy Zack gets suspicious if he sees me with out a scratch I am hoping it will make me look tough to have walked away from that beating not having a single scratch.

"Don't worry Liz soon we will be together no matter what."

Liz's POV

Zack had come back to the crashdown and looked ready to kill again. Apparently Max had said something out loud thinking Zack would not hear, but of course he did and now he wants to kill Max.

Maria called a minuet ago saying Isabel and her were going to meet Zack, Max, Logan, Alec and I at the mall. Maria, Isabel and I need to pick up dresses for the school dance coming up and yes I have to go seeing as how Maria, Isabel and I are the decorating comity. We had convinced the principle that just the three of us could pull it off so it's mandatory that we show up. We all 

wanted to go pick out our dresses together so we can all have a similar look without being corny but fashionable. For this we would need the others approval of what we choose. Also while we are there we need to pick up a few things for the next stage in our plan so we thought we would kill two birds with one stone.

Knock, Knock

"Come in" I yell, sitting down on my bed to put my shoes on.

"Hey Liz I was wondering if you would mind riding with Alec on his bike since I am not taking mine and the car is way to small to hold four people." Zack asked me.

"Sure, but why can't I just ride your bike there?" I asked not that riding on the back of Alec's bike is not great it's just I don't want Zack to think I am okay with it; I just want to give him a hard time.

"How about not." He said pretending to think about it. "That thing is my baby and I trust no one with it and yes even you." Zack said.

"Okay I will ride with Alec." I huffed finishing tying my shoes and following Zack out my bedroom door. Maria and Isabel will get a kick out of this

At the mall

I have to admit riding on the back of Alec's bike was great. He went the normal speed limit, but I still held onto him tight and let's just say he feels rather…fit.

Isabel and Maria were waiting for us in the parking lot. When they saw that it was me who got off the bike from behind Alec they almost cracked their faces from smiling so much. As we were walking in I got this weird feeling of being watched. I stopped and looked around the parking lot and saw no one.

"Liz you okay?" Maria asked.

"Yea fine" I said thinking it was just me being paranoid so I continued on my way in.

Max POV

I see all of them arrive and more importantly I see Liz get off the back of some guys bike. So he must be Alec if the smiles on Maria's and Isabel's faces are any indication.

I see them all head in toward the mall and I start to follow when Liz suddenly stops and looks around. I quickly hide my self behind a car. When I see her continue in I resume my following.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell or Dark Angel please do not come after me!**

**Part 9**

Max POV  
I have been following them for an hour and all they have done is go into about four dress shops. Maria, Isabel and Liz tried on many dresses and modeled them for the other four. I noticed in the first store when Liz came out in her first dress the way that Alec guy looked at her appreciatively. A few times when I saw the way he looked at my Liz I thought about blasting him, but then I remembered that Liz's brother Zack was there and refrained form moving.

As I stood in side the store and listened to what they were saying I wanted so badly to be out there and being the one to tell Liz what looked good on her the others had no idea what they were doing.

"Oh no back to the dressing room now. There is no way you are going anywhere in that." Zack said to Liz who was wearing a very short red dress that accented her curves perfectly. It had a low-scooped neck and was spaghetti strapped. I thought she looked good.

"What's wrong with it? I think it looks great!" Liz said turning in a circle to show it off more.

"You look like a hooker now next dress." Zack said with a stern look. Liz went back into the girl's dressing room.

"Okay what do you think of this one?" Maria asked coming out in the same dress Liz had on except in a shade of dark green that made her eyes sparkle.

"I will tell you the same thing I told Liz. You look like a hooker next dress." Zack said through clenched teeth. Maria turned and went back into the dressing room.

"Well what do you think, too conservative?" Isabel asked coming out in a long black dress with long sleeves, high neck and nothing on the dress to accent it.

"Perfect." Zack said smiling.

"What?" That girl Max asked.

"She looks like she is going to a funeral instead of a dance Zack. Isabel that is a little to conservative." Max said to my sister who heads back into the dressing room. Hey I thought the dress looked good on her.

"So how do I look?" Liz asked coming out in a sleek long red dress. The entire dress had an ivy type design beaded in black beads and the back is a bunch of thin crisscrossing straps all down her back till and inch above her butt. The dress was spaghetti strapped and was accented by matching red-strapped shoes.

"Wow" Alec said.

"Uh, um you look good" Logan mumbled.

"You look nice." Zack muttered.

"You look hot girl." Max said and I have to agree she looks perfect in that dress.

"Really? I like it too and so do Maria and Isabel. I am getting this one!" An excited Liz squealed heading back into the dressing room to change into her street clothes.

"Tada so tell me how hot I look!" Maria said coming out in long spaghetti strapped black dress with light green designs on it and black satrapy shoes.

Logan whistled, "Wow you look good."

"Excellent, not to showy and not to conservative." Max agreed.

"You will make Michael speechless when he sees you." Alec said.

"I like it" was Zack's simple answer.

"Great let me go change into my cloths I am so getting this one!" Maria headed back into the dressing room.

"Well is this any better?" asked Isabel coming out in long baby blue spaghetti strapped dress. It was very simple but it looked elegant on her and was accented by clear satrapy shoes.

"Its perfect" They all said at once

"Great" is all Isabel said going back into the dressing room to change into her clothes. I do have to admit I liked her in that dress because she did not show too much skin.

Isabel POV

The three of us had picked out our dresses and were now shopping for the perfect accessories. Okay so our dresses do not match like we had originally planed, but we look good in the ones we got. We all agreed to get the same jewelry though. We thought a long silver necklace with a fake diamond heart with matching bracelet and earrings would be good.

As we were leaving the mall Liz stopped again and started looking around. "Hey Liz everything okay?" I asked

"I don't know I keep having this feeling like we are being watched." The others instantly went into high alert.

"You felt it too? Here I thought I was being paranoid." Alec said a serious look on his face. We looked around the parking lot and saw no one.

"I don't see anything, but keep a look out I have the same feeling." Zack said. We all head back to our receptive transportation.

"Sir they are leaving" said a man in a van into the phone.

"Keep following them. What ever you do don't let them see you." Donald Lydecker instructed the man.

"Yes sir." The man said.

"I mean it Rath these kids are trained to be sharp and not be tracked." With that Lydecker disconnected.

"What did he say?"

"He said to keep following them but to make sure they don't see us, but I guess you have that covered you can just warp them into not seeing us." Rath smirked

"Yes let's keep following."

"Nicholas is this really worth it can't we just jump them you know surprise attack?" Rath asked.

"No he wants us to watch them and get to know them." Nicholas said as Rath begins to tale the group. "Besides it will be too hard with the transgenic's there. We wait until they are alone."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell or Dark Angel please do not come after me!**

**Part 10**

Maria POV

Isabel and I called our parents to ask if we could stay at Liz's. We did not want to leave because we still had a few kinks to work out in the plan and for those we would need to talk with the other people staying with Liz.

When we were dress shopping Isabel and I noticed the way Alec looked at Liz and vice versa; I believe this could work to our advantage. So here we are at Liz's house and the four of us are sitting in Liz's bedroom and yes I said four because Max is here with us. We all thought it wise to include her because she is Liz's sister and well we need her help.

"So let me get this straight. You want my help in getting back at Liz's ex-boyfriend by torture for what he did to her?" Max asked.

"Yep" I replied

"I'm in" she said.

"Great we needed your help with some of this." Isabel said.

"Okay so you told me the first part of the plan and how it worked out, but what happens next?" she asked the three of us.

"Well you know that shop we went into the one were we brought you in, but told the guys to wait outside?" I asked.

"Yes and you went sneaking off and told me not to ask questions and that you would tell me later." Max answered.

"Yep and in there we bought a few things to help us." Liz said.

"Okay so what exactly did you buy?" Max asked.

"I am glad you asked that Max" I pulled up onto the bed four bags. Max opens the one bag and quickly closes it.

"You have got to be kidding. If Zack sees this he is going to flip!" Max said smiling.

Alec POV

"So what do you think they are up to?" I asked trying to sound like I was not too interested because the last thing I need is for Zack to go all overprotective brother on me.

"Knowing Maria and Liz, they are up to no good." Zack shuddered remembering what they used to do to him.

Flash  
_Zack coming into the crashdown to look for Liz he needed to talk with her. He had asked Mr. Parker where Liz was and was told to go into the back. Before opening the door heard shuffling noise behind the door. He opened it to find a balling Maria and Liz sitting there trying to comfort her._

_  
"Maria it's not that bad." Liz said looking sympathetic _

_  
"Not that bad? Liz the love of my life said I am a bad kisser what am I supposed to think." Maria asked Liz more tears falling when Liz could not come up with an answer right away._

_  
"Maria that was just one guys opinion you need to kiss others." Liz finally said._

_  
"Yea, but he told everyone now no guy will kiss me." Maria said her shoulders shaking from her sobs. This whole time Zack just stood their waiting for them to notice him._

_  
"I know what I will do. The next guy I see I am going to kiss and ask him what he thinks." Maria said her face showing her determination. It just so happened that this was the time they chose to notice his presence._

_  
"Zack!" Maria yelled happily. She ran right up to him and laid a kiss on him. When she pulled away she started cracking up along with Liz._

_  
"Oh my you should have seen your face." Liz manages to get out._

_  
"What?" Zack asked._

_  
"Basically we got ya." Maria said. "Wait don't tell me that was your first kiss." She said becoming serious._

_  
"What no." Zack said. "So let me get this straight you set me up so I would see Maria break down then test it on me by kissing me?" he asked._

_  
"Well what can I say I was board?" Liz said.  
_End Flash

"Yep most likely they are up to no good." Zack took a sip of his beer.

Max G POV

When I first looked in the bag they had I about died. There in the bag were leather pants and a few tube tops and other reviling and sexy outfits. Looking at one of the pant sizes I am guessing 

these all are for Liz and if I know my sister and I do then I know what she has in store for Max Evens and that is a world of misery.

"So Liz you going to wear all of this stuff?" I asked smirking because I already know the answer.

"Yes." She blushed.

"You see the second part of the plan was to dangle what he can not have in Max's face and that someone else has it, but not him." Maria explained.

"Hey what better way to torture him by showing off what he can't have and that someone else has it. He has always been a control freak and is used to getting everything he wants so we thought we would rub it in more that the one thing he wants he will never have!" Isabel said thinking how wonderful it would be to see her brother suffer the way they did.

"So what do you need me for other than making sure Zack does not have a stroke from seeing you dressed to kill." I asked.

"Well I am glad you asked that." Isabel had that evil glint in her eye that the other two girls knew meant trouble.

She was about to respond when we heard a person on Liz's balcony. Liz went to check it out only to throw a guy in the room where he landed with loud BOOM.

When Liz came back in she addressed the guy  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Liz yelled.

Alec POV

Us three guys have been sitting here watching TV the entire time the girls have been in there. We have been or at least I have been thinking about what Zack said and how the girls are probably up to no good. He seamed to have had experience in getting caught up in the crossfire of one of the scams they came up with.

BOOM

All three of us turned and looked at Liz's bedroom door.  
"What in the world was that?" I asked the others only to have them shrug.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" we hear Liz yell, which causes all of us to go running into her room I opened the door only to reveal a bunch of angry girls looking at the floor where some guy lay on it looking like a deer caught in the headlights. I was about to ask who he was when Zack answered my question.

"KYLE WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SISTERS ROOM?" Zack bellowed. Uh oh looks like this guy is going get.  



	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell or Dark Angel so please do not come after me!**

**Part 11**

Isabel POV

Zack came in to Liz's room in a hurry when he heard Liz yell and the look on his face is one of furry; guess he does not like guys in his little sisters room. Kyle on the other hand looks like he is about to wet himself and I assume this is why Maria is trying unsuccessfully to not laugh.

"I…Well…I was…Liz just…" Kyle stumbled trying to explain why he was listening outside Liz's window.

"YES" Zack asked the vain on his forehead pulsing.

"I was just coming over to talk with Liz." Kyle said throwing his arms around Liz's feet seeking her protection.

"Please don't let him kill me." Kyle begged Liz.

"Oh just let him talk Liz." Maria said you can tell by the look on her face she is feeling sorry for Kyle and I have to admit so do I.

"Fine Kyle and I will go out on my balcony and talk." Liz sounded rather board just thinking of the idea. The two exited her window and I expected Zack to leave her room, but no he sits down on her bed. Can you say over protective much! So since I know they will be out there for a while I might as well use this time to do something productive; like find out more about Alec and I know just the way.

"I am board want to play a game of truth or dare?" I asked shooting a look over at Maria and Max and then looking at Alec hoping they would take the hint; they did!

"Yes I love this game," Max squealed receiving a wigged out look from Alec. I have to say I am surprised I never would have thought she would have played this game.

"What's truth or dare?" Alec asked a very confused look on his face. Zack and Logan on the other hand look horrified at the thought.

"No way!" Zack screamed.

"Not if my life depended on it!" Logan said with wide eyes.

"What could be so bad you guys it's just a game; right?" Alec asked a growing look of fear on his face.

"It's nothing." I said sweetly. "All you do is when someone asks you truth or dare you pick one. Then if you pick truth the person asks you any question they want and you have to answer truthfully or if you pick dare the person gets to dare you to do something like say jump off a 

building which should be no problem for you." I said hoping he will go along with it and the other two will not say anything.

"Fine" the three guys huffed.

"Excellent" Maria said a mischievous grin on her face.  
Out on Liz's balcony  
Liz POV

"So what did you want to talk with me about?" I asked Kyle just now noticing the worried expression on his face.

"Today I was at the mall and I saw all of you there I was about to come over when I saw someone in the shadows…" Kyle said pausing to take a deep breath and probably preparing himself for the worst. "Any way I waited till you moved on to the next store and the figure moved after you. I tailed it for a while until I could see them better… Liz it was Max he was following you all and from the looks of things he was doing so for a while." Kyle finally tells me.

"What? Why would he do that?" I asked Kyle I mean I know Max has issues and all, but this is low even for him.

"I don't know maybe because he is obsessed with you! I mean come on Liz the guy has been in love with you since like the third grade and knows your entire routine and habits! This just screams stalker!" Kyle yelled and I can see that this troubles him as well.

"There's something else isn't there?"  
Back in Liz's room  
Isabel POV

"Okay Zack truth or dare?" I asked arching my eyebrow and smirking. He is pensive for a moment.

"Truth" He said in a challenging tone. This is going to be good.

"Who was your first kiss?" I asked.

"That's easy, Liz." He said. Okay not the answer I was expecting!

"Oh yea I remember that!" Max said rolling on the bed in a fit of laughter.

"Wait you kissed Liz?" Logan asked a grossed out look on his face.

"Yea and I got put into the detention cell for a week. Although, in my defense she was…in heat." Zack said and at the mention of going into heat Max blushes.

"Okay my turn." Zack said clearly wanting to change the topic. "Logan truth or dare?" Zack asked Logan.

"Truth."

"Okay have you ever done it on a plane?" Zack asked with a straight face although I have no idea how; poor Logan he looks terrified!

"NO!!" He screamed which causes the rest of us to bust out laughing.

"Your loss man." Alec said. Oh yes he is perfect for our Liz!  
Balcony  
Liz POV

"Kyle just spit it out already!" I yelled having gotten impatient after waiting five minuets for him to tell me the rest.

"Liz promise me you won't freak?" Kyle asked a puppy dog look on his face

"NO!"

"Well who cares I'll tell you any way. On the way out of the mall I walked by a black van and inside I could have sworn I saw…Nicholas." Kyle said his eyes saying it was the truth.

"OH NO…Kyle are you sure I mean maybe you just thought." I tried to come up with an explanation.

"Liz I was unsure at first as well until I looked again and yes it was him I would remember the runt any where," Kyle said.

"We have to tell the others. He is probably watching us now." I said and lead him back into my room.  
Back in the bedroom  
Isabel POV

"Okay Maria truth or dare?" Logan asked.

"Dare!" Maria said right away

"I knew you would say that! Okay I dare you to kiss Zack." Logan said smiling thinking he had bested the spunky blonde. With out hesitation and before Zack knew what was going on Maria kissed him flush on the lips only to break away a second later. I look over at Logan and see not only his mouth hanging wide open, but everyone else in the room's is also; including Zack, Kyle and Liz. Wait.

"Liz, Kyle!" I yelled to get the others to snap out of it. Everyone's heads whipped around to see Kyle and Liz standing there looking very grim.

"Oh no what's wrong?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell or Dark Angel so please do not come after me!**

**Part 12**

Liz POV

"We are being watched by Max and Nicholas." I said looking up I see utter looks of disappear on Maria and Isabel's faces.

"Liz no please says this is a joke." Maria whispered

"Why don't those two ever give up!" Isabel yelled getting up off the bed.

"Look all we know is that they are flowing us and no they are not working together." Kyle said.

CRUNCH that does not look so good. Zack just put his fist through my wall my parents are going to love this!

"OW!" is all Zack said his eyes dark I have to say this is one of those moments where Zack looks like a serial killer. I see Zack is struggling to get his fist out of the wall so being the good sister that I am I go over and help him. Okay so his fist will not budge this is just great!

"Zack why won't your fist come out?" I asked him which causes a guilty look to come over his face.

"I think I got it wedged between two pipes." He mumbled. Isabel walked over to us and looked at Zack's fist in the wall and waved her hand and pulled on Zack's fist and it came right out of my wall.

"Thanks Iz can you please fix the wall? I really do not want the parental unit to go mental on me." I said Isabel waves her hand over the whole and it is fixed. I turn to the others and see Alec's mouth hanging open.

"Alec you okay?" I asked him

"I think…I mean I thought Max and Zack where just joking when they told me Isabel was an alien clearly I was wrong." Alec said a look of amazement on his face.

"Okay back onto the original topic you know the whole Max and Nicholas following us!" Zack always the whip cracker, you have to love him.

Kyle then spent the next ten minuets giving a very detailed play by play to the others of what he saw. "I can not believe it; do you think they are working together?" Max asked disgusted at the thought.

"I don't know the two hate each other so I am skeptical." I said.

"Yes but who knows they both have a common goal and that's finding out as much as possible on us and you know that Max can get crazy when it comes to you Liz." Zack said his eyes darkening again.

"So let me get this straight I know all about Max but Nicholas on the other hand I don't get." Alec said waiting for the others to explain.

"Nicholas is Khivar's second and has a thing for Isabel's former self. He is like the size of a twelve to fourteen year old kid, but has enough power to wipe out the entire human race with his thoughts." Maria said.

"Okay so clearly not a guy I want to party with." Alec joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Okay as of right now we really cannot do anything. We need to get as much info on the situation as possible and find out their motives. Also keep on the look out skins can be anyone they look like normal humans. Whatever you do, do not go after them until we know more." I said receiving a nod from Zack giving his okay.

"Okay so let's just get some rest, we can get into this further tomorrow. Kyle is you staying the night?" I asked as everyone started to clear out of my room.

"Yeah if you don't mind." Kyle said rubbing the back of his head.

"No it's cool." I said as we head out of my room.

Isabel POV

They are all in danger because of me! I am the reason Nicolas is watching them! "You okay?" Zack asked from behind me causing me to jump.

"What? Yeah I am fine." I said trying to convince him as well as myself.

"Yeah that's why you are standing away from everyone else." Zack said giving me a try again look. I don't know why but I feel compelled to tell him what I am feeling.

"It's my entire fault." I blurted out tears coming to my eyes even as I try to suppress them they keep coming until I feel them trickling down my face.

"What's your fault?" Zack asked softly I get the feeling he knows what I am going to say.

"That Nicolas is watching all of you. None of you need this what with all the people after you." I said no longer trying to suppress the tears flowing freely. Zack reaches up and wipes the tears off my face with his thumb.

"Isabel this is not your fault. Nicholas is not just after you don't worry about the rest of us we are 

used to being watched, chased, and captured." Zack said the last part looking down, and this is the moment when I realize I don't have to hide from these people. Liz and Maria I feel comfortable with because they have known my secret for a while and I have gotten used to having them around, but it is now just dawning on me that they all know how I feel.

"I know its just Nicholas is an alien and…" Zack's lips on mine cut me off.

"Sorry I just…I have wanted to do that for a while now and now was the perfect time because it got you to calm down." Zack said to me and I cannot help but smile.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I wanted you to do that." I said Zack just chuckled. I stand there dumbly for a moment before I find my voice again.

"Now I know this is going to sound very forward of me but my confidence level is at a high right now so. Isabel Evens will you allow me the honor of accompanying you to the prom?" Zack asked me, talk about a heart stopper!

"YES!" I screamed causing him to wince and the others to look at us, I felt bad seeing Liz, Max, and Alec all rub their ears.

"Great so I will pick you up at your place just name the time." Zack said and all I want to do right now is do a happy dance I am going to the prom with one of the hottest guys. Zack is second best in my book but that's okay he knows he cannot replace Alex.

"Liz's around seven." Is all I can manage to say how lame is that?


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell or Dark Angel so please do not come after me!**

**Part 13**

Liz POV

Hearing all that was being said between Isabel and Zack it did not shock me when she screamed YES! I was not spying I was just worried and…oh I was ease dropping, but dang when she yelled that hurt! "Wonder what that was about?" Maria asked.

"Zack asked her to the prom." Max, Alec and I said simultaneously.

"What?" Logan asked the three of us causing us to look guilty.

"Liz did the three of you use your "Special" abilities to listen in on their conversation?" Maria asked me but is directing the question at Max and Alec as well.

"We were not ease-dropping just listening to make sure she was okay." Alec and I said at the same time as Max falls to the ground laughing.

"Oh you two think alike this is not good." Max said regaining her composure I see Logan shaking his head agreeing with Max.

"Hey great minds think a like." Alec said smirking wow he is really hot.

"So did Isabel accept?" Maria asked trying to act like she does not care. This time Max was the one to answer.

"Heck yeah she screamed her answer!" Max said chuckling.

"It's so not fair the three of you can hear conversations across the room and I can't this is just wrong." Maria said in mock jealousy.

"Well I'm sure…"I trail off when I am overcome by this feeling of dizziness.

Flash  
_"It's not me you have to worry about 452. I am just one man and Manticore is no longer your enemy. It's the Familiars you have to worry about. They are coming and will not stop until all transgenic, Antrians and Skins are out of their way." Donald Lydecker says._

"Oh gosh…oh no…please no." I said falling to the floor trying to catch my breath. Alec rushes over to me along with the others.

"Lizzie what's wrong?" Zack asked me as he checks me over for any problems.

"I had a… I had a flash." I said finally catching my breath. It feels like I just ran across the desert.

"What?" Logan asked. Only to be pushed away by Isabel and Maria.

"What did you see?" Isabel asked worried.

"Lydecker in the café he was warning us…oh what was it." I muttered trying to remember his exact words.

"OH! He said it was not him we had to worry about 452. He was just one man and Manticore is no longer our enemy it's the Familiars we need to worry about. They are coming and will not stop until all transgenic, Antirans and Skins are out of their way." I said causing Isabel to real back.

"How did he know what my race and the other alien race are called?" Isabel asked in a whisper.

"I don't know Isabel" I said.

"Are you sure about what you saw Liz I…" Isabel cut off Logan.

"Her visions have not been wrong before…it just shocked me is all, normally Liz would get the flashes when she was with Max." Isabel said.

"I could feel his emotions." I finally said, after all that was the part that freaked me out the most. Feeling one of your worst enemy's emotions is not something you want to feel.

"Yes but Liz, Lydecker disappeared after we took down Manticore." Logan said as if trying to prove he was right.

"Logan, Lydecker was part of an elite army branch…he was trained to get out of sticky situations I mean the guy was in charge of Manticore where they bred soldiers and not just any soldiers the perfect solider." Maria said and I have to say this does surprise me I had no idea she listened to me when I was telling her about Lydecker.

"Don't give me that look I listen to you Liz…most of the time." Maria said.

"Maria is right. Lydecker is trained to escape those situations I was dreaming when I thought maybe he really was gone." Max said as Alec puts a comforting arm around her like an older brother would to comfort his little sister.

"But do we believe him?" Alec asked.

"In his own twisted way he cares about us like a father would his children. I do not think he wants anything bad to happen to us. I think he was telling the truth and that he is worried about us." I said noticing Alec's funny look.

"What do you mean he cares about us?" Alec asked.

"Lydecker calls us his kids…he says he was only hard on us so that in a tough situation we could survive, he never wanted us to die." Max said.

"He would sit with Max and me." I said causing the others attention to return to me. "Back at Manticore when we had bad seizures he would sit by our beds to make sure we got to sleep okay. In some weird way it was…" Max cuts me off.

"Comforting." She said with tears in her eyes, it's hard to admit that the man who tortured you comforted you.

"So this was like a future flash?" Alec asked changing the subject.

"Yeah I have no idea when this will happen." I tell the others.

"AHH!" I scream I feel like I am going to be sick.

Flash  
_Tess in the café next to Liz and Ava._  
Flash  
_Eagle rock Military base  
_Flash  
_"Hello baby sister."_  
Flash  
_"You think your so clever don't ya Liz? You thought I would not figure it out that you are with the government? I saw you at the base talking to some guy in fatigues I know you are trying to hand us over to them. Well I WON'T LET YOU!" Max yells charging at Liz.  
_Flash  
_Max stabbing Liz in the leg with a pen. "I don't feel pain moron." Liz says  
_Flash  
_"What are you?" Max asks  
_Flash  
_"A war is coming."  
_I come out of the flashes and see the others crowded around me in worry.

"Lizzie what's wrong?" Zack asked.

"A war is coming." I muttered before I saw black.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell or Dark Angel so please do not come after me!**

**Part 14**

Liz POV

Tess and Ava, the base, who was it that called me baby sister? Max attacking me, getting stabbed and not feeling any pain, what am I? What war? These thoughts have been swimming around my head I can not escape the darkness its all around me. I can hear muffled voices in the background but I cannot make out what they are saying.

"Liz?" I hear someone ask as I see a hazy light. Opening my eyes I see the worried faces of my friends and family.

"OH my head." I grumbled as the others check me over.

"She just passed out, but from what?" Alec asked me his hazel eyes look worried.

"Flashes…a lot of them." I said trying to push aside the mounting fear.

"What did you see?" Isabel asked me.

"It was so weird I saw Tess and Ava…" Maria cuts me off.

"TESS!" Maria screeched her green eyes wild with anger.

"Yes Tess and Ava in the café they were standing next to me, then I saw eagle rock military base and it was active. I heard and saw some guy call me baby sister it was weird he was in a suite and looked older. Then I saw Max attacking me and he said something before like about him knowing I work for the government and that he won't let me take him. Then I saw Max stabbing me in the leg with a pen only I felt no pain and I even told him that. Max asked what I was and then I heard a war is coming but I did not recognize the voice." I said.

"Tess was standing by you? Did you and Ava have her in a vice grip?" Isabel asked her eyes were so cold she reminded me of a Manticore solider.

"No we were standing there talking not fighting it was almost like…almost like we were friends." I said causing Maria to go bug eyed.

"No pain." Max said causing all of us to look at her in question. "That sounds oddly familiar." Max said receiving a nod from Alec and Zack.

"What did the guy look like the one who called you baby sister?" Alec asked.

"He looked like he was in his mid thirties. He was moderate height around Zack's size; he looked muscular, dark brown hair, chocolate eyes, and a light olive skin tone. He was in a suite and he looked familiar like I have seen him before." I said trying to describe him. We are all quiet for a second trying to picture him.

"Does not ring a bell." Max finally said as the others nod in agreement.

"Well we will let you get some rest. Let's think about this for a while maybe Max and Nicholas will shed some light on this." Zack said as everyone gets up and ready to leave my room.

"I don't need sleep shark DNA." I said starting to get up, but Alec pins me down.

"Oh no you just went through something that used up a lot of energy. You need to rest doctor's orders." Alec said.

"You are not a doctor." Logan said causing Max to elbow him.

"Yeah well I had more medical training then anyone else here." Alec said challenging Logan and Logan seeing the look in Alec's eyes knew not to question him.

"Oh all right." I grumbled as they all leave my room I am kind of sleepy.

Max POV

"So you are going to the prom with Isabel." Alec said to Zack who is looking at Isabel on the couch next to Maria watching TV.

"Yes how did you know…you listened in." Zack said and surprisingly he is not mad.

"Yeah the three of us did we were curious." I said.

"I can see and yes I did ask her and she said yes!" Zack said smiling.

"Great now all we need is Alec here to ask Liz." I said wiping the smirks off Zack and Alec's faces.

"What?" Zack asked.

"Oh come on I have seen the way Alec looks at her he likes her and I think he should ask her." I said.

"Really?" Alec asked sounding hopeful causing Zack to growl.

"That's my little sister Alec." Zack said.

"Yes and mine as well and I think he should go for it." I said looking at Zack daring him to challenge me, and surprisingly he does.

"No Alec is too… Liz is too young for Alec and to innocent." Zack said all flustered.

"Zack you are older then Alec and Isabel is the same age as Liz we could say you are too old for her." I said seeing something spark in his eyes.

"Hey I am not that old." Alec snapped disgruntled.

"For Lizzie you are." Zack said.

"Zack how old are you?" I asked with a smirk.

"29" He said quietly.

"How old is Isabel?" I asked.

"18" he replied.

"And that does not count as too young for her. I can just see her parents now oh Isabel who is this young man? Oh mom he is my 29 year old boyfriend." I mimicked Isabel.

"Hey back to me and Liz here!" Alec said.

"Right Zack Alec is 26 only 9 years older then Liz where as you are 11 years older then Isabel." I said causing Alec to smirk.

"Besides Alec acts like a five year old that has to take away some of the age difference." I say wiping the smirk off his face, which is replaced by a scowl.

"I do not act like a five year old." Alec says pouting.

"That's not what I meant, Alec is too…experienced." Zack finally said causing me to bust out laughing.

"Like you aren't!" I said.

"Hey!" Zack said.

"I'm sure Liz is experienced." Alec said appearing to deliberate what he said.

"NO!" Zack growled seething. "She is innocent still." Zack said slightly uncomfortable talking about his little sister like this.

"Oh." Is all Alec said.

"Wait how does she get around the heat?" Alec asked causing me to redden.

"She stays at my house with me in the basement." Maria said from the couch. The four of us turn to see the TV off and Maria and Isabel watching our exchange.

"There are nail marks and holes in the wall to prove it." Maria said.

"Wait why would she stay at your place?" Logan asked.

"Because there are no males in the house…or there weren't until my cousin moved in, but he was never around when she went into heat thank god!" Maria muttered.

"Okay well this is awkward." Alec said trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Listen none of that matters we all know you are wild about Liz and she is interested in you so Isabel and I say go for it!" Maria said.

"NO I will not consent to my baby sister being contaminated by playboy over here!" Zack said angry tears in his eyes.

"Whoa calm down I am not going to "Contaminate" Liz. Do you really think I am that bad?" Alec asked looking semi hurt.

"Alec how many times have you tried to get with Max?" Zack asked.

"At least a hundred." I let slip-causing Logan to turn to Alec.

"What?!" Logan yelled.

"Hey I was just teasing all those times." Alec said.

"I know." I respond causing all heads to whip my way.

"Oh please Alec thinks of me more as a friend then anything." I said receiving a nod from him. The next thing I know Alec is on the floor arms wrapped around Zack's Legs begging.

"Oh please let me ask Liz to the prom please?" Alec asked looking like a kid begging his parent for a toy they really want.

"Ok fine, but if you try anything I will hog tie you and dangle you off the space needle." Zack said causing Alec to shudder; Alec does not do so well with heights.

"Agreed." Alec said getting up off the floor smiling.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell or Dark Angel so please do not come after me!**

**Part 15**

Max POV

Even after Alec agreed to treat Liz well Zack still wore a scowl on his sweet face. "Can you believe those two?" Logan asked me looking at the others who are sitting on the couch.

"What?" I asked unsure of what he is talking about.

"Alec and Zack can you believe that they are more worried about Liz's virtue that they forget that we have a Lydecker issue to deal with." Logan said not noticing the glare I sent his way. Liz and her happiness are more important then worrying about the future and Lydecker.

"Zack was just worried that Alec would harm Liz. After all Liz is the youngest of all of us we look out for her and she is the only one who is still so…innocent. She is the only one who had a semi normal life and we want to make sure that nothing happens to it." I said.

"Are you forgetting that she dated and alien from the 47 crash?!" Logan yelled.

"That was not her fault she was shot and besides she is not running like the rest of us." I said in an angry whisper.

"You are not running." Logan pointed out.

"Yes I am! I will never be able to have a normal childhood. I am always looking over my shoulder because I know I have to look out for myself because in the end I am the one that has to have my back because Zack and the others will not always be there. Liz does not have to worry about that for which I am thankful; she will always have someone there for her!" I yelled angry tears ready to spill.

"I will always have your back Max." Logan said.

"No you won't," I said getting up and walking away from him I need to get away and think.

"I will be back." I said not noticing that someone else had followed me out the door.

"You are wrong." Liz said causing me to swivel around and face her.

"I thought you were asleep." I said.

"I was but I got this weird feeling like you needed me so I woke up." Liz said coming closer and pulling my sleeve indicating I should follow.

"I just don't know Liz." I said as we enter the back ally of the Crashdown.

"Yes you do but you refuse to see it." She said cryptically.

"What do you mean?" I asked as she turned to look at me.

"You know Logan is true to you and that no matter what he will stand by you…he has your back…I have your back." Liz said.

"I know you do its just..." Liz cuts me off before I can continue.

"Wrong again Maxie. No more hiding you know I am here for you I do not care what Zack says anymore if you ever need me just tell me!" Liz yelled.

"Liz…" I am cut off again.

"She is right Max." Zack said as he and Alec come out of the shadows.

"We are always here for you." Alec said as the two of them come stand by Liz and me.

"We have each other and our friends they will always come to our aid even when we least expect it." Liz said causing the three of us to shoot her a questioning look.

"Do you remember when I was looking for Alex's killer?" Liz asked us as we all nod our heads.

"Well no one would help me they all thought I was crazy. Then when I was ready to give up Michael stone wall Guerin shows up to help me." Liz said causing us to crack a smile knowing Michael's ways.

"Max you will always have us, your friends and Logan." Zack said to me causing tears to well up in my eyes.

"So what were you and Logan fighting about?" Alec asked breaking the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"Uh you would not believe it!" I yelled infuriated.

"What?" Liz asked me well I cannot really say because it might upset Alec.

"Oh it was about the conversation Alec and Zack were having earlier." I said giving the two males a meaningful look.

"Oh!" Alec said blushing causing Zack to laugh.

"So he was a little peeved that I like Liz." Alec said a pleased look on his face. It is no secret that Alec likes to push Logan's buttons.

"Wait…What?" Liz asked confused looking at Alec and the look on his face was priceless…I think he forgot that she was there!

"Ah…well…you see." Alec stumbled trying to find the right words.

"Oh come on I have seen you pick up girls you never have this trouble." I said.

"Yeah but the girl usually can't kill me if I look at her wrong and they usually do not have their very over protective older brothers standing right next to them." Alec said suddenly realizing what he just said he whipped around to face a slack jawed Liz.

"Ok well that takes care of the how to tell her I like her part." Alec awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

"Wow!" Liz said with a wide-eyed look.

"Liz?" Zack asked his sister.

"Hey I would have to be stupid not to admit I find Alec irresistible." Liz said causing Alec and Zack to sputter but for completely different reasons.

"No way! You actually like him? I was hoping you would turn him down! Ok Alec I take back all I said before there is no way you are dating my sister." Zack roared.

"What?!" Alec yelled.

"Who said anything about dating all I want is pretty boy here in my bed…" I cut Liz off by putting my hand over her mouth. Alec looks uneasy and Zack looks murderous.

"WHAT?!" Zack yelled as I take away my hand from Liz's mouth.

"Gotch ya!" Liz said snickering at the looks on our faces.

"What you really thought I would do something like that?" Liz asked laughing at the idea.

"Hey a guy can dream." Alec said as a panicked look crossed his face again realizing he had stuck his foot in his mouth yet again.

"Well since it would be pointless to keep the other two in suspense any longer I am just going to come out and say it Alec will you be my date for the prom?" Liz asked.

"Heck yeah…I mean yes I will gladly be your date for the prom." Alec said.

"Great! Well you are staying with me so be ready by the time Zack leaves to pick up Isabel." Liz said.

"Great." Alec said with his trademark smirk.

"Well I must head back in and tell the girls about this they will be ecstatic!" Liz said as she skipped back into the crashdown.

"You hurt her I will permanently hang you off the statue of liberty." I said patting Alec on the head and followed Liz back into the crashdown. Upon entering the Parker's apartment I am ambushed by Liz, Maria and Isabel.

"Come on Maxie we have work to do." Maria said as the three girls drag me into Liz's room. Isabel used her powers and sealed the door shut and then zaps the wall, she must have seen my confusion because she explained to me what she was doing.

"So no one not even a super being can hear or get in here."

"Okay ladies its time to put our next phase of torture into play…Isabel tell the lovely ladies what that might be." Maria said sounding like one of TV game show hosts.

"Well Maria its dream torture." Isabel said with an evil smile and a wicked look in her eyes. Why do I have the feeling that I might have permanent mental scars from this?


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell or Dark Angel so please do not come after me!**

**Part 16**

Liz POV

Why do I get the feeling that this is going to leave Max unable to sleep for the rest of his life? What am I saying this is a good thing!  
"Great what's the plan?" I asked with a growl.

"Well I was thinking of letting Max get an eye full of you and Alec to you know reinforce that you have moved on with a cutie. Then we just mess with his head a little, I was thinking about doing this whole me and Zack thing but that is still up in the air." Isabel said smiling.

"I like it I think Max will definitely never sleep again once he sees his sister with some guy." Max said.

"Hum this could get ugly…I like it." I said as Isabel pulled out a worn picture of her brother, Michael and her.

"Great I will take the three of you with me into the dream, but I will draw power out of Liz and Max because it is going to take more then I have." Isabel said as we all lay on the floor holding hands while Isabel instructed us through things.

"Let your minds blank out and focus on matching your breathing to mine." Isabel said. In a matter of moments we are taken into Max's dream.

_We are in the café all of us are sitting in a booth. "Liz I am so happy you came to your senses and got back with Max the love of your life." Dream Maria says to dream Liz who is snuggled close to Max._

_  
"Yes so am I, I was so stupid to think I could be with anyone other then Max." Dream Liz says kissing Max._

_  
"Can you believe this?" I ask the other three._

_  
"I think its time we had a little fun." Maxie says as Isabel closes her eyes in concentration changing the scene to nighttime in the café._

_  
"So Liz do you want to…" The ringing of the bell above the door cuts off Max._

_  
"It's closed." Dream Max says turning to tell off who ever had come in. Alec was leaning against the counter looking perfect. Max seeing who it was took a step back._

_  
"Actually since I live here I think its open for me…right baby?" Dream Alec asks dream Liz._

_  
"Yes. Hey listen Alec why don't you go up to my room I will be up in a minute I just have to get rid...I mean see Max out." Dream Liz says._

_  
"Sure I will start a bath for us." Dream Alec says as he struts away._

_  
"Liz what's going on?" Dream Max asks._

_  
"What you honestly did not think I was going to see you exclusively did you?" Dream Liz asks laughing._

_  
"No you see Alec is so much better in bed then you ever could be so I have him for that and you for…well nothing its over Max." Dream Liz says._

_  
"What?!" Dream Max yells._

_  
"Oh please do you honestly think I would want to touch you with a ten foot pole after what you did to me?" Dream Liz asks as the scene changes yet again to Max sitting out side Liz's window looking in. Dream Liz and Alec exit the bathroom all wet and wrapped in towels._

_  
"So do you think the lousier finally gets that you need a real man and not some high school boy?" Dream Alec asks nibbling dream Liz's ear._

_  
"Who knows." Dream Liz says as the scene changes yet again to the Evens house. A grief-stricken Max enters his home only to hear loud thumping noises. _

_  
"Mom? Dad?" Dream Max asks._

_  
"In here Max." Dream Mrs. Evens replies. Mr. Evens and Mr. Evens are both in the living room reading the paper._

_  
"Hey mom, dad what's that noise?" Dream Max asks._

_  
"Oh Isabel is just breaking in Zack, her new boyfriend." Mr. Evens says with a chuckle._

_  
"What…" Before Max can answer he is cut off by loud moans coming from upstairs._

_  
"Isabel?!" Max yells running up the stairs and throwing open her door._

_  
"Oh! Max get out get out can you say knock first, get out." Dream Isabel screeches as dream Zack comes out from under the covers._

_  
"Oh hey you're the guy that my sister dumped." Dream Zack says laughing._

_  
"AHHHH!" Dream Max yells covering his ears and closing his eyes._

_  
_"Done!" Isabel said as the four start to move.

"Isabel I have to say that was the best dream walk ever." Maria said.

"Even better then when she went into yours?" I asked.

"Yes! Do you know how terrified I was when she did?" Maria asked.

"Enough so that everything worked out and you did not blab our secret to the sheriff." Isabel said.

"Yes but I was afraid to go to sleep for a month after that." Maria said making the rest of us laugh.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell or Dark Angel so please do not come after me!**

**Part 17**  
Alec POV

Bright light much too bright and something warm on either side of me, I hear giggling. "OMG that is so cute!" I hear a girl as the warm things next to me or more like on me move.

"Max um Max." one of the warm things on me moans causing my eyes to snap open. Curled on my chest are Zack and Logan and the bizarre part is I have an arm around each of them.

"What the!" I yelled causing the two guys to start awake.

"Tell me why is it that the first thing I see when I wake up is Logan?" Zack asked bemused.

"Well you see you both are cuddled up to me and I would love it if you got off me now." I said rather irritated at the current situation; as Logan and Zack dart off me.

"Sorry." Zack said laughing at the humorous situation.

"You should have seen it, it was so sweet." Max said laughing causing the other three girls to giggle.

"Come on guy's time to open the café!" Liz said causing Maria to groan.

"Why is it that your parents insist on opening so early?" Maria asked.

"Something about morning rush." Liz said.

"So why did you get us up if you have to open the café?" Logan asked receiving evil smiles from the girls.

"Because you are going to help me, and Max will show up he has this habit of eating at the café everyday." Liz said.

"You would too if you ate my mothers cooking." Isabel said shuddering.

"That bad?" Max asked.

"Yeah she always tries these new recipes she finds in magazines on us they always end badly." Isabel said with a tart look on her face.

"Well if Max might show up you know I will help." Hey it could be fun to make another guy jealous after all who would not be jealous of me.

"Yeah I don't like the idea of Max anywhere near Liz or any of us for that mater…not that Isabel can help that he is her brother." Zack said as Maria comes out of Liz's bathroom with her hair all wet.

"Okay next person hop in." Maria said as everyone looks to me.

"Guess it's my turn." I mumbled grabbing a fresh set of clothes and heading into the steamy room.

Liz POV

Thinking about Alec in the shower I have to say the images it brings up are pleasant. Isabel, Max and I already showered before we woke up the three guys.

"Come on people get down to the café." I said dreading the day to come. Seeing as how the folks are gone Maria, Michael and I have to run the café…at least the two of them have shifts I have to do this all day.

"Okay Zack and Logan get the chairs, Max the sign, Maria coffee, and I will start up the grill." I gave out the orders on who has to do what.

"So how busy is the café in the morning?" Logan asked.

"On weekends busy, but its only bad at lunch and dinner." I said.

"Okay I know this has really bad timing, but when do you think this thing with that Lydecker guy will happen?" Maria asked.

"You know as well as I do Maria it could happen any time." I said.

"So it could happen today?" Logan looked fearful.

"Yes." I said causing Zack's look to darken.

"Then we better be on the look out…not only for Lydecker, but for Max and Nicholas as well we can not let out guards down." Zack always the CO.

"You know I never noticed this but Zack and Michael are a lot alike." Maria said and I shake my head yes. She is right they both have this closed off persona and are warriors at heart and feel like they have to protect the others.

"Okay its official I am moving in." Alec purred coming out of the back room a broad smile on his face.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"You have the best shower." Alec said as if it is the most obvious thing.

"What's that smell?" Zack asked Alec with a raised eyebrow.  
"What?" Logan asked confused as to why Zack, Max and I have funny looks on our faces.

"I used Liz's strawberry body wash!" Alec blurted out making me laugh.

"Why?" Maria asked.

"Because…" Max trailed off she is holding her side form laughing.

"It will make Max jealous." I explained.

"Why?" Maria asked again.

"Max always says Liz smells like strawberries it's like her trade mark sent to him." Isabel said.

"And if he smells her "sent" on me it will cause him to see red or at least to start questioning things." Alec said.

"How do you now it will work?" Logan asked.

"It's an animal thing. When one male smells its mates sent on another they tend to louse it." Zack said.

"How did you come up with this?" I asked trying to stop my ecstatic smile

.  
"Well it was Max here actually." Alec said putting his arm around Max who laughs; I quickly glance to the side and see Logan's angry expression that is quickly replaced with a blank look.

"Really how so?" Zack asked.

"Well earlier Max just happened to hint at the fact that Evens is obsessed with Liz's hair and how he thinks she smells like strawberries so it got me thinking that even though his sense of smell is not as strong as ours I think he will be able to tell that Liz's trade mark sent is all over me." Alec said smirking.

"Speaking of, here come dumb and dumber now." Isabel said looking out the front door at Max and Michael getting out of the Jeep.

"Let the games begin." Alec said with a wicked gaze as he quickly retreats into the backroom.

"All I'm saying Maxwell is that maybe you were just freaked out over the whole thing earlier and it just played out in your dreams." Michael sounded frustrated.

"What played out in your dreams?" Isabel asked in a bored voice.

"Nothing." Max said blushing furiously looking everywhere except at Isabel.

"Hey Liz." Max said to me not seeing Zack standing behind him.

"Hey Max." Zack said in fake cheerfulness.

"Ah, hi." Max said looking confused.

"So Liz listen…" The break room door swinging open cuts off Max.

"Hey Liz have you seen my blue and white boxers?" Alec asked scratching the back of his head; his face scrunched in concentration.

"No did you check the bathroom?" I asked playing along.

"Yeah and around your room, but I can not find them." Alec said. "Oh well they will turn up eventually." He walked over to me with the ease of a cat and wrapped his arms around me.

"Ah. Hi." Max said a strange look on his face.

"Hey." Alec said blowing Max off when he turns and whispers in my ear.

"So looks like its working…go into the back room I am going to try and get him to realize that even when you are gone your sent is still on me." Alec whispered into my left ear.

Giggling I reply, "Sure just don't be too long." I said pretending to pout as I walk backwards a few steps before turning and heading into the back room.

"So you are staying here?" I heard Max ask thanks to my enhanced hearing.

"Yeah all of us are." Alec said and I see him lean against the counter from the break room door's window.

"Oh." Max said his voice shaky.

"So are you another one of Liz's brothers?" Max asked.

"No Zack and Max are her only other siblings here right now her other five sisters are not here as well as her six brothers." Alec said emphasizing the six brother's part causing Max to visibly cringe.

"So are you a friend of her brothers?" Max asked.

"Yeah and I am great friends with her sisters as well through them I met Liz and we just kind of hit off." Alec said leaving things to Max's imagination.

"Oh really that's ah that's great. Where did you meet Liz's brother and sister?" Max asked causing Zack and Maxie to whip towards the two talking at the counter…surprisingly Alec looks calm like he was expecting the question.

"I met them at Military school." Alec said.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell or Dark Angel so please do not come after me!**

**Part 18**

Liz's POV

"I met them at Military school." Alec said causing my mouth to fall open the look on Max's face is priceless I whish I had my camera to capture the look of utter horror on Max's face. I look towards the other end of the counter to where Maxie, Maria, Michael, and Logan are they all are trying desperately to not laugh.

"Oh really." Max said looking everywhere but at Alec.

"Yeah we all sort of hit it off being in the same situation and all and for being there for the same reasons." Alec said.

"That's nice." Max said scratching behind his ear.

"Yeah we all agreed that our parents were wrong in sending us there its like who cares if you get into a few fights and who cares if you put the one guy in a coma its not like you killed him the cops got there before I had the chance." Alec said and Max backed up a little.

"Yeah isn't that a shame." Max said trying to laugh, but it came out as a squeak.

"Yeah I know it's like whom cares if the guys face almost caved in." Zack said jumping in.

"Oh I know and its like come on the buildings frame was still standing at least only two blocks burnt down." Maxie said causing Max's eyes to go wide and Michael to choke on the orange juice he was drinking. I have to cover my mouth with my hand to stop myself from laughing at Max's terrified look.

"So ah…ah like how long where you three at Military school?" Max asked.

"I was there for the longest about ten years the other two were there for six." Alec said.

"Why were you there?" Michael asked from the other end of the counter.

"I had put a guy in a coma when I was eight." Alec said.

"I burnt down several blocks in the warehouse district back home when I was ten." Maxi said.

"I destroyed a guy's face and pulverized another when I was eight." Zack said. "Since we were so young they thought it best to send us to Military school."

"So when did you all get out?" Michael asked.

"About five years ago. Then while we were there we were allowed to go home and visit. Zack came here the most though." Maxie said.

"Well if you will excuse me I should go help Liz look for my boxers." Alec said as he heads my way.

"Yeah I can see a whole lot of work getting done there." Logan said causing Alec to turn slightly and wiggle his eyebrows; Max looks like he is going to be sick.

"I think that went well." Alec said once the door to the back room stopped swinging.

"That was great his face was just…" I trailed off not being able to find the right words to describe it.

"Come on let's go up to the apartment and hang out for a while lets let Max's imagination get the better of him." Alec said as he grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs.

Maria POV

Alec just went into the back room and after the little performance the group pulled off Max looks like he is going to be sick. "So ah…are they ah…dating?" Max asked the inevitable question we have all been waiting for.

"Yeah they just started, but I can already tell its going to last they really like each other and have this energy about them." I said.

"Oh" Max said.

"Well if you will excuse us Maxie, Logan and I have some stuff to do." Zack said hinting for the other two to follow.

"See ya later guys." I said as Isabel waved at the three retreating figures.

"So who are they and can they be trusted?" Michael fired at me the moment the front door closed.

"What?" I asked and from Isabel's face my voice came out harsher then I intended.

"You heard me Blondie can they be trusted? How do you know they are not going to go run off and tell the FBI something?" Michael asked putting on his infamous tough guy act to fool Max, Michael had already been filled in by me who the new people are.

"Okay first off that's Liz's brother and sister you are talking about and secondly why would they tell the FBI anything?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"What happens if they see something they are not supposed to or someone lets something slip how to we know they are not going to running and tell everyone and get us all killed?" Michael growled.

"Hey in case you forgot they don't like the government very much and they sure won't tattle on you." I said sarcastically I hate it when he thinks the world revolves around him and their secret, but I know we are just acting.  
"Listen I have known Zack for a really long time I have told stuff to that guy that I would not dream of telling anyone else, and who do you think taught Liz to be open minded and compassionate? Her sister Max." I said getting fed up with Michael, or well that is what we wanted Max to think.

"They already know." Max said speaking up.

"WHAT?!" Michael yelled causing me to wince.

"It sort of slipped my mind before, but I remember Zack saying something about Tess killing Alex when he was using my face as a punching bag and how he was Alex's friend as well. He also said something about leaving Liz standing there and some other stuff." Max said.

"Max is right they know." Isabel said speaking up causing me to smile.

"What are you talking about Isabel how would you know?" Michael asked.

"Well incase you have forgotten Michael I am friends with Liz and she told me everything. Oh and don't worry Liz did not tell them they found out on their own you see they are all very protective of Liz, all of them, and I mean all of them have been watching us for a while." Isabel said.

"Yeah and the fact that when Zack read the paper he read about the shooting and came to check on Liz and he did some digging and was watching Max." I said causing Max to go even paler.

"They have been watching us?" Max asked in a whisper.

"Yes." Liz said as I turn to see her and Alec in front of the break room door.

What the group did not see was the black van pulling up to the curb followed by three black cars. It was soon time to execute the plan…none of them would see it coming.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell or Dark Angel so please do not come after me!**

**Part 19**

Guest POV

It hurts so badly the pressure in the compartment is building I know I am getting closer only a few more seconds. I hear a loud whistling noise outside and everything is beginning to shake I know its coming now. Who would have thought I would be going back, certainly not me, but here I am I just hope the others get to me before the enemy does. Something is not right the landing is supposed to be smoother…what is going on? Those are my last thoughts when I hear a tremendous explosion as I am ripped from the ship. I feel the pain rip through my body as the fire erupts around me. Welcome back to Roswell Tess.

Liz POV

"Yes." I said I mean what's the point in lying?

"How could you?" Max yelled finally losing his cool.

"How could you not tell us that we were being watched you had no right." He yelled taking a step towards me, which was a dangerous thing to do. Alec stepped in front of me, his stance protective and overpowering. Max stupidly does not back down.

"She did not tell you because she did not want to…we did not want her to." Alec said.

"What do you mean we?" Michael asked.

"Exactly what I said Michael I mean we; there are quit a few of us watching you when you take into account how many brothers and sisters Liz has." Alec said.

"Michael they promised they would not say anything and if there is one thing you can take to heart it's a promise from them because they do not make them unless they can keep them. Michael you know me would I do anything to put you in danger?" I asked seeing Michael's mask drop for a second into understanding. He knew he could trust me and he knew this was all an act, but at the same time this was making him feel better about others knowing his secret.

"Oh don't feed us that." Max snarled causing me to whip around and face him again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I challenged him the adrenalin pumping through my veins I hate to be challenged on the sincerity of my words. Max must sense my fury because he takes a step back.

"Has Liz ever done anything but help us?" Isabel asked her voice shaky.

"Okay yeah I will admit it at first I was not happy about Liz knowing our secret, but now I don't know what my life would be like with out her I mean I got a lot of good friends out of her knowing our secret." Isabel said.

"Isabel's right man Liz is like one of my best friends I need her in my life she…keeps me balanced." Michael said carefully picking his words so that Max gets the picture. It was not too long ago that Max broke up with me because he needed to find his balance he said I left him unbalanced.

"Wait since when are you friends with Liz?" Max asked.

"He knows a lot more about me then most do." I said folding my arms across my chest.

"What?' Maria asked.

"Contrary to popular belief Liz and I do talk." Michael said.

"So what makes you think you know her better then me?" Max asked.

"Well maybe because I read her diary." Michael said.

"You what?!" Maria screeched at Michael her eyes blazing with fury.

"It was a long time ago; I needed to know if she could be trusted and after reading it I understood Liz a little better. Of course she was angry when she found out I had read it, but she understood about everything. When I read her journal I got to look inside Liz's head and what I saw was enough to know she would never betray us and that she really is a true friend." Michael said causing tears to well up in my eyes. I look around at the others and see tears in Maria and Isabel's eyes as well.

"Wow Michael that has to be the sweetest thing you have ever said." Maria said hugging Michael who hugged her back.

"Why did you not tell me it was Michael who had your journal?" Max asked me his expression hard to read.

"Simple because Michael asked me not to and I knew that if I did tell you then you would go off on him and I did not want that." I said causing Michael to smile.

"Still how do I know they won't tell?" Max asked.

"Well you don't know for sure if we will or not because lets face it you don't trust us so you will not believe us when we say we will not tell." Logan said as the three of then came into the café.

"You are right I will never trust you." Max said his voice dripping with detest as he heads for the door.

"Just tell me one thing." Max said turning back to face us. "Why is that you all are so quick to 

jump to Liz's defense after all she was the one who wronged in the first place." Max said looking me in the eye.

"Answer me this Max why is it that no one wants to come to yours?" I asked. Max takes another long look at everyone before he turns and heads out the door.

"Well that went well." I said getting a few chuckles.

"Okay I think I have earned this Liz." Michael said causing all of us to face Michael.

"What?" I asked.

"The truth." Michael said. "I want the whole truth and not Maria's edited version."


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell or Dark Angel so please do not come after me!**

**Part 20**

Liz POV

"The truth." Michael said. "I want the whole truth and not Maria's edited version."

"About?" I asked already knowing what he wants to know.

"I want to know what is really going on…I want to know it all." Michael said sitting down on one of the nearby chairs.

"All of it? Okay let's see where to begin?" I asked looking at the others.

"I will start." Zack said.

"We are part of an experiment, the government wanted more security so they created us; that Military school we were talking about is called Manticore. We are genetically engineered super soldiers, we were bred to hunt and kill. They crossed, human DNA, with animal DNA to come up with the perfect combination. They tried different combinations each combo was a series. The first series was a complete failure most of them were killed, but Manticore kept a few to study. Next came the X2's and X3's they faced a similar fate as the X1's except more of their kind were kept. Next came the X4's they were a successful series except none of them look human they all look like animals in a human form and have many of the animal instincts making some very dangerous; they were the first success, well kind of. There are also anomilies or nomilies as we call them, they are people that look like animals and have all the animals' traits." Zack said looking at Michael his eyes are wide.

"Next came our series." Max said taking over.

"We are X5's we all look human, and are for the most part, we just have super human reflexes, hearing, sight, strength, and speed. The dilemma is our series has a few problems as well." Max said blushing and I can fell my face heating up as well.

"I guess I better take over here." Alec said and Max and I quickly agreed.

"Most of our series has a chemical imbalance in the brain we all get seizures because of it. Also since our series is combined with cat DNA the females go into heat every so often and since us males have cat in us we react to them." Alec said and if at all possible my face reddens more.

"Wait heat what's that?" Michael asked.

"Its when we get all antsy and try and mate with any male we smell close by, which is why Manticore had a problem." I said.

"The X5's were created to be independent and to give the orders not take them, that is where Manticore really screwed up." Alec said.

"My unit escaped, some made it some did not, we were like family hence the brother and sister. Once we were out we all split up I was the only one who knew where they were I kept an eye on everyone." Zack said.

"I did not escape." Alec said.

"I was not in their unit so I was at Manticore a lot longer then they were." Alec said.

"Once on the outside I was walking around looking for a place to hide when I ran into Nancy and Jeff Parker in Wyoming they were there visiting Grandma. They saw me on the side of the road and took me in. They decided then after they picked me up that they should move to Roswell so we did and then I became Elisabeth Parker." I said.

"Wow." Michael said trying to absorb all that we had just told him.

"So like all those times we were rude to you, you could have killed us with your little finger?" Michael asked.

"Yeah and I was tempted to just throw you all around a little but Maria and Alex would talk me out of it." I said.

"So if you are not brothers and sister why is it that Max here looks a lot like you?" Michael asked.

"Well because she is my sister. Max, Zane, Krit and I are all biological siblings. Just like Ben, Zack, Sly and Eve are biological siblings." I said.

"Okay sorry this is just a lot to take in I thinks for the first time I understand how Maria felt finding out that we were aliens." Michael said a shocked expression on his face. "You know I always knew the government was sick it's just now I know how sick they are. Right now they make the skins look like angels." Michael said.

"Guys I think we should tell Michael the rest…you know the alien part of all of this." Isabel said.

"Wait what?' Michael asked his expression darkening.

"I will go call Kyle." Maria said getting up and heading to the phone.

"Michael I think it would be best if Kyle helped with this and I know this is going to come as a shock because it did to us, but you have to promise to let us speak and get this all out before you go off and do anything." I said in a rush.

"Okay, but do I have a reason to worry?" He asked us.

"Yes." I said.

"Yes Michael 513 is right all of you have to worry." All of us turn to see Donald Lydecker in front of the Crashdown front door soldiers flanking his sides. It looks like my vision is about to come true. When I see the cold gazes of the soldiers my heart jumps into my throat, my vision was coming true.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for the replies to the last part I love reading what all you have to say!**

**Part 21**

Liz POV

"Well if it isn't our old friend Deck." Alec said sarcastically.

"Hello 494. I am not here as the head of Manticore I am here as a person who does not want their kids to get killed." Lydecker said. I could tell that Alec wanted to roll his eyes at the comment but he refrained from doing so.

"Yeah and why do I not want to believe that?" Max said sarcastically her arms folded across her chest in defiance.

"It's not me you have to worry about 452. I am just one man and Manticore is no longer your enemy. It's the Familiars you have to worry about. They are coming and will not stop until all transgenic, Antrians and Skins are out of their way." Donald Lydecker said exactly what he said in my vision.

"Who are the familiars?" I asked.

"I am glad to see that your passion for knowledge has not changed 513." Lydecker said causing me to cringe on the inside…I know better then to show weakness.

"Just answer the question Lydecker." Logan said the old military man just rolled his eyes at Logan.

"They are the first. They are a group of advanced humans who bread to form a superior race they have been around since the begging of time, we can trace them back all the way to ancient Egypt, they were the first genetically superior beings." Lydecker said.

"Wait so there is more like us out there?" Max asked.

"No they were not crossed with animals they were born like this and bread so that more of their kind will come about. They are very different from a transgenic they are not fond of humans, in fact they bread so that they can one day wipe out all humans with a disease and all that will be left is their race." Lydecker said.

"Wait but I thought transgenics were immune to diseases and pathogens?" Logan asked.

"Yes and so are the Antrians and Skins, which is why the familiars want them gone." Lydecker said.

"Okay so why do they not like humans?" Maria asked.

"Well they think humans are weak and a nuisance. You see they did not know about transgenics until about a year ago. When they found out they went and started to cook up something to get 

ride of all of you. The interesting part is that the creator of transgenics is in fact a familiar." Lydecker said.

"So why would a familiar create a race that could do the same things as his race?" Isabel asked.

"Because he did not like what the cult was up to." I said causing everyone to look at me.

"What?' Michael asked.

"Think about why else would this guy go against his people?" I asked making Lydecker smirk.

"Yeah I mean if your entire race hates humans why would you create something that protects them?" Alec asked.

"Listen I know that none of you are fond of me, but I need your help…the world needs your help. The familiars are a very nasty race they look human, but they are not. They have powers that can exceed that of any alien, you all are the only ones who stand a chance." Lydecker said.

"So let me catch up here. You want us to help you get rid of these familiars thus saving the world?" Zack asked.

"Yes." Lydecker said.

"Let us think about it." I said not wanting to make this decision with out thinking it through.

"All right. If you want to get in contact with me you can find me at eagle rock military base. Leave the guards with your barcode and they will let you in." Lydecker said motioning for the soldiers to follow.

"Eagle Rock?" Isabel asked quietly a look of fear on her face after Lydecker's departure.

"Oh no." Maria said.

"Well it looks like on way or another all of us are going back to the one place we never wanted to see again." I said dread washing over me.

"And where is that?" Logan asked.

"The white room." Michael said in a whisper.


	22. Chapter 22

**Part 22**

Guest POV

"You are now in charge of the division; I know you will do well." An older gentleman in a black suit said.

"Thank you sir I am honored to be in charge of the project." The younger gentleman said putting on his most charming smile.

"You will do well with this unit I know you will do better then the last crack pot did." The older gentleman said.

"Thank you sir." The younger gentleman said as the older gentlemen heads down a different hall leaving the young man standing there.

"So did you get it?" A woman asked from the shadows.

"Yes I am now the head." The younger gentleman said.

"Good and where are you and your men assigned to?" The woman asked.

"We are to head to Roswell New Mexico." The young man said.

"Very good brother White. Now that you are in charge of the special unit we can push forth the hunt for the Antrian's and Skins." The woman said with amusement.

"Yes according to the files that Pierce left there are several in New Mexico." Ames White said to the high priestess.

"Good the others will be pleased." The priestess said before disappearing back into the shadows.

"Yeah pleased." Ames said pulling a picture out of the file. It was a brunette girl with big brown doe eyes and a warm smile.

"You look like I remember baby sister." Ames said as he tucked the picture into the breast pocket of his suit.

Liz POV

"The White room?" Logan asked.

"Oh no you mean…?" Max trailed off in understanding a look of sympathy on her face.

"They used me against him. They knew I was the one person that would make him weak." I said in a whisper.

"Yes but we got him out before they had a chance to do anything." Michael said.

"But still after, when we were in the van he would not let me go he kept chanting, "They will not get you, not going to happen, I love you." Over and over." I said I still feel bad about that day.

"Who are you talking about?' Logan asked.

"Max." I said.

"Wait Max was in this white room?" Logan asked.

"Yes and the white room is our worst fear. It's where they torture and experiment on us, trying to find new ways of torture, that are more painful then the ones that they currently use." Isabel said crying remembering her brothers' torture. We may not be crazy about the guy but we all do love him…like an annoying brother.

"OMG they…they dissected him didn't they?" Max asked her face contorted in horror.

"Yeah they tried almost every torture they could on him. The one they found most effective was showing him pictures of me dead." I said trailing off due to the pain building in my head. I stop and bring my hand to my head as the pressure starts to build.

"Hey Liz you okay?" Alec asked sensing something was wrong.

"Yeah, ahhhh." I screamed the pain has become too intense I think I know why now.

"Liz!" I heard Maria yell and then strong arms surrounding me as my world starts fading.

"Tess." I said succumbing to the darkness.

Alec POV

"Liz!" I heard Maria yell I see her starting to fall and quickly catch her before she hits the floor. Her eyes are out of focus.

"Tess." Liz said before she goes unconscious.

"OMG did she just say Tess? What is wrong with her? Why would she say Tess?" Maria fired questions at the group left and right as she started to hyperventilate. Poor girl I take it does that a lot.

"I don't know she might have had a vision because she grabbed her head they same way she did all those other times." I said trying to not panic about the fact that the girl I like is lying unconscious in my arms after saying the name of the one girl she probably hates more then Lydecker.

"Isabel is there anyway you could find out what is going on?" Max asked worried about her little sister.

"No if she passed out her mind will most likely be blocking me and I have tried to dream walk Liz before she has mental barriers up, and now that she knows I can dream walk she has even more up." Isabel said wring her hands with worry. This group really cares about her.

"All we can do is wait until she wakes up." Zack said sounding as though the thought scared him.

"Come on let's close up the café and move Liz up to her room." Maria said calming down.

"Alec lets go." Michael led me up to Liz's room.

"Wait how do you know where Liz's room is?" Maria yelled causing all of us to throw a questioning look at Michael who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"I…well I have been in Liz's room before. Remember that thing with Tess." Michael said as the café front door opens.

"Okay this better be good Parker I am missing my cartoons." Kyle said coming into the café and taking off his sunglasses.

"What the? What is wrong with Liz? Is she okay?" Kyle asked running up to Liz who I had in my arms.

"She passed out we think form a vision." I said signaling for Michael to head up stairs.

"Okay Zack start explaining." I heard Kyle bark as I carried Liz into the back room and up the stairs into the Parker home. Liz's room is on the top floor so it takes some effort to get her up there, but when I do I place her on the bed.

"So you and Liz?" Michael asked leaning against the windowsill leading to her balcony; arms folded across his chest.

"Yeah, why?" I asked my animal instincts telling me to tread carefully.

"Because I think of Liz like a little sister, and don't think for second I will hesitate to blast you, turn you into dust, and sprinkle your remains in the pod chamber." Michael said and from the look in his eyes I know he is serious.

"Could you really do that, kill me?" I asked trying to joke around with him.

"I have done it before in this life and the last. You are a solider well so am I except I am the 

general who lead the high king's soldiers into battle. I am Max's/Zan's second. I would." Michael said before leaving Liz's room.

"Ava no please no come back Rath stop please Lonnie no!" Liz yelled still unconscious as she thrashes back and forth.

"Hey guys get up here." I yelled knowing that the other transgenics can hear me.

"Alec what is it?" Zack asked as the whole group came running in.

"Its Liz she started yelling something about people named Ava, Rath and Lonnie." I said as Maria, Kyle, Isabel and Michael paled considerably.

"What's wrong?" I asked a little freaked out by their looks.

"The Dupes." Maria said.


	23. Chapter 23

**Part 23**

Maxie POV

"The Dupes?" I asked seeing how pale they are these Dupes must be an enemy.

"They are our clones or duplicates." Michael said.

"Ava and Tess are the clones of Avnara. Rath and Michael are the clones of Rathnar. Zan and Max are the clones of Zanthar and Vilandra or Lonnie and I are the clones of Vilandra." Isabel explained as Liz started to thrash even more.

"Please leave her alone she does not know anything. KHIVAR!" Liz yelled as her eyes snapped open her breathing irregular.

"Liz what is it? What did you see?" Zack asked.

"Ava and all of us were in the café when Rath and Lonnie came in with Nicholas. They were talking about how they had to high tail it off earth because the familiars were after them as well. They started asking me about the granolith and where it was when Michael told them it was gone; Rath lost it. He started saying all of this stuff about you being the defectives when Khivar came in out of no where." Liz had tears streaming down her face.

"He said that the Dupes were the defectives and that they had too much Gandarium in them and that it was blocking their powers and that you all were the good set. Rath got upset and tried to blast Khivar when…when Michael, Isabel, Kyle, Ava, Max and I through up our hands and this blue energy came out turning Lonnie into dust…we missed Rath who through up a shield and fled with Nicholas. Khivar was furious Nicholas had betrayed him and Lonnie was gone." Liz said now sobbing.

"Then out of no where Nicholas and Rath came flying through the glass. There were six nomiles there all with guns. One with a cigar said that this was from Manticore and he hit the button of Nicholas husk and Michael blasted Rath." Liz said as Michael, Isabel, Kyle and Maria go over and comfort Liz.

"Well it looks like we are going to confront them even if we did not want to." Isabel said her voice shaking slightly. This unsettles me since she is usually the one who remains strong but now she looks ill.

"Liz you said Ava, but earlier you said Tess." Michael pointed out.

"That's because Tess was there only Khivar put this stunner thing on her so she could not use her powers." Liz said.

"Wait I thought Tess was off on Antar somewhere with Max's baby." I said confused.

"She was but in the vision she was there." Liz said her brow furrowed.

"So Tess comes back!?" Maria screamed.

"Yeah it looks that way." Liz said in a monotone voice with a dark look.

"Nomalies? What is a nomilie?" Kyle asked.

"A nomilie is one of Manticore's creations they look like animals except they also look like humans. Its hard to explain but basically they are just more animal then human and can not be sent out into the public so Manticore kept them around for stuff like desert runs, trench digging and specialty type things." Alec said.

"They have thransgenic's that are created to with stand certain climates like Mole the guy with the cigar he is a desert nomalie that has a lot of reptile in him; he loves the heat." Alec said remembering the demanding nomalie.

"Yeah Mole…" Liz trailed off clutching her head again.

"Liz?" I asked already knowing what was happening.

"Oh no guys we have to get out to the desert quick." Liz said jumping off her bed.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Because Tess just crashed in the desert and we have to help her something is wrong." Liz seemed to be in a blind panic and it was that moment when the world seamed to come to a halt.


	24. Chapter 24

**Part 24**

Liz POV

In the vision something felt terribly off like everything was fading. It took me a moment to realize that it was Tess's life that was fading away into the darkness we did not have a lot of time. I sensed danger was coming even though I did not see it.

"So tell me why should we go after her?" Maria asked in a bitter voice.

"We have to Maria otherwise anyone could find her and even if she is my enemy the last thing I want is for her to end up in the hands of the special unit." I said understanding where Maria is coming from.

"Maria, Kyle, Logan can we use your cars?" Zack asked slipping into solider mode.

"Yeah sure." Logan said handing Zack his keys as Maria handed me hers and Kyle gives his to Michael reluctantly.

"Wait." Kyle said still clutching his keys. "If you even so much as ding my car Guerin it will be your life." Kyle said in a very serious tone.

"Don't worry Valenti if anything happens I can fix it remember alien." Michael said the last part as if he were talking to a child.

"Very funny." Kyle did not find that funny.

"Let's go guys no time like the present." I said rushing everyone out of the apartment.

"So Liz where is Tess? We have been looking around here for over an hour already." Maria complained.

"Uh no we haven't it has only been fifteen minutes and besides we are trying to scan the area…I can smell something burning but it seams to be coming from all around." I said sticking my nose in the air like an animal.

"Look over there." Zack said pointing to an orangey light in the distance.

"Let's go." I said as we all started running towards the light, with each stride it gets bigger.

"Oh my word." Logan says looking at all the flaming pieces of charred debris everywhere.

"Oh no Tess." I gasped as Michael and Isabel came over to where Tess lay in a ball under a metal thing that looks like a seat.

"Tess can you hear me?" I asked gingerly removing the blonde girl from the ruble.

"Liz?" Tess whispered, trying to open her eyes.

"Yeah Tess it's me Isabel, Michael, Kyle, Maria and my…" I trailed off not sure how to explain who they are.

"And her brother, sister, boyfriend and family friend." Michael said as I shoot him an appreciative smile.

"It hurts." She wheezed still trying to open her eyes.

"Tess open your eyes please." I tell her.

"Liz what are you going to do Max is the only one of us who can heal." Isabel whispered.

"No you all can heal minor things so I am going to pool all of our energy and try and heal her. She does not have enough time to wait for Max." I tell Isabel.

"Okay what do you need us to do?" Michael asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine but I was thinking everyone could join hands. Then Michael put one hand on my shoulder and Isabel the other that way I will be connected to everyone and still have my hands free." I said.

"Sounds like it might work." Alec said as everyone does what I said.

"Okay now focus your mind on lending me your energy." I said cupping the side of Tess's head I am instantly pulled in.

It felt so weird I was seeing all of the events that had transpired through Tess's eyes. Then I felt this warm feeling and then I saw a bright yellow light surrounding the group. It started to hurt and dark spots kept forming in front of my eyes.

"Ahh just a little more." I said as the light starts to die down.

"Liz?" I hear Tess ask as I collapse on the desert floor as my world went black again only this time it was worse.

Tess POV

"Liz" I said seeing this bright light surrounding all of us; her eyes trained on me in deep concentration then the light starts to die down and she collapsed next to me.

"Liz!" I screamed catching the others attention as they were previously hunched over in exhaustion.

"Oh no what is wrong with her Michael?" I hear Isabel ask franticly.

"I think she just passed out from using too much energy. I know Tess here was almost dead." Michael said as a blonde man bends over Liz checking her out to make sure she is okay,

"Just unconscious." He said as I turn to face the group.  
Liz is on the ground then there is Isabel, Maria, Kyle, Michael and four others that I have never seen before.

"So Tess want to tell us why you are back on earth?" Maria asked. I can hear the malice in her voice making me cringe.

"I had to warn you." I said really not wanting to get into things in front of the other people I do not know.

"About?" Michael asked folding his arms across his chest in a warrior stance.

"Khivar is up to something. He found out that Nicholas is working for someone else and he is plotting something." I said.

"And?" Kyle asked knowing there is more.

"She broke out of the mind warp." Liz said slowly sitting up trying to get things back into focus.

"What?" The blonde man asked that was checking Liz earlier.

"Nasedo had put a permanent or what was supposed to be permanent mind warp on Tess making her think she was in love with Max. That she had to give Khivar Max's child and all that stuff. The only problem was that Tess kept breaking out of it so Nasedo always had to put a new whammy on her." Liz said.

"What?" Maria sounded half horrified and half disbelieving.

"I was becoming used to the warps. At first I did not know he was doing that until I would wake up in my bed or in strange places not remembering what had gone on the past week or so." I said looking at the sand, I feel funny telling all of them this.

"Nice try Tess, Nasedo is dead." Isabel said.

"No he was not." Liz said.

"You're taking her side in this Liz!" Maria screamed.

"Yes Maria because all of the horrid things she has done she never wanted to do. I saw her crying when she was mind-warping Alex she did not want to. Her leaving earth was just a set up 

that her and Ava came up with. Tess was never pregnant she just had to make us believe that so she could go back to Antar and warn the others of what was going on." Liz said.

"Others?" Kyle asked.

"The rebels fighting against Khivar and those still loyal to the house of Antar. They had to know that there had been a breach with one of the protectors and that we all could be in danger who knows what Khivar and him have been up to." I said remembering a few of the things Nasedo had said to me when I was under the warp.

"So you are trying to tell us that you "did not mean," to kill Alex?" Maria asked not buying a word of what I was saying; not that I could blame her because if I was in her shoes I would react just the same.

"Yes I liked Alex okay he was a great guy and the only one who did not judge me from day one he at least put in an effort to get to know me. Other then Kyle no one really gave me the time of day and Alex at least were civil to me." I said shooting a look at Maria.

"In all fairness Tess we did not know you were under a mind-warp so the way you were acting was the way we thought you was, and under the warps you were not very nice." Liz said. I have to give the human credit at least she is honest with me.

"So you are saying you never slept with Max?" the blonde guy asked me.

"Right like I would want to, not that he did not try it is just that I liked someone else." I said.

"Really?" Maria asked with a smirk. Okay she has been hanging around Michael for way too long.

"Yeah Max is just too well weird and he is so not my type." I said.

"So did you or did you not kill Alex?" Isabel asked in an icy voice.

"Yes I did, but it was not me I was being controlled by Nasedo who was forcing me to control Alex." I said feeling the tears starting to come.

"So why did Nasedo not just mind-warp Alex himself?" Michael asked.

"Because when you mind-warp someone you leave this impression in their brain that is sort of like your signature and if one of us had found his signature in Alex then we would have killed him." I said a vile taste coming to my mouth.

"Wait you said when Nasedo was alive. Does that mean he is dead?" the blonde man asked.

"Yes he was killed by the Dupes protector Kal who killed him. Kal may not be the nicest of guys but he is loyal or at least more so then Nasedo." I said.

"Well if you guys don't mind I think we should get back to the Crashdown. Someone is bound to see all of us in broad day light." The other blonde man said.

"Come on. Tess you can ride with us." Kyle said as everyone gets in the cars and leaves the desert.

"Wait turn around." Isabel said.

"What?" Michael asked.

"We have to get rid of the wreckage." Isabel said as Michael turned the car around the other cars following.

"Let's do this." Liz said as she came up to our car. We all hold out our hands and in seconds the ship or what was left of it was turned to dust mixing with the sand leaving behind no trace that we were ever there.

"Okay no we can go home." Michael said and we are once again leaving the desert. This time we do not turn around.


	25. Chapter 25

**Part 25**

White POV

"So Otto what is it like to be working for the special unit?" I asked the man who has been working with me for a while now. When the bureau asked me to take all of this on I asked if Otto could be transferred with me. I hate to admit it but I trust Otto.

"Different sir but in a good way." Otto said with a smile.

"Yeah well when they asked me about who I wanted on my team you were the first person that came to mind. After all I know how you work so I am more trusting of you then some new guy." I said for once I am giving him the truth. Sometimes I feel bad about lying to the guy. Well only once in a while.

"Yeah and lucky for me it is similar to my old job, but now instead of transgenic's it is aliens." Otto said. Crap I knew I forgot something.

"Actually Otto we will still be hunting transgenic's. We have evidence that suggests that the aliens are working with Manticore." I said seeing the other mans face fall.

"A conspiracy?" Otto asked looking glum.

"We are not sure at the time. All I was told was to watch out for a certain girl who might be one of the original escapees." I said.

"Wow an X5 in Roswell that complicates things." Otto let out a deep breath.

"More then you know." I said quietly.

"What was that sir?" Otto asked me.

"Nothing just talking out loud." I said as we head to the government Jet.

"Sir if you don't mind me asking I was wondering if you could tell me what happened to the old head of the special unit." Otto said with a nervous look on his face.

"They were originally not sure; it was like just one day he up and blew his cover to the senate. Then the next he disappears only later did we find out that he was killed by one of the aliens, and that another had been posing as him getting to know all of our dirty little secrets." I said seeing Otto gulp visibly.

"So they know how we work, who we are and all of that?" Otto asked.

"No they know how the others work they know nothing of us. I do know that they are smart and 

that it will only be a matter of time before the figure us out." I said giving it to him straight. The jet is beginning to take off.

"So where is our base of operations?" Otto asked.

"At first we were thinking the same place as before thinking that they would think we would not come back, but then we found out the Air Force is using the place again. We tried to get them out but apparently their boss is way above our boss." I said.

"Air Force in Roswell sir?" Otto asked.

"Yes it appears that the desert is a good place to fly over and train." I was wondering why they were there as well.

"So we have to be extra careful." Otto said letting out a breath.

"Yes also we can not alert the locals because if we do they could tell the aliens and then we would be in real trouble." I said.

"Please they can not be as bad as 452 and 494." Otto said.

"Worse. They can make you see things that are not really there. They can heal themselves and others, blow things up, enter your minds, change shape you name it they can probably do it." I said making Otto visibly tense.

"Okay so maybe this will be a lot worse then I thought." Otto muttered.

"You have no idea." I said pulling out the picture in the breast pocket of my jacket.

"Wow! Get a load of her she is hot. Is she one of them?" Otto asked.

"NO!" I growled.

"So who is she?" Otto asked still clearly interested.

"Just someone I know." I said tucking the picture away again.

"Oh." Otto said taking the hint to back the hell off.

Tess POV

"So Tess I think there is more then what you are telling us so spill." Maria said her persona still cold towards me.

"I don't know." I said shooting a look at the four strangers.

"Don't worry Tess they are friends." Liz said sitting down next to the blonde guy.

"Oh are they like you?" I asked causing surprise to flash before their eyes so fast I almost missed it.

"Yes they are human." Maria said.

"No I meant are they like you Liz?" I asked.

"What?" Michael asked standing up.

"Yes." Liz answered causing the others to look at her in shock.

"What you did not think I could tell that she was not human? Please my powers are more advanced then you think. I can tell she is not human and that only the dude with the glasses is. The two blonde guys have human in them making them give off the same vibes as a hybrid, but I can sense the animal in them. The other girl is even less human almost not human entirely and Liz well there is even less human and some other things in there that I have never sensed before." I said.

"What do you mean?" The human guy asked.

"Liz has animal in her yes, also Antrian, but there is something else; something new." I said not knowing how to describe it.

"Okay fair enough. Tess you can trust them." Liz said.

"Good well Maria is right there is more." I said noticing the blonde's triumphant smile.

"From the gloomy look on your face I am going to go out on a limb and say it's not good." Kyle said.

"Yes Kyle it is really not good. Guys the priestess on Antar says she senses something off with Max. She thinks Nasedo might have done something to him." I said waiting for the reaction I know is coming, but when it does not I look at them more closely.

"Um guys I just told you something is off with Max." I said.

"We know. Why do you think he is not here." Kyle said.

**  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**  
Part 26**

Tess POV

"We know. Why do you think he is not here." Kyle said. I stopped for a minute and looked around; they did not seam worried that he was not there.

"Well that takes care of that bad news." I said.

"Yes, but we do not know what is wrong with him." Liz said leaning against the counter with her arms folded.

"Neither do we. Larek thinks it has something to do with Nasedo, but even he is unsure. We were kind of hoping you all would know what is up with him." I said.

"Oh he just has his boxers in a bunch because Parker is dating Alec and not him. He still thinks he and Liz are "Soul mates." Kyle said causing a few of the people to laugh.

"Who is Alec?" I asked.

"Oh sorry!" Liz yelled getting up. "Tess this is my older brother Zack, my older sister Max, her well I am not sure what he is now Logan, and my boy Alec." Liz said causing a huge grin to come over Alec's gorgeous features.

"So now that introductions are done is there anything else you need to tell us?" Zack asked.

"Um yeah we think that the FBI is going to appoint a new head of the special unit." I said.

"What? I thought that Nasedo had exposed them and that the FBI did not want to take a risk and face being exposed again." Liz said.

"Yes that is true, but there is another power at work here. Have any of you ever heard of a race called Familiars?" I asked.

"Yes." They all responded together.

"Well they are everywhere and we have reason to believe that some are in the FBI." I said.

"Oh great just what we need." Maria said.

"Guys I think its time we talked about taking Deck up on his offer. When the battle comes our way we are going to need as much muscle as possible." Liz said.

"Who is Deck?" I asked.

"He is one of the people who run Manticore." Alec said.

"One?" Maria asked looking scared.

"Yes there are several." Zack said.

"Oh Manticore is that place you all are from." I said in understanding.

"Yes but how did you know that?" Liz asked.

"Like I said we have been watching Earth closely and know a lot of what goes on." I said.

"Really? Because Manticore excelled in keeping hidden." Alec said.

"That is true, but we have our ways." I said winking at Liz who smirked.

"Okay guys back on topic. I say we go to Eagle Rock and here him out. If we don't like what he has to say we can mind warp him into thinking we were never there. Would you help us Tess?" Liz asked me.

"Yes." I said.

"Great. We will need to go in un-armed because there is no way we will get in other wise." Alec said.

"Also I think it would be wise if only Tess, Liz, Alec, Zack and I went in. Sorry guys but is just too risky to put you all in danger." Max said and I completely agree with her.

"What? Max no I am going with you there is no way I am letting you go in there alone." Logan said causing Liz to growl.

"She will not be going alone she has us. Besides she cannot concentrate on what she needs to when she is worried about your safety. You will do more good for her out of there then in." Liz said.

"Excuse me but who do you think you are making decisions like that for Max?" Logan asked outraged.

"She is right you will only do more harm then good." I said sticking up for Liz.

"Yeah Liz is right except that I am coming along because I can provide fire power." Michael said.

"Good thinking Michael." Liz agreed.

"No I am going!" Logan said sounding a lot like a spoiled child.

"No Logan you are not. I would be too worried about your safety and I would put myself and the others at risk." Max said.

"Come on Logan be reasonable about this." Maria said shocking me, I expected her to want to come along as well.

"Wow Maria I have to say I am shocked. I never thought you of all people would go along with this ridicules idea." Logan said.

"Hey! I know Liz and the others, and I know they are perfectly capable of doing this on their own. I know that they will work better not having to worry about me." Maria said.

"Isabel, Kyle…" Kyle cuts off Liz.

"We will stay behind don't worry. We know you need us here incase something goes wrong. We have your back Parker." Kyle said and Isabel nodded her approval.

"Okay everyone in two days we will go to Eagle Rock. In the mean time we will get our supplies ready and come up with some story as to why Tess is back." Liz said.

"Thanks. Do you think you guys could help me get re-enrolled into school?" I asked.

"Sure." Liz said her face showing her shock.

"Wait you actually want to go to school?" Michael asked.

"Yes. Besides it would look weird if I was not in school." I said.


	27. Chapter 27

**Part 27**

Liz POV

"Okay guys since I have not been on earth for a while can you tell me what social things I need to know for school?" Tess asked.

"Well the prom is coming up." I said.

"Really? Do you all have dates?" Tess asked.

"Yes." Isabel said her cheeks taking on a light blush.

"So who are your dates?" Tess asked.

"I am going with spaceboy. Yep he asked me this time." Maria had a goofy grin on her face.

"I am going with Zack and I so can not wait." "Isabel said.

"Wait Zack. As in Liz's very cute older brother Zack?" Tess asked.

"Yes." Isabel said laughing at Tess amazed face.

"So what about you Liz?" Tess asked.

"Well I am going with the handsome Alec." I said which surprisingly gets a squeal for Tess.

"OMG that is so cool." Tess said as Maria, Isabel and Max eagerly agree. Well Max was a little less enthusiastic.

"Now Tess we need to find you a date." Isabel said.

"Well I don't know. I don't even have a dress." She said looking down.

"Not a problem we can take you shopping." Max said.

"Yes and I know for a fact Kyle still does not have a date." I said.

"I do not know if he will want to go with me. I have a lot to make up to him. He thought I had slept with Max and made him carry Alex's body which I know will haunt him for a long time." Tess said. So this is the real Tess I have to say I like her more then the other. This Tess has compassion and cares for others. Just her presence is different; there is still the same confidence and strong will, but now there is warmth to it.

"Well there is no harm in just talking to him." Maria said.

"Yeah after you left Kyle was really bummed and grumpy he missed you greatly Tess." I said.

"I missed him as well it is just that I do not know if I could take his rejection because I like him so much." Tess said.

"The important part is trying. If he shoots you down too much say to heck with you." Max said waving one of her gloved hands in the air.

"So Max what is going on with you and Logan?" I asked.

"I don't know he is just so hot and cold." She said.

"I know he likes you I can see it in his eyes." Tess said.

"I know he cares for me it's just that sometimes I want to be put first and with him I don't know if he can give me that. He is always putting a mission or some Eyes Only thing before me and sometimes I don't know if I can take it." Max said looking down at her gloved hands.

"There is more I can tell Maxie. What is it?" I asked.

"Well…well you know how we go into heat…well I am sacred of how he would react to it. At least Alec and Zack know what we go through Logan though I don't know how he would take it." Max said with a somber face.

"I felt the same way when I was with Max. Kyle knew about the heat cycles and was okay with it, but Max held me on this great white pedestal I was always afraid that the heat thing would turn him from me." I said admitting one of my greatest fears.

"Heat is where your sex drives go into over time right?" Tess asked surprising me with her knowledge of us.

"Correct." I said.

"It's the same way with Logan. He has this perfect little image of me in his head and it's like I am afraid to breathe the wrong way so that I don't disappoint him." Max said.

"I think that Logan would understand and if not there are plenty of other men out there chomping at the bit for a chance to go out with you." Maria said.

"Well Liz at least now you can see how things go with Alec. I know it will only be your first date but I can sense that it will work out for the two of you. He is like you and understands you. Unlike Max he knows what you are going through and has to deal with the same issues." Tess said.

"You know Tess I like this version of you or well the real you." Maria said.

"Thanks." Tess said.

Logan POV

Alec, Zack, Kyle, Michael, and I are all in the Parker kitchen.  
"So what are they talking about?" Kyle asked seeing Zack and Alec's intense looks.

"They are probably listening to the girl's conversation." I said shooting the two males a disapproving look.

"Wow you just totally looked like Mr. Evens." Michael said taking a gulp of Snapple doused with Tabasco sauce.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Nothing man all he was saying is that you were sporting a look that Mr. Evens gives us." Kyle said.

"Who is Mr. Evens?" I asked wanting to know if I should take offense to this comment or not.

"Isabel and Max's dad." Zack said.

"To answer your question Kyle we were listening to their conversation and let me tell you it is a good one all right." Alec said whistling and raising his eyebrows. I have no idea if he is joking or not.

"Really what are they talking about?" I asked trying to join in.

"Nothing." Zack said shooting a warning look at Alec who was about to respond.

"Well now you got us all curious." I said folding my arms across my chest trying to show the two that I disapprove of what they are doing.

"Logan man just leave it alone." Michael said.

"No these too obviously thought they were talking about something good it seems only fair that they share with those of us who don't have enhanced hearing." I said really wanting to know. It must have been about me for Zack not wanting Alec to say.

"Logan just leave it." Zack said.

"No tell me before I go tell Max you were listening in." I said seeing a strange look pass over both of their faces.

"No" Alec said.

"Fine." I said getting up and heading towards Liz's room where the girls are. I head right up and knock on Liz's door.

"Come in." I heard Liz yell.

"Hey guys you do realize Zack and Alec are listening in right." I said as Liz and Max get weird looks on their faces. Max jumps up and pushes past me. I follow her and Liz into the kitchen. Zack and Alec see them and give them another look that has no meaning to me.

"Don't worry we won't tell." Zack said smirking obviously the guy has been hanging around Alec too much.

"Okay." Liz said as the two girls turn and leave.

"Wait you two aren't going to hit them? At least yell at them!" I yelled outraged that the two just got off so easily.

"Logan man just let it go." Alec said.

"Will you all stop telling me that! You just invaded their privacy and yet you don't get in trouble!" I yelled some more.

"Logan just drop it." Liz said in a voice that sounds a lot like a growl.

"Don't tell me what to do Liz. It is bad enough that these two do, but I am older then you I demand some respect." I said and then I feel myself being held up against a wall.

"Don't you ever talk to her like that." Alec ground out; his eyes jet-black. I look and see Zack up in a fighting stance as well as Max and Kyle. Michael is holding this green energy ball type of thing and Liz looked shocked. Oh no what have I done.


	28. Chapter 28

**Part 28**

Liz POV

The others are all in fighting stances, Alec has Logan pined to the wall and all I can do is stand here with my mouth open.

"Hey Liz, Max what…" Maria trailed off as Isabel and Tess followed behind.

"What is going on?" Isabel asked her brown eyes wide with fear.

"Don't you ever talk like that to her again or I will personally kill you." Max said. Alec dropped Logan and the man fell to the floor with a sickening crack. Alec came over to me and wrapped his arms around me. Logan is out cold; he fainted.

"He sounded so much like him." I whispered into Alec's chest.

"I know." He said soothingly rubbing my back.

"Again what is going on? Liz are you alright?" Isabel asked.

"Logan went too far." Zack ground out.

"OMG Michael what is in your hand?" Maria screamed as we all look at him. He is holding some type of energy ball that is completely green and is crackling. Michael's eyes are completely black.

"Careful it's not Michael…it's Rath." Tess said her voice quivering.

Lydecker POV

"Move them into block 2!" I yelled at the incompetent lot.

"Sir what about the two X7's the guards can not control them?" the officer asked panicked.

"Teaser them and put them in solitary." Renfro said calmly the officer saluted and ran off.

"We have most of the nomiles in and the X series have begun their usual routines." I said walking with the infuriating woman.

"Good. I have to say Deck I am happy to see that over the past few months you have regained some semblance of your former self…I like it." Renfro said walking away.

"You know she seems to be acting more superior then usual." Felix my new assistant said.

"True but in time I will knock her off that pedestal she sets herself on." I smirked as we walked past a bunch of X6's sparing.

"So what do you have to report?" I asked knowing there had to be a reason he came all the way over here to find me.

"This morning we had a problem with four of the X5 males. It seems that X5 789 and X5 266 were getting a little friendly with two female X5's. Their mates walked into the mess hall and…well lets just say the other two X5's are in the infirmary right now and are not due out until some time next week." Felix said.

"It's getting bad." I said.

"I know sir."

"There is a reason we never allowed the males and the females to mate. It is in their DNA to be possessive of their mates and if anyone posses a threat whether they are the best soldiers or the worst they will attack to kill." I said.

Liz POV

"Rath?" Maria whispered.

"Careful Maria, Rath is very protective. Michael must have panicked and taped into Rath." Tess said.

"How?" I asked.

"We have strong traces of our former selves in us and if something so extreme happens we can tape into that part of our former selves. Sadly Logan must have upset Michael enough for him to allow Rath to take over." Tess said.

"Our former selves can take over?" Isabel asked in fear.

"Yes, but don't worry Isabel you are Valandra." Tess said causing Isabel to pale considerably.

"What?" Isabel asked breathless.

"Oh no that's not what I mean really Isabel you miss took me. See you are your own person, human. You are also alien and that is Valandra. For the most part our alien sides are mostly dormant and our human sides are what everyone sees, but when we get scared or really need it our alien sides come out. Do you get where I am going with this?" Tess asked Isabel uncertainly.

"Yes" Isabel said relief flooding her features.

"Okay so how do we get Michael back?" I asked.

"We don't or we can't. Michael has to come back on his own or when Rath thinks it is safe." Tess said and I have to say it does make sense; Michael cannot come out until the coast is deemed clear.

"So is he dangerous?" Max asked looking at Michael wearily.

"Only to whomever he thought was posing a threat." Tess said. Slowly the color in Michael's eyes returned to normal and the energy ball disappeared with a zap. Michael's warrior stance softened some as he took in his surroundings.

"Okay that was odd." Michael said shaking his head to clear the cobwebs.

"How do you feel?" I asked as Alec loosened his grip on me to allow me to go over to Michael.

"A little shaky and jittery, but other then that fine." Michael said looking at Maria and then me.

"Yes that energy ball took up a lot of your energy." Tess said admiration in her voice.

"What do you mean? My blasts don't use up that much energy." Michael asked.

"No they don't because they are simple for you, but energy balls Michael. Not even the King can do that." Tess said.

"So my Spaceboy really is a super man." Maria said humor lighting up her features causing Michael to blush at her words.

"I don't know what happened it was like I thought Liz was in trouble and something in me just snapped and I heard this voice say let me help and I let it take over." Michael said with a bewildered face.

"It is alright Michael, Rath just wanted to help." Tess said causing panic to flood Michael's features.

"Rath? Take over?" He asked.

"Michael don't worry nothing bad happened. Your alien side just sensed you were terribly upset about something so he took over incase he was needed to fight." Tess said calming Michael's fears somewhat.

"I felt like I wanted to rip Logan to pieces the way he talked to Liz and the look in his eyes made me snap. Liz is like my sister I could not let him talk to her like that." Michael said warming my heart. I really wanted to run over to him and hug him to death but I knew that Alec and Maria would not like that.

"Rath sensed what you feel for her and he wanted to protect her as well, but he might have over reacted just a little." Tess said causing me to laugh.

"Thank you Michael for caring. I too think of you like a brother I mean you do the same things for me as my other brothers do. You pry, you protect and on occasion beat the crap out of the poor sap who makes me upset." I said going over to him not caring at the moment if Alec and Maria might get upset and gave the big guy a hug.

"Wait pry?" Maria asked.

"Yeah remember I took her journal." Michael said causing us all to laugh.

"Ow my head." I heard Logan mumble on the floor as we all turn to the form on the floor who was starting to come to. We all for an arc around him; our arms folded across our chests in disproval.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Maria said in a chilly tone.

"Maria?" Logan asked in shock.

"Yes." The fiery blonde spat.

"Ah ow my head feels like it weighs a ton." Logan chuckled and then winced at the pain in his head from the small movement.

"Why am I on the floor?" the older man asked.

"Well maybe it is because you said something we did not like." Kyle growled and I mean growl. If I did not know better I would have thought him a transgenic as well.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked trying to sit up. I roll my eyes and turn away.

"If you will excuse me I am going for a walk." I said turning to leave.

"I am coming with you." I heard Alec say as he grabbed my arm and ushered me out of the apartment into the backroom of the café and out the door. We are walking down Main Street quietly until Alec breaks the silence.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yes. No." I added as an after thought.

"I heard it too and that is what caused me to snap. Now that I think back I realize he did not know." His voice was soft and full of regret but also pain, pain from a childhood that still haunted his every waking thought and terrorized him in the night.

"Not many do." Was my simple reply.

"Who else knows?" Alec asked me as we come to the park where kids are playing and shouting.

"Only Zack." I said as Alec let out a loud sigh.

"When did you get out?" He asked.

"When I was twelve. They kept me in solitary for days at a time with no food and water taking me out only to be brainwashed and tortured, but you know what that is like." I said bitterly remembering the past.

"Yeah Manticore sure did know how to ruin a good childhood." Alec said just as bitterly with a sick smile.

"Zack came back for me numerous times and always got caught, then one time he got lucky and found me and bailed me out." I said remembering the day as if it just happened I can still feel my heart race with happiness.

"Yeah I remember Renfro was livid." Alec said quietly.

"Oh no she did not punish you guys even more did she?" I asked fearful of his answer.

"No she seemed to think we had all learned our lesson. Security just got a heck of a lot tighter." Alec said.

"I still remember her voice on the com saying I was all alone and that no one was going to save me." Tears stinging my eyes.

"Yeah she is a bitch that's for sure. Don't feel bad none of us thought you were like the others. If anything we were happy that you got away. We knew you had it worse then us since you were in their unit." Alec said.

"Alec he just sounded so much like Lisimba." I said as tears threatened to spill.

"I know I heard it in his voice which is why I attacked. Any reminder of that man should be eliminated." Alec said cynically.

"Just promise you will not tell the others they don't know that I was in Manticore two years longer then they were." I said as Alec put his arm around my shoulders.

"I promise not to tell, but you should tell them. Then maybe they will understand why we reacted the way we did." Alec said as we continue to walk.

"I will think about it." I said not wanting to talk anymore. I know he understood.


	29. Chapter 29

**Part 29**

Maria POV

Liz and Alec left leaving the rest of us here. There was something off with them and I think Zack knows what it is but he is not telling. Well leave it to me I will find out because from what I gather all Logan did was tell Liz not to talk to him like that. The others just reacted badly to it. Alec, Liz and Michael more so.

"Guys did you notice something off with Liz and Alec?" I asked causing the others to stop what they were doing. I looked over to Zack and saw his back stiffen.

"No they just probably wanted to go have a laugh at my expense." Logan said bitterly rubbing his neck.

"No they did not." Max said exasperated and tired.

"It's just that I heard Liz say something that caught my attention. She said OMG he sounds so much like him and Alec seemed to agree." I said watching Zack; his jaw is clenched slightly. If I did not know him so well I would not have noticed.

"Yes I heard that as well." Tess said and Isabel nodded her head as well.

"They probably thought he sounded like Lydecker." Max said as we hear glass shattering. I look over and Zack just smashed his cup.

"OMG Zack are you alright? What happened?" I asked helping him pick up the glass pieces.

"Yeah and it was nothing I just got a little angry when I heard Lydecker's name." Zack said looking down.

"Yeah I hear ya, that bastard." Logan said causing Zack to growl. I would not have heard it if I had not been right next to him.

"Lydecker sounds like an evil guy." Isabel said.

"Yes he sure is. I don't know why you all trusted him when we went to take down Manticore." Logan folded his arms across his chest in a superior manner.

"Ah Logan if I remember correctly it was you who trusted him." I point out.

"It was not I was simply going along with Max and the others, a lot of good it did me I almost died." Logan said causing my blood to boil.

"Excuse me but you were in a van the whole time everyone else was fighting and getting shot at not you!" I screamed as I leapt at the old geezer. Michael intercepted me before I hit the guy.

"As much as I would like to see you pulverize the guy I don't think the Parker's want blood on the new carpet." Michael said and I do not know whether to kiss him or smack him for stopping me.

"Oh all right." I huffed as Michael put me down. I look and see Zack smiling; he mouths good job.

"If you will excuse me I will be right back." Zack said leaving the apartment.

"Okay what is it with people leaving?" I asked the others.

"He probably just went to find Liz and Alec. He still does not completely trust the guy." Kyle snickered.

"Michael what is it?" Isabel asked. I look at Michael who has an odd expression on his face.

"What? Oh nothing." He said his look still distant.

"Well later I am going to talk with Liz. Something freaked her out and I want to know what it is." I said.

Zack POV

I had to get out of there and find Liz and Alec. I know that hearing Logan say what he did struck a nerve in both of them creating a pang of guilt deep inside me. I head towards the bridge where Liz usually ends up on her walks and sure enough there she is with Alec.

"Hey guys." I said coming up to the two.

"Hey." They both responded.

"Sorry about just walking off like that. I just needed to get away from Logan." Liz said.

"It's okay I understand you two needing to get away. I just wanted to make sure you both were okay. I know he reminded you of a not so pleasant time in your lives." I said causing Alec to smirk.

"You two out of everyone in there knows what it was like for me and the others seeing as how the two of you were in Manticore more then the others." Alec looked distant like his mind was elsewhere.

"Yes we were and no one needs to know we were as far as they are concerned Liz and I escaped with the rest of them. I don't want them looking at us and feeling sorry for us." I shuffled my feet kicking a rock.

"I respect that and the both of you. Don't tell Max but you, Liz and I think her name is Brin were respected back at Manticore after all the crap you guys went through. Liz more so because she went through more then all of us." Alec said and for once I am seeing the real Alec not the fake happy go lucky guy persona he puts on.

"Yeah and I think it would shock them if they were to find out that Liz has more training and battle skill then I do." I said causing the other two to chuckle.

"Not even Max knows what we went through, how bad things really were. Lydecker is a prince compared to the others." Liz whispered.

"Yes baby sis he is, but I think the others will have a hard time buying into that." I said.

"Come on let's get back before Maria has a melt down." Liz groaned.

"Oh that reminds me. Maria knows something is up and she has the others asking questions with her. They heard what you said. Max tried to play it off, as Lydecker but the others are not completely buying it. Also Logan is getting on everyone's nerves so watch out…I don't trust him." I said making the other two laugh; I guess I say that a lot.

"When have you ever?" Liz asked smiling.

"Never." I said causing the other two to laugh more as we headed into the back room of the café and up to the apartment.

"Hey guys miss us?" I asked coming into the room.

"See I told you he was going to find her." Kyle said and everyone rolled his or her eyes.

"Of course I went to find them. You did not honestly think I would let Alec alone with my sister for more then a few minutes did you?" I asked.

"Hey that hurts." Alec said putting his hand over his heart in mock hurt.

"Yeah I mean if we wanted to do anything we could do it in a minute what with our super human speed and everything." Liz said wiggling her eyebrows; I swear I just felt my hair turn gray.

"Your right I think you would be safer with Kyle." I said causing Michael to laugh.

"Hey." Kyle said getting the fact I was making fun of him.

"Ah been there already did that." Liz muttered.

"Yeah baby." Kyle wiggled his eyebrows.

"Okay I so did not need to hear that." I groaned.

"Your telling me I had to sit through Liz going on and on about Kyle when they were dating." Maria said grimacing.

"Hey I was not that bad." Liz pouted.

"Yeah not as bad as she was with Evens." Kyle said.

"No one can top that." I said.

"Sometimes I swear Max would put a spell on her." Isabel said causing me to laugh. It must be in their genes.

"So Liz are you all right? You and Alec seemed a little freaked out." Maria asked causing me to tense slightly.

"Yeah it was just something from my past kind of stirred up." Liz said.

"What is your excuse?" Logan asked.

"You were snippy to my girl. That was reason enough." Alec growled.

"If you guys say so. It's just the way you two reacted I thought maybe there was something you were not telling us." Maria said. Why do I get the feeling she is not going to let this go?


	30. Chapter 30

**Part 30**

Liz POV

Maria really does not want to let this go. I get the feeling she is letting up just so that she can corner Alec or myself later and grill us to death. It is just like her to wait for the person to show weakness then go for the kill, in that way Maria is a true warrior and yet she does not know it.

"So where did you two go?" Max asked as us girl's headed back into my bedroom. I got the feeling the boys had a few more things to say to Logan.

"We went to the park and just walked around." I said.

"Are you sure you are okay? Why did Alec react like that?" Isabel asked.

"I am fine and Alec reacted the way he did because Logan was taking on a tone very familiar to all of us and he did not like it." I said purposely being evasive. I do not want to openly lie to my friends and family.

"Like who?" Maria asked.

"Lydecker?" Max asked and I nod my head.

"Logan just had that Lydecker trade mark condescending tone that it just brought back some bad memories for Alec and he snapped." I said.

"Yeah I mean I know you guys were trained to attack among other effects, but to actually see it was just unusual so to speak." Isabel said.

"It's okay a lot of people have that reaction." I said which is why I really do not want to tell them the rest.

"So Isabel are you alright?" Tess asked.

"Yes why?" Isabel asked.

"Well you just found out some shocking information I was wondering how you were dealing with it all?" Tess asked.

"Actually I am okay with it. I mean some how I knew Vilandra was really in here with me or that I was her. In a way it scares me because I do not want to make the same mistakes I once did, but at the same time it is comforting." Isabel said.

"I get that, but what mistakes do you mean?" I asked. Isabel looked down.

"Promise you will not tell?" Isabel asked us.

"You have our word." Max said.

"Tess probably knows, but in my past life I betrayed everyone. I sold my family and friends out just because I was in love with Khivar." Isabel said tears streaming down her face.

"What? Isabel that is not true." Tess said moving closer to Isabel.

"What?" Isabel asked in confusion.

"Vilandra was not the one to sell everyone out. It was Angerona." Tess said.

"Who?" I asked.

"My sister." Isabel whispered.

"Yes your twin sister." Tess said.

"Wait I thought you and Max were twins." Maria looked very confused.

"They are kind of." Tess said.

"Huh?" Max asked.

"Really they are triplets. Vilandra the oldest, Zan the middle child, then Angerona the youngest and the evil one." Tess said.

"She wanted to be me." Isabel said.

"Yes she was always jealous of you; often she would pretend to be you. That is why everyone thought it was you that night, but it was Ana." Tess explained.

"I remember telling her to take my dress off that I needed to wear it for the ball. She got angry and threatened me." Isabel said her eyes had this glassy look to them as if she was remembering a dream she just had.

"Yes she let them in that night. After everything was destroyed the queen found out that Ana was the one who was secretly seeing Khivar. Only Ana was pretending to be you hence Khivar's obsession with you." Tess said.

"So why is she not here on Earth with the rest of you?" I asked.

"The queen was furious with Ana and feed her essence to the granolith so that it could not do anymore harm." Tess said.

"So if she is gone why is Khivar still going after Isabel?" Maria asked.

"He still thinks he is in love with Vilandra no matter how many times we tell him it was Ana." Tess said rolling her eyes at the dictator's stupidity.

"So was I in love with Rath?" Isabel asked.

"In a way, but only as a sister loves a brother. You two put on an act for the rest of Antar and only those close to you realized you two were not in love. It was more a marriage of convince and duty as was my marriage to Zan." Tess said.

"Wait you never loved each other?" I asked. This just keeps on getting weirder by the minute.

"No we just married each other because it was our duty or his duty. You see I am not of royal birth I am a priestess of the granolith." Tess said.

"Wow so the message from home was…" Tess cuts Isabel off.

"Fake. It was your mother but the message within was fake. It was created to throw off our enemies which it did." Tess said.

"So why go to all that trouble?" Max asked.

"We knew there was an enemy on board, but we did not know who. We needed to make things believable so as not to alert Khivar. Once I found out it was Nasedo I started working with Kal and Ava. I found that Kal was a true protector even though he was not the best he was good enough. We contacted home and then we came up with the plan of getting me back to Antar. On Antar they healed the damage done to my head thanks to Nasedo and here I am." Tess said.

"Wow." I said after hearing Tess's explanation.

"Yeah well that's the way it went down." Tess shifted uncomfortably.

"So back to the prom. Tess I think you should really talk to Kyle." Isabel said. I have to agree with her the two need to work things out; my head hurts. It is like this pressure pressing on my temples.

"Hey Liz you okay?" Tess asked seeing me massage my head.

"Yeah fine, ahh!" I scream clutching my head…not this again.

_Flash  
"You two have been assigned as breeding partners." _

_  
Flash  
Liz, Max, Syl, Brin, Alec, Zack, Krit, and Zane in line standing at attention._

_  
Flash  
Max running towards Liz in the Crashdown with a knife._

_  
Flash  
"I told you I would not let you hurt them!" Max yells ready to stab a semiconscious Liz. "I don't think so." A man says throwing Max across the room._

_  
Flash.  
"Ames help!" Liz screams._

_  
_"Ames, Help!" I scream at the top of my lungs. The others barge into my room.

"Liz?" Alec asked.

"More flashes?" Isabel asked worried.

"Yes." I whispered hating how loud my voice sounded at that moment.

"Something is wrong you are having too many visions." Isabel said in a strained voice.

"How many has she had today?" Tess asked the others worried.

"At least three times." Alec said.

"You're right that is not normal." Tess said her face scrunching in confusion.

"What is it Tess?" I asked.

"Liz I think that you might have already had the ability to see in the future. I think that Manticore made it so that you could see things before they happen. The problem is they did not realize they did and so you never knew. When Max healed you I think he sort of gave you an energy boost and caused your power to go into over drive." Tess said.

"What makes you think that?" Maria asked.

"Well you can not have the power to see into the future unless you are born with it. Not even through healing can you give someone that power they need to be born with it. It is a rare and special gift in both our worlds" Tess said.

"Nice going Manticore you really out did yourself this time." I mumbled still rubbing my sore head.


	31. Chapter 31

**Part 31**

Liz POV

"So what did you see?" Michael asked.

"I am not sure the images were more blurred then usual. This time it was more emotions and sounds." I said trying to describe what happened.

"Well what were they?" Kyle asked.

"I felt strength and fear. I heard Lydecker say something about breeding partners, then Max screaming at me, and this guy attacking. The weird part is I remember feeling safe with him like I know he can not hurt me and wants only to protect me." I said.

"You screamed a name do you remember who it was?" Max asked me always the protective big sister.

"Yeah it's that guy his name is Ames something. He pulled Max away when he was trying to kill me." I said.

"Max trying to kill you?" Tess asked looking worried.

"Yes." I said.

"She saw him attacking her another time as well." Zack pointed out.

"That's it!" I yelled grinning like an idiot.

"What?" Isabel asked becoming impatient.

"I knew I had heard his voice before. In one of my previous flashes I heard a guy say hello baby sister and it was Ames's voice." I said excited.

"Wait do you think he could be one of our brothers?" Max asked.

"No he can't be. None of them have ever used that name." Zack said causing Max's face to fall.

"Why would he call Liz baby sister then?" Maria asked.

"I am not sure he was talking to me." I admitted sullenly.

"Don't worry Liz we will find out more." Alec said trying to offer comfort. He is excellent at hiding his emotions from the world, but I am better. I can see through the mask he has up; I can see he is worried.

"Alec can I talk to you on the balcony for a minute?" I asked.

"Sure." He said.

"We will be in the kitchen." Maria said as everyone piled out of my room and Alec and I climbed through my window.

"What's wrong?" I asked clearly catching him off guard.

"Nothing, why?" He asked letting his façade slip ever so slightly.

"It will not work on me, Alec; remember I too am an expert at hiding my emotions. I can sense you are worried about something what is it?" I asked again.

"When you guys blew up the DNA lab you thought it would be the end of things but it was not. They will find a way to continue creating new soldiers even if that means having a few pregnant soldiers." Alec said.

"They wouldn't?" I asked feeling sick at the idea knowing Manticore would not make it pleasant.

"They would and you know it." Alec said giving me a look that says don't deny it.

"I guess I knew deep down things were not over and Lydecker showing up in Roswell just makes it that much clearer." I said wishing the pit in my stomachache would stop hurting.

"You know they set me loose for a reason." Alec said.

"I know they wanted you to kill Eyes Only and bring the rest of us in." I said.

"No they wanted me to kill Eyes Only and everyone else except for you and Max. They wanted me to have Max give up your location so that I could bring you back. Manticore knows that you and Max have DNA far superior to any they have ever cooked up." Alec said.

"Why didn't you turn us in?" I asked.

"Because I remember you. I know you never saw me but I saw you. You always were being dragged off for more tests and you had this strength about you that I was drawn to. I remember thinking that I wanted you and that I would do anything to make sure no one ever hurt you. I saw how they would cut and beat you and yet your eyes still held that fire in them that never died. It was two days before you escaped that I saw my worst nightmare come true. Renfro was dragging you by your arms from your cell and I saw your face; your eyes had no life left in them. I reacted badly and attacked two guards landing myself in even more hot water. I thought they killed you. Later when I heard the siren go off I knew you escaped and some how I knew I would see you again." Alec said looking at the ground.

"I never really saw anyone else I was only able to see guards and that was it." I said.

"Yeah I remember. Also I recall the day Renfro told me I had to hunt you down and bring you back. I knew I could not do it because above all else I never wanted to see your eyes as lifeless as they once were." Alec said causing my breath to hitch slightly.

"Alec." I said and the most amazing thing in the world cuts me off. Alec's lips on mine. They were warm yet firm and gentle at the same time. He tasted so sweet it had a dizzying effect on me. When he pulled away it was so calm; he was smirking.

"Okay now I have been thinking about that ever since I first saw you when I came to Roswell." He said.

"Really did it live up to your expectations?" I asked coyly.

"Oh yes." He said as we both lean in and kiss again.

"So this is why you wanted us all gone?" Kyle asked laughing as Alec and I break away from one another.

"Kyle!" I yelled in surprise having not heard his approach.

"I thought you two would have heard me coming but I guess you other wise occupied." Kyle said laughing.

"What do you want?" I asked not being able to hide the grin on my face.

"Zack wants to discuss some plans." Kyle said.

"Okay we will be right there." Alec said as Kyle leaves.

"He sure does have the worst timing." I grumbled.

"Yeah he is worse then Maria." Alec said laughing as we climbed back inside through my window.

"Here they are I am surprised they came up for air." Kyle said laughing.

"What!" Maria yelled as her, Isabel, Tess and Max came running over to us.

"OMG like how did it happen what was it like?" Tess fired at me.

"Wow you girls really do tell each other everything." Alec said smirking.

"Duh." We all chorused.

"Welcome to Michael's and my world. We have to deal with them and their constant chatter." Kyle said as Michael nods his head in agreement.

"Hey why are you complaining? I seem to remember you saying something about valuable insight into how women think." I said causing the guys to stare at him.

"What? I was dateless one night so I went to the girl's night with Alex. The four of us hung out that's it." Kyle shifted uncomfortably.

"Kyle sitting through a girl's night? Now that's what I call brave." Zack said laughing as he flipped through a catalog of some sort.

"Hey we are not that bad." Isabel huffed.

"Yes you are." The guys all chorused.

"So back to the kiss what was it like?" Maria asked her eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"Shouldn't you guys take Liz aside to ask her I mean Alec is standing right there?" Michael asked.

"It's not like he will not hear it anyway." I pointed out.

"True." Alec said making this really cute face.

"Well I have to say that had to have been the best kiss ever." I shied causing the other girls to squeal.

"Max did you just squeal?" Logan asked.

"What my baby sister just had the kiss of a lifetime I am thrilled." Max said.

"Kiss of a lifetime I like the sound of that." Alec mumbled smirking.

"Hey you know this can damage a guy's ego here." Kyle said in mock hurt.

"Aww Kyle I am sure you're a good kisser it's just that I am a superior being and all." Alec puffed out his chest pretending to act all appealing.

"Yes but I am the captain of the basketball team, wrestling, baseball, football, and cross country." Kyle whined.

"Wow Liz when you said you dated a jock you meant you dated a jock." Max said laughing.

"Honey I have dated them all." I said pretending to be hot stuff.

"Yes but I am the best right?" Alec asked.

"Of course." I said, as we are about to kiss Zack cuts us off.

"Okay I stop things at kissing. I do not want to know about my sister's love life and have a front row seat all at the same time." Zack said.

"Same here." I said.

"So what is this part of the plan you wanted to talk about?" Alec asked.

"What kind of deal we are going to make with Lydecker."


	32. Chapter 32

**Part 32**

Maria POV

"What kind of deal we are going to make with Lydecker." Zack said.

"So we are really going to do this?" I asked my breathing getting faster. Okay I know it is odd but ever since I was little whenever something bad happens I hyperventilate, even if I am watching a movie and something bad happens mom always had to pull out the paper bag.

"Yes we have no other choice. Right now we have two enemies after us and we need allies and fast." Liz said.

"At least we know that the people at Manticore know how to fight." Max pointed out looking rather sullen about the fact that they needed Manticore.

"What? Max you can not be serious. You would fight with the things you were trying to get away from? How could you?" Logan asked.

"Excuse me but I am one of those things!" Max yelled.

"No you are not you have been on the outside world for ten years the others have not you have gotten all of that place out of you by now." Logan said in a soothing voice or what would have been soothing had he not infuriated Max.

"So her being on the outside for ten years makes her okay. What about Alec who has only been out for a few months?" I asked.

"He is still apart of Manticore. You need to have been on the outside for ten years or more to get that place out of you and to not be considered a monster." Logan said.

"Liz!" Zack yelled as I see this blur go past me and out the door. It took me a moment to realize that the blur was Liz.

"Liz!" I yelled following after Alec, Max and Zack. We were told to stay but come on Liz is my best friend. I notice the others following me.

"HE JUST CALLED ME A MONSTER!" Liz yelled tears streaming down her face. Alec, Zack and Max are all holding Liz who is crying her eyes out. I look at Alec's face and see he has tears in his eyes as well.

"You are not a monster Liz you have been on the outside for ten years." Logan said as if that is going to make things better.

"No I haven't!" She yelled.

"Liz yes you have you escaped with the others." I said something is not adding up.

"No I didn't." Liz whispered.

"What?" Isabel asked.

"She did not escape with us." Zack muttered looking torn.

"What yes she did." Max said her eyes taking on a wild look of panic.

"No Max remember earlier that day she got taken to solitary." Zack said. Max's face turned to horror.

"You mean we left her behind?" Max asked in a whisper.

"Yes." Zack said.

"Oh no Liz I am so sorry it was my entire fault I was having seizures and we knew they would come for me." Max screamed balling now as Liz hugged her. I guess the old a solider never leaves one of their own behind is really true and when Max found out they did it snapped something in her.

"I know I heard what had happened. I never held it against any of you." Liz said.

"So you were in Manticore longer then them?" I asked not being able to clench the feeling of betrayal at not being told about this.

"That's right I was in there for a little over two years longer." Liz said.

"How we met you in third grade?" Isabel asked.

"I was on an undercover field mission. Remember that month I was absent? I was back at Manticore. After I escaped I went back here to Roswell and kept the alias of Liz Parker. The Parkers knew what I was and adopted me. When they found me on the side of the road they remembered me from Roswell. It was such an obvious hiding spot that Manticore over looked it for years." Liz said.

"So when I first met you in Kindergarten you were undercover?" I asked.

"Yes it was a long-term mission. Each weekend I was taken back to Manticore for training. There was a time when I was out of school completely for two years remember? Everyone said it was because I was sent away." Liz said.

"I remember they said you went to stay with family." I said.

"I was at Manticore. See the others had escaped while I was in the detention cell and I was kept there and taken off the mission because they wanted to recondition me so that they could make sure I would not run away." Liz said.

"It was such a dicey mission involving the whole town they knew no one would question her absences, which clearly you did not." Alec said.

"So how did you get out?" Michael asked.

"I came back for her. I allowed myself to be captured." Zack said.

"Alec said they were harder on all those that got left behind then that means…" Max trailed off.

"What does that mean?" I asked still angry that my so-called best friend lied to me.

"That Liz was treated far worse then the rest of us." Alec said.

"Yeah right!" Logan yelled.

"Hey you have no idea what they did to her Logan, what they did to all of us. Manticore treated prisoners better then they treated us and that is saying a lot." Alec said.

"Really and how would you know how she was treated?" Logan asked.

"He saw me. He saw what they did to me." Liz said.

"And you did not help her!" I yelled at the new information all previous anger erased by the thought of what my best friend went through.

"Hey I was a little busy being beaten!" Alec cried.

"I know and I am sorry it is just the thought of Liz going through all of that you going through all of that is a little much." I said.

"Why did you not tell us sooner Liz?" Isabel asked.

"I did not want you all to look at me like I was a monster. I had not been out in the real world as long as the others and when I first met the others I was here on a mission to kill the mayor, and senator." Liz said

"Liz we would not have thought of you any differently." Tess said.

"Yes you would have, look how Logan reacted towards Alec calling him a monster as well as me. I had more training then the others I was there longer I had more time to learn all about 

killing and doing things that haunt people in their dreams. I was locked away in the basement with the very things I feared!" Liz yelled her face red with anger.

"What is so bad about a basement? Wasn't the whole thing under ground?" Logan asked.

"Yes but deep down on the lowest level there are things that would make a grown man scream in terror." Alec whispered.

"What?" Michael asked.

"The first transgenics the ones that look more animal then human. The ones who are kept locked up and experimented on. They are far worse then any monster a child dreams up." Liz said running her hands through her hair furiously.

"Why did they put you down there?" I asked.

"So that they would drive her crazy with fear. She would be beaten by them and tortured because the nomiles do not know any better." Alec said.

"It took me a while. At first I was petrified of them, but soon I found them to be nice people with a great deal of pent up energy. Some could talk others not. Many were sent out on missions with low visibility or in places where X series would not survive." Liz said.

"Wait so you like became friends with them?" I asked.

"Yes they saw I was scared and were curious as to why I was there. This one guy who looks like a lizard I call him Mole and he does not seem to mind. He wanted to know why I was sent down there and I told him he got kind of mad that my unit left me behind he kept muttering something about a code. Anyway they kept me alive and tended to me. I was so young they felt like they had to protect me." Liz said.

"So you were like how old when they did this all to you?" Logan asked.

"About six years old when it started eight when it ended." Liz said.

"Come on lets go back up stairs." I said as all of us drift up the stairs.

"So Liz…Liz?" I asked seeing Liz stop near the couch. Her entire body seemed to shake.

"What is wrong with her?" Isabel asked.

"I have no idea." Zack said.

"Krit?" Liz asked looking at the shadows.

"Yeah baby sis it's me." Krit said coming out of the shadows. I can see the resemblance between 

him, Max and Liz better now you can tell they are siblings. He was tall and had Max's face and Liz's eyes. Krit had this silent power about him that screamed sex and power.

"What are you doing here?" Zack asked.

"I got this weird feeling earlier like Liz needed me so I came and from the looks of things I am needed. What is going on?" Krit asked hugging Liz and Max.

"We are trying to come up with a plan so that we can cut a deal with Lydecker." Max said.

"You have got to be joking?" Krit said with a face that Liz gets when she does not like something.

"Wow you look just like Liz." Tess giggled.

"I was thinking the same thing. Also, like Max with the way he stands." I said noticing how he put more weight on his right leg and sort of taunted the room.

"You are right it is like this liveliness they have about them." Isabel said.

"You do realize we are brother and sisters." Liz said.

"Yeah but only in name right?" Tess asked.

"No we are biological." Krit said.

"Really?" Kyle asked sizing Krit up who had a good few inches on Kyle. Krit had a powerful build, he was tall, tan, muscular with dark hair and eyes and the same bee stung lips as Max.

"Really." Liz said.

"So why do we want to help Lydecker?" Krit asked.

"You better sit down we have a great deal of stuff to tell you." I said.


	33. Chapter 33

**Part 33**

Liz POV

"Okay and why is he still breathing?" Krit asked. We had just finished telling him all that has happened over the past few days and right now Krit looks more then little upset.

"Well for one his parents would ask questions." I said.

"So we can tell them that a rogue group from a secret government organization escaped and took out Max because he got in the way." Krit said.

"Yeah like my parents would buy that." Isabel said.

"Sorry it's just…"Maria cuts Krit off.

"That Liz is your baby sister and you don't want anything bad to happen to her." Maria said and Krit nodded.

"Okay now Zack what is it that you had to tell us?" I asked.

"Oh right about the plan we need to know what we want. I purpose that we go in and tell him flat out that we will work with Manticore as long as after we can get back to our normal lives and be left alone." Zack said.

"He might go for it but Madame X will not." I said.

"Yeah she has something wedged up her butt pretty tightly." Alec said.

"We don't tell them anything about our personal lives they will only find someway to use it against us." I said.

"Also no alien talk we don't want to let on as to what all you can do it is bad enough that they know you exist." Maria said.

"We need to tell them that we will train with the others and that we want to work with them seeing as how we all have common enemies." Max said.

"Right but I think we should tell them about the skins so that they know what they could potentially be up against." I said.

"Okay is that it?" Logan asked.

"Yes." Zack grinds out.

"Great I am off to bed." Logan said and he looks pointedly at Max.

"Uh I am going to stay up and talk with the girls." Max said trying to come up with something quick.

"Yeah she still has to help with some stuff." Maria said.

"Well I am going to head home see you all tomorrow." Michael said as Maria gets up and sees him off.

"Krit you can stay where ever you want." I said.

"Cool thanks I will go where you all tell me." He said.

"Well most of us are staying in the rooms. Zack, Logan in my parents room and Alec is in the spare you can stay there with him." I said.

"Sounds great." Krit said.

"Wait why are you three not going to bed?" Tess asked Max, Krit and I who are all on the couch still.

"We have shark DNA we don't sleep very much." I said.

"You are so lucky." Isabel said enviously.

"Good night everyone." Max said as everyone but the three of us closes the bedroom doors.

"So things around here are well, intense." Krit said.

"Yeah with this whole evil alien, evil cult and working with Manticore thing we all are a little on the high strung side." I said.

"I guess so. Listen about what Logan said Liz you know he is wrong you are the sweetest person I know." Max said.

"She is right Lizzie. Out of all of us you are the one person who has made a life for yourself. You got people to accept you for what you are and do not have to worry about hiding." Krit said.

"I know it's just that ever since I got out of there one of my greatest fears has been my loved ones seeing me as a monster. When Logan voiced it something just snapped." I muttered putting my head on my brother's shoulder. It was warm, firm and comforting.

"Its okay sweetie I was ready to kill him myself." Max said with a slight growl.

"Thanks guys I have to admit I sure do have the world's best brothers and sisters." I said.

"You sure do." Krit said as Max swatted him with a pillow.

"So how are things with Syl?" Max asked.

"Okay I told her not to come until I give her the okay you know in case something went wrong." Krit said.

"That is a smart idea." I said.

"Well Liz I am knew here in Roswell do you want to show Max and me around? You know for the night tour of Roswell?" Krit asked.

"Sure let's go." I said leading my brother and sister out of the apartment and out the back door.

"Wow everything is so…deserted." Max said as we all walk on main-street there is hardly anyone around except a couple walking hand and hand.

"Yeah well that's how things are in small towns like Roswell." I said as we walk towards the park a common haunt of mine at night.

"Well here is the park. I come here when I just need to escape and let off some energy." I said.

"Yeah it's like that for me and the space needle." Max said.

"Yeah and for me and trees." Krit said.

"I love climbing the cliffs in the desert." I finally admit causing the other two to laugh.

"What is it with us and high places?" I asked.

"I have no clue except that Syl hates being up high, but I love it." Krit said.

"Same here and Zack and Alec despise being up high." I said.

"Yes well it is for what we were made to do." Max said.

"I suppose so stealth and assassin operations do require you to be in high places." I said.

"Yes but I thought Alec was an assassin?" Max asked.

"Yes but unlike him we were meant to do Intel retrieval operations as well where he was just meant for well, assassinations." I said.

"That's right I remember." Krit said as we come to the bridge.

"Well look what we have here Paul its little Lizzie Parker. What are you doing out here at night?" Pam Troy asked.

"Just out for a walk." I replied sweetly.

"So what are you two doing with this looser?" Pam asked coming up to Krit rubbing a finger up his chest causing him to flinch.

"Uh Pam you do realize your boyfriend is right behind you." I said grinding my teeth but not letting my anger and disgust get the best of me.

"What? Oh right Paul." Pam said quickly going back to stand by a confused Paul.

"Pam I would like you to meet my brother Krit and my sister Max." I said.

"What kind of a name is Krit?" Paul asked acting like a stereotypical jock. Its guys like him that give jocks a bad name.

"Uh my mom picked it out." Krit said trying to come up with some excuse.

"Mrs. Parker came up with it? Figures." Pam said.

"Pam my mom is not his mom we just have the same dad." I said.

"Really?" Pam asked pretending to be interested.

"Yes well see ya later." Max said as the three of us quickly walk away before Pam and Paul can react.

"So that was Pam Troy." Krit said letting out a deep breath.

"Yes the wicked bitch of west Roswell herself." I said causing the two to laugh.

"Liz?" I hear a deep voice ask. I turn around and face the last person I was hoping to run into.

"Max." I said in a monotone voice.

"So you are Max Evens?" Krit asked receiving a nod from Max.

BAM. Sounds off the walls as Krit's fist collides with Max's face.

"Hey man what is your problem?" Max asked rubbing his jaw.

"Stay away from my sister." Krit said causing Max's eyes to go wide.  



	34. Chapter 34

**Part 34**

Liz POV

"Your sister? Wait I thought Zack was her brother." Max said in confusion.

"Yes well she has several brothers all who are looking for an excuse to get rid of you permanently." Krit said in such a calm voice that it sent chills up my back how deadly his voice sounds.

"Really because for the longest time Liz and the Parkers never mentioned anything about anymore children so you will excuse me if I am having a hard time buying everything." Max said smirking.

"Careful Evens you are treading on very thin ice right now." Maxie said her eyes narrowing.

"So what are you all doing here in Roswell? For years I have never seen any of you and now out of the blue you all decide to come to Roswell." Max asked his face contorting in anger.

"Some family issues came up that need dealing with." Krit said.

"So Liz how are things with Alec?" Max asked in a mocking tone.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked my eyes narrowing. Something is off here.

"Well I am assuming Krit here knows what I am like the others so I am just going to come out and say it. Alec is not the man you belong with I am and I am wiling to do anything to prove it." Max said as he started to walk away.

"When are you going to take the hint? Liz does not want you." Maxie said with her hands on her hips.

"You have a lot of spunk in you, one of these days it is going to land you in a very sticky situation." Max said.

"Like I am afraid of some former alien king in the body of a teenage boy whose strongest power is to heal. I see a lot of damage being done there." Maxie said laughing.

"You forget I have a second in command and an ice princess of a sister who would gladly take you down." Max said as he walked away.

"Do you think he knows they are working with us and that his "Wife" is as well?" I asked smiling.

"I highly doubt it." Krit said.

"So where to Liz it is ten at night and I am no where near sleepy." Max said as the three of us continue walking.

"Well do you guys want to walk to the desert and train a little?" I asked.

"Mind if we come?" Alec asked as he and Zack came out of the shadow of the building we are standing next to.

"Let's go." I said as the five of us walk all the way to the New Mexico desert.

Isabel POV

"Maria, Tess you guys still awake?" I asked.

"Yes." They both reply.

"Where are Liz and Max?" I asked.

"They don't sleep remember they are probably in the café just goofing off." Maria said sitting up.

"I don't think so I heard the back door close twice." I said sting up as Tess sits up as well.

"You think they all left?" Tess asked.

"Yes I think they left because they did not want to wake us up, but I can not sleep." I said wrapping my blanket around me.

"Yes neither could I all that stuff from earlier is just swimming around in my head not allowing me a moments rest." Maria grumbled.

"That was a lot of stuff to take in. I mean Liz being in Manticore longer, and Krit coming." I said.

"I get the feeling that this is only the begging of a whole bunch of bombshells." Tess said letting out a deep sigh.

"Okay guys I can not take it lets get out of here and go to the desert I am too wired to stay here." I said.

"Let's go." Maria said as we quietly exit Liz's bedroom and head towards the desert.

"Are we going to walk?" Maria asked.

"Heck no can we take your car?" I asked.

"Sure." Maria said as the three of us pile into her car.

"So what do you think of Krit?" Tess asked.

"He is cool. He reminds me a lot of Liz." I said laughing.

"Yes. You know I hate to admit it but I always thought of Liz as safe. Even when I knew her secret and what she was she always was safe to me. It is like when ever Zack is around I see this whole different side of Liz, a Liz who is care free and just well wild." Maria said.

"I know I thought that as well, but seeing her now it totally changed my views of her and now I will admit it I respect her." I said as we near the pod chamber.

"When I first came to Roswell I envied Liz and how normal she was. Now I don't, I see that she has more hiding to do then me. My enemy does not even live in this galaxy her enemies are just right next door. She has to watch her back more then we do." Tess said as we start climbing the cliffs.

"This place still gives me the creeps. No offence." Maria said.

"None taken. I feel the same way. So much pain has happened here and it seems like nothing good can come from it." I said.

"You came from there so that is at least a little good." Maria said trying to make Tess and I feel better.

"Thanks." I whispered trying to blink back the tears from all the pain this place holds.

"Hey what is that?" Tess asked pointing someplace a little farther away from the pod chamber.

"I don't know but from the looks of it I think it is a fight." I said.

"Come on lets go get a better look." Maria said as we followed Tess down the side of the rock formation. We quietly crept up on the group and hide behind a boulder.

"Ahh." A female voice yelled as a male throws her in the air. She does a flip in the air and lands on her feet in a fighting stance ready to retaliate.

"What the?" Maria asked as the female turns into a blur, and so does the male. Next to them are three others fighting. The one seems to be doing better then the other two. The two blurred figures come into focus as the female throws the male; he lands on his butt.

"Ow Liz that hurt." Krit groaned.

"Sorry I thought you were ready for that one." Liz said. Liz suddenly flipped into the air and 

Krit sprung up and kicked the blur in the air as he grabbed hold of Liz and chucked her through the air, she landed on the ground with a crack. Liz bolted back up only to deflect attacks from Max and Alec as Krit and Zack fought.

"Wow I have to say you all are good." I said coming out from behind the boulder.

"Isabel, what are you doing here?" Zack asked holding Max in a headlock.

"We came out to the pod chamber to hang out for a while when Tess saw you so we came to check things out." I said.

"Tess?" Liz asked as Maria and Tess came from behind the boulder.

"We could not sleep so we drove to the pod chamber." Maria said explaining again.

"We came out here to blow off some steam and train a little." Max said as Zack lets her go. Alec releases the chock hold he had on Liz and the pressure he was applying to Krit's windpipe with his foot.

"What Max means is Alec and Liz are wiping the desert floor with us." Krit said shaking off the sand.

"How did you stay so well conditioned Liz?" Alec asked.

"Whenever I saw Zack we would train. Also I come out here to the desert to work out where no one can see me." Liz said.

"Logan still back at the house?" Max asked.

"Yes as far as we know we did not check." Tess said.

"Wait you said something about a pod chamber what is it and where?" Krit asked.

"You see that weird rock formation that was the pod chamber. It stored the pods we hatched from and the Granilith. That was until Tess here took off back to our home world." I said.

"Now it's just what is left." Maria said.

"We still come out here once in a while to think, but sometimes it is hard to get past all the pain that place has caused. The place is bathed in blood because of the secret it kept." Tess said.

"Yeah I imagine Kal and Nasedo had to do a great deal to hide the eight of you." Liz said.

"Wait eight?" Krit asked.

"Yes we have clones. Max's was killed, Rath and Lonnie are messed up and well Ava as far as we know is the only sane one." I said.

"What do your protectors do exactly?" Alec asked.

"They keep us safe and away from danger, or they did, they really only had to protect us in the pods. Now that we are out if they don't want to they do not have to." Tess said.

"Sounds kind of messed up." Max said.

"Yeah but who are we to say that I mean look at us." Krit pointed out.

"Okay I hate to be the one to point this out, but I have never seen you all fight and well it was a little scary." Maria said causing the others to smile in pride.

"Did you see how fast they were moving it was neat? I loved it when Krit through Liz and Liz did that flip thing in the air. It was so cool." Tess giggled.

"Thanks we are not really used to people saying we fight well." Alec said.

"I guess so." I said.

"Do you think you could teach me how to fight?" Tess asked.

"Sure. Isabel do you want to learn?" Liz asked.

"Yes, but what about Maria?" I asked.

"I am already being taught. I am going on three years now." Maria said with pride.

"Cool what can you do?" Krit asked.

"Come on Maria lets show them what a good teacher I am." Liz said as all of us stand to the side as Maria and Liz circle each other. Maria throws the first punch, which Liz easily blocks. Next Liz tries to kick Maria in the stomach, which Maria blocks by grabbing Liz's foot and twisting it causing Liz to stumble. This goes on for a while as the two deliver many blows. Liz is the only one getting shots in, but Maria is holding her own. Then they stopped.

"That's great Maria most can not last a second against a Transgenic, but you held your own." Zack said.

"You must be doing well for Zack to compliment you." Liz said.

"I am hoping to get to the point where Liz will not have to hold back, but I know that is a long way away. I think that if I am lucky I could take a guard." Maria said.

"Just a little more training and you could." Liz put her arm around her friend.

"Come on guys lets get back to the café the sun is coming up and we need to open the café tomorrow." Liz said.

"Okay, Isabel, Tess and I can drive and we have room for two more." Maria said.

"I am going to run back who is coming with?" Liz asked.

"I will." Alec, Krit, Max, and Zack chorused.

"Okay so we will see you guys there." Liz said as the five transgenic's blur away.

"Gee they sure are fast." I muttered as the three of us piled into Maria's car.

"Yeah and to think that is them going slow." Maria said.


	35. Chapter 35

**Part 35**

Logan POV

"Where are they?" I asked. I woke up an hour ago to find the place empty I even went down to the café to see if they were there but they were not. They were all gone.

"So I was like Pam…" Liz trailed off when she came in. She and the others are all sweaty.

"Where were all of you I was worried sick?" I asked cringing knowing I sounded like their father.

"Gee dad we just went to work out." Alec said confirming my previous thoughts.

"Well it would have been nice if someone came and told me this maybe I would have liked to come." I folded my arms across my chest.

"That is okay you would have just slowed us down." Tess said.

"Yeah we just did not want to wake you. None of us could sleep so we just went to do stuff." Max said trying to sooth me.

"Why do I get the feeling more happened then what you all are letting on?" I asked.

"Logan we just worked out and trained a little." Alec said.

"Really well I could have offered pointers and told you all what to work on." I said.

"Uh Logan we are trained soldiers we know what we are doing." Zack rolled his eyes at me.

"Besides what could you add to this?" Krit asked.

"I have been in the felid long enough to know that we need to train hard so that Lydecker does not catch us unprepared." I said.

"Logan drop the lecture you have not been in the field, you send Max to do all of your dirty work while you sit behind your computer." Liz said.

"Really well I know Max, Zack and Krit need more training because unlike some of you they are not trained killers." I spat getting fed up with Liz's mightier then thou attitude.

"Oh I am going to…" Liz lunged at me but thankfully Alec caught her before she can do any damage.

"See her first instinct is to kill me she does not bother talking about her problems." I said folding my arms across my chest. I think I proved my point.

"Logan?" Maria asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"DUCK!" She yelled launching herself at me. Even with my exoskeleton on I am not able stop her.

"Maria, stop please!" I yelled as she punched and clawed at my face repeatedly. I taste a sweet copper in my mouth; blood. She drew blood.

"Whoa Maria." Krit said as Zack and Krit pulled her off me; they are having a really hard time.

"Logan just, just go in your room." Isabel said.

"Excuse me where do you get off telling me that young lady I am old enough to be your father!" I yelled.

"Yeah and my adoptive dad is no where near as mean as you and my dad who is High King of Antar would feed you to the Gandarium!" Isabel screamed as she too launched herself at me. I feel this electrical sensation coursing through my body. I look at Isabel to see her hands on my chest sending this red energy through me.

"Isabel!" Zack yelled as he yanked her off of me.

"What is wrong with you people? I was only trying to help!" I yelldd turning and stomping off to my room. I will show them!

Liz POV

"I can not stand him any longer! I am sorry Max but he went to far this time!" I said hearing my parents' bedroom door close.

"I know and you have no reason to be sorry Liz. I think I am just now seeing the true Logan Cale." Max said hurt.

"Max this is going to sound so clichéd but there are other fish in the sea. There are so many guys out there who would gladly take you out and want to get to know you." Isabel said.

"I know, I know that I am an attractive woman I can admit it because I was made to be beautiful but I guess I just wanted to believe that Logan was one of the good ones and that he liked me for me and that he was not just using me because of my abilities." Max sounded so utterly crushed.

"He was stupid Max you are special and a guy would have to be down right stupid not to see that and love that about you." I said.

"I know it will just take me some time." Max said smiling slightly.

"Well we will not push you." Tess said.

"Okay now I know this is so going to kill this moment we were all having, but we all stink we need to shower. Who is going first?" Max asked.

"I think the guys should go first!" Maria said plugging her nose for the added effect. I did not want to add that I thought they smelled good, it was their natural sent amplified.

"Want to join me Maria?" Krit asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Sorry already taken and if I remember correctly so are you." Maria said.

"Yes but I am sure Syl will not mind." Krit said playing with Maria.

"How could you do that to Syl?" Maria asked outraged. She looks around the room at all of us.

"Wait that was a joke." She said laughing finally catching on.

"Yes. After all of us shower, we can all open the café. Guys if you would not mind I would love it if you helped out today. We were really understaffed this week and Maria, Michael and I could really use the help?" I asked.

"I am in Tess?" Isabel asked.

"I am so in." Tess said.

"The rest of us will help as well." Max said.

"Okay everyone lets get this over with we have two bathrooms and nine of us so hop to it!" I yelled with a laugh as Alec and Krit hopped in the air.

Surprisingly it only took three hours for us all to get our showers. We had to stop after each shower so that the hot water could regenerate.

"So Liz is Kyle coming in today?" Tess asked as we prepare the café to open for the day. It looks like we will all be working.

"Yes he comes in usually for breakfast with his dad." I said.

"Great." Tess said.

"So planning on having that talk this morning?" Isabel asked unable to hide her glee.

"Yes I want to get everything out in the open as soon as possible. Also I want to see Jim and ask him if I can stay with him and Kyle again." Tess said with a sheepish grin.

"Does Jim know that you are back?" Maria asked.

"Kyle said it would be better if he told his dad first. It hit him pretty hard when I left according to Kyle. I know that Jim saw us off, but when you all came back and I did not he took it hard." Tess said.

"Yeah and then with his lousing his job and then just recently getting it back things over at the Valenti place have been tense." I said feeling bad for Tess having had to give up the two people who were the only real family she ever had.

"I just hope they will both forgive me eventually." Tess said.

"It will take time, but they will." Maria said.

"Hey everyone." Michael said as he came in.

"Hey Michael. Michael do you know if Max will be stopping by?" Isabel questioned.

"I don't think so why?"

"Just wondering." Isabel said.

"Don't worry Isabel I think Krit scared him enough last night. I don't think Max will come in today." I said.

"Why what happened?" Maria asked tying her apron.

"Krit gave him a warning and when Max blew it off Krit punched him." Max said laughing.

"Go Krit." Tess laughed as she came out in a uniform, the antennas bobbed as she bounced around the café.

"Morning everyone!" Kyle yelled as him and his dad came into the café and took a seat at the counter. In the morning it was their favorite spot to sit.

"Hey Kyle, Sheriff." I brought over the coffee.

"Tess." Jim said looking at her soaking in her appearance as if she was going to disappear at any moment.

"Hey Jim. I was wondering if I could talk to you and Kyle for a second." Tess said fidgeting with her apron, poor girl was so nervous.

"Sure." They both said looking to me.

"Go on you can use the back room none of us will disturb you." I said as Tess ushered them into the backroom.

"Poor girl I hope she can work everything out." Krit said.

"Krit have you taken a liking to Tess?" Max asked.

"Yes she is a nice girl." Krit said.

Tess POV

My palms are actually sweaty! I am starting to shake that is how nervous I am. "So Tess you are back." Jim shied.

"Yes, I am sorry I did not come and tell you in person. Kyle and I thought it might be better if he told you first." I said.

"Yeah well it sure was a shock." Jim said.

"I am so sorry for leaving you both and for leaving you to deal with all of those questions. Also for making you all think that you had let a killer live in your home. If there were another way where I would not hurt the two of you I would have done it. You two were the only people who accepted me; you were my family." I said trying not to cry. Since when did I become all emotional?

"Tess Kyle told me what happened and I too am sorry. I am sorry that I could not protect you from that monster and that you had to leave." Jim said giving me a hug.

"Thank you. I used to think Nasedo was like my father, but now when I look back on it you were more of a father to me. You taught me how to care about others and what was right and just plain wrong. You taught me how to be human." I said causing Jim to tear up as well as Kyle.

"Thank you Tess that ah that means a great deal to me." Jim said.

"Kyle you have been a great friend and at times a pain in the butt but you accept me flaws and all. You always stuck up for me and you have no idea how much that means to me." I said making the other guy shift around.

"Thanks Tess." Kyle said smiling slightly.

"Tess do you have a place to stay?" Jim asked.

"Not really. Michael offered for me to stay at his place but it would only be temporary." I said.

"Kyle and I discussed it last night and we would like you to come live with us again." Jim said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really. So what do ya say?" Jim asked.

"I would love that thank you." I said.

"Great well I am going back upfront." Jim said leaving as Kyle started to follow I stopped him.

"Kyle wait I need to talk to you." I said.

"Sure Tess what's up?" He asked sitting on the couch again.

"I know I hurt you really bad I made you think that you carried one of your best friend's bodies. Like I said before, I whish there had been another way or some way that did not involve hurting you." I said.

"Listen Tess I know you were just doing what you had to, to protect your people." Kyle said, but I can still see pain in his eyes.

"Yes but it hurt the people I love. Kyle I like you and I want to have things be normal between us again." I said why can I not get out what I want to say.

"What do you mean by like?" Kyle asked with a hopeful expression.

"I like you like you, you know in the, I want to jump your bones kind of way." I said.

"Ah…ah…that is ah…are you serious?" Kyle asked.

"Yes. I am sorry if it makes you uncomfortable its just I have liked you for so long…" I trailed off feeling uncomfortable.

"Tess the reason I took your leaving so hard was because I too have feelings for you. I too like you. When you said you were having Max's kid it hurt a lot." Kyle said.

"Really I just thought that you thought of me as your sister and that you were mad at Max because he knocked up your sister." I said.

"No I was mad at him because he walks all over everyone and if he does not get his way he throws a hissey fit. He took Liz away from me and then you. The only problem is when he took you it hurt a lot more." Kyle said.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I never had feelings for Max." I said.

"Really?" Kyle asked.

"Really. Even in our past life I thought of him more as a brother or best friend." I said.

"Okay I know this is jumping the gun by a long shot here, but Tess will you go to prom with me? I promise it will be better them the last one." Kyle asked.

"I would love to Kyle and yes this prom will be better then the last." I said I could not help but grin.

"But before hand I think we should take the time to get to know each other again. You will be living with me and dad so it will give us plenty of time right?" Kyle asked.

"Right." I said.

"Let's go back out into the café before the others get worried." Kyle laughed leading the way.

"Kyle you are such a cornball." I said.

"And you love it."

Liz POV

"Look here come Tess and Kyle and they are both smiling I take that as a good sign." I said.

"Okay so are you still staying with us?" Jim asked eyeing Kyle.

"Yes she is we just had a few things to work out." Kyle said.

"Like what?" Michael asked.

"Like Kyle and I going to prom together." Tess said.

"Yes!" I yelled running to hug Tess just like the other girls and Krit. We all look at him funny.

"What I got caught up in the moment." He said letting go of Tess.

"Okay like you guys did not see that one coming." Kyle said.

"We knew you two had some issues to clear up, but we knew you two would go together." I said.

"Well as fun as this has been I have to get to work. Tess you can start moving your stuff in today." Jim said as he tipped his hat and left the café with his cup of coffee.

"I can not wait I get my own bed!" Tess said with a dreamy look.

"Looks like it is back to the couch for me." Kyle said smiling.

"Yes well we will have to talk to your dad about adding an addition to the house." Tess said.

"Would ya?" Kyle asked. The bell over the door rings as two men walk in both are in suits.

"Excuse me I have to go take their orders." I said walking over to the two men who were talking quietly.

"Hi welcome to the Crashdown can I get you something to drink?" I asked.

"Just water for me." The one man replied without looking up.

"Same." The other man replied only he looked up, when he was looking at me something weird happened to his eyes sort of like the look transgenics get when we recognize another transgenic.

"Sure coming right up." I said.

"Wow that man is hot." Maria said causing Michael to frown.

"I know you can see the muscles under his clothes." Isabel said causing Zack to get this funny look.

"He seems familiar some how." I said.

"I think he can hear us." Krit said as we all turn to see the guy laughing. The other guy was looking at him funny.

"I know I have seen him before." I said biting my lip this is really bugging me.

"Here are the waters." Maria said pushing me over to their table.

"You think you have seen me before?" The one man asked. This time I soak in his appearance I knew I had seen him before.

"You." I said causing the others to look our way.

"Fe'nos tol." The man growled.

"Form our ancestors. For our children's children." I said.

"For my father before me and for my sons." The man replied.

"For my mother before me and for my daughters." I said.

"So it is you." The man said.

"How did I know to say that? Why did I say that?" I asked.

"Because it was programmed into you at birth. It is in your genes like mine. You are not just a transgenic Liz you are a familiar." The man said. Oh this cannot be good.


	36. Chapter 36

**Part 36**

Ames POV

She looks just like her picture. I remember when the priestess told me I had a baby sister and that she was at Manticore. My first instinct was to go charging in there but then she told me the worst of it. Humans were raising my baby sister. It was typical dad, go impregnate some mother of freaks. Yup good old dad stepped out on my mother and then the girl before me is the result.

"What!" A blonde girl screamed hysterically.

"You must be Maria one of Liz's best friends. Listen we have been watching Liz since she was a baby we had to make sure nothing bad happened to her. My name is Ames White and this is my partner Otto." I said.

"Oh so you are gay." Alec said.

"No I meant he is my work partner we are with the FBI." I said.

"Sir?" Otto asked.

"Otto you know what I am right?" I asked.

"Yes." Otto said looking guilty. I thought he might know after all he has been oddly cooperative as of late.

"Well Liz is my half sister we have the same dad which is all that is important. We recently found that the father can pass his abilities on to his third born daughters as well not just sons, but it only works with males. Female Familiars can not have male Familiar sons." I said.

"Oh." Otto said understanding written all over his face. I knew this guy was smart.

"I am a transgenic!" Liz yelled.

"True, your genes were messed with and you have a lot of animal in you, but some of your abilities come from your father." I said.

"We don't have fathers." Max said.

"That is correct 452 but my dad decided what could it hurt your mom was extremely beautiful so well here is Liz." I said.

"And your dad would be?" Zack asked.

"Sandaman." Max said.

"Correct 452." I said I have to admit this girl is impressive.

"And that would be?" Krit asked.

"The man that created all of you. He started Manticore much to our horror." I said.

"Wait a minute you said you were a Familiar aren't you the bad guys?" Isabel asked.

"Correct. I have to admit you are a smarter group then what I was expecting." I said.

"Gee thanks." Michael said.

"How do you know our designations?" Max asked.

"I was told to hunt down and kill any transgenics. I can not kill you all in Manticore but once you all go out on missions or escape well then you are fair game." I said laughing slightly.

"You mean you are one of the guys that keeps capturing us when we go on our missions?" Alec asked.

"Yes 494 I distinctly remember capturing you once though I doubt you remember me." I said smiling.

"No I remember you very clearly now. You are the reason I spent four months in Psy-Ops." Alec said folding his arms across his chest in a defiant stance.

"Well as fun as this chat has been I am here for my sister so if you don't mind." I said.

"You are not going anywhere with her." Tess said extending her hand.

"What do you think you can do to me Tess? I have far superior powers and training then all of you." I said anticipating Tess's move.

"Wanna bet?" She asked firing a blast at me that hits me square in the chest.

"Nice shot." I said not even flinching.

"Why are you still standing? You should at least be doubled over in pain." Tess said worry covering her features.

"My turn." I said jumping in the air. The others come flying at me as well. I block all of their weak punches and kicks.

"What the." I said feeling a solid hit land not that it hurt. I look and see Max had hit me.

"I read about you 452. You 494 and my sister are the best of the best all three of you have superior genetics." I said as we all begin to fight again.

"Take that." Tess said stabbing my arm with a stake knife.

"What?" I asked looking at the knife sticking out of my arm. I pull the knife out as blood starts to ooze out of the wound. I wipe the blade on a napkin.

"Why are you not reacting to things that should cause pain?" Michael asked as everyone except Liz backed off; she did not fight me.

"I don't feel pain." I said as if it was not the most obvious thing and here I thought these people were smart.

"Why not?" Maria asked.

"Because pain is a weakness the mind can over come. Pain only slows you down in battle." Liz said.

"Very good." I said.

"How can you move like that? You move like us?" Zack asked his face blank like a good little solider.

"I am your worst nightmare kid and like you it is all in the genes except I was born like this and not cooked up in some test tube." I said smirking.

"What is it with bad guys or genetically enhanced people and smirking?" Maria asked.

"What?" Michael asked.

"So not the right time to analyze the facial features of an enemy Maria." Kyle scoffed.

"I have seen you before and not just…I have seen you before." Liz said in awe.

"I know Renfro brought you to us once so that you could be tested. That is how you got that mark on your arm which I see you have been covering with makeup." I said pointing to her right forearm.

"They stabbed me with a burning blade covered in snake venom. It left that weird medical symbol." Liz pouted.

"I know it is the symbol of our race. See I have one as well." I said rolling up my sleeve to show her. Liz takes a napkin and gets water and slowly scrubs at her arm. The makeup soon washes off and the mark is clearly visible.

"OMG Liz!" Maria screamed looking at Liz's arm.

"Sorry Maria I just hate it and the memory that comes with it." Liz said.

"Understandable it is painful and kills many only the strong survive." I said.

"Oh gee we are so impressed by your strength." Max said, but it was lacking the venom she usually has when insulting people. I should know I have been watching her and the others for a long time.

"Max according to the people who did this they said most show symptoms and they were all freaked out when I did not show any." Liz said.

"I know I heard about that. Listen I have to get going tell Renfro hi for me." I said motioning for Otto that it was time to go. I threw down a bunch of bills knowing it was more then enough for just water.

"Wait how can I contact you?" Liz asked me causing me to stop; I cannot believe I almost forgot.

"Here my number is the first on speed dial. Otto is number 2, I founds Zack's cell number and his is 3, Alec 4, Max aka 452 number 5, Krit/Syl 6, Maria 8, Isabel 9, Kyle 10, the Sheriff 11, and there are six more slots for more numbers." I said as Otto and I leave, Liz just looked at the black cell phone I handed her.

"Fe'nos tol." Liz said.

"Fe'nos tol." I said.

Liz POV

I feel so dirty finding out I am related to the enemy. "Liz?" Max asked knowing me and what I am feeling.

"I just, I just…I never thought that this symbol helped link me to the enemy." I said.

"Liz just because you share the same family member does not mean you are them." Alec said with a haunted look.

"I know or I think I know. It was so weird seeing him I saw him in my vision and when I saw him just now something in side of me just came to life." I said shuddering.

"What was that about You, Max, and Alec having superior DNA?" Krit asked.

"We don't have any junk DNA all of our DNA has a purpose." Alec said.

"And you know this how?" Zack asked.

"Because I got injured once and they did this analysis on me and found I was one of three that had no junk DNA." Alec said.

"Liz what did you say before? What does it mean?" Kyle asked.

"It was sort of like a greeting letting the other person know you will carry on the line or something like that it is hard to explain." I said.

"The way he fought it was like us except different there was no emotion behind it just power." Max said looking worried.

"What was that about him having more abilities then us?" Alec asked.

"Oh why did I not see it before!" I yelled.

"What?" Alec asked.

"Tess said I had to be born with the power to see into the future and that Manticore did not know. That is impossible they crate us specifically for things, what if I get it from my dad and that Manticore did not know because they did not know at first that I was a Familiar?" I asked looking around the café at my friends.

"It is possible." Alec said a pensive look on his face.

"Wonder what else you have received from them?" Max asked.

"I don't know but if the way he fought was any hint I can say it will be deadly." I said with a shudder remembering the way he used deadly pin point accuracy to fight his moves were sharp and swift always a step ahead of the others. Max and Alec were the only ones that could get a blow in and that was rare.

"His speed was amazing he seemed to sense our moves before we made them and countered them with moves I never would have thought to use." Max said awe in her voice.

"Back at Manticore I was one of the best it is scary to think that he is just a sample of what we will be going up against and I sensed he was holding back for Liz's sake." Alec said looking at me dead in the eye.

"Even worse he knows about us." Maria said looking at everyone and pointedly at Michael, Isabel and Tess.

"I know did you see how he felt like no pain when I blasted him? That was a strong enough blast to make anyone scream bloody murder." Tess said looking somewhat panicked.

"It is in his training to not feel pain." I said.

"What?" Isabel asked looking very confused.

"At Manticore we were taught a little about blocking pain but it never worked completely. I think White has mastered it and so have the others." I said.

"Why did he not have the same last name?" Max asked getting up to pace a little.

"I don't know maybe to throw people off." I suggested.

"No it has to go deeper then that. When he was talking about your dad I detected a hint of disdaining his voice that he was trying to mask." Max said.

"Did you guys not notice the fact that he was with the FBI?" Michael asked looking paler then usual; he looked scared.

"OMG you are right and so was the other guy." Maria said starting to hyperventilate.

"Maria sweetie breath, breath." I instructed.

"That does not mean he was with the special unit." Kyle pointed out.

"No but it would be just our luck if he was." Isabel said.

"He is with the special unit." A man said walking into the café.

"Kal!" Tess yelled running to the short bald man.

"No way!" Kyle yelled looking like a kid in a candy store.

"What?" Michael asked.

"It's Kal Langley the famous Hollywood producer!" Kyle yelled causing the man in question to smile.

"That I am Kyle but I am also one of the Royal Four's protectors." Kal said causing everything to go quiet.


	37. Chapter 37

**Part 37**

Liz POV

"What are you doing here?" Tess asked still smiling.

"I came because I can sense trouble brewing, the enemy is coming and it is someone I fear that we all know that will betray us." Kal said looking depressed.

"Who?" I asked fearing it one of us.

"Max Evens or Zan, I do not know why I did not sense it before when he came to LA but he is going to switch sides on us but to which I do not know." Kal said his sadness is overwhelming.

"It is not your fault Kal." I said causing him to look directly at me.

"Liz, right?" He asked.

"Yes and it is not your fault. Max does things on his own he is doing these things on his own free will no one is forcing him to act like a jerk." I said.

"So his being a jerk is not just something he saves for me?" Kal asked smiling slightly.

"No I am afraid he is like that with all of us." Isabel said.

"He is confused he does not know what his actions will lead to." Kal said.

"What do they lead to?" Michael asked.

"To his downfall as well as all of yours. Well except for Liz here." Kal said looking at me suspiciously.

"He thinks himself in love with Liz." Tess said.

"That would explain that then." Kal said the suspicion going away but he is still looking at me funny.

"What?" I asked.

"Asclepius?" Kal asked.

"Excuse me?" I asked not understanding what he is saying.

"Liz, Asclepius was the Greek God of healing." Max pointed out.

"You bare the symbol of the ancient ones and Asclepius's symbol." Kal said pointing to my arm.

"Oh yeah that." I said looking at the scare with disgust.

"Why do you have it only the ancient ones have it?" Kal asked looking more worried then anything.

"Maybe because I am an ancient one." I said my voice rumbling, I can feel a hot liquid fire coursing through my veins.

"OMG Liz!" Tess shrieked backing away from me like I was going to kill her.

"Liz what is wrong with your eyes? Why are they blood red?" Kyle asked looking freaked.'

"What?" I asked running to the bathroom where I look into the mirror.

"Oh Liz what is going on?" Tess asked looking worried.

"Liz who was the last person you spoke with who is not in the bathroom with us right now?" Kal asked turning me so that he can get a better look at my eyes.

"Um my supposed half brother Ames White." I said.

"And he was one of the FBI guys?" Kal asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Did you feel anything weird when he was here?" Kal asked pulling me out of the restroom as the others follow us out back into the café.

"Yes I felt this weird warm stirring inside me like I was waking up." I said looking down at the tile floor of the café.

"Liz I think he woke up a part of you that you will not like so much." Kal said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked getting scared.

"Your in-human side has been at rest for a long time now I can sense it I can sense how restless it is and how badly it wants to show itself. Fight it Liz for as long as possible let this new side have time to blend with your transgenic side so that it does not overpower you." Kal said as he started to leave the café.

"Wait Kal where are you going?" Tess asked.

"To find an answer to my question." He said turning back to look at us.

"Be careful tonight when you go to Manticore the enemy is there you just need to find it." Kal said looking me in the eyes as if telling me I will know whom it is.

"We will be." Michael said as Kal nods his head and leaves.

"Liz are you okay?" Maria asked putting her hand on my shoulder to get my attention.

"No I don't understand any of this and I want my eyes to go back to normal." I said feeling ready to cry.

"Whoa that is too weird." Maria said looking me in the eyes.

"Maria I know they look gorse but I don't need you to say it." I said feeling hurt.

"No Liz when you said you wanted your eyes to go back to normal they went back to normal." Tess said smiling.

"What?" I asked running back into the girl's bathroom.

"You know I have never been in the girl's bathroom this many times let alone in a day." Kyle said trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Don't get used to it." Maria said.

"Okay this place is too cramped lets go back to the café where we have people to serve." Tess said.

"Oh yeah right." I said as we all head back into the café.

"Hey guys I was wondering for a second time today where you all went off to." Logan said his hair is slicked back indicating his recent bathing.

"We just had to check something out." Max said smiling.

"What?" Logan asked causing me to roll my eyes this guy gets on my nerves.

"Nothing." I said.

"I think we should let the grown ups decide that Liz." Logan said talking to me as if I was a child.

"Logan Liz is more of a grown up then you will ever be. She has seen more in her life then more elderly people." Alec said his features showing his irritation.

"Yes well maybe that is because she was trained to see all of those things." Logan said.

"What?" I asked this guy so does not make sense.

"You were trained to act all grown up and just given all of the knowledge that you have you did not have to work for it like the rest of us. You might act like a grown up Liz but you are really a scared little girl who is too, book smart for her own good." Logan said.

"Hey she had to work for all the stuff she knows and I should know I have seen her with her nose buried in books always. Liz works for what she wants just like the rest of us and if you look into her eyes you would know that she is not some young naive girl she is older and wiser beyond her years." Maria said. You can practically see the steam pouring out of her ears; her cheeks looking unusually red in contrast to her aqua or puke green uniform.

"Really and has Liz ever gotten anything below an A+?" Logan asked in a condescending voice.

"No because I work to make sure that I don't get anything lower and it is not like I am taking blow off classes Logan I am in all AP classes." I said getting bored with this conversation seeing as how there is not point.

"So again what were you all doing?" Logan asked.

"We were just checking out Liz's eyes." Alec said.

"Why?" Logan asked folding his arms across his chest trying to make himself look important.

"Because her eyes were this cool blood red and had this glow to them making her appear so…immortal." Maria asked looking at the others.

"Yeah immortal, they looked so cool." Kyle said smiling.

"Really then why do they look normal now?" Logan asked in his usual condescending tone.

"Because she willed them to go back to normal." Krit said going to take a couples order that just came in.

"I wonder what Kal's question is." I said walking over to the counter.

"I don't know but if he has one he will find an answer to it he is a much better protector then Nasedo." Tess said.

"Guys I think it best not to tell Max that Kal was here, you know the history those two have." I said as Krit goes over to the kitchen window and leaves the order with Michael as he goes and fills the drink order.

"Who is Kal?" Logan asked.

"Oh he is one of our protectors." Tess said.

"When was he here?" Logan requested looking put off.

"Just a few minutes ago." I told him.

"And none of you bothered to let me know? I would have liked to have talked with him a little he might be a useful ally for my Eyes Only missions." Logan huffed.

"Um Logan I don't think Kal would help you." I said.

"Why not he is a protector he is obligated to help people so I will get him to help me." Logan said as if it is the most understandable thing.

"Logan, Kal only protects us and that is a rare thing, and he is not too fond of humans I don't think he will help." Tess said trying to be a little nice.

"What makes you all so special? What about the humans on this planet?" Logan asked his face reddening.

"Logan they are the royal family of their race they get special protection just like the royals on this planet do." Maria explained.

"So maybe if I just talked to him…" Logan persisted.

"No Logan and if you ask him I will make sure they never find your body." Michael said looking really irritated as he handed Krit the order.

"You know there is an alien threat on this planet and the humans need protection too and I am going to make sure they get it." Logan said.

"Logan what do you think we are here for? We are here to protect your incompetent race. No offense Maria and Kyle you and several others are exceptions to this statement." Tess said looking completely infuriated.

"Well maybe I don't feel comfortable with your race protecting me seeing as how you got yourselves killed in your past life." Logan said spitting a little. Tess looked ready to cry as she ran out of the café. Michael threw down his apron and Isabel walked out the front door with Michael following. Maria, Zack and Kyle go to follow but I stopped them.

"Guys allow me." I said and they reluctantly back off.

"Just let them know…" I cut Maria off.

"I will you can count on it." I said running out after them.

"Michael, Tess, Isabel wait please!" I yelled causing the three to stop their power walk.

"Why did you come?" Tess asked.

"You mean why me and not the others?" I asked.

"Yes." Tess said.

"Because I asked them to stay I wanted to talk to the three of you alone." I said.

"Listen Liz…" I cut Michael off.

"No Michael I want you three to listen." I said startling Michael.

"What Logan said was wrong you were betrayed and unprepared you never saw it coming." I said taking the time to look each of them in the eye before I pull them into a side street with less foot traffic.

"You three are some of the strongest most capable fighters I have ever met and that is saying a great deal seeing as how I grew up in a place filled with soldiers trained to be the best. You three are loyal and know how to defend others and not just yourselves. Michael, Isabel, and Tess will you do me and the others the honor of fighting with the royals of the house of Antar?" I asked.

"Wow Liz you make us sound like heroes." Tess said laughing I can see tears in her eyes that she is trying to hide.

"I will fight with you. Like Tess, and Isabel I think of you as one of my sisters and I would be glad to fight with you." Michael said giving me a hug.

"Same here Liz I know at first I was not to fond of you but over time I saw you for the amazing person you are and I know that if I stick with you I know that not only will I have a best friend, but protector, comrade in arms and a sister. I would be glad to fight beside you." Isabel said giving me a bear hug.

"Liz when I first came to Roswell I could sense your power it is so overwhelming a person can not help but feel loved and safe around you. Even when you hated me I knew you had my back and on numerous times you did. I think it is about time I had your back. I would love to fight with you…on the same side." Tess said causing me to laugh as we hug.

"Guys thank you and the others love you they all wanted to come after you but I stopped them. Logan is wrong you are strong fighters and anyone who threatens to hurt you will have to answer to me. Seeing as how Logan has hurt you I think it time to put him in his place, but I am going to need your help with this." I said going into solider mode.

"Uh Liz I think that threat would have been a lot more convincing if you were not in your uniform." Michael said causing me to look down and remember how ridiculous I look.

"Thanks dad you picked the perfect outfit." I grumbled.

"So what do you need us to do?" Tess asked looking excited.

"Well…"


	38. Chapter 38

**Part 38**

Max G. POV

When I heard that jerk say what he said all I could see was red. If there had not been another couple there at the café I would have gladly gotten rid of Logan.

"OMG do you think they are okay?" Maria asked panicking, she is really worried about the three of them about their feelings being crushed.

"I don't know Maria, but I do know Liz will do everything in her power to make things right." I said looking at Logan who appeared un-apologetic. I cannot believe I actually wanted to be with him, he was a jerk.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Maria asked Logan her hands on her hips. I think she was going for intimidation but the uniform and the antennas make her look less then threatening.

"What Maria you know I was telling the truth they are of no use to us they only think of themselves all I wanted was to meet their protector and they did not even think about it they just said no." Logan said throwing his hands up in the air and waving them around.

"Did you ever think that maybe they had a good reason for that?" Liz asked coming back into the café looking murderous.

"Oh and what would that be Liz please enlighten all of us since you think you are so smart." Logan said waving his arms as if allowing her to take the stage, which only fuelled her anger.

"No thanks to you Tess called Kal and he is on his way back here. Kal has murdered innocent people in the past I don't think he would mind killing you." Liz said walking closer.

"Liz?" Maria asked tentatively.

"Before I left them Michael and Isabel went into my mind and they sort of un blocked it allowing me to access my powers that I inherited not only from Max but from my father." Liz said as she slowly brought her hand up there are now loads of green streaks moving across her skin.

"Liz what is happening?" Kyle asked looking worried like the rest of us.

"Oh we just allowed her to reach the non-human part is all." Tess said walking into the café her eyes are all black like Michael's were when he was Rath.

"Thanks for coming Ava. Where are Rath and Lonnie?" Liz asked her eyes turning blood red again.

"Liz, Tess what is going on you two are really starting to freak us out." Kyle said baking up slowly to come and stand by me since I was closest to him.

"We came to the decision that we were tired of hiding our true selves from all of these humans." Tess said. I hear a loud shriek and look to see the older couple trembling with fear.

"Looks like you two started the party without us." Michael said coming in with Isabel right behind him; their eyes are black as well.

"Sorry I got impatient." Liz said grinning evilly. She looks at the older couple that is around the Parkers age and cocked her head.

"See what did I tell you she is a monster." Logan said pointing at Liz, fear consuming him.

"Oh now Logan why would you call Liz that it makes me so angry when you call my sister that." Michael or more like Rath rumbled.

"What do you…" Isabel cut Logan off as she threw what looks like a fireball at the older couple consuming them in fire.

"Max, tell the others to play along." Liz said to me I look towards the backroom and see all four are back their looking normal. I then turn and see the other versions of them standing there with their hands extended and that was when it dawned on me they were mind warping Logan.

"Okay." I said seeing Liz close her eyes in concentration.

"Quickly Liz and Tess are warping Logan so he does not see you tell the others." Michael said as I nod my head.

"Guys, guys." I said a little louder to get their attention.

"What?" Krit asked.

"It is a warp on Logan just play along I have a feeling they are going to do something really weird." I said as the others nodded their heads in understanding.

"Oh I know what they are going to do it's about time we witness this wall of fire Tess can conjure." Maria said.

"Oh are you serious do you think she will?" Kyle asked. Maria is about to respond when I cut her off.

"Guys not now Liz has to drop this warp for a second." I said as we all go over to where we were standing. I nod at Michael and he taps Liz's shoulder causing her to drop the warp.

"What did you just do? You killed two innocents!" Logan yelled spit flying out of his mouth.

"Just tying up loose ends. We could not let them go and tell on us now could we although we 

will be telling the world shortly when we fly away from this planet and back to our home world." Michael said causing Maria to look ready to laugh but thankfully Logan's back is to her.

"What are you getting at?" Logan asked the color draining from his face.

"Just the fact that Khivar will be here in a matter of days and that Kal worked something out so that all of us can go home. He also arranged for Manticore and the Familiars to get a planet of their own." Isabel said.

"You all are lying I know Manticore would never work with the enemy. Besides what are you going to do about us you don't think we are just going to let Khivar have our planet do you?" Logan asked taking on this odd macho stance that looks abnormal.

"Yeah see that's why we have to do this." Tess said when all of the sudden another version of us pops next to us and this huge wall of fire comes at us causing the fake us to scream and cry out. I distinctly hear Maria crying.

"I knew they were killers." Maria cried as she turned into nothing but a pile of ash.

"OMG." Logan said looking like he is going to be sick he is looking at the spot where I used to be and cried.

"So there is one left. We are going to make an example of you proving that even though we were killed in our past lives we still kick butt." Tess said as the warp drops and the old couple is sitting there chatting happily. Michael, Isabel, Tess, and Liz all look normal.

"What happened?" Logan asked looking wigged out.

"Just proving that our powers are still strong." Tess said coming out of the backroom.

"Wait…what?" Logan asked.

"I believe the term used is got cha." Alec said.

"You mean you all set me up?" Logan asked his face getting redder by the second I don't know if it is from embarrassment or anger but I am going to take a guess and go with the later.

"Well what you said was way wrong so we just messed with you a little." I said.

"Mess with me a little? Max I thought you were dead!" Logan yelled causing the older couple to stop and look at him.

"What do you mean she has been standing there the whole time?" The lady said looking at Logan as if he had a second head.

"Very funny guys why is it that they did not see the wall of fire and…" Maria cut Logan off.

"What on earth do you mean Logan we have all been here talking to the others." Maria said putting on an innocent look that would make even Lydecker fall for it.

"Don't you trick me." Logan yelled charging at Maria.

"Hey man what is your problem?" Alec asked as he intercepts Logan. Liz ran behind the counter and grabbed the phone.

"Hey um we have a situation at the Crashdown a man just tried to attack one of the waitresses." Liz said causing Logan to pale.

"Don't lie Liz you know I have enough money to get myself out of this." Logan said with a laugh.

"Oh really son?" The man at the table asked.

"Yes and would you butt out." Logan said.

"I am afraid I can not do that son." The man said getting up and pulling cuffs out of his pocket.

"Logan is it?" the man asked.

"Yes Logan Cale." Logan said.

"Logan Cale you are under arrest for disturbing the peace and for attacking Maria." The man said causing Logan to go even paler.

"You're a cop?" Logan asked in a whisper.

"Yes sir I…"

"Thank you deputy Walker I can take it from here this is your day off after all." Another man said. I look at the nametag on his shirt and see that it said deputy Hanson.

"Thanks Hanson. I would check for alcohol if I was you he has been acting really strange." Walker said.

"Will do." Hanson said leading a very scared looking Logan away in handcuffs.

"Thanks Mr. Walker." Kyle said.

"No problem Kyle when I saw him lung at Maria I was only too happy to get him arrested. Especially after the way he has been talking to Liz." Walker said.

"Yeah I don't know what has gotten into him." I said.

"Mr. Walker I would like you to meet my brothers Krit and Zack. My sister Max and my boyfriend Alec." Liz said as we all shake hands with the older gentlemen.

"Ah so you are the one that has the Even's boys boxers all in a bunch." Walker said laughing.

"Wow this really is a small town and yes." Alec said smiling his most charming smile.

"Good I hope you take care of our Liz better then he did. Miss. Harding is that you?" Walker asked.

"Yes sir." Tess said flashing him a wide smile.

"Good to have you back I hope your aunt is feeling better?" Mr. Walker asked sounding generally concerned.

"Yes she is so my dad sent me back here to stay with the Valenti's." Tess said.

"Well that is wonderful dear things just were not the same with out you." Mr. Walker said.

"Well I hate to do this it was wonderful to just sit and chat but I have a golf game in an hour and I have to go and get ready. Here is for our breakfast and your tip young man…Krit was it?" Mr. Walker asked.

"Yes sir." Krit said smiling.

"Well here you go you did great for being new most new servers mess up the orders." Mr. Walker said as he and his wife get up.

"Thank you." Krit said still flashing his brightest smile.

"Your welcome bye kids have a wonderful day." Mr. And Mrs. Walker said as they wave and leave.

"Wow you people in small towns sure are friendly." Alec said.

"Yeah and what was that about your aunt Tess?" I asked.

"Oh it was my cover story for my absence." Tess explained.

"Oh well I wonder what is going to happen to Logan?" I asked.


	39. Chapter 39

**Part 39**

Logan POV

I can not believe it they let me get arrested and worse yet I have just been told they will not release me because no one has posted bail for me.  
"So Logan what are you doing here?" Kyle's dad the Sheriff asked smiling.

"Well you see my friends are just playing a little trick on me and I would really like it if you could just let me out please there has been a big misunderstanding." I said getting up off the dirty floor.

"Well you see son I thought that at first as well until I talked to one of my off duty officers and he thinks you might be a little intoxicated. So remember when we gave you that Breathalyzer? Well it came back showing that you're three times over the legal limit." The Sheriff said looking at me; he looks disappointed.

"I swear I did not have anything to drink." I said forgetting to mention the few swigs I had earlier when the others were missing.

"Son the test never lies and by law I am forced to keep you here until you sober up." The sheriff said walking away.

"Okay so maybe I had a few sips but that was to calm my nerves I was worried sick about the others this morning they just took off with out telling me, leaving me to think the worst about what had happened." I said tears pouring down my cheeks not only because I was chucked away by the love of my life but the cell I was in smelled like stale urine.

"Well you still have to sleep it off" The Sheriff said walking away whistling.

"This bites." I grumbled lying down on the cot.

Liz POV

Now that Logan is gone things have calmed down enough that I can think, but I don't want to my thoughts keep going back to White my so called brother.

"Liz?" Alec asked looking at me concern showing in his eyes.

"Alec…I need to talk to someone can you come up to the apartment with me please?"

"Sure." He said as I go to tell Maria she gives me a look.

"Go." She said in understanding.

"Thanks." I said as Alec and I head up to the apartment.

"You look worried what is it?" Alec asked cutting to the chase.

"It is just everything that is happening today it is too much. First White, then Kal, and now Logan it is too much." I said feeling like I have the weight of the world on my shoulders.

"The thing with White yeah that has to be a hard one." Alec plopped down on my bed next to me looking concerned.

"I guess I always knew I was different from the others but to hear it actually said and to find out why is a different story. How do I know I am not some kind of monster?" I asked fighting the sob that wants out. You are a solider Liz suck it up, don't cry, no weakness, you are not a baby.

"You are not a monster you hold back when the rest of us just want to rip others to shreds." Alec said referring to the incident with Logan.

"That was bad but I was so upset by what he said that I had to get him back." I said guiltily.

"I get that and personally I am all for it he needed to learn a lesson and I think that he got a good one." Alec smirked putting his arm around me pulling me closer to his warm body.

"Sorry if I scared you." I mumbled.

"It is alright and yes I was scared but it was worth it to see the look of pure fear on Logan's face." Alec said twisting his face into one of terror that mirrored Logan's. It was a new look for the always cool and calm Alec.

"That was good." I said laughing.

"Yes and more importantly it taught him to watch what he says to others." Alec grinned.

"Thanks Alec I needed a laugh." I said as I curl into his side.

"No problem that is what I am here for." Alec grinned looking down at me.

"No you are here because you are a great friend, fighter and well yes you do relieve the stress but you are here because we need you Alec, I need you here." I said looking up at him. How did I become so attached after only a few days? If he left I have no idea what I would do, and that more then scares me.

"Well I don't think I am going anywhere any time soon." Alec said.

"Good to know."

"So how did you know about Kal?" Alec asked me.

"When Max went to LA to look for his son he ran into the other surviving protector Kal. Kal is well different and yet the same as Nasedo. They both are callus and cruel but Kal values life and human life were Nasedo killed countless humans never caring if he killed. He wanted to kill me several times but he never did." I said.

"So can Kal be trusted?" Alec asked looking concerned.

"Yes because even thought he does not show it he really does care about his charges." I said.

"I wonder though, what he went to go investigate?" Alec asked.

"Something about me." I said.

"What makes you say that?" Alec asked.

"Just a feeling I have." I picked at my clothes to keep my hands busy.

"Do you think Logan will be okay?" Alec asked.

"No because he went to far this time. He is going off the deep end Alec and you know it. Today we just pushed him head first into shark infested waters and this is a guy who can not swim." I whispered.

Maria POV

"Hey Ria where is Liz?" Kyle asked spinning around on one of the stools.

"She is upstairs talking with Alec." I said shooting him a pointed look warning him not to go up there.

"Okay um here is table fours order Michael it is a big one." Kyle said heaving himself off the stool.

"Thanks man." Michael said as he and Krit start to get the order ready.

"Who knew Krit here could cook." Max said laughing as Krit sends a fry flying out the kitchen window at her.

"For your information I worked as a cook for years in New York and Utah." Krit took on that famous Max look with his hip popped to the side and all.

"Utah? What were you doing there?" Kyle asked.

"Syl did not want to live someplace cold when we first escaped so for three years we stayed in Utah." Krit said rolling his eyes.

"So what is Syl like?" Isabel asked.

"Well she is a lot like Kyle." Zack said causing Krit to laugh.

"That she is." Krit muttered.

"Really so she crakes a lot of jokes?" I asked.

"Yeah she has an odd sense of humor and loves sports." Krit said.

"Sounds like my kind of girl. Next you are going to tell me she is blonde." Kyle said laughing.

"She is." Max, Zack, and Krit said.

"Okay now that is just weird." Kyle mumbled walking away.

"Sorry to say Kyle but she is taken." Krit said.

"That is cool besides she is not Tess." Kyle said with out thinking.

"What?" Tess asked looking up from her drink order as the soda poured over the rim of the glass.

"Oh crap did I say that out loud I meant to say it in my head." Kyle blushed to the point his ears had a pink tint.

"Yes you did." Zack said looking at Krit closely.

"Do you like Tess?" Michael asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Yes." Kyle said before slapping a hand to his mouth.

"Really?" Tess asked wiping off her hands on a dish towel.

"Es." Kyle said nodding his head with his hand over his mouth still.

"Good because I like you too." Tess said walking over to Kyle and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Wait a minute you are with Syl." Zack said pointing a finger at Krit.

"What?" I asked Zack.

"It makes sense now the two of you have been together since we got out and you were always close. OMG you two are sleeping together!" Zack yelled.

"Wow and you are just now figuring this out." Krit looked shocked.

"Yes!" Zack yelled his face turning red.

"Dude I think you are the only one who did not know." Michael said.

"Yeah I knew." Tess said.

"Me too." Max chimed in.

"Same here." Liz said as her and Alec appear from the back room.

"I knew." Alec admitted.

"Yes I know." Isabel said.

"I knew." I said.

"Hey even I knew." Kyle mumbled.

"So why am I just finding this out and does anyone else find this weird?" Zack asked sitting down.

"Hun I think you always knew you just never wanted to admit it. No it is not weird after all they are not really related." I said sounding very wise if I do say so myself.

"I know that but I am to Syl so it is weird for me. Alec is it weird for you?" Zack asked.

"Why would it be weird for him?" Tess asked.

"Because she is my biological sister as well as Ben's and Zack's." Alec explained.

"So is it?" Krit asked.

"No." Alec said after a moment.

"Okay then it will not be weird for me either." Zack said with a lost look on his face.

"Hey Krit is it weird knowing that you are dating the sister of your older brother and the older brother of your girlfriend is dating your sister?" Kyle asked.

"Ew man that is just weird to think about." Krit said as Liz, Alec and Zack also crinkle their noses.

"You know Kyle I don't think we really ever thought about it like that." Max said.

"Yeah I know I always am. So are you all ready for tonight?" Kyle asked again still unsure if what the others are doing is a good idea. He knows Liz and the others are trained to do this kind of stuff but he cannot help but worry and neither can I.

"Yes all we have to do is walk in the front door and besides we have some extra alien fire power to back us up." Max said dancing around Zack who kept pushing her away.

"We have done this numerous times guys it will be okay." Zack said pushing Max as she shimmied in front of him.

"That was what you said the last time." I mumbled.

"What was that Maria?" Krit asked looking perplexed.

"I said that was what you said last time and look what happened. Max and Liz were both shot and Max got re captured. You all said it was simple and you got hurt. Now you are going in they're on Lydecker's invitation with out his help mind you and I can not help but worry that something is going to go wrong again." I said taking a deep calming breath.

"Maria I am going in there with them. Liz and I both have more training then the others and we have Tess and Michael coming along. I promise no one will get killed in this group." Alec said choosing his words carefully.

"You are a slick one." I said.

"What?" Alec asked his hazel eyes looking lost.

"You worded that last comment just so that it said none of you would be killed but you did not say hurt or if any of the people at Manticore would be hurt." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"She is right." Isabel said as we all look at Alec accusingly.

"Hey guys back off he was telling the truth. Also the way he phrased it is second nature to him to all of us it is what we were trained to say, say the truth but leave out the rest. We were taught to say things so that we would be telling the truth, but not giving all of the information." Zack said trying to ease the tension.

"Sorry it's just we don't want a repeat." Kyle said shoving his hands into his faded blue jeans. That is when I first took notice of what he was wearing.

"Kyle James what on earth are you wearing?" I asked looking at the 17 year old as if he suddenly sprung another head. It is times like this when I wish I could go through that boys closet and pull out everything stupid he owns such as this.

"What is wrong with what I am wearing?" Kyle asked looking down.

"Dude you are wearing chaps, cowboy boots, a brown and white striped shirt and a brown cowboy hat." Krit said chuckling slightly.

"So!"

"What are you an extra in one of those western movies?" Isabel asked trying to contain her laughter but failing miserably.

"No. I think it looks cool and you guys never say anything when my dad does it." Kyle pouted his brown eyes showing his confusion.

"Honey your dad is the town sheriff." Tess said.

"So?" Kyle asked still not getting it.

"Kyle it is funny when your dad does it because he is trying to act all tough and to make fun of the old west movies. You know he is the SHERIFF." I emphasized the sheriff part.

"Oh okay so it is cute when he does it but creepy when I do." Kyle said understanding dawning on him.

"Right." Liz said patting him on the back.

"You mean he was not in costume?" Alec asked looking perplexed.

"No." Liz said laughing as Alec whistled his eyes going wide when he stares at Kyle.

"And you say he is supposed to be a ladies man but I just don't see it." Alec said.

"Hey."


	40. Chapter 40

**Part 40**

Liz POV

It is now well past midnight and we are just about two clicks away from the base. We parked the cars away back for safety measures. All of us are decked out in black with a few weapons.

"We are nearing the front gate." Alec said his eyes dilating to see what was in front of him like a cats eyes in the dark.

"There are six guards." I said as we all increases our pace.

"One click left." Max said as the dread started to build inside me.

"Hey you kids stop right there!" One of the guards yelled as we came near the gates.

"Relax pal I am 494 and this is 452, 513, 698, and 499 we are here to meet with Colonial Lydecker." Alec said while the rest of us were at attention.

"Show me the barcodes." The one guard said mockingly.

"That will be enough Corporal." Lydecker said coming up to the gate; he had an X5 on his left and right.

"Sir these people claim to be transgenic sir." The Lieutenant said at attention. The look on the poor mans face was priceless he was so scared. The guy had blue eyes, brown hair and olive toned skin; I do have to admit the guy was cute, but he had noting on Alec.

"That would be because they are transgenic. Follow me please." Lydecker said. The seven of us follow him into the base that is starting to take the shape of Manticore.

"Dum de dum dum." Krit said humming the melody commonly used in movies to let the viewers know the main characters were heading to their doom.

"Cut it out." I said elbowing him in the stomach.

"Hey watch it your elbows are sharp." Krit said rubbing his stomach, Lydecker just shook his head.

"In here please." Lydeker said ushering us into a room that I assume is his office; he dismissed the other two X5's.

"Please have a seat." Lydecker said sitting behind his desk in his black leather chair.

"Okay let's get to the point we met a familiar and we want to work with you." Zack said.

"What you met a familiar are you alright?" Lydecker asked looking truly concerned.

"We survived. These guys are just as good as us if not better." Alec said.

"He was just as fast and was not even fazed when we all attacked him at once." Max said.

"That would be because he can not feel pain." A female voice said from behind the group.

"Renfro how nice of you to join us." Lydecker said in fake cheerfulness.

"494" Renfro said addressing Alec but not the rest of us.

"Madam X." Alec said causing Lydecker to choke back a snort at Renfro's obvious disproval.

"Now back to that whole not feeling pain issue." Krit said looking un-amused by Alec's antics.

"Their race values strength both mental and physical and part of their training they learn to block all physical pain. We have tried to do the same with all of you but we have not been successful so far." Renfro said sitting on the corner if Lydecker's desk.

"Liz are you all right?" Renfro asked using 513's outside name.

"I am not sure madam." I said looking at the older woman carefully. Renfro was wearing a royal blue suit that made her eyes look even colder giving her a chilly persona.

"What?" Renfro asked me noticing my gaze.

"I feel drawn to White like he is trying to wake apart of me up that has been dormant since I was younger." I said feeling very confused.

"Yes I thought as much." Renfro said sharing a knowing look with Lydecker.

"Liz you have some powerful stuff in you and right now you only know how to work some of it you can do great things. Listen guys we want your help and we want all of you to start training again and get to know your troops better and yes that includes Michael and Tess we saw what you all could do in the desert that one night." Lydecker said sounding impressed.

"Yes I do have to admit that Liz you did a great job with teaching Maria how to fight and I am impressed how you taught her not to fight unless she has to most transgenic X series do not think about when to fight and when not to so it showed that you have a very level head on your shoulders." Renfro said shocking the others in the room.

"Thanks madam." I said trying not to blush under the older woman's non-to common praise.

"So what do you say will you all start training again and become apart of Manticore?" Lydecker 

asked looking each one of us in the eye it was kind of unnerving but none of us showed it. I am impressed with Tess and Michael they have both their faces blank appearing impartial to what is going on around them.

"We accept the offer." Zack said taking command as usual.

"Excellent." Renfro said with a chilling smirk and the sad part is I can tell she is trying to be nice and meant it to be warm.

"Now please do not take this the wrong way but Tess, Michael we need to know what your powers are and when we meet the others we will need to know what they can do so that we can create a proper training regiment for you." Lydecker said folding his hands and placing them on his desk.

"Well I can blast things, heal small things and manipulate molecular structures." Michael said as if it was nothing.

"I can mind warp which is making people see what is not really there and I can do small blasts, dream walk, produce a small shield heal small things and manipulate molecular structures." Tess said causing Michael's mouth to hang open in shock.

"What?" Tess asked seeing Michael's look.

"I did not know you could do all of that." Michael said.

"Your powers are not as developed as mine, which are still growing. With practice yours will grow and become more powerful." Tess said.

"Yes that is why we want to help you train." Lydecker said.

"Sir I have a problem you see I have different abilities then the others and I also have alien powers." I said causing Zack to shoot me a what are you thinking look.

"Okay thanks for letting us know this way we can design a special program for you." Renfro said shocking the heck out of the others and me.

"What?" Renfro asked exasperated.

"Well its just we have never seen you this nice." Max said looking at Renfro like she just grew a second head.

"Well I know what kind of a threat the Familiars pose." Renfro said rolling up the bottom her suit jacket to show her stomach.

"I got this when I was taken prisoner by the Familiars they were going to sacrifice me for some 

ritual. I escaped with Deck's help and came here to work for Manticore." Renfro said showing us this nasty looking scar across her stomach it was the same one I had on my forearm.

"I know how you feel." I said rolling up my sleeve and showing her my symbol.

"When did you get that?" Lydecker asked.

"That way my fault I was still trusting those evil bastards when I took Liz there because I knew what she was. Little did I know what they were planning on doing to the both of us. They wanted to test her and sacrifice me." Renfro said with an apologetic look.

"I understand." I said causing relief to shine in her eyes.

"I don't." Alec muttered only loud enough for me to hear.

"I know none of you will want to stay here all of the time and we don't want you to because it will draw too much attention. We do want you all to stay here at least three nights a week you decide when." Lydecker said.

"I can live with that." I said.

"Same for me." Alec said causing the others to look at us for a second before they agreed to the deal as well.

"Now I think it best to let you all in on our new program we have going. Since you all blew up our DNA lab we had to come up with a way to get more transgenic babies so we started a breading program. All X'5's and the first three X6 units are breading." Renfro said causing the bottom of my stomach to fall. It was just as Alec and I thought we knew they would do something but man this is sick.

"Liz I know that look and before you say anything we made sure that they couple picked their partners and most of them were already sleeping together we just cut the birth control out of their food." Lydecker said but that does not make me feel any better.

"We were wondering if you all could participate in the breading program?" Renfro asked looking hopeful.

"What do you do with the kids?" Max asked.

"We train them like we trained all of you with the exception that you all get to see your kids." Renfro said and I have no idea if I should believe her or not.

"Why?" Krit asked.

"Well we know how possessive cats are and we knew we would have major problems if we did not let you see your kids. We are currently setting up a new program where the X series parents 

actually can help train their kids. We have studied animals and learned that they learn best from mom and dad and their example." Lydecker said.

"I am impressed." Zack said with a serious look on his face.

"So what do you guys say will you at least think about it?" Renfro asked.

"Well I will think about it but I do not have a certain someone." Max said shocking me.

"Well there is an available transgenic here X5 566." Renfro said looking at Alec who busts out laughing.

"Those two are perfect for each other." Alec said laughing still.

"I thought so but I think you should get to know him before you make any decisions." Renfro said to Max again shocking us to death.

"Liz its Biggs." Alec said out loud.

"No way." I said smiling when I finally remember the animated transgenic.

"You know him Liz?" Zack asked looking surprised.

"Yes he was so much fun. Think Alec but brunet and mix that with Kyle." I said.

"Wow that is one scary combination." Krit said with wide eyes.

"Krit I know you do not want to involve Syl but we were hoping you would reconsider." Lydecker said.

"I will talk to her." Krit said. I look at Alec thinking if I want to do this or not and I guess he knew what I was thinking.

"Hey can I talk to Liz outside for a second?" Alec asked Renfro and Lydecker who nod in understanding. So the two of us get up and walk out into the deserted hall.

"So what do you think?" I asked Alec who had an intense look on his face.

"Well I know what they were saying is true because I did not detect a lie in their face so I believe they would not harm the kids." Alec said still pensive.

"I know it's just I don't know if I want my kids growing up the way we did." I said.

"I know but un like us our kids would get to see their parents." Alec said looking me in the eye.

"So we should do this?" I asked.

"I say lets give it a go." Alec said smirking making my worries dissolve slightly I am still torn though I mean could I really let my children grow up in a word where they were constantly in fear of dying and having to witness all of that hate. Then there is the possibility that maybe Manticore really has changed and would allow some warmth into the military. I have to admit I have always wanted children it is part of my animal drive I guess but the desire has always been there and now that I have this opportunity I really want to take it.

"Okay we will do this." I said as the two of us headed back into Lydecker's office.

"So we will run a few tests and see if the two of you can have children, but I don't think there is anything to worry about because we have the top medical staff." Renfro said to Tess.

"So?" Lydecker asked Alec and I.

"We will do it." Alec said.

"What?!" Zack yelled.

"We are doing this Zack. Alec and I will enter into the breeding program." I said.


	41. Chapter 41

**Part 41**  
Liz POV

"Wonderful. Now Max, Liz, and Tess will you three come with me we have to run a few female type tests." Renfro said causing Max to panic.

"No 452 it will not be painful." Renfro said with a rare smile causing Max to settle down.

"Gentlemen come with me please." I hear Lydecker say as we all break away for our tests. On our way down we pass a group of X6's who looked at us oddly before they bolted to attention.

"It seems they remember you 513." Renfro said. She explained that she had to use our designations in front of the others but in private she would call us by our names; it seems the witch does have a heart.

"Okay ladies this is doctor Walker I believe 513 has seen him before. He will be running the exams. I am sorry he is a guy but he is one of the best." Renfro said leaving us alone she said she would be back when we were done.

"513 long time no see." Dr. Walker said smiling. He was a cool guy he fixed me up after my many visits to Psy-ops.

"Hey doc." I said.

"Well this must be 452 I have not seen you in a long time." Dr. Walker said surprising us.

"I have seen you before?" Max asked studying the doctor hard.

"You probably remember me with big thick glasses, long brown hair, and about 20 pounds heavier." The doctor said.

"Oh yeah you were the doctor I saw after I went into heat for the first time. You had to explain to me what was going on with my animal DNA." Max said laughing causing Dr. Walker to laugh.

"Dr. Walker this is Tess Harding she is and alien." I said causing the mans mouth to drop open in shock.

"Wow I get one of the Roswell aliens as a patient this is so cool." The doctor said before he started the tests. The tests were pretty basic and from what Maria has told me they do them all of the time on women I think she called it a gynecological exam.

"Well that is it ladies." Dr. Walker said picking up the phone and getting Renfro to come and get us.

"Wow that was different." Max said smiling.

"Yeah."

"Tess, 452, and 513 come with me please." Renfro said ushering us out of exam room and down the hall to a bunch of private cells.

"The older X series get their pawn private corridors and these will be yours when you stay here. Here are your clothes we ask you wear." Renfro said handing us boots and fatigues.

"The color changed." I pointed out I have to admit this is a nice improvement.

"Yes and no. The younger series still wear beige but the older ones get baby blue or black." Renfro said as we look through our pile of clothes there were two blue and two black.

"So if you will please get dressed I can show you around the compound and then we will meet up with the others." Renfro said as we all walk into our cells to change. I decided to go with the black. As I was lacing up my army boots it suddenly hit me I was back. I was back in the place that turned me into a killer and took away my childhood.

As I walked out Of my cell I saw Max had gone with the black as well and when Tess came out she was in the blue.

"This way ladies." Renfro said as she took us around Eagle Rock Tess and I found that we remembered the basic layout of the place and that only a few things have been changed like the mess hall we are about to enter we knew there would be every transgenic in there because ten o'clock was supper.

"Hey ladies." Lydecker said coming down one of the halls with the guys. Michael, Krit and Alec were in black and Zack was in blue they all looked good.

"Well let's present them to everyone." Renfro said as a group of suits walked down the hall and towards us.

"This is the council." Renfro whispered to us as we all snap to attention Michael and Tess following along.

"Well this is them right?" A black man with enormous muscles asked. I have to admit the guy was hot.

"This is some of them." Lydecker said.

"Yes this is 452, 494, 513, 698, 499, Michael and Tess." Renfro said.

"513 and 494 well I am glad our best are back with us." The black man said smiling a cold smile.

"Well let's go." Renfro said as our small army of people walked into the mess hall and all went silent.

"Attention everyone I am pleased to announce we have some former soldiers back with us." Renfro said as the transgenic part of our group stepped forward.

"As you all remember this is 494 and 513. Then we have 452, 698 and 499." Renfro said introducing the 09ers.

"And this is Tess and Michael they are aliens." Lydecker said as Michael raises his hand and sends out a small blast at the wall causing it to crumble. Tess raises her hand and fixes the wall.

"All right." A brunet guy said running up to Alec throwing his arms around the guy.

"Hey 566." Alec said smiling.

"513 long time no see." Biggs said hugging me as well.

"Hey." I said returning the hug.

"This is 452." I shoved Max at him. Biggs mouth dropped open, at this point everyone else went back to what they were currently doing.

"Uh hi I am 566." Biggs said.

"So I have heard." Max said looking the transgenic up and down. Biggs must have sensed her gaze because he did a very Alec like thing and commented on it.

"See something you like?" Biggs whispered into her ear causing Max to chuckle.

"Definitely." Max said back saucily.

"I like her." Biggs said and Renfro with her sonic hearing smiled.

"Wonderful." She said smiling causing Biggs to back up slightly.

"Is she sick?" Biggs asked looking scared causing Lydecker to laugh along with the rest of the council.

"I think she is just happy we are back." Alec said putting his arm around me.

"So is the your girl now?" Biggs asked.

"Only the best for the best." Alec said I pretend to be upset and smack his arm.

"Oww that hurt." Alec said with a puppy dog look on his face as he rubbed his arm.

"Oh you big baby it did not hurt." I said pinching his stomach.

"So are you really back? What happened why did you come back?" Biggs asked shocking me I thought they were all with Manticore.

"What?" Biggs asked noticing my stare.

"She is just shocked that you don't think Manticore is all that." Alec said.

"Well most of us don't but we don't leave because we have no idea what to do in the outside world because we know they do not except us." Biggs said.

"513, 494, and 566 come with us please." Renfro said as the three of us catch up to the rest of the group.

"We are going to have 494 and 698 will be CO's still with 452 and 513 as their 2IC's and 499 and 566 will be in each of your units. I want 494 and 513 together with 499 and 566 will be with 698 and 452." Renfro said.

"Um madam we have to get back to Roswell tonight because if we don't the others will swarm the place and things will get messy." I said.

"We figured as much, but we would like all of you to come back tomorrow if you don't mind." Lydecker looked less then thrilled about us leaving but he knew it was part of the drill.

"Sure." Zack said.

"Um can we wear our fatigues out of here please because it would be easier and we could just have them on for when we get here tomorrow." I tried to reason.

"Actually I was just about to tell you to do just that." Lydecker said showing us to the gate. We all waved by to 566 or Biggs and walked back to our car.

"Things have really changed." Max admitted after we get about a click away.

"Yes they have. I think they changed because they needed us back and the only way for us to come back was if some changes were made." I said.

"This breeding thing is weird." Tess finally voiced.

"Yes it is." Zack said putting his arm around her.

"So you going to talk to Kyle about it?" Michael asked.

"Yes and you Maria?" Tess asked and Michael shook his head yes.

"Zack you going to talk to Isabel?" I asked smirking at the dirty blonde who looked less then pleased that I asked him.

"Yes I want to bounce the idea off of her and see what she has to say." Zack said.

"More like he wants her to bounce on…" Max Tess slapped her hand over his mouth

"Krit?" Max asked looking at our unusually quiet brother thanks to Tess hand which she removed so he could answer the question.

"No." Krit said.

"At least not right now. I talked with Renfro and she said it was fine." Krit said smiling.

"So you and Alec are doing this." Tess said as Krit put his arm around Max.

"Yes." We both said at the same time causing the others to crack up.

"Gee Alec I am sure Liz would have been happy to sleep with you, you did not have to go sign up for some breeding project." Michael said as he slung his arm around me.

"I know." Alec said slinging his arm around me as well; to get more comfortable I put an arm around each of them.

"Gee what are my parents going to say when they find out?" I asked causing Alec to stumble.

"Oh dear God I forget about them." Alec said swallowing hard as he looked down at me.

"Oh well what ever they will do to you will not be as bad as what Zack here will do to you if you to if you do get me pregnant." I said as Zack grunted in agreement.

"Damn straight."

"Oh no." Alec whimpered. The drive back to Roswell was uneventful, but we did have to listen to Max talk about how cute Biggs was and how she could not wait to talk to him some more.

We got back to the café around three that morning and saw the others asleep in a few of the booths it was so cute seeing them all like that. I went up to Kyle who was asleep on the counter and gave him a proper waking up.  
"Wow Tess can your shirt be anymore see threw?" I asked as Kyle bolted upright looking around for Tess.

"Where?" Kyle asked his eyes finally landing on Tess who was in her fatigues.

"Just when you get a guys hopes up." Kyle mumbled.

"So how did it go?" Maria asked apprehensively.

"Well you all might want to sit down we have a great deal to tell ya." Max said as well all pull up chairs to the groups usual booth.

"Are you serious!" Maria yelled after we got done telling her and the others about our little adventure.

"Afraid so." I said as Alec rubbed my back soothingly.

"I am in." Kyle said rubbing his hands together looking at Tess who just laughed.

"Nice." Tess said.

"Well I am in there is no way I am letting Liz go through with this alone as well as Tess so I will do this as long as I get my spaceboy." Maria said as Michael smiled a rare smile.

"You will." He chirped.

"Okay I will do this." Isabel said causing Michael's eyes to bug out.

"What?" poor boy looked sick.

"She said she would do it." Zack said.

"More like she agreed to do him." Krit said as he and Kyle snickerd.

"That is what I thought she said. Oh chest pain, pain in the chest." Michael said rubbing his heart his breathing coming out labored as his face took on a green tinge.

"Oh you." Isabel said swatting Michael's arm.

"Do we have to wear that stuff?" Maria asked pointing to our fatigues.

"Yes." I said as Isabel looked at us in horror it was like we told her she had to watch her brother having sex.

"Hey just be happy you get some color when we were little we had to wear beige." Max said.

"Yes and the little ones still do." Krit said.

"Oh the horror." Kyle said seeing Maria and Isabel's looks.

"Well you should go and get some sleep." I told the group as the others all piled up stairs leaving only the three of us who have shark DNA.

"I am too wired to sleep." Max kicked her feet up on the table.

"Same here." Krit said.

"Hey guys what is the longest the two of you have ever gone with out sleep?" I asked.

"About two weeks." Krit said.

"About three. Why?" Max asked.

"Well the longest I have ever gone with out sleep was a month." I said causing them to scoot closer to me.

"Are you serious?" Krit asked.

"Afraid so." I said looking down at my hands.

"Well maybe it is because your DNA is more revved up then ours after all you are not just any transgenic." Max vented with a thoughtful look.

"Oh well it is just one of those mysteries that is 513." I said.

"Was it just me or did it not feel weird to be called by my designation?" Krit asked Max and I. The three of us are sitting in the booth in the back still in our Manticore clothes.

"No I felt like it was sort of natural but that is probably since we were so used to being called by designations since we were born." I said.

"I do have to admit the changes that were made are cool." Krit said with one of his silly grins.

"Yeah but, it was still sad knowing that they still do the dunk tank." Max said looking depressed.

"Yeah but we can not change everything."

"So Liz are you and the others still trying to come up with ways to get back at the idiot king?" Krit asked.

"Funny, but no we decided it would be enough torture to just see me with Alec and that it was better if we did not waste energy on him. We will still play some tricks on him but, alas the trouble some triplet's plus two are no longer in business." I said resting my head on my sister's shoulder.

"To bad because I would have loved to of helped you." Krit said with an evil smile.

"Wow you really are my brother." I said leaning across the table and giving Krit a kiss on the cheek causing Krit to blush.

"I love you guys."

"Love you too."


	42. Chapter 42

**Part 42**  
Liz POV

"Hey guys." Maria said coming down into the café that morning.

"Hey."

"Did you all stay up all night?" Maria asked her eyes wide.

"Yes it's the shark DNA." Krit said smirking as Michael comes down both freshly showered.

"We had a great deal to talk about and we needed the time to cool off." I said and Maria shot me an understanding look, she is great like that.

"Alec and Zack should be down soon." Michael said as he starts taking down the chairs with Maria and sets up the café for the day.

"Okay thanks." I said when there was a knock on the glass front. The five of us look to see Kyle's dad there.

"Hey Sheriff." Max said opening the door to let the older gentlemen and friend in.

"Hey kids I just wanted to let you know that Logan is getting released today." Jim said looking miserable.

"You okay Jim?" Krit asked.

"No I did not get much sleep last night. Logan decided to be annoying and sing at the top of his lungs all night or at least until his voice gave on him." Jim grumbled.

"Oh I feel for you and the others that had to listen to him." Max said shuddering.

"That bad?" I asked.

"Think nails on a chalk board." Jim said sitting down in a booth and closing his eyes.

"I swear after a minute of his singing I wanted to rip my ears off. Mr. Travis who was in a cell next to Logan tried to kill himself so we let Mr. Travis leave." Jim said letting out a sigh.

"Morning beautiful." Alec said walking into the café.

"Morning sexy." Krit said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Sorry Krit I am a one woman man." Alec said as he pulled me into his lap.

"Since when?" Zack asked sitting down next to Max.

"Ha, ha very funny." Alec said.

"Morning." I finally said when everyone calmed down some.

"So what time are we all heading over there?" Kyle asked he seemed eager to get to Manticore probably because he thinks that the sooner he can get started the sooner he can sleep with Tess.

"Around ten they want us there and ready by noon and since you all need to get aquatinted with the place we need to get there early." I said as the others nod in approval.

"Liz did you guys change?" Maria asked.

"No we were going to shower when all of you were done and just throw our clothes that we are wearing back on."

"Good to know." Kyle said as Tess came down in her fatigues that is when he noticed Alec, Michael, and Zack all had theirs on as well.

"Okay let's go get showered." I said to Krit and Max.

"You mean like together?" Krit asked knowing full well that was not what I meant.

"Well sure why not." Max said causing Krit to laugh.

"No way man that is gorse they are your sisters." Kyle yelled on the other side of the back rooms swinging door.

"He really is thick." Max said I could not help but laugh at that, I might love the guy like a brother but sometimes Kyle did not use his brain.

"Hey I heard that." Kyle's muffled voice came through.

"Does he really believe we would do that?" Max asked laughing as we enter my parents place.

"I am not sure." I said Krit took his shower first then Max and finally me. The three of us head down to the café and see none other then Pam Troy sitting there filtering with Alec.

"So do you want to go some where more privet?" Pam asked scooting closer to Alec who looked really uncomfortable.

"Ah no thanks I have a girlfriend." Alec said causing Pam to pout.

"But I can give you so much more then her." Pam said licking her lips causing Maria to roll her eyes in disgust.

"Yeah how about an STD." I said coming up to the booth. Alec looked so happy to see me.

"Do you mind Parker go away." Pam said waving her hand signaling for me to shoo.

"By the way I love a man in uniform." Pam said running her hand across Alec's chest.

"Ah Pam that is your name right?" Alec asked.

"Yes." Pam said with a purr.

"Liz is my girlfriend." Alec said causing Pam to push away from him.

"Does poor Max know about you cheating on him Liz?" Pam asked in a very fake sweet voice.

"Yes because I am the one that broke up with him." I said.

"Really I heard it was because he slept with Tess and got tired of you." Pam said laughing.

"Me sleep with him yeah right." Tess said laughing.

"Tess I did not see you there." Pam said smiling.

"Really well let me set the record straight I never slept with Max and he was the one who started that rumor when Liz broke up with him. He knew that it would make her upset. Pam I would not touch Max if my life depended on it." Tess said shuddering at the thought.

"So what is the occasion? Why are you all wearing those army clothes?" Pam asked looking me up and down in disgust.

"We were going to go work out." Michael said causing Pam to roll her eyes.

"Well here is my number." Pam said writing her number on one of the napkins.

"Give me a call when you want to date a real woman." Pam said handing Alec her number.

"Are you saying my sister is not a real woman?" Krit asked as he and Zack move closer to Pam crossing their arms over their chests.

"Well who might this be?" Pam asked looking Zack up and down.

"My name is Zack." Zack said not letting his face show any emotions.

"I am Pam." Pam said moving closer to Zack and Krit.

"Save it Pam Zack is taken." Maria said laughing.

"Oh yeah by who?" Pam asked glaring at Maria.

"By me." Isabel said coming around the counter and standing by Zack.

"You do realize that Liz is my little sister." Zack said raising his eyebrows at Pam.

"Really I thought he was her older brother." Pam said pointing at Krit.

"Pam I have six older brothers and five older sisters." I said rolling my eyes at her she can be so odd sometimes.

"You two look nothing alike." Pam said.

"Different moms." Zack said.

"Really?" Pam asked.

"Well as fun as this little chat has been Pam the kids are about to close up." Jim said.

"Well call me." Pam said waving at Zack and Alec before she leaves.

"Okay kids I just wanted to let you know that I will let Logan out at around one o'clock so you all should be long gone by then." Jim said as he tips his hat and leaves.

"Good we will be at Manticore by then that way we will not have to deal with his crap." I growled. That man really gets on my nerves.

"Wait why are you guys opening then?" Jim asked.

"Well we should have it open a little today so that my parents don't get all mad at me." I said.

"All right. Just be careful all of you." Jim said as he turned and left.

"So that was Pam Troy." Zack said smiling.

"Yes that was the she devil herself." Isabel said with a sour look on her face. Isabel and Pam had always had this rivalry going on between them to see who was the most popular girl of West Roswell high. Too bad for Pam but, Isabel graduated early last year and now there is no longer anyone for Pam to compete with except with the girlfriends of the guys she is sleeping with and any girl who gets in the way of a guy she wants.

"Well let's eat and get to Manticore." Alec said.

"What can't wait to get started in that breeding project?" Kyle asked laughing, sure Kyle like you are one to talk.

"Well actually they are starting that with Liz and I tonight." Alec said smiling.

"When do you and Maria start Michael?" I asked.

"Well Lydecker says that they have to test Maria first then they are going to check and make sure her body can support an alien for the required amount of time before we go ahead with anything. They want to check and make sure that no harm will come to Maria, which was my original concern. That and that they might try and pair me up with Tess or Isabel now that would have been weird." Michael said.

"Yeah I guess that goes for you and Kyle as well Tess?" I asked Tess who blushed.

"Um no actually they said that since I am an alien and I will be the one carrying the child that my blood will flush his out so that the baby will not be harmed and that they know an alien female and an human male can reproduce." Tess said blushing an even brighter shade of red.

"Yes they want to Isabel though because they have no idea how her alien DNA will react to my DNA. Renfro had mentioned that there is the possibility her DNA will fight mine because of the animal in it and that her DNA might see it as a threat." Zack said.

"Yeah Lydecker said that they will have to watch Liz closely because she has alien in her now thanks to Max, Familiar from her father, and then Manticores' little cocktail so there could be some problems." Alec said rubbing my back soothingly.

"Well at least we know that they will not let anything happen to Liz she is too important to them." Max said slapping my back.

"Well come on lets all finish up and get a move on I want to get my cell set up a little when we get there you know move things around a little and do a little cleaning." I said as I get up and put my dishes in the dishwasher in the café's kitchen.

"Wait clean?" Kyle asked looking at me like I grew a second head.

"Kyle you will want to keep your cell clean after all these people are army and military still." Krit said patting Kyle on the back.

"Well Kyle can barley keeps himself clean let alone his room." Tess said laughing.

"Don't worry about that you will not be able to keep any possessions in there only the items they give you. Shampoo and all of your toiletries will be provided for you to keep in your room. They will do weekly inspections of your room and if they want they can check it more often." I said.

"Well won't this be fun." Kyle said with a pout.

"You will get used to it after a while." I said causing Zack, Krit and Max to look at me funny.

"Everyone ready?" Michael asked.

"Yes let's go." Zack said as we all lock up and pile into the cars.

"Is it just me or does it feel like you are being watched?" Maria asked

"No I feel it as well." I said quickly looking around and when I see nothing I get into the car so we can leave.


	43. Chapter 43

**Part 43**  
Max POV

Isabel did not come home last night and I am starting to get worried about her. I called all of her friends and none of them were home. I even called Maria only to find that she was not home and that she was at Liz's along with everyone else. I called but no one picked up and I even dove by the café only to see all the lights off. So I decided to stop by this morning to see if she was there and what was going on.

When I pulled up to the café I saw all of them outside getting into cars. Those new people who claimed to be her brothers and sister were in fatigues. This had me worried so I decided right then and there that I needed to follow them to make sure Liz and the others were all right. Just as the first car pulled away I saw Liz stop before getting in and look around it was as if she sensed I was watching her. As her car pulled away I followed them.

After about twenty minutes I noticed the area around me was getting more and more familiar. It was only after we went over the bridge that Liz and I jumped off of those things started to become frighteningly familiar. Soon they pulled up to the place of my nightmares Eagle Rock Military Base. I saw that Alec guy as well as that Zack guy leans out of their windows as some guards flagged them through.

"What the?" I asked only to be greeted by the silence of my jeep.

Maria POV

I never wanted to see this place, but here I am. I had heard the others talk about it and now I see what they were talking about. I guess it just brings back all of those bad memories from when Max was captured by the special unit and then we find out that Ames White Liz's brother is the new head of the special unit and if he is one of these Familiar people then lets just say we are screwed.

"So this place is active." I said causing Liz to laugh as she points out the window at a group of about 600 kids.

"Morning workout." Liz said as a man blew a whistle and barked out orders.

"I am guessing they are X7's." Liz said becoming quiet.

"Well we are here." Alec said stopping the car. We all get out and stretch as several of the X7's as Liz called them looked our way in wonder.

"788 eyes forward." The man with the whistle barked.

"Ah Commander Brooks." Liz, Alec and Zack all said at the same time.

"Who?" I asked.

"Brooks is the guy barking out the orders he is in charge of warming up the troops." Alec said with a smile but I could tell he was less then thrilled to see the man.

"Come on lets go report to the directors office." Liz said as her and Alec led the way into the base.

As our group walked down the hall a group of kids walked by marching in a single file line and as we passed the they turned to stare at us. "Eyes forward." Liz barked catching me off guard. I turned to see the kids snap back to attention and continue on their way in a perfect single file line. I looked at the others to see if they were as shocked about what just happened as I was but the only other people who were looking at her funny were Kyle and Isabel.

"Liz?" I asked in a whisper.

"Sorry it's a habit." Liz said looking sad.

"Hey don't feel bad I was about to do the same." Max said as Krit, Alec and Zack all nod in agreement.

"Sorry it will just take me a while to get used to that." I said as Liz nodded in understanding. We all walk in silence for a little while until we reach the end of the hall where Alec knocks on the door. The plate next to the door says Lydecker.

"Enter." A gruff voice barked and I assume it is that Lydecker guy from the café. We all walk in and there behind a large black desk is that Lydecker guy with some blonde woman standing behind him in a black suit.

"Ah welcome and this must be Maria, Isabel and Kyle." The blonde woman said in a cold voice on her face a blank mask.

"Yes I am Maria." I said as Isabel and Kyle then introduce themselves.

"Well I think the rest of you should go and get settled and meet in conference room C at noon." The blonde woman said as the others pile out of the room except Krit.

"Director I would like to stay and make sure Kyle is not by himself on his first day sir." Krit said standing in one of those military poses you see in the movies when a solider is talking to an officer of higher rank.

"Agreed at ease." Lydecker said in a cold voice that is like a bucket of cold water. It was then that things finally dawned on me I was at Manticore. Krit must have noticed that I was panicking because he patted me on the back quickly.

"Well let me begin by telling you that for Kyle and Maria here this will not be a cake walk you 

will have to work hard because we will not be going easy on you we expect you to complete the same tasks as the others." Lydecker said.

"Isabel we need to know what your powers are so we can help you." The blonde lady said.

"Um well I can dream walk, feel people's emotions and manipulate molecular structures." Isabel said.

"Very well. I think it is safe to say your powers are not as advanced as the others." Lydecker said writing something down on a note pad.

"Now Maria you have had martial arts training from 513 so you will be alright there. Kyle we will work with you to get you to where Maria is but, the two of you are much farther behind then the others." The blonde lady said and now I am starting to wish I knew her name because I am getting the feeling that she is not Lydecker's secretary but another director.

"Um excuse me but what is your name?" I asked the blonde lady. She smiled at me then finally tells me.

"I am director Renfro." The lady said.

"Now Isabel it is our belief that you, Michael and Tess all have this training stored in your memories some where all we have to do is tap into that and we believe this can be achieved by you just letting loose." Lydecker said as Isabel shakes her head in understanding. Kyle and Isabel seem so comfortable and at ease where I feel like I am about ready to run and head for the hills these people are so scary.

"Well let's get you all checked out." Renfro said leading Isabel and I down one hall as Lydecker leads Krit and Kyle down another.

I get the feeling that I should have been listening to what was being said that way I would know what was happening and where we were going. We walk for a while down a bunch of winding halls and making all of these turns man this building seems to go on forever. Finally Renfro opens up a door leading into a giant white room filled with medical equipment. Of course the first thing that came to my mind was…

"OMG Isabel they are putting us in the white room!" I yelled hysterically.

"Maria calm down she is taking us here so we can get tested before we enter into the breeding program." Isabel said to me putting her hands on my shoulders so that I would stop jumping up and down.

"Really?" I asked looking from Renfro to Isabel.

"Really." Isabel said leading me to one of the exam tables.

"Sorry I was off in la, la land when you explained all of this." I said feeling embarrassed about my outburst.

"It is fine now let us get you both taken care of." Renfro said.

Tess POV

"Okay let us go warm up." Liz said as Alec lead us to the gym. When we get there that Biggs guy was there stretching on one of the blue mats. I look over at Max and see her checking him out. Biggs smiled when he saw Max and she smiled right back at him. I see great things in the future for them.

"Hey guys I heard you were here. I was starting to wonder if you had forgotten about me." Biggs said with a puppy dog smirk on his face.

"Oh you poor baby." I said sticking out my bottom lip in a pout.

"Tess right?" He asked and I shake my head yes.

"I like ya you have spunk." Biggs said smiling at me.

"That goes both ways." I said smiling I can see us becoming close friends eventually.

"So what are you doing in here?" Liz asked raising her eyebrows at Biggs.

"Well when I heard you were here I came here to work out knowing Max would be coming here so I just stretched." Biggs said eyeing Max.

"Good you are warming up." Lydecker said coming into the gym.

"We were just getting started." Liz said.

"Very well when you are done with the warm up I want you all to practice sparing; I have asked two others to come in and help I figured 566 would be in here. Also Michael and Tess when you are done we have set up a special room for you to train in, which 566 can show you to. Proceed." Lydecker said walking away again.

"So who are the others?" I asked Biggs.

"Probably X5 666 she is a feisty one and then probably X5 665 he is 666's twin and is just as feisty except he is a little on the shy side. They are two of the best fighters." Biggs said as we hear footsteps coming this way.

"That is them." Alec said as Michael comes and stands by me. A moment later two people walk into the gym. It was a boy and girl who were about a year or two younger then us. The girl had 

strawberry blonde hair as did the boy and both of them had stone cold eyes and very pale skin making them look almost dead. The girl had this haunted look about her that screamed mess with me and die and the boy seemed almost timid in comparison, but upon closer study I could see his silent strength.

"Guys this is X5 666." Biggs said pointing to the girl who looked us up and down. She pauses on me for a moment then moves on to Michael who is looking at her funny. She sees this and rolls her eyes.

"Then this would be 665." Liz said coming up to the guy and shaking his hand. He was doing the same and checking each one of us out. He seemed to spend the most time on Michael and I just like his sister.

"So let us get started." The girl said as she walked into the ring drawn on the floor.

"I suggest 698 fight her or 494." 665 her brother said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because they are the more experienced fighters." The boy said.

"That may be, but I know 513 and 452 are just as capable so someone get in here." The girl said with her hand on her hip.

"I will go first." Zack said as we all crowd around. I know Lydecker wants Michael and I in the next room but I had to see this girl fight. I don't know why, but I get the feeling that this girl is going to kick the others butts.

"Start." The girl barked.

Zack makes the first move he throws a right kick at her left side, which she easily deflects. She then proceeds to circle some more before she flips over Zack and kicks him in the back of the knee making him fall to the floor. She was about to kick him in the head when Zack whirls around on the floor kicking out his leg and sweeping her legs out from under her. The girl was not on the ground for a second because she flipped her self up into a standing position and her and Zack circle one another some more. Zack went to punch her in the face, but 666 grabbed his fist shoved it into his face and then kneed Zack in the stomach causing him to make a whoosh sound as the wind was knocked out of him by the girl.

"Wow she does not look like she is even trying." I said as the two throw more punches and kicks. Zack is getting hit more then he is hitting her. I can tell the girl is getting board because she quickly in a matter of seconds throws Zack to the floor and puts her foot on his throat causing Zack to stop his movements.

"I guess she was tired of taking it easy." Biggs said.

"What?" Max asked looking confused.

"She was taking it way too easy on him she knew he could not take her." Biggs said.

"You all forget we have several years training on you, well all except 494 and 513." 665 said his arms crossed.

"513 please get in there and show the others how it is done." 665 said. So Liz tags Zack out who is rubbing his throat.

"Lets do this." The girl 666 said.

"Bring it." Liz said causing the girl to smirk.

The two start off circling each other much like Zack and the girl did, but soon things get different. Liz leaps at the other girl forcing the girl to do a back bend minus the hands; it looked like one of those moves out of the Matrix. 666 quickly stands up and then delivers a round house kick towards Liz that gets blocked. Soon the two are trading steady blows and kicks I had to be standing here with my mouth open in awe. Eventually the two speed up so that their bodies were a blur when all of the sudden the one girl went flying one-way and Liz the other. They both hit the opposite walls with a smack.

"Liz!" Alec yelled as our group runs over to Liz and Biggs and the other transgenic run off to 666.

"What happened?" Max asked.

"We got a little carried away and when we both did the same move on each other at the speed we were going we both just flew away with a really strong force." Liz said sitting up.

"Good job." 666 said coming up to us with Biggs and her brother.

"You too. I have not used a lot of those muscles in years." Liz said standing up.

"Yeah well you are one of the only people who actually ever posed a challenge for me. Thanks." The girl said with a smile causing her eyes to light up making them look green instead of gray.

"What?" The girl asked noticing my gaze.

"Your eyes change color." I said with out thinking.

"Yeah it depends on the mood I am in. When I am mad or board my eyes are gray, happy green and just sitting there concentrating blue." The girl said.

"I don't remember you, which base were you form?" Liz asked.

"We are from the base in Michigan." 666 said.

"Neat." Max said.

"What about you?" 665 asked.

"They are from Wyoming. Later 513 transferred to my base with Biggs in Seattle." Alec said.

"Wait how many bases are there?" I asked thinking there just the one.

"There are five in all Washington, Wyoming, Michigan, Nevada, and Florida." Liz said.

"Yeah and now here in New Mexico." 666 said.

"So who is next?" 665 asked.

"Um actually we have to get going to the conference room. We will see you later." Max said smiling as our little group heads out of the gym and to the conference room.

"This should be fun." Liz said sarcastically.


	44. Chapter 44

**Thanks for the replies I love reading them they keep me writing! Please let me know what you think of this new part!**

**Part 44**  
Liz POV

Maria, Isabel, Kyle, and Krit are not here as of yet and the rest of us have been sitting here for the past ten minutes. The room was large with stadium seating and at the front was a podium and projector screen. This room was obviously used for mission debriefings.

"So what do you think of 666 and 665?" Alec asked me.

"Well I think her number suits her." I said as Alec shot me a confused look.

"Historically the number 666 has been associated with the devil." I explained.

"Really well then you are right it does suit her." Alec said.

"So I am not the only one who noticed this?" Michael asked from next to me.

"No there is just something about her that screams evil." Tess said.

"It is her eyes they seem different then others, but I feel we can trust her." I said as Alec and Michael nod in agreement.

"I think it was the fact that she was more worried about if you were alright then if she was. Her brother on the other hand there was something off there." Michael said.

"He is always like that." Biggs said from in front of us.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He always comes off as un trustable that was just how he was made. He was made for missions were he has to remain secluded and appear shady so others can infiltrate. He really is a good guy but you have to get behind his training." Biggs said.

"So he was trained to be un-trust worthy?" Michael asked.

"Yes. Think of it like this he is just the opposite of Liz, Alec, and I we were made to look like you can trust us like you can tell us your deepest darkest secrets." Biggs said.

"OMG you are right you all do look like that. Is that why we told you our secret?" Michael asked.

"No you did not tell me your secret Max did and that was because he used his powers on me and the fact that he is in love with me." I said.

"Oh yeah good point." Michael said.

"So if you three were made to look like the good little kids what about the others?" Michael asked.

"Well Liz is not just made to look like the sweet little school girl she was also made to look hot and seductive just like Max and Krit. The three of them were made to lure people into bed to get information out of them. Zack was made to look honest and innocent as was Alec." Biggs said.

"So if Liz, Krit, and Max stayed they would have to sleep with people for information?" Michael asked.

"Yes before I left they had started my training for that." I said ducking my head in embarrassment.

"I knew it." Alec said.

"What?" Biggs asked.

"There is no way you just learned to kiss like that from Evan's." Alec said.

"No I learned to kiss like that from Kyle." I said causing Tess to bust out laughing with me.

"What?" Biggs asked.

"Well Tess's breeding partner used to date Liz." Michael said.

"Yeah and Michael's is my best friend. My brother Zack's is my other best friend Isabel. Yours is my sister Max and My ex boyfriends is my other best friend Tess." I said.

"Now that is what I call all in the family." Biggs said as we all turn at the sound of the door opening. In came Maria, Isabel, Kyle and Krit. Krit came up and sat on the other side of Alec, Maria on the other side of Michael, Kyle next to Tess who was sitting next to Biggs and finally Isabel sat next to Zack who was on the other side of Biggs.

"Well now that we are all here we can begin." Lydecker said.

"We have your tests back and we would like to go over them in front of everyone in here if that is alright." Lydecker said as he pulled out a bunch of files.

"First I would like to do Tess and Kyle. According to the results your offspring will be strong and healthy and that it will be part alien like Tess. Tess no harm will come to you or the baby and the alien will not harm the human side. The breeding program will be successful for the two of you." Lydecker said causing Tess to smile wide.

"Now for Max and 566 if you two decide to enter into the program you two would be extremely 

compatible. Max you have no junk DNA and with the DNA makeup of 566 your children will be amazing." Lydecker said as Biggs looks at Max and wiggles his eyebrows causing her to laugh.

"Now for Zack and Isabel. Well what more can I say then perfect match. Isabel your DNA compliments Zack's perfectly." Lydecker said.

"Maria and Michael this was an interesting match. We found that Maria you have a gene that is very rare in humans and if you did not have this you and Michael would not have been able to conceive, but since you do your kids will be exactly like their father." Lydecker said causing Maria to squeal and Michael to look relieved.

"Excuse me sir but what gene is it that Maria has?" I asked.

"I am glad you asked that Liz. Maria has a gene commonly associated with that of a snake." Lydecker said.

"What?" Maria asked she had her famous I am about to flip out now look going on.

"Liz did you ever give any blood to Maria?" Renfro asked.

"Yes." I said feeling scared.

"Well since your DNA is superior to that of a human then your DNA over rid Maria's and she picked up some of your DNA traits like the serpent DNA that is what allows you to be compatible with Michael the reason for this is still unknown to us." Renfro said.

"Now for the truly amazing Alec and Liz. Let us just say that your kids will be far greater then any we have ever seen. Liz you and Alec both have no junk DNA so your kids will have no junk DNA. Liz you are part Familiar making your kid so. Guys I am going to give it to you straight everyone will seek after your kid. We found an anomaly in you Liz, Liz you now have alien DNA in you as well we believe this is from Isabel's brother healing you. Liz we need you to be careful more so now then ever. When you conceive we will place guards with you at all times and Alec will need to be there always to help protect you." Lydecker said to me causing everything to fall away. I am part alien this is news.

"Liz you okay?" Michael asked.

"Yes I think it is just different to think that I am like you now." I said.

"Well is it a bad thing?" Alec asked.

"No I know what the others can do and I guess I was sort of expecting it after Ava told me I was changed." I said and Michael nodded in agreement.

"I have been looking for signs that you were getting powers ever since Ava said you were changed because of Max healing you." Michael said as 666 burst through the doors.  


"666 what is the meaning of this?" Renfro asked.

"We have a problem m'am there is a jeep outside that has been sitting there for sometime the guy has binoculars." 666 said.

"Wait a jeep?" I asked and 666 nodded her head.

"By any chance is the guy a brunette?" I asked and she nodded her head.

"Wait you don't think?" Maria asked.

"Yes I think."

"Sir I would like to go out there and talk to the guy because we know him." Zack said.

"How so?" Renfro asked.

"I used to date him." I said.

"He is stalking her." Alec said.

"Wait guys he saw us go into the base he is going to think we were kidnapped." Isabel said starting to panic.

"Well let me take care of this." Zack said motioning for Biggs to follow.

"What are you guys going to do?" Isabel asks looking scared.

"We are just going to mess with him a little." Zack said as he and Biggs leave the briefing room.

Biggs POV

Wow Zack sure does look mad as do the others I wonder what this guy did to turn all of these guys against him. Well no harm in asking.

"So who is this guy and what did he do?" I asked Zack who stopped and looked at me then continued walking.

"His name is Max Evens and he is Isabel's brother and Liz's ex-boyfriend. He has been following her around for a while and lets just say that if he were to suddenly be mauled by a pack of wolfs no one in there would shed any tears…well maybe Isabel would." Zack said as we exit the building.

"Lieutenant what do we have?" I asked as the Lieutenant snapped to attention.

"Some kid sir. He has been watching the place all day. I told X5 666 and she told Lydecker sir." The Lieutenant said.

"Yes we were told to take care of this you can get back to what you were doing." I said as he goes back to the gate and opens it for us.

"Lets do this." Zack said as we both put on our solider masks making our faces blank and cold. To everyone who does not know us we would come off as harsh and cold.

"There he is." I said as we head over to the jeep.

"This should be fun." Zack said with a sneer. We come up to the jeep quietly seeing that the stupid guy has no idea we saw him he is too busy looking at the base. I turn to look at the base to see what he could possibly be interested in when I see Liz and X5 666 talking by the back entrance to the gym. With my excellent eyesight I can see the two are laughing about something and that they booth don't look like soldiers but two girls gossiping during gym class. I turn back and look at Zack knowing he sees them as well and we decide to make ourselves known.

"So you do realize I could totally just drag you in there and no one would see the likes of you again." I said coming to stand by his open window with Zack. Max quickly puts the binoculars down and looks at us scared.

"Who are you?" Max asked trying to keep the fear out of his voice, but too bad for him I was trained to detect fear in the person I was interrogating.

"This is special agent Renfro." Zack said as I snap my head to look at him. Special agent…Renfro there is no way I want that witches name.

"Agent?" Max asked.

"Yes I am Agent Renfro with the FBI I was wondering what you were doing outside my base?" I asked getting where Zack was going with this game. It was obvious that Max had a fear of the FBI and if he was Isabel's brother I am going to take a guess and say he fears the FBI finding out about his other worldly origins.

"Um I saw my friends go in there and I was wondering if they were okay." Max said looking at Zack.

"My sister is fine and so is yours now please leave before I have to take drastic measures." Zack said.

"What are you all really doing here?" Max asked.

"Just doing what we do best now if you will excuse me I have to get back to the debriefing I was taken out of to talk to you." Zack said as we turn away.

"Why are you with the FBI and who is that girl Liz is talking to?" Max asked getting out of the jeep clearly getting gutsy, which is not a good thing for him to do.

"That would be Agent…" Zack quickly trailed off not knowing a good name so I quickly step in.

"Pierce her name is Agent Pierce." I said as Max's face goes white and Zack looks scared.

"Pierce?" Max asked in a whisper.

"Yes." I said not knowing what the problem was.

"Pierce is a guy." Max said.

"No that would be his little sister." Lydecker said from behind Max. He clearly knows what is going on.

"He had a sister?" Max asked a look of regret flashed in his eyes.

"Yes and a brother. He was a good friend on mine." Lydecker said.

"Oh." Max said in a whisper I could sense his fear mounting.

"Agent Renfro your wife is looking for you." Lydecker said as I shot him an 'I don't have a wife' look.

"You know madam Renfro." Lydecker said causing me to feel sick. Now I am the witches husband nice going Zack.

"Right well she can wait a moment." I said knowing the bitch would love how I was pretending to be her husband and blowing her off.

"Leave Max and go home." Zack said.

"Are you going to betray us?" Max asked looking Liz's way before he gets into the jeep and drives away.

"Renfro what were you thinking?" I asked Zack as the three of s head back into the base.

"What? It was the first name that I could think of and why did you say Pierce that was not smart?" Zack asked.

"Like you said it was the first name I could think of. What is the big deal?" I asked.

"Pierce captured Max and tortured him." Was all Lydecker would say of the matter before he walked away.

"Oh."

"Hey forget it man you did not know." Zack said.

"I know but he looked really scared."

"Well in some ways he deserves to be scared but at the same time he never deserved the things Pierce did to him." Zack said.


	45. Chapter 45

**Part 45**  
Liz POV

Now that the results were given to us Maria, Isabel and Kyle were shown where they were going to stay and the rest of us were left to do as we pleased, but we were told we had to train. I decided to go and find X5 666 she seems to be a strong person who can help me and I need it. She had used several moves when we were fighting that I had never seen before.

Alec went off with Krit to the obstacle courses they were going to join a unit for the drills, which would not be so hard for them to do because most here look up to Alec even if this was not his base they had all heard of him. Tess and Michael went to go train in the room off the gym created for them. Michael said that they were going to work on blasts today and that Tess was going to show him how to concentrate his energy to be more efficient. Max went off with the others to the personal corridors. Then Max was going to come and train with me.

"So what are you doing over here?" Someone asked from behind me and I try with all my might not to jump. I did not hear her coming but then again I wouldn't.

"I was looking for you." I said turning around and facing X5 666.

"I thought as much, but how did you know to find me here?" She asked leaning against the gym wall. We are outside behind the gym.

"I am not sure." I admit.

"It is an instinct that you have that we are going to work on strengthening." She said.

"Great also I was wondering if you could teach me how to do a few of the moves you did." I said I could not help how eager I sounded it was like me and science I can not hide my passion.

"Not a problem as long as you show me that one flip you did." X5 666 said her eyes lighting up.

"Alright and I hope you don't mind, but 452 will be joining us." I said.

"452 yeah that's cool she can teach me how to fight the way she does. I get the feeling that she has an interesting edge to her fighting." X5 666 said.

"Yes and its called fighting dirty." I said and the two of us laugh.

"Also I think she like you could use some work on strengthening her instincts." X5 666 said.

"Okay." she lead me around the back of the gym and along the front of the base for a ways. We come to an area that looks like a square with a door in the center and we go in that door.

Inside was a large white room. Along the walls were weights, and an assortment of weapons like crossbows and swords. X5 666 walks to the center of the room and sits on the floor Indian style.

"Our first lesson is one that you need now more then ever and it is how to tell if someone is an enemy or a friend." X5 666 said.

"Really you can do that?" I asked sitting across from her.

"Yes, but not all can. 452 is coming let me go get her." X5 666 said opening a door, putting her arm out into the hall and yanking Max into the room.

"Hey what is your problem?" Max asked looking around.

"Oh it's you, sorry." Max said looking sheepish.

"It is fine." X5 666 said as she sits back on the floor and explains to Max what the three of us are going to do.

"Okay 666 wait I don't like calling you that you need a name." Max said.

"I do?" she asked looking confused.

"Yes and I think I have the perfect ones, which do you like better blaze or inferno?" Max asked.

"They both mean fire." I said and Max nodded her head.

"Why fire?" X5 666 asked.

"You come off as a spitfire." Max said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. X5 666 seemed to accept this.

"I like Blaze it sounds tough." X5 666 said.

"Great your name will be Blaze." Max said.

"Okay now we can get back to the lesson." Max said.

"Okay well not everyone can do this because it takes a strong mind which is a hard thing to find. You both have strong minds and I believe you can do this." Blaze said.

"First you need to clear your minds." Blaze said as she gets up. I try not to listen to her footsteps.

"Let your mind clear get rid of all-that jumble in there. Now I want you to picture an enemy you have faced. Now think about what the air felt like around that person." Blaze said from behind me.

"Feel that energy in the air the crackle of it and how it felt." She said her voice putting me in this sort of trance.

"Now let your minds go blank again." Blaze instructed. She leaves us to clear our heads for a moment. Whatever she is doing it is using a great deal of energy on our parts.

"Now I want you to concentrate on what the energy in this room feels like. What your energy feels like. Feel the softness of it as my energy washes over you as Max's energy flows over your body and Liz's reaches the depths of your soul. The sweetness of its whisper in the back of your mind." Blaze said. I concentrate and feel this tingle in the back of my mind it is like a tingle or tickle and I know the tingle is Blaze and the tickle is Max. Their energy feels safe and engaging.

"Now open your eyes." Blaze said and Max and I do.

"What did our energy feel like?" She asked Max and me.

"It felt gentle and warm." Max said smiling.

"It was like a friendly tickle in the back of my mind. I could tell your energy form Max's." I said.

"Really? Now that is impressive." Blaze said.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well not even I can tell people apart only if they are a friend." Blaze said.

"Go Liz." Max said.

"Now tell me the difference you felt between our energy and that of your enemy." Blaze said.

"It felt harsh, hot and it made the air crackle." I said looking down at my black boots.

"Yes it felt stifling and foul." Max said.

"Good now how do you feel?" Blaze asked us with a smirk.

"Exhausted." Max and I said at the same time.

"Good then it worked. Now every time you come across a person concentrate on them until it becomes natural to you then you will no longer have to concentrate so much. I will warn you though at first it will take a great deal of energy." Blaze said.

"Well lets go to the obstacle courses my unit will be there and you can join us." Blaze said as we get up and head out into the hall. As we walk down the hall a group of kids no more then three passes by.

"They just arrived today from Michigan. They had an extra unit so they sent them here. They 

will begin training tomorrow." Blaze said as we come out into the main part of the base that is used for the obstacle courses.

"That is my unit over there." Blaze said pointing to a group that looked a little older then Zack and Zane.

"Are you the youngest?" Max asked.

"Yes." Blaze said.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Fifteen." She said as we come up to the unit waiting for the other unit to finish up.

"Guys this is 452 and 513 they are going to run the course with us today." Blaze said as her unit turned to face us. Most of them look to be in their mid twenties early thirties.

"Guys this is 277 my CO." Blaze said pointing to the first guy. He was tall and muscular with broad shoulders, piercing blue eyes, and platinum blonde hair. He looked to be the oldest.

"This is 293." Blaze said pointing to a girl stretching. She was about twenty-three with, long chestnut brown hair, brown eyes, and ivy skin. A good word to describe her was knockout.

"That is 294." Blaze said pointing to a guy next to 277. He was clearly 294's twin with his hawk like features.

"This is 326." Blaze said pointing to a girl next to her. This girl was slightly older then 294 and 293 she is about twenty-five. She had long blonde hair, brown eyes, olive skin, and is tiny compared to the others she is about my height.

"This is 299." Blaze said. This guy is closer to our age he is about twenty-two. His hair is black, and his eyes deep brown, he looks to be oriental.

"Next is 332." She was around twenty-five and looked to be Indian. She was gorgeous like the others but her eyes set her apart like Blaze, and 277 her eyes were almost black giving them this purple shimmer that was awesome.  
"And you already know my twin brother 665." Blaze said as he nodded at us.

"Ah 666 why does your unit only have eight people and who is 2IC?" I asked.

"We are an elite group here and are only supposed to have eight or ten people and I am 2IC." Blaze said.

"Okay guys lets do this." 277 said and we are off.

For the first few clicks it is just running on the pavement until about the fifth click we run on the 

sand for another five clicks when we get a click of tires. When we are finished with the tires there is a large cement wall about the size of a twelve-story building and we had to find a way over it. Most chose to climb it while Max, Blaze, 277 and I chose to jump half way then climb the rest getting us over the wall first. Next was more running through the desert for another three clicks until we came to a large lake that I know was not there before. There was no going around it we had to swim across. All of us jumped in and started the breath stroke many of them were better swimmers then Max and I because we hate the water. After the lake was two clicks of barbed wire that we had to crawl under and I got nicked in the back once and boy did it sting. After that I noticed that we turned around somewhere in the barbed wire and were now heading back to the base. We came upon the lake again and swam across then the rest of the way was running. We got back to base half an hour later to see Alec, Krit, Zack, and Biggs with some group getting ready to run the course. They took one look at us and gulped at our state; we were beat.

"What are Liz and Max doing with unit three?" Biggs asked looking shocked.

"They were doing the course with us." 277 said as we all walk towards the other unit.

"That is unit seven." Blaze said.

"What is the big deal?" Krit asked Biggs.

"Dude unit three here is like the best unit in all of Manticore." A girl said next to Biggs.

"Well 452 and 513 did great they kept up with our pace and really toughed it out. I am impressed that you two could jump with 666 and I no one else can." 277 said as the rest of unit three nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, but dang you all are fast." Max said the two of us were hunched over trying to catch our breath, we had not worked like that in a long time.

"Biggs you okay?" I asked seeing his eyes were still wide.

"Yeah still in shock." He said.

"Well we have to go do our run. 452 and 513 want to join us?" 277 asked.

"Yes. Later guys and god luck." I said as we leave our friends and go with unit three.

"Okay this next part is all running in the desert it is eight clicks one way eight the other." 277 said as we all start running at a steady pace. Blaze, Max, 277, and I in the front the others farther behind.

"So 513, word is that you have entered the breeding program." 277 said with a smirk.

"Yes with 494." I said causing Blaze to laugh.

"I knew it." She said as 277 groaned.

"What?" I asked.

"We all had a bet going as to who you were going to be paired up with. It was either 494, 698, or 566." 277 said as we upped the pace slightly.

"Well they put me with 566 and 698 is with Isabel." Max said.

"Oh right the alien." Blaze said.

"Yeah." Max said with a smile.

"Are either of you in the breeding program?" I asked.

"Honey we are the best of course we are." Blaze said.

"Who are your breeding partners?" Max asked.

"Oh now I thought that was a dead give away." 277 said laughing.

"Who?" I asked.

"We are paired together." Blaze said as the wind picked up and catches her strawberry hair making it trail behind her as her hair fell out of its holder.

"You two have no problem with this?" Max asked her eyes wide with shock.

"No why would we?" 277 asked.

"Well I think it's you being so much older then me that has them shocked." Blaze said with a snicker.

"Oh that well yeah I guess it is a bit out there, but they needed to pair people together according to genes that work best together and ability and we got paired together." 277 said.

"So why did you enter into this? I mean you did not have to." Blaze asked.

"Well I wanted to do this because I wanted a family of my own. I have Krit, and Max for the blood part, but I have never had blood parents and I was only ever close to my dad and he was even weird around me. I guess mainly to have someone around that will not be closed off from me in anyway and to just have something that is a part of me. Then there is my liking Alec a great deal almost to the point of love here people and he has never had a good blood family that he has not hated. Also, because I feel bad about blowing up the DNA lab." I said really quickly.

"I get that and that is why I am thinking about it." Max said.

"Were you two forced into it?" I asked Blaze and 277.

"Well in some ways yes they made it pretty clear that they wanted the two of us and well I guess I did it because I wanted a family." Blaze said and Max and I nodded our heads because we were doing it for similar reasons.

"The same goes for me. Besides I was glad that they put me with 666 and not 362 like they had originally wanted to. Don't get me wrong I like her just not the way I like 666." 277 said as we start to turn back. I like being able to run with others it keeps my mind on other things and not the strain my muscles are feeling.

"So before this did you two like you know?" Max asked causing Blaze to full out belly laugh.

"Are you kidding they would have shipped us off to different bases. I was lucky when I was put with these guys they are a more stable unit then what I was used to and I did not want to go back to that." Blaze said.

"Yeah and then there was the age thing." 277 said laughing.

"Before that did you two have any feelings for each other?" Max asked.

"I wanted him." Blaze said causing 277 to stumble.

"You okay?" I asked him and he nodded yes.

"So that explains it." He said as the three of us shot him a confused look.

"Remember when we were in Monaco on a mission and you went into heat? You went right for me." 277 said pulling off his black top.

"Oh yeah well that was mostly genetics I was only interested in getting with the strongest most capable guy and well you being the alpha male at the time I went straight for you." Blaze said as we come back to the base. The run went by quickly, but that is probably because we were running at a brisk pace.

"So we have a break now you guys can do what you want or just come with me." Blaze said but she has this look on her face letting us know she wants us to go with her.

"We are going to stick with you if that is alright." I said.

"Yeah that is great. I will see you later." Blaze said to 277. After we are a good ways away from the others I decide to find out why she wants us with her.

"So what's up?" I asked her she looks at me funny then shakes her head.

"Sorry I had to think about that one. Common verbal usage is great but they miss a few things once in a while. Did you mean to ask me why I wanted you guys to come with me?" Blaze asked and I nodded my head yes.

"Well you see I have been feeling weird as of late and earlier today I went to get some tests done and they should be done by now I was wondering if you two would come with me." Blaze said looking for the first time like a normal scared kid.

"Why do I get the feeling this has to do with the breeding program?" Max asked.

"Well because it was a pregnancy test." Blaze said.


	46. Chapter 46

**Part 46**  
Liz POV

Well this is interesting Blaze is only about two years younger then me and might be having a baby nice how things work out right. I can't let her get the news alone because I know I would be scared and I am older then her so she must be terrified.

"Well we will go with you." I said and Max nodded in agreement.

"So why don't you want Ice with you?" Max asked.

"Ice?" Blaze asked.

"Oh yeah sorry his eyes reminded me of ice so I thought Ice was a fitting name." Max said.

"Okay well tell him that next time you see him he will like it. I don't want to have him there just incase it is a false alarm." Blaze said.

"I don't know we know our bodies and the animal DNA gives you a better sense to know when something is different so there is a good chance you are." Max said.

"Okay this is scary. Here I am one of the best soldiers and I am freaking out about the fact I might be having a kid." Blaze said with a nervous laugh.

"We will be here for you." Max said as she puts her arm around Blaze. We head down to the infirmary.

"Just think Liz this could be you very soon." Max said and Blaze laughed.

"As scary as it is at first it just feels…" Blaze trailed off.

"Natural." I said.

"Yes." Blaze said nodding.

"That is why I had not trouble saying yes only after a few minutes." I said, Max and Blaze both nodded their heads.

"Well let's do this." I said grabbing Blaze's hand.

"Ah 666 I was just about to send for you. Do you want to do this in front of them?" The doctor in his long white trench coat asked.

"Yes." Blaze said in a very stiff voice sounding like the perfect solider it was scary. Not more then a minute ago she was a fidgety and nervous.

"Well then congratulations 666 you and 277 will be the proud parents of twin X9's in eight and a half months." The redheaded doctor said blushing slightly.

"Oh okay. Do I need to do anything?" Blaze asked strangely calm.

"You just need to make sure you eat enough and that no one kicks you in the stomach, knocks you down, take these vitamins." The doctor said handing her several pill bottles.

"Also, we will need to schedule appointments so we can see how well your pregnancy is progressing." The doctor said and Blaze just nodded.

"Am I good?" She asked and the doctor nodded so she turned and left.

She leaves quickly making Max and I follow quickly to keep up. Blaze turns down a deserted hall and leans against the wall. It was then that I noticed her rapid breathing.

"AHHHHH!" Blaze screamed at the top of her lungs. Tears start to pour out of her eyes as she falls to the floor crying.

"Oh sweetie." I said as Max and I slide down on the floor next to her putting our arms around her.

"Oh don't get me wrong here I am happy, but I am really scared. I mean how can I protect myself I can not get kicked in the stomach and did he say twins?" Blaze asked becoming hysterical.

"Blaze the others in your unit and Ice will protect you and so will we." Max said as Blaze calmed down some.

"Thanks, but it is just weird I mean all I have known is fighting and now I can not to that. I can, but I just can't let them hit my stomach." Blaze said she still sounded terrified, I get the feeling that this is a new emotion for her.

"That and you are fifteen and having a kid." Max said.

"Something wrong with that?" Blaze asked clearly not understanding the whole age problem.

"Well that is not something people on the outside world look kindly on. It is not common." I said.

"Oh well I guess it is a good thing I am here then." Blaze said laughing.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked.

"Yes and like Max said I think I already knew." Blaze said as we get up.

"When are you going to tell 277 I mean Ice?" I asked.

"I was thinking tonight. Every night the males are supposed to go to the female's room for a few hours it will be enough time to tell him. Do I just come out and blurt it out or what?" Blaze asked.

"No sit him down and break it gently, very gently." I said as we head towards to cafeteria for lunch.

"Can you sit with my unit please?" Blaze asked.

"Sure." I said as we go get our trays and sit with the rest of unit three.

Not even ten minutes after Max, Blaze and I sat down Maria, Kyle, Michael, Tess, and Isabel came through the doors. They saw Max and me and came and sat with us.

"Hey guys, how has your day been so far?" I asked looking at Blaze who is chugging her milk. I shot her a look and she just shrugged.

"I am really thirsty." She said looking sheepish. I quickly hand her what is left of my milk.

"Not bad I am starting my training with the X7's and they are nice enough, but they keep looking at me funny." Maria said.

"Yeah the X8's were the same way." Kyle said causing Blaze to laugh.

"What?" Michael asked.

"X8's are like four years old are you okay with that? I could help train you in free time." Blaze said.

"Are you sure? I think I should help him." Max said.

"I don't know I am willing to work with either of you." Kyle said.

"So who are these people?" Michael asked causing Maria to hit him in the arm.

"Oh sorry this my unit." Blaze said with her mouth full causing her unit to look at her funny.

"What?" She asked looking at her brother who was laughing.

"You have been woofing down your food for the past two weeks are you okay?" 665 asked.

"Yeah just really hungry." Blaze said shoveling another spoon of applesauce into her mouth. After that she went down the line and named all of her unit.

"And guys this is Michael, Maria, Tess, Kyle and Isabel." Blaze said.

"Hey there you are." Alec said as Biggs, Zack and Krit follow.

"Hey boys." I said.

"I am going to go sit with my unit okay Krit you coming?" Biggs asked.

"Yeah later guys." Krit said as he goes with Biggs to where unit seven was sitting. I then introduced unit three to the others and all was good.

"Hey you going to finish that?" Blaze asked me so quietly I almost did not hear her. I handed her the rest of my sandwich.

"Dang girl you sure do know how to eat." Kyle said impressed. Poor Blaze looked embarrassed.

"Kyle you would be to if you did what she did today." Tess said pinching him.

"Oh no sorry guys I have to go I have weight training." Blaze said as she took a last swallow of milk and threw her stuff away.

"Man does she always eat like that?" Kyle asked 277 who looked at him funny.

"Lately she has been. Just yesterday she finished off all my food and 665's.

She must have stepped up her training." 277 said. Poor guy is so clueless.

"Well she did help Max and I work to strengthen our ability to sense the enemy." I said.

"Yes that would take a great deal of energy on her part as well as yours." 277 said.

"Well I have to get to field A I am supposed to be at the target range so I will see you all later." 277 said as he gets up and leaves several others from unit three as well for various other courses. Soon all that was left was our group, minus Krit and Biggs, and 665.

"So my baby sister is pregnant." 665 said smirking.

"How did you know?" Max asked with a smirk of her own.

"Well it was about the time she started chugging milk yesterday. She hates milk and will only drink what she has to." 665 said.

"Wait that girl is pregnant?" Kyle asked with wide eyes.

"Yes." I said.

"How old is she?" Alec asked.

"Fifteen." Max said.

"Fifteen!" Kyle yelled causing several people to turn and stare at us. 665 just rolled his eyes.

"She is young in age but old in wisdom." 665 said before getting up and throwing away his trash and heading off to some unknown area.

"She is younger then us and she is having twins." Max said quietly so no one else will hear her.

"And they allow this here? Who is her breeding partner?" Isabel asked.

"277." I said.

"The guy that is like twice her age." Tess said in shock.

"Yes, but around here age does not matter as much as it does in the outside world. They do things by likes, strengths and genes." Max said.

"Besides 666 acts more like someone in their twenties." I said and Max nodded in agreement.

"It looks like you two got to know 666 pretty well today." Zack said.

"Yes. She is really nice and is not some drone walking around taking orders all the time she thinks for herself and I like that." I said.

"What is 277 like?" Alec asked.

"He is nice a little closed off, but that is from his training and us being new to him. He cares a great deal for 666." Max said and I nodded in agreement.

"So when do you all start the breeding program?" Max asked with a smirk.

"As soon as we want." Alec said sounding eager.

"Yeah all we have to do is let the guards know and then we are in business." Kyle said.

"Are we sleeping here tonight?" Tess asked.

"Yes we will head back into town early in the morning. It will take us a while to build up a schedule." I said.

"Guys have any of you thought about what we are going to do about Logan?" Maria asked rolling her green eyes.

"No." We all said.

"Well he will freak when we get back there." Maria said and Max nodded her head in agreement.

"That is for sure."

"Well he deserves it and I guess we will just deal with him tomorrow when we get back into town." I said.

"Let's go guys we have classes to attend." Tess said as we all get up and head to the area we were told to. Max and I are together again, but this time we enter a training room a little on the weird side.

"OMG Max." I say in a breathy voice. I will admit it this room definitely takes the cake.

"I know Liz I know." Max said swallowing loudly.

"Do they actually expect us to do this?" I asked my older sister.

"Ah 452, 513 come on in and take a seat." The lady instructor said.

"Now I want you all to go over to a crib and get a baby." The instructor said.

"Yes Liz I think we have to." Max said a wild look of fear in her eyes.

"Introduction to motherhood is not exactly the class I was hoping for." I said.

"I know, but we entered into breeding program and now we have to learn to be mommies." Max said as we go and get our dolls.


	47. Chapter 47

**Part 47**  
Alec POV

Biggs, Krit, Zack and I have target practice now so we are heading out to felid A. Once we get there we see 277 and the rest of unit three shooting off an assortment of weapons going down the line. It looks as if they start off with a cross bow and end with a machine gun.

"Soldiers you are late." The drill sergeant barked at the four of us.

"Sorry sir." We all yelled jumping to attention.

"Get to your stations. Start at the beginning and work your way down the line of weapons. Some need to be assembled so assemble them. If you miss a target once you will redo that round, and another one as well. When you finish hand me your targets and if I think you need to redo any weapon you do so. The four of you will be staying after for an hour to clean all the weapons as a punishment for your lateness." The drill sergeant said walking away to check on the progress of the others.

"Let's get to it then." I said as I step up to my station. I was right a cross bow is first, but it looks as if I have to assemble seven arrows before I can begin shooting. I make quick work of it and assemble them in five minutes. I shoot my first arrow with surprising accuracy; it has been a while since I had to shoot a crossbow.

"Well done 494, but that last one was slightly off do two more and move on to your next weapon." The drill sergeant said.

"Sir yes sir."

"698 you are very wide make adjustments and do two more rounds and hit the center not by the center or around the center hit one of the designated spots." The drill sergeant said.

"Sir yes sir."

"Gee Zack it's almost like you have not shot a weapon in twelve years." I said smirking as Zack sticks up his middle finger at me. He then shoots the target in an unusual place. He turns and looks at me and smiles.

"Right on target." Zack said.

"Well if that don't stop a guy I don't know what would." I said looking at the whole in that target that was formerly the targets genital area.

"Nice work as usual 277 you hit all of your targets with pin point accuracy except number six round three of your sniper." The drill sergeant said as the guy goes back and re does the round and another round after that. He is extremely accurate.

"Nice work 494 your long range is excellent." The drill sergeant said as I hit the button to change sheets.

"Very good 665 your sniper work is coming along nicely." 277 said as 665 finishes his last round and switches sheets.

"Do another round like that and move on to your next weapon." 277 said as he starts to disassemble two of the weapons.

"Hey man watch it!" 665 yelled at Zack who was really wide on his last shot and clipped the side of 665's sheet.

"Five more rounds for that!" The drill sergeant said to Zack who looked really upset about the shot.

"Okay all who are finished are dismissed you four continue." The sergeant said looking at us and giving Biggs, Krit, and I a sympathetic look.

"Done." I said handing him my sheets. He checks them over and then putts them in the stack he has in his hands.

"Good get started on cleaning and dismantling the weapons. The X7's later today have a speed test to see how fast they can assemble all the weapons so you need to clean and sort the parts." The drill sergeant said. I salute and get to work making easy work of taking apart the weapons and then cleaning them.

"Wonder what the girls are up to." Zack said taking my thoughts from the weapon in my hand to Liz.

"I don't know they have class just like us." Krit said as he finishes his target practice doing extremely well for being on the outside for as many years as he was. Krit unlike Zack is excellent with weapons and it appears he has practiced some over the years.

"Why do I keep thinking about Isabel?" Zack asked.

"Maybe because you love her." Biggs said.

"Well man you have to stop thinking about her for a while so you can hit your target for once." I said with a smile.

"Do you think about 513 I mean Liz all the time?" Biggs asked.

"Yes."

"How is it that you can be so in control?" Zack asked.

"I think about her and use her as a strength." I said.

"Obviously, but every time I think about Isabel my mind goes blank its like I forget all of my training." Zack said defeated.

"Try thinking like this. Isabel is weak and defenseless and it is your job to protect her. Everything you do is for her and that the target is her enemy." Biggs said giving Zack some good advice.

"I will try it." Zack said as he picks up his next and final weapon, aims, shoots, and hits the target right in the heart.

"Nice." I said and Zack smiled.

"Great advice Biggs." Zack said as he proceeds to finish the clip and re loads another.

"So Biggs why do they call you Biggs?" Krit asked causing me to drop the barrel I was cleaning.

"Well it was on a mission in Montreal and there was this brothel…" Biggs said fully intending to tell these two about it.

"Ah Biggs shut it." I said sending him a death glare.

"Alec why do I get the feeling you had something to do with this?" Krit asked.

"He did he was in the shack with me, all the ladies loved him and I was so jealous that I told them that I was Biggs if you will." Biggs said and Zack busted out laughing.

"So Alec does my little sister know you did all of this?" Krit asked sending me a fierce look.

"Well um…you see it was…um it was nothing it was…" I stuttered unable to defend myself. Right now my worst fear is coming true, Zack and Krit the love of my life's older brothers are finding out about my past and are about to reject me and tell me that they don't want me near Liz.

"It was a long time ago and I was the one who was dubbed Mr. Biggs not Alec." Biggs said.

"You do realize I am Max's older brother right?" Krit asked and Biggs ducked his head sheepishly.

"Well its better to find out about our pasts from us then someone else." I said and Zack nodded in agreement.

"Your right I would kill you in your sleep if someone else told me that." Zack said causing me to shudder at the thought knowing he was fully serious.

Michael POV

"Concentrate Michael, tap into your emotions." Tess said as I raise my hand towards the small rock sitting three feet away.

We are in the desert trying to work on our powers more and all the others have made some progress except for me. I stare at the rock some more seeing the vast desert around it and the sand and desert terrain as fair as the eye can see. The rock looks so small in comparison and yet to me it feels so large.

"Let your mind go blank and only think of the rock." Tess said her voice having a hypnotizing effect on me.

"Tess I can't all I can think about is how big the rock is." I said putting my hand down.

"Michael I want you to think the rock is small. Move farther back so that it looks smaller, but still use the same energy you need to blast it." Tess said so I back up a few more feet making the rock look even smaller. I close my eyes and concentrate on the rock. I can feel the energy within me building causing the air around me to crackle. I slowly open my eyes and zero in on the rock lifting my hand and aiming at the rock and letting all of the pent up energy go. I see this blue/ green ball go hurtling towards the rock and blowing it to smithereens.

"Wow!" Isabel said her mouth hanging wide open.

"Nice Michael. Now what did that feel like on the inside?" Tess asked.

"It felt warm and kind of like a bunch of water pouring over me." I said.

"Well think of that feeling every time you need to blast something. Now you see that boulder over there well I want you to blast that." Tess said as I turn to face the large boulder.

"You can do this Michael you were born to do this." Isabel said standing next to Tess.

I close my eyes and concentrate on having that same feeling as before except this time I let it intensify more knowing I will need to use more energy. I raise my hand and take aim at the boulder and release the energy and send it towards the boulder. This time though I feel something different like something inside of me opened up it was such a rush. All the sudden instead of a normal blast this red beam comes out of my hand blasting the boulder to kingdom come.  
"OMG Michael what the heck was that?" Isabel asked as her and Tess come running up to me. I feel so drained right now that last blast took a great deal of energy.

"Oh I don't feel so good that took a lot out of me." I said falling slightly, Tess and Isabel rush to support me.

"I don't think you were ready for that yet." Tess said as we sit on the ground and I lean against Isabel.

"Tess how did we really know each other in our past lives? Were we all close?" I asked.

"Rath and Zan were close and Lonnie and Ava were close. Rath and Ava grew up knowing they were going to marry the royal children and through that they were close. Lonnie, Zan, Ava and Rath were more like brothers and sisters then lovers." Tess said.

"I always thought of Isabel as my sister and now that I have gotten to know you I feel you are like my sister. Max though I never was that close to we just tolerated each other because we were the same over time becoming closer, but now it's like I don't even know him. After all that has happened with him and Liz I find myself doing something that I would never do I am taking a humans side over an alien. Over time I have come to think of Liz as a sister after all that she has done for us I just do not want Max to hurt her or for anyone else to hurt her or anyone that I love." I said opening up to the two girls on each side of me.

"Yeah I feel closer to the two of you Liz and Kyle then anyone ever. The four of you get me and don't try and change me. I guess it helps that Liz is different like us." Tess said.

"Yeah the others are cool. I love having friends that will not backstab me for a boy and friends who are like me and get me. Liz, Maria, Max and you Tess are now my best girlfriends so it is all good." Isabel said smiling.

"I think I am ready to try again now." I said and the three of us stand up again and get ready.

"Now I want you Michael to try and blast another boulder." Tess said. I scan the area for another boulder to blast when I spot the perfect one. It is the same size as the previous one and this time I will try a normal blast on it. I raise my hand, but this time I do not close my eyes I just let the energy go. In mere seconds the blue/green energy ball is released blasting the boulder.

"Nicely done Michael." Tess said as she and Isabel pat me on the back.

"Let's go guys we have hand to hand training with a group of X8's in ten minutes." Isabel said as the three of us head back to the base feeling drained, but up for a challenge.

The three of us enter felid D right on time and line up with the little kids who are more like toddlers. They are all wearing these burlap sack like things that look as though they have seen better days.

"All right fall in place." The instructor yelled blowing his whistle three times.

"Now I want to work on our basic punches with a few kicks and combinations thrown in. When X5 819 does a move you copy it and be precise." The other instructor said.

The X5 beings with a solid air punch using his right arm letting out a grunt. We all follow grunt and all.

"Isabel not so stiff." The instructor said as he walked down the lines and examines all the little soldiers and the three of us.

"Excellent Michael your motions are very fluid I think you have done this before." The other instructor said as he and the other instructor stop in front of me and examines my punches and kicks.

"Michael I am going to have X5 819 attack you with some basic moves and I want you to block them and defend yourself with some of your own." The one instructor said as X5 819 comes over and stands in front of me; the others form a circle around us.

The boy starts off easy enough throwing a right hook towards me, which I easily block with my left arm. He tries to sweep my legs out from under me, but I send a kick to his stomach landing solidly sending the X5 backwards. I then send a hand chop towards his neck causing him to fall to his knees because I hit a pressure point. Grabbing his arms I squeeze his arms together picking him up off the floor and then I head butt him causing his eyes to tear up allowing me to land a left kick to his right side, which I follow up with a right punch and left punch making his head snap back and forth. He then sends a left kick my way with a right punch, which I easily block with my right knee and left arm. I quickly push him away and spin up in the air sending a kick towards his stomach, which sends him flying over the little X8's and he lands a good five feet away.

"Very good I could tell you were holding back as was X5 819, but you held your own. Clearly you are more advanced then we thought. I think you should train with the X7's. I will tell the Director later right now I want you to go with X5 982 and train." The instructor said.

"X5 982 get over here now." The instructor yelled and a girl comes running over.

The girl is a good six feet tall with long brown hair, tan sun kissed skin, and aqua colored eyes. She was in her twenties from the looks of her and she had this presence about her screaming strength. I could tell that she has a great deal of training and has seen more then a normal human ever will.  
"Come with me." She said. I look over my shoulder once more at Tess and Isabel and then follow the X female.

"So what are we going to work on?" I asked taking command. She rolled her eyes at me with her hands on her hips.

"From what I saw you leave your right side open to an attack so we will work on that." 982 said as she gets into her fighting stance and I do the same.

"Okay let's do this." I said and she first sends a powerful kick towards my left side first which I block with my knee causing an enormous amount of pain to shoot through my leg.

"That is your first mistake you doge a kick like that it is too strong to block with your body." 982 said as she set up again to get ready to fight. This time she starts off whit an upper cut to my jaw landing solidly, but I just brush off the pain. I send a kick to her stomach, but she easily blocked it and grabbed my foot sending a kick to my right side.

"See your right side was open. Now we are going to re do what we just did and this time when I catch your foot I want you to launch yourself into the air and kick me wit the other foot in the face, but make sure you do it quickly." 982 said. We start off the exact same way as the time before but this time when she catches my leg I jump in the air and kick her, but she accidentally released my other leg and while still in the air I kicked her in the face again getting in a double hit. I land on the floor in a fighting stance.

"That was great I was planning on catching you off guard, but man you wailed on me there. Those moves you did most X7's are just mastering." 982 said. We spend the next two hours getting my skills to the point where I can hold my own against an X7. Over time I found out that 982 was nicknamed Jaw Breaker or JB and that it would be alright if I called her that. She is cool she reminds me of Tess and Maria in a lot of ways. She has a ton of energy like Maria, but has this darkness about her like Tess. Also the eyes scream Tess.

"Well it is time for me to get to pool B I have a breath test." I said and JB gets this knowing look.

"Have fun." JB said sarcastically

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Well have fun being chained under water to see how long you can hold your breath. By the way if you see blood it's only natural for your ears and nose to bleed for the first few times." JB said.

"They chain you under water?" I asked panicking I hate water this is just more of a reason to.

"I am not sure. You they might not chain to the bottom of the pool." JB said this causes a deep pit of dread to settle in my stomach.


	48. Chapter 48

**Hey guys thanks for the replies to the last few parts I loved reading them! Please let me know what you think of these new parts!**

**Part 48**  
Liz POV

That was the scariest two hours of my life. They told us about breast-feeding, bottle-feeding, diaper changing, and everything else under the sun. Right about now I am thinking about possibly becoming a nun.

"Hey Liz." Alec said as he came in form the shooting range. Okay so nun is totally out of the question.

"I am starving." I said as the two of us head toward the cafeteria for supper.

"Oh there is 666." Alec said pointing to the teen that is choking down her food.

"Max and I call her Blaze so you can as well. Also her boyfriend is now known as Ice." I said and Alec laughed. We go through the line and get our food and go and sit with the others who are slowly coming in.

"Hey guys." I said sitting down. I look at Michael, Isabel, and Tess and see that their hair is wet and they look a little worse for the ware.

"By the way I hate water." Michael said with a growl.

"Oh poor baby." Maria said wrapping her arms around Michael who leaned back into her embrace. The two of them are so cute together.

"So you three got introduced to the tank?" I asked and Tess groaned.

"You knew they were going to do that to us and did not warn us?" Michael asked with a growl.

"Dude we all had to go through it." Krit said.

"Hey Liz what is your record?" Blaze asked as she comes up for air. She is choking down, but from what the others have said she has been this hungry forever and that it is nothing new.

"Ten minutes." I said and Alec whistles.

"What about you 494 I mean Alec." Blaze asked.

"Eight minutes." Alec said and out of the corner of my eye I see 665 shovel his food onto her plate. I had to work really hard not to laugh when her eyes lit up and she dug into her food again.

"What about you Krit?" Alec asked.

"Seven minutes." Krit said.

"Max?" I asked and she looks funny for a minute.

"Eight minutes." She said.

"Zack?" I asked and he smirks at the rest of us.

"Seven minutes." Zack said.

"How long did the three of you hold for?" I asked Michael, Isabel, and Tess.

"Well Isabel held for a minute, Tess for a minute and a half and I held for two minutes." Michael said proudly.

"Great." I said as I get up and throw my trash away.

"Um guys I am going to go lift some weights before lights out." I said heading out.

"Cool can I come with?" Alec asked.

"Yeah." I said as the two of us leave I hear Blaze mumble something about a whole lot of work getting done there and I get the distinct feeling she is being sarcastic.

The two of us enter the weight room and I stand in the doorway in awe I have never seen so much equipment before. All of the machines look new, it is like heaven.

"This is so great!" Alec said as he runs over to the treadmills.

"All these machines this is great." I said, running my hand over one of the weights.

The two of begin to work out starting with our legs, then lower abdominal, then the upper body. I was on a crunch machine when Alec started to talk. "So why do you want to do the breeding project?" Alec asked, sitting up from his position on the ground.

"I want a connection to this world." I said opening up to one of the only people who gets me.

"I get that, but you also have a family and people who care about you." Alec said.

"True but they are not exactly like me. I am a Familiar and they are not. Also, I am part alien and they are not. If I had a kid they would be like me and I could have someone I could relate to and care for." I said sitting up and facing him.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I don't have any real family and the only person I know I am related to I just met and I don't see 

Zack and I getting close anytime soon. Besides, it is kind of an instinct like my body is telling me I need a kid." Alec said.

"I can see that." I said and I smile.

"The one thing I do want is for our first time not to be about the breeding program and to be about us." Alec said shocking me.

"Wow can you read minds?" I asked laughing.

"No, but I know you and I know that you have not… you know and it would not be right other wise." Alec said fidgeting with nervousness.

"That is so cute Alec who has been with scores of women is embarrassed to talk about having sex." I said laughing as Alec flushed slightly letting down his guard.

"Hey I just do it I don't talk about it." Alec said still fidgeting.

"Well us females like to talk about that sort of thing." I said with a devilish smile.

"Wait you all talk about that?" Alec asked getting even antsier. He got up and started to pace.

"Well have you um had anything to tell them?" Alec asked.

"You know I have not had sex." I said smirking.

"Yes but have you done other stuff?" Alec asked an odd look on his face. One that I commonly saw on Max's face when he was jealous.

"No I was never ready for that. I have come very close, but I always stopped things before they got too far." I said.

"Yes well now you no longer have to stop things. Least of all with me." Alec said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Come on it will soon be lights out." I said as the two of us leave the fabulous weight room.

"Ah 494, 513 there you two are." Renfro said coming up to the two of us who probably looked a mess from our workout.

"Madam Renfro." I said as Alec and I snap to attention.

"At ease soldiers. So those who are in the breeding program are allowed to sleep together at night. Can we expect you two to be in the same room?" Renfro asked the two of us with a smile, but her blue and gold suit makes it look less then convincing.

"Yes." Alec said which causes her smile to widen causing an uneasy feeling to settle within me.

"Alright then lights out in ten minutes." Renfro said walking away.

"Let's go lover boy." I said causing Alec to laugh.

"Yes my lady." Alec said as we enter my room. Before we closed the door we saw Maria enter Michael's room, which was across from mine; the two were deep in a make out session that was escalating quickly.

"Well looks like those two are having a good ole time." Alec said as we hear the door slam closed.

"Those two always have fun." I said with a sly smile.

"Lights out." Got yelled down the hall as I closed my door. A loud clicking noise could be heard throughout the halls as all the doors were being automatically locked.

"Hey you okay?" Alec asked me as I stand there staring at the locked door.

"No it reminds me of the other base and how they locked us all in sometimes for days." I said as Alec comes up behind me and puts his arms around me.

"I know it was hell, but it looks as if things have changed some what, although they still lock people in. They are allowing friendship and relationships to form." Alec said and I nodded.

I feel safe in Alec's arms and being in his arms feels right almost like it was meant to be. I slowly turn around and face him.

"Why is it that I do not care that our relationship is moving faster then any of the others? Why is it that we have not even been on a date and I am ready to sleep with you?" I asked Alec who moved his arms around my waist pulling me closer.

"Because the two of us have been through the same things, we have grown up in similar environments and have the same fears and dreams. We have gotten closer through our pasts and we are very open with each other making us closer then any of us have ever been with anyone else." Alec said as he leans down and captures my lips in a tender kiss, which I return. It was gentle at first, but soon turned primal; both of us letting the animal take over.

Alec pushed me against the wall and attacked my lips and neck feverishly. He lets out a small purr, which I return as I nip at his neck and scratch at him.

"Let it out Liz let the kitty come and play." Alec whispered in my ear. I let out a growl and hurl him across the small room; he lands with ease on the bed and lets out a delighted growl. I blur the short distance to the bed and I am on top of him clawing at him again. Alec let out a growl 

and flipped us over so he was on top. He pulled off his shirt quickly and went back to biting me. My shirt was next to come off. All reason went out the window when the cool air of the base met my bare skin.

I always thought my first time would be slow, sweet and perfect. The thought was pleasing, but did not take care of the part of me that wanted someone who could match my power and love me hard and rough like the animal within me. Alec is that person it is almost as if he knows what I want. I feel his mouth on my chest and I cannot stop the half moan half purr that escapes my lips. His response was a contented purr as well. I trail my hands down his stomach and chiseled abs toward the button on his issued clothes. I get his pants off with perfection if I do say so myself, but the barrier of my pants is overwhelming and I welcome the loss of my pants as Alec takes them off. He stops his movements for a moment and looks me in my eyes before he joins with me and takes my innocence and fully releases the animal. Things were slow at first and soon were out of control I could feel him digging into my sides and thighs as he slams into me. I meet him thrust for thrust growling with pleasure and excitement. I felt this winding within me and then Alec looked into my eyes again and it happened. I was crashing into earth and things went hurtling by.

"Wow." Alec said into my neck I can feel his warm cum dripping from my thighs.

"Definitely." I said as he removes himself from me and pulls me onto him. I burred my face into his neck as he started purring causing me to purr back out of instinct. It was comforting and loving.

"Sorry I was so rough, but I could not control it." Alec said and I hear guilt in his voice. I prop myself up on my elbow and look at him he turned to look at me looking so vulnerable.

"Alec you knew I could take it and to me it was perfect. It was loving pleasing the human in me, and rough like the animal in me. You have nothing to be sorry about." I said causing Alec to smile a genuine smile.

"Where did you learn to throw people onto beds? That was great." Alec said and I pinch his side causing him to laugh. I could not help the yawn that escaped and it only made Alec laugh louder.

"Looks like I finally did what no other has done I made you sleepy." Alec said with a triumphant smile before he yawned as well.

"Night Alec." I said as I curled into his side.

"Night baby." Alec said wrapping his arms around me.

Guest POV

"That was wow." The man sitting next to me in the visual room. There are hundreds of TV screens of black and white along the wall each with a different part of the base showing. The largest TV had 513's room on it as three people had just watched with bated breath the animal 

mating that went on. At first they watched the alien and human Michael and Maria, but soon found 513 and 494 much more interesting.

"That was amazing." Renfro said in an airy voice.

"Was that normal?" I asked.

"For transgenic males and females yes they tend to let the animal needs take over, but wow did you see the sheer force they possessed." Renfro said with something similar to perverted pleasure.

"She was a virgin." I said causing the small blonde guy to look at me funny.

"How could you tell?" He asked.

"Her blood. When 494 exited 513 her virgin blood came dripping down her thighs." Renfro said with a sick smile. Her comment made me feel uncomfortable and uneasy, but happy.

"Well Lisimba it looks as if you were right. 513 and 494 are perfect they will produce exactly what we want." Renfro said causing me to smile.

"Ah yes my little Liz is going to make an interesting mommy." I said with a smirk. I see the blonde man flinch.

"Well let's go, Donald will be missing me shortly." Renfro said.

"So are the rumours true? Are you and Donald an item?" I asked using the term I knew would get to her.

"You know perfectly well we are not like that." Renfro said.

"Well that is what the others are saying. I mean what other reason would there be for you to leave the largest facility to come out here to the middle of nowhere with Lydecker?" I asked.

"The most powerful beings are out here and where there is power I will be there to harness it." Renfro said with a cold, evil smile.

"Yes my dear I know." I said with a laugh as we leave the security room


	49. Chapter 49

**Part 49**  
Maria POV

There is no better feeling then to wake up in the arms of the man you love. I feel so safe here with Michael and after last night I never want to leave his arms again. I thought I saw Liz and Alec last night before lights out, but I was too caught up with Michael to be sure of what I saw. All I remember is slamming the door closed then hearing the doors throughout the building lock.

"Morning." I said when I felt Michael stir from his peaceful slumber.

"Umahvh." He said before pulling me closer to him; I could feel his breath on my neck and knew form the shortness of them that he was awake. I hear this tapping noise on the COM and then a bugle sending out the wake up call.

"You mean they actually do that?" Michael asked annoyed as the doors throughout the building unlocked. The sound of kids stirring and talking could be heard. Then I heard the distinct laugh of Liz and Alec causing me to stumble out of bed and put on my clothes. I turn and see Michael doing the same. We both walk out into the hall the same time as the others.

"Well look who it is." Kyle said coming out of his room. I noticed Alec had his arm around Liz who was leaning on him.

"This surprises you?" Isabel asked laughing.

"Let's go guys we only have fifteen minutes to shower." Liz said causing me to groan.

"Later boys we will see you at breakfast." Isabel said as the guys' head to the male showers and us girls to the female showers.

"So Maria did you have a good night?" Liz asked with a very Alec like smirk as she shampoos her hair.

"I thought I say you and Alec outside your room. Did the two of you have a good night?" I asked. I see Blaze and the other females from her unit enter the showers.

"Yeah Liz how was it?" Blaze asked with a devilish smile sending chills down my back. I don't know how Max and Liz can stand her she gives me the creeps.

"Well gals I am not one to kiss and tell." Liz said causing Isabel, Tess, Max, and I to squeal. The other hundred some girls looked at us waywardly. Blaze stepped forward.

"It's an outside expression of happiness." She said and a look of understanding crosses the others faces as they go back to what they were doing.

"From what I saw you had a good night as well." Liz said causing me to smile.

"So Blaze how did it go?" Max asked quietly even though the others could still hear, but they appeared un interested.

"Well let's just say he screamed, then he hyperventilated, screamed again, laughed, cried, apologized, paced, and then hugged me." Blaze said with a roll of her eyes and a smile hinting that more then a hug happened.

"So your younger then me and have had more of a sex life then me man do I feel grand." I said laughing. Blaze laughed as well causing her gray eyes to shimmer with laughter making them look like sparkling gems. For the first time since I met the girl I felt at ease with her.

"666 did you hear that jerk who has a thing for you is back." A girl with long platinum blonde hair said. She looked a great deal like Ice as Liz and Max dubbed the X5 so I am assuming the two are related.

"They are brother and sister." Blaze said it was like she could read my mind. The other girl seemed to know what we were talking about.

"I am the same age as 666." The blonde girl said.

"Is he really back?" Blaze asked a look of fear on her face.

"Yes I saw him with Renfro who looked less then pleased to see him." The blonde girl said.

"Who?" Liz asked.

"Lisimba." Blaze said with a venomous growl.

"No." Liz said a terrified look on her face.

"I guess he has the same obsession with you as he does me." Blaze said with a sad look. I look over at Liz who nodded her head.

"Who is this guy?" I asked.

"A perverted freak who has a thing for us transgenic females." Another girl said. This girl is tall like Blaze; with long raven hair and yellow eyes one can really see the cat in her.

"Cool eyes." Tess said causing the girl to smile.

"Thanks I love freaking the norms out with them they get all scared or unnerved and run away." The girl said with a laugh making her sound like a hyena.

"Are you hyena?" I asked not thinking. Isabel shot me a look telling me what I said was on the rude side.

"Yes I am hyena, canine and feline. After all a hyena is a mix of a cat and dog." The girl said with a smile causing her eyes to flash.

"I thought hyenas were supposed to be an impure mix. I thought other animals hated them." Tess said.

"They do, but I have cat and dog in me and the others choose to pick up on that and not the evil." The other girl said.

"Time for breakfast lets go people." Blaze yelled causing the other girls to scatter quickly.

"Are you two going to be okay with this guy around?" I asked with worry.

"As long as Alec and…Ice around Liz and I should be fine, but please don't leave us alone ever." Blaze said looking really sacred. We are finally dressed in clean clothes and I go over and hug Blaze.

"Honey we will make sure he never harms either you or Liz or anyone else for that matter. We will make sure Ice knows that he needs to be on the lookout and Alec will stay with Liz all the time although I don't think he would let her out of sight anyway." I said and Blaze nodded. She unconsciously put her hands over her stomach protectively.

"Let's go before our men start to look for us." Isabel said putting her arm around Liz and Tess as Max put her arm around Blaze and I. The six of us walked into the cafeteria and over to the table were unit three and the others were. It looked as if Alec and Ice were in some kind of intense conversation.

"No way rockets are useless when having to deal with them laser point machine guns are so much better you can see when you hit the target." Alec said.

"Yes but a rocket takes out more and you take less of a risk of losing your own men." Ice said.

"Yeah but they draw more attention because they are louder." Alec said.

"Hey guys having fun?" Liz asked sitting down next to Alec. Blaze sits next to Ice who puts a protective arm around her while I sit down next to Michael.

"Took you fems long enough." Kyle said laughing until Tess hit upside the head stopping his laughter.

"So I take it you ladies know who is back." 665 said and Blaze nodded her head. I look and see both Alec and Ice tighten their grips on Liz and Blaze. I look and see that 665 looks worried as well. He like his sister scared me, but now I see that his gray eyes are warmer then I thought and he looks scared for his twin sister.

"Well everyone stay on the lookout don't leave a female alone got it." Ice said to everyone at the table. The males all nodded their heads.

"Liz, Alec, Lydecker and Renfro talked with Blaze and I last night as well as the rest of unit three and we came to the decision that the two of you will be in our unit." Ice said

"Are you serious?" Liz asked with excitement and I cannot help but smile at her I like seeing her happy.

"Yes as well as Max." Blaze said causing Max to choke on her juice.

"Me?" Max asked with wide eyes.

"Yes so the three of you will be pushed harder then you have ever been pushed." Ice said causing 665 to laugh.

"I get the feeling they will not have a problem after what they did yesterday." 665 said smiling.

"You know what you remind me of my cousin Ryan so I think I will call you Ryan." I blurted out causing the others at the table to stare at me making me feel self-conscious.

"Is that a good thing?" 665 asked Liz and Liz nodded her head and 665 nodded his head.

"Ryan I like it." 665 now Ryan said.

"Can we have names too?" 294 asked looking interested.

"Of course." Liz said with a smile.

"You 293 bring a great deal to the unit when we were out on the course I saw you motivating the others, which is why I came up with the name Faith for you." Max said causing 293 to smile and look at her twin 294 happily.

"You 294 remind me of a hawk so I am going to call you Hawk." Liz said.

"362 you remind me of me of my foster mom Sara Guerin before she passed away so I think you should be called Sara." Michael said.

"299 you remind me of a rabbit so I think you should be called Jack." I said.

"332 your eyes remind me of crystals so I think your name should be crystal." Kyle said causing the girl to blush.

"Cool now we can use our names around each other in privet, but in front of the others we use our designations." Blaze said and the rest of us nodded in agreement.

"But wait I thought Alec and Zack were to be the heads of units and that Liz and Max would be their seconds." I said.

"Originally that was the plan, but after yesterday things changed." Ice said and the others nodded in understanding.

"So when do you all leave?" Hawk asked looking sad.

"After we do a little training I wanted to work on my hand to hand more." Zack said.

"Yes, but don't worry love we will be back." Max said patting Hawk on the back.

"Are you going to spend time with Biggs?" Alec asked with his trademark smirk.

"Yes." Max said her cheeks turning red.

"How sweet." Hawk said receiving a hit from Faith.

"Well let's get started guys we have to take advantage of our time here." Liz said as the table got up.

"Unit three we are in the tank first." Ice said as Liz, Max, and Alec followed their new unit.

"I am going to the weight room." I said.

"Cool I am coming with." Kyle said and I nodded as the two of us head toward the room.

"So did you hear your mom and my dad are dating again." Kyle said causing me to smile.

"Yes I heard. The weird part is this time I am not freaked out by it I am actually happy because I know your dad makes my mom happy." I said and Kyle nodded his head.

"Its weird, but I kind of get the feeling that you and I are going to end up more then just brother and sister in spirit." Kyle said.

"Yeah like our parents will actually get married." I said being serious because like Kyle I had that same feeling and I liked it.

"So sis what do you want to do first?" Kyle asked as we enter the weight room where another unit was working out. Kyle and I were not officially assigned a unit yet so until then we just mingle and train.

"Bicycle's", we both said at the same time. We ran over to them and climbed on and set them to up hill. Ever since we were little Kyle and I have loved to ride our bikes together. Up until high 

school it had been a weekly thing were Alex, Liz, Kyle and I would go for a ride out to the desert where we would bike up to the cliffs.

"You two are good at that." Lydecker said startling us both, but Kyle and I have enough sense not to show it.

"Thanks sir we are used to riding through the desert." Kyle said.

"Good that is useful. When you two come back tomorrow we will have to sit down and assign the two of you a unit. Right now Renfro and I are working on a possible one for the two of you." Lydecker said leaning on the bike I am using.

"Well I will let the two of you get back to work. If I don't see you before you leave good bye and be careful." Lydecker said before leaving.

"Wow Kyle how many miles does your bike say?" I asked with worry.

"Well this can't be right it says ten and we have only been on for ten minuets." Kyle said. We both stop and look around.

"You forgot to clear it." The blonde girl from the showers earlier said.

"Hey I am sorry I did not get your designation." I admitted feeling guilty. The girl just chuckled as she walked away her blonde hair swishing as she glided away.


	50. Chapter 50

**Hey guys thanks for the replies to the last parts I loved reading what all you wrote! Here are two new ones!**

**Part 50**  
Liz POV

"Where have you been?" Logan asked calmly.

"We were at Manticore." Zack said sitting at the counter.

"Well all of you failed to tell me this so I was stuck here worried that Manticore had re captured you. Now I find out they did and I think I could have been of some help to you. Alright let us start to form a plan on how to take the base down." Logan said pulling out a notebook and paper.

"Ah Logan we were there willingly." I said as I go to sit next to Zack at the counter. Logan looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Figures they would get to the ones who were there the longest first." Logan says. I look and see Alec is ready to pounce on Logan and is being held back by Krit, Michael, Kyle, and Tess; Logan seems unaware that his comment made more then a few of us upset.

"No Logan we were there working with them to train and they will back us up when we need them." Max said.

"Yes well obviously there brain washing has gotten better. Max you hate Manticore they are evil." Logan said to Max as if he were talking to a child causing me to groan at how thick this guy was.

"No Logan we spent the night in beds sleeping and we trained with our friends the rest of the time." Maria said talking to Logan in the same tone he used on Max only moments ago.

"Maria don't talk to me like that I am older and I have more insight into these things. Obviously they brain washed you as well, but that should not have been too hard after all you are a weak minded little girl." Logan said standing up.

I get up off the stool and go and stand in front of Logan. He went to far insulting my best friend like that. I can take the spite, but when he turned on Maria then he had to pay.

"Logan sit down." I commanded crossing my arms over my chest in a no nonsense way.

"No." Logan said crossing his arms in defiance.

"Sit down." I said feeling my blood boil.

"What the heck?" Logan asked backing away from me.

"What?" Zack asked standing next to Logan to see if he could see what Logan was seeing.

"Liz your eyes." Zack said.

"Excuse me?" I asked not understanding what my brother was talking about.

"Your eyes are red again." Zack said causing me to look down at the ground willing them to go back to normal.

"See that is Manticore people they are using some new mind control thing on Liz and it looks as if this is a side affect." Logan said causing Tess to laugh.

"Logan you saw her eyes change before we went to the base." Tess said shaking her head making her blonde curls bounce.

"Oh yeah." Logan said.

"Besides Manticore can't cause a change like that only Liz can." A man said. I turn around towards the front door and see Kal standing there with Ava. Ava's hair was longer and only had pink highlights this time, but the curls were there and you could tell she was an exact copy of Tess.

"Ava!" I yelled running up to the dupe and hugging her. Tess runs up to her clone and does the same.

"Hey cornballs." Ava said in her New York accent.

"There are two of them." Max said.

"Am I not like the luckiest guy?" Kyle asked.

"Dude you are anything but lucky there are two of your girlfriend." Zack said.

"There are two of yours as well." Michael said causing Zack smirk.

"Yeah, but I hear she is a real rough one and is nothing like my Isabel." Zack said causing Isabel to smile.

"Aw how sweet." Maria said.

"Yous is makin my teeth hurt." Ava said plopping down in a booth.

"So?" Tess asked looking at Kal for an explanation.

"When I saw Liz's eyes I realized I would need to look into a few things and on my way I ran into Ava and asked her to come along. She said okay." Kal said.

"When did you get back?" Tess asked Ava.

"Round seven yesterday." Ava said and Tess nodded her head.

"Why are there two Tess's?" Logan asked.

"Yo I aient Tess!" Ava yelled her long curly blond hair flying wildly as she turned. Her movements perfectly accented by the black jeans and blue top she was wearing giving her and icy edge.

"She just looks like me we are not the same by a long shot." Tess said and the rest of us nodded our heads. The two really are different. Ava is the fire of the two with her quick wit and tongue where Tess is the ice cool and calm.

"Kal what did you need to check out?" I asked changing the subject.

"Well your eyes reminded me of a man I met once who told me about this cult called Familiars and that one of their leaders in something called the conclave had red eyes. The red eyes were supposed to be the eyes of Asclepius. Whom ever had the eyes also had the power of the god himself. When I saw your eyes change today and your scar too got me thinking that maybe there is more going on then we are being told so I went to see this guy. I told him about your eyes changing and he got all scared and went to rambling about some prophecy and some girl who was going to save them all, the man who would father the new kind, and the girl who would rule them all." Kal said waving his hands around as if it was just a bunch of nothingness.

"Wait that sounds similar to something I heard on Antar except there was something about us in there and our aid to the three it even mentioned two humans." Tess said and Ava nodded.

"Yeah I remember Tara showed us the scroll." Ava said.

"Tara?" I asked.

"She is the high priestess at the capitals temple." Tess said and Isabel's eyes lit up.

"She has purple eyes, and a golden aura. She was just a few years older then us and she was Amy's sister." Isabel said.

"Who is Amy?" I asked.

"Amy was Nicholas's wife." Tess said.

"Nicholas is married?" Maria asked shocked.

"Was." Kal said looking sad.

"She was killed in a freak accident involving an Antrian battle curser." Ava said in a sad voice.

"When?" Kyle asked.

"About a year after the war started. She was so nice and sweet it was so tragic to loose her and the others." Kal said with something close to an emotion.

"What others?" I asked.

"There were eight on the ship Amy, Damon, Darth, Listo, Bernadette, Harmon, Niko, and Leigh. They were Antrian advisors and that is how Nicholas met Amy. Sadly Nicholas has always blamed Rath for her death because it was Rath's ship, but we always blamed Khivar." Kal said.

"So I don't believe we have met my name is Logan." Logan said sticking his hand out in front of Kal's face not pleasing the shape shifter.

"Kal Langley Hollywood producer and Antrian royal protector." Kal said not taking Logan's hand.

"Would you mind checking their brains I think they have been brainwashed." Logan said in a whisper like it was some big secret. Kal stared at Logan for a moment and then turned to me.

"Is he serious?" Kal asked.

"Sadly yes. Before you and Ava came we were trying to get him to believe that Manticore did not turn us into mindless drones." I said rolling my eyes.

"How did the visit go?" Kal asked us.

"Pretty well we signed up for a breeding program." Isabel said proudly. I swear I think Kal is going to have an aneurysm.

"You what?!" He asked yelling.

"Well we singed up for a breeding program." Tess said shyly.

"Nice going." Ava said high fiveing her clone.

"Why, why would you do this? Are you trying to kill me?" Kal asked.

"No we each did this for our own reasons." Michael said.

"Okay well just be careful having a kid around can cause complications." Kal said sitting down in a booth.

"Kal we know that having kids around will cause problems, but it's what we want to do." Isabel said.

"See what I mean they are under the evil influence of Manticore." Logan said stomping on the ground as spit hurtled out of his mouth with each word.

"Wow man takes a chill pill." Alec said.

"No. Wait did you say that all of you are in the breeding program?" Logan asked us looking directly at Max.

"Yeah man Michael with Maria, Alec with Liz, Zack with Isabel, Me with Tess, and Max with Biggs. Krit is the only one that does not have a partner."

Kyle said. Logan turned furious eyes on Max who looked like a deer caught in headlights my poor sister.

"You had sex with another man?" Logan asked his face turning red.

"No Kyle got it wrong Biggs is just an option." Max said.

"That we hope she will take." I said under my breath.

"Why you little brat Max will do no such thing!" Logan yelled turning furiously toward me the vain in his forehead popping out.

"Calm down." Kal said standing up.

"I will do no such thing." Logan yelled turning back to me. He walked toward me and then leapt at me tackling me to the ground.

"Hey get off her." Alec and the others yelled running towards the two of us. I am trying so hard not to fight back knowing one punch of mine could kill him, but he was kicking and punching me repeatedly that if I did not do something soon he could seriously hurt me.

"Get off her now!" I heard Kal yell.

"No! You can not tell me Logan Cale what to do you alien freak." Logan said getting off me. I look up and see Kal extend his hand and watch in shock as Kal sends some blue gob at Logan. The blue goo hits Logan effectively enabling him to move and forcing him onto the ground in convulsions.

"What did you do?" Max asked fearfully.

"I just stunned him. It is apparent that he has snapped if you will. Liz why did you not fight back?" Kal asked as Max whom was closest to me helped me up.

"I did not want to hurt him." I said quietly the pain I am feeling is overwhelming.

"Here let me." Kal said coming up to me.

"No it will make your human senses decrease or something like that." I said not really sure what happens to him when he uses his powers.

"Its okay Liz, Max made me use my powers and already rid me of the little human pleasure I had I have nothing left to loose. Besides you are pretty badly off and need healing please let me help you." Kal said. I nodded and he made the connection to me and began healing the damage Logan did to my body.

"Wow he did a lot of damage." Kal said wiping the sweat from his forehead as he stumbled into a seat.

"Yeah." I said quietly as Zack came up and hugged me.

"Your body had already started to repair the damage done and my healing probably only speed things up." Kal said sounding tired.

"Thanks for healing her." Alec said and I smile causing the others to give me small smiles.

"Thanks for not fighting back. Even though he did deserve it I can't help but feel that you fighting back would have only made things worse." Max said. I can sense the guilt in her voice so I got up and hugged her.

"Max I am too human still." I said and Max nodded her head in understanding.

"What did you see?" I turned and asked Kal who quickly looked away.

"Things from your past that Max never would have been able to see and if he did he would never understand them." Kal said and I nodded in understanding.

"So what are we going to do with him?" Alec asked with anger looking at the unconscious Logan who was drooling on the floor.

"I have an idea." Ava said a wicked look on her face. I look over at Tess and see a similar look.

"Oh this is going to be good."


	51. Chapter 51

Part 51

Logan POV

I hear a strange steady beeping in the background and I can smell bleach in all of its glory. I slowly open my eyes and I am startled by the blinding white that is the room I am in. I blink several times and gain some of my vision.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Mr. Cale." I heard a familiar voice say. I tried to sit up only to find that I am unable to because my arms and legs are tied down to whatever I am laying on.

"Where am I?" I asked starting to panic.

"Oh you are at Manticore." The familiar voice said. I hear the clanking of shoes and see Donald Lydecker standing next to my bed.

"Why and how?" I asked pulling at my restraints.

"Well that Antrian protector brought you in. It seems that you attacked one of our X5's." Lydecker said.

"She had it coming and you have it coming as well. You brainwashed Max and the others and poisoned them against me." I said pulling at my restraints.

"No Logan you did that yourself." Lydecker said.

"Let me see Max she has to know that I was just looking out for her well being and that it meant nothing. She will come and get me out of this I know she will because she loves me." I said.

"Really did you realize that Max has a breeding partner?" Lydecker asked me with a smile.

"She has a breeding partner?" I asked apprehensively.

"Yes he is 566 or as the kids like to call him Biggs." Lydecker said and the name sounds familiar like a name Max or one of the others has mentioned.

"You are lying." I said. There is a knocking at the door and in walks a tall brunette man.

"Ah 566 just the one I was looking for. 566 this is Logan Cale, Max's former boyfriend and the one who claims that Max loves him." Lydecker said mocking me.

"Ah so this is Logan I always thought you would be cuter or taller or well just different." Biggs said standing over me. I can see that he is a tall man and obviously good looking.

"You can't have her I will not allow it and I know Max loves me and not you." I said gritting my teeth.

"Why don't we let Max maker her own choices I do not feel comfortable talking about her love life without her here to defend herself." Biggs said before nodding at Lydecker and leaving what I now know to be a hospital room.

"Mark my words Max will come and rescue me." I said causing Lydecker to laugh.

"We will see Mr. Cale we will see." Lydecker said leaving the room.

Krit POV

I am currently on the couch watching TV with Zack who keeps flipping the channel every three seconds and it is driving me mad. Kyle is asleep in the Parker's bedroom and Alec is asleep in Liz's much to the anger of Alec who is just now realizing that Liz and Alec's relationship has become physical. Although I don't know why it surprises him I mean everyone could see how close the two were becoming it was only a matter of time before they would take their relationship to the next level. I think it just upsets him knowing that someone dared to touch our sweet and innocent baby sister who in Zack's mind is supposed to stay sweet and pure the rest of her life never touching boys.

"I'm bored." Michael said in a huff in one of the armchairs.

"Same here." I said.

"Guys I hate to say this but it is not any fun here without the girls." Zack said.

"Yes it is. Why did the girls have to leave?" I asked in a whiney voice.

"They wanted to take a walk." Michael said making his voice high like a girl.

"They should be back soon." Zack said.

"Yes, but I am hungry." Michael whined kicking his feet.

"We could go and get some food." I said and Michael perked up at this.

"Krit go and wake Kyle and Alec up and tell them we are going to eat." Zack said and I got up to wake Kyle up first knowing he will be the harder of the two. I walk into the Parker's bedroom and see Kyle face down in the bed softly snoring.

"Hey Kyle wake up." I said gently shaking the guy, but he would not budge.

"Hey Kyle, Tess is stripping." I said trying to wake him up and it does because Kyle bolted upright in bed.

"Where?" Kyle asked franticly looking around before shooting me a dirty look.

"We are going for food want to come?" I asked causing Kyle to perk up again.

"You know I am there." Kyle said getting out of bed. I leave the room and head over to Liz's room to wake Alec up. When I enter the room I enter carefully making sure to make enough noise so as not to make him feel threatened.

"Hey Alec man we are all going for food want to come?" I asked.

"Yes." Alec said sitting up. I knew he had heard me the second I opened the door.

"So where are we going exactly?" I asked grabbing my jacket as we head out the door.

"Well there is this place out on the edge of town about ten minutes away from the school where Max, Isabel and I would go for lunch. The food is good there, but we would have to walk there." Michael said.

"Oh yeah Chow their food is pretty good there." Kyle said.

"Okay so Chow's it is. Do you think we should go find the girls and ask them if they want to come with?" Zack asked.

"Sure." I said as we all start walking toward the school where the girls said they were headed. It did not take us to long to get to the school only about a half hour and sure enough the girls were sitting on the bike racks talking.

"Hey ladies want to come with us and get food?" Alec asked putting his arms around Liz.

"Where?" Tess asked.

"Chow's." Michael and Kyle said causing Isabel to jump off the bike rack and jump up and down.

"Oh I am so there." Isabel said smiling.

"Yeah I love their food." Liz said. Tess and Maria nodded in agreement.

"Taco's, nachos, pretzels, corndogs, hot dogs, hamburgers, popcorn, and the worlds best pizza." Isabel said still jumping up and down.

"I guess Isabel really loves this place." I said.

"Are you kidding if we did not spend all of our time at the CrashDown we would be at Chow's." Liz said.

"So are we walking?" Tess asked and I nodded.

"Cool lets go." Michael said as our group headed off. We did not get halfway down the block before we noticed three men in black suits leaning up against a car.

"Well it is about time you all got here we have been waiting for half an hour." Ames White said standing up and pulling off his sunglasses. I quickly move to a fighting stance, as do the others, well except Liz. Ames is just standing there laughing at us.

"So Liz I was wondering if you would be interested in training with me?" Ames asked bluntly.

"Liz be careful he is evil and would kill any of us in a second." Zack said. I looked over at Max and see her really looking at Ames White. She then turns to us and smiles.

"Don't worry he will not harm Liz he just wants to protect her like we would. Now us on the other hand that is a different story he would so do us in if he got the chance." Max said and Ames nodded his head in agreement.

"Hey boys, go for a walk and be back in ten." Ames said and the other two guys walk a way the one guy grumbling about stupid bosses thinking they were all high and mighty. If the poor guy only knew that his boss was the product of superior genetic breeding that has been going on for thousands of years.

"So what can you teach my sister that she does not already know or will not be taught at Manticore?" I asked folding my arms across my chest.

"I can teach her the ways of our people. All of our chants, curses, magic's, powers, and I can teach her to block pain. That is if Liz is willing to learn." Ames said looking at Liz who is studying him closely.

"I want to learn, but only if you promise to lay off my family and friends." Liz said turning White's passive face into one of utter horror.

"Oh come on please let me mess with them a little I just want to poke and prod a little." Ames said sounding like a little boy who was just told he could not have a new toy that he wanted.

"I mean it leave them alone." Liz said sounding very much like the scolding mother.

"Oh fine." Ames said pouting.

"Okay come by the apartment around seven and pick me up we can go out to the desert and train." Liz said and I jerked my head in agreement even though I feel funny about leaving her alone with this guy.

"Okay see you then." Ames said as his two buddies come back and they all get into the black car and drive away.

"Well now that, that is over with can we please go and get some food?" Kyle asked whining. We all laugh and continue on our way. Soon Ava and I were bringing up the rear of the group silently.

"So is it just me or are you depressed about something?" Ava asked in her Brooklyn accent.

"I miss Syl and I want to get back to Manticore. As awful as it sounds I missed the place…it was the only true home I have ever had where my family was all there and others who would not judge me and were like me were there." I said feeling guilty.

"Hey there is nothing wrong with that and I get ya." Ava said.

"Figured you would. So are you coming with us to Manticore tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah I figured I could use the practice and I could be of use to the others with their training. So how long are we going to be staying there?" Ava asked.

"I don't know about the others, but I was thinking I would spend the rest of the week up there. I found some great friends and Biggs and I get along great so it will be nice to train and hang out."

"Wow you like ta train never thought I would see the day when a person actually likes getten tortured." Ava said pulling her long blonde and pink hair into a ponytail.

"See I used to hate it, but ever since I have been on the outside I can see how much training calmed me down and released all of my pent up energy. I have missed it. Now it is about pushing myself to achieve new goals and become a better solider. Also, they are not as strict on the older transgenics as they are on the young ones who are still impressionable." I said.

"Cool and if ya don't mind I would like to stay there that long with ya." Ava said.

"No that is fine." I said as we came to a stand out in the middle of nowhere, but it was surprisingly busy with families and other teens. Isabel walked up to the window and poked her head inside.

"Hey Dean can we have four of everything please?" Isabel asked.

"Sure thing Evans." Dean said. Dean is a large man in his mid forties from the looks. He was wearing a white apron covered in grease. We all walk over to the tables and put two picnic tables together.

"So ladies what did you do while on your walk?" Alec asked the question we were all dieing to know.

"Well we started off talking about our first orgasms then we moved onto how we get off faster." Max said smiling at the other girls and I think I am the only one who saw this so I wink at her and play along knowing there was some point to this.

"Oh yeah I personally like to use the old triple fingers and slight curl." I said and the guys whip around to stare at me none of them seeing the giddy smiles on the girl's faces.

"No see that is okay once in a while, but it is so much better when you wiggle your fingers faster with no curl." Liz said causing Alec to choke on the soda that was just delivered to the table along with the rest of our food.

"Oh that is good, but I found that Michael is the best he does this thing with his powers where he makes his fingers like ice and oh my that is heaven." Maria said causing Michael to blush.

"Now see Max would always warm his hands up and I hated that." Liz said with a pout.

"I know there is just something about the cold hitting your hot flesh that feels so good." Tess said and Ava nodded in agreement.

"Oh but the tongue is by far the best." Isabel said and Max gives her a high five in total agreement.

"Kyle now he is the master he does this combination that is great. Liz you know what I am talking about." Tess said and Kyle's eyes bugged out of his head and he looked at Alec fearfully. Alec looked ready to pound Kyle into a gooey paste at the moment and it looked to be getting worse.

"Oh I know I remember this time we went to the pool and we were the only ones there. Kyle thought it would be cool to experiment so he tried a whole bunch of stuff on me until I found one I liked. Of course I was in heat so anything would have pleased me." Liz said causing Alec to growl. Okay now I know we went too far and I shoot a look at all the girls who quickly survey the damage. Zack looks between livid and sick where Kyle looks scared to death. Michael looks extremely embarrassed and upset at the same time and Alec is by far the worse off he looks murderess and is growling at Kyle who is slowly inching away from the transgenic male who was just told that another guy had touched his mate.

"Well this would have been a very tense situation if we were not messing with ya." Ava said causing the other males at the table to look at her dumbly.

"Guys the girls were just messing with ya." I said laughing.

"Really?" Alec asked a puppy dog look on his face.

"Yes Kyle and Max never touched me only Michael." Liz said causing Alec to turn furious eyes on Michael who looked like he was panicking.

"Maria I swear I…" Maria quickly shushed Michael.

"Oh she is kidding Michael god we wanted to make all of you squirm." Maria said and Liz nodded. Alec put his arms around Liz and growled at the rest of us.

"Hey man none of them are going to touch her and I certainly will not because eww sister." I said causing the others to laugh.

"So why torture us like that?" Michael asked eating a piece of pizza.

"Well we were bored so we decided to mess with you." Max said shoving a whole taco in her mouth.

"How do you do that?" I asked in amassment my sister sure did have a talent there.

"Practice." She said taking a big gulp of her Coke.

"My kind of woman." Kyle said receiving a playful smack from Tess. It did not take our group long to eat all that food and soon we had to order more. About three hours later our group was sluggishly getting up and heading home.


	52. Chapter 52

**Hey guys thanks so much for the replies to the last few parts please let me know what you think of these new ones!**

Part 52

Liz POV

It took us forever to get back to town we all were sluggish and stumbled a great deal due to our over eating. We all staggered up the steps to my home and then fell on the floor, couch, or a chair. I was currently lying on Alec's legs knowing that his stomach hurt. Maria was laying on my legs and Michael on Maria's legs. Krit was draped in a chair with Ava leaning against it. Kyle lying across Tess's lap while Tess was sitting on the couch next to Zack who had Isabel lying in his lap. We looked funny and normally I would have taken a picture, but I was too full and tired to move. It was not long before I heard Kyle snoring and Michael grunting every so often.

"Hey Liz wake up Ames will be here shortly." I heara Alec mumble as I woke up. I looked at the clock and saw that I was asleep for four hours, which is unusual for me. I sit up slowly and look around the room. Alec is the only one up besides me at the moment. He is sitting in the kitchen reading a book, which shocked me to say the least. I saw that the others were still in the same positions that they were four hours ago brining a smile to my face at how serene they all looked.

"Hey what are you reading?" I asked Alec quietly knowing if I speak two loudly that the other transgenics' would hear and wake up.

"The Great Gatsby by- F.S. Fitzgerald. I brought it with me from Seattle after all it is my favorite." Alec said closing the book and rubbing his eyes.

"How long have you been up?" I asked him worried that he was board.

"Not long. I had slept a little earlier so I was not as tired as the rest of you." Alec said with his usual smirk.

"Yeah I guess." I said rubbing my temples for some odd reason my head is killing me right now.

"You okay?" Alec asked his concern showing in his hazel eyes.

"I don't know I think I am getting a head ache." I said as the pressure behind my eyes increases.

"Liz we are not supposed to get headaches." Alec said worriedly.

"I know, but from time to time I get them." I said groaning when my ears start to ring.

"Okay I am waking the others something is wrong." Alec said running into the other room. I stand up and run over to the sink to splash water on my face, but it does not help.

"Ah!" I yelled when the sink in front of me becomes blurry. Alec and the others come running into the kitchen having heard my yelp.

"Liz what is it? Is it a vision?" Maria asked as Alec pulled me into a chair. I can make out their bodies, but no face they are all just blurs; the ringing in my ears increases to a high-pitched tone.

"Ah it hurts." I whispered, but to me it sounds like a yell.

"Liz…" Kyle begins, but I cut him off.

"Please not so loud." I said when the light bulbs suddenly burst and these green streaks appear all over my body dancing creating a light show for the other occupants of the room.

"Michael what is going on?" Maria asked panicking.

"I think Liz is getting her other powers." Ava said causing me to look up.

"My skin feels like it is on fire." I yelled.

"That is because your body is on overload. All that green stuff on you Liz is energy." Tess said and I see Ava nod.

"Tess call Kal and get him over here he will know what to do." Ava said as Tess picked up the kitchen phone.

"Liz?" Alec asked his face panicked.

"It hurts." I whimpered.

"Kal is on his way he was in the car when I called. He said to make sure no one touches her or else they could get electrocuted." Tess said. A few seconds later there is a banging on the apartment door making my head hurt even worse then before.

"Can someone please get that?" I asked and Tess ran to the door.

"Thanks for getting here so…you are not Kal." I heard Tess say.

"How observant." I heard a familiar voice say causing me to groan. I see a dark blur in front of me already knowing who it is.

"What is wrong with her?" Ames asked. I can hear the concern in his voice.

"Our protector is on his way to find out for sure, but we think it has something to do with her changing." Ava said when there is another pounding on the door.

"Ah GAH!" I screamed my head feels like it is being ripped apart. I suddenly feel the need to let all of this pent up energy go, I throw my arms up in the air sending out a powerful electrical stream. My sight instantly clears up and I see the current hit the wall causing it to catch fire and 

explode sending all the apartments occupants flying in different directions. We all lay still on the ground for a moment afraid to move and wanting to let the smoke settle a little. I look up and see Kal wave his hand and the wall and apartment go back to normal.

"What just happened?" Maria asked as Ames who fell next to me helped me up.

"When Max healed Liz for the first time he changed her even more then she already was and slowly her body has started to change. Earlier when I healed her I must have kick started her powers and her body was not ready for that yet and the energy built up too much and just exploded. From Liz's display I think it is safe to assume Liz's power is zapping." Kal said.

"That is one of them anyway." Ames said.

"What do you mean?" Max asked.

"Well among our people there are different breeding lines there are normal Familiars, telepathic, warrior and so on. Liz and me are part of the warrior breeding line and with that comes certain abilities." Ames said.

"Like?" I asked.

"Like the ability to heal ones self, pain resistance and all other abilities are increased." Ames said.

"So that is why you could move like us and in some ways out smart us?" Max asked.

"Yes. Unlike you I have a tolerance for pain. I can fight with a shattered leg, broken ribs and gun shot wounds. All of you on the other hand can't. Also there are some poisons I am immune to that the rest of you are not. Well Liz might be but we will soon find that out." Ames said.

"We were created to be immune to toxins and other harmful agents." Max said.

"Not the kind I am talking about. Part of our initiation into the cult is being poisoned with snake venom." Ames said causing Max to hiss at him.

"That explains so much. Like why you are so…" I ran and put my hand over my sister's mouth knowing what she was about to say would more then likely cause a fight.

"Not another word." I said and she grudgingly nodded.

"So…Kal is it. I think you and I should work together to train Liz in our area of expertise and leave Manticore with the rest sound good?" Ames asked the movie producer.

"Perfect." Kal said.

"Well Liz if you feel up to it we can go out to the desert and do a few small exercises nothing to large after all you just used an enormous amount of energy. What do you say?" Ames asked me. I quickly look at Alec and then the others and nod my head yes and the two of us leave.

"So you and 494 are an item." Ames said with a chuckle. We are in his black Mountaineer driving out to the desert. He is quiet for the most part, but when he talks it has the same comforting effect on me that listening to Krit and Max does.

"Yes. How did you know?" I asked smiling causing him to laugh.

"Well the murderous looks he was sending me were a big hint." Ames said causing me to laugh. It is scaring me how at ease I am with him when I know he is a cold-blooded killer.

"You know I am not as bad as you think I am." Ames said startling me from my thoughts.

"What makes you think I was thinking about you?" I asked still looking out the window.

"Liz whether you like it or not we are related and for some odd reason I am drawn to you. I am going to open up right here and right now an tell you that I would rather die then let some scum bag get a hold of my little sister got that?" Ames asked.

"Got it." I said. As weird as it sounds it was then that Ames and I came to the agreement that we have each other's backs. Like the saying I heard when I was little. Blood is eternal and is forever and so shall the bond of the chosen ones be…forever bound. I guess Ames and I will be forever bound together trough our blood.

"Ames, why are you helping me when your people are the bad guys that want to kill us all?" I just had to ask.

"You see that is a funny thing. I was brought up to believe that the cult is always right and then when my father started Manticore and abandoned me and my brother I started to see people for what they really were. The cult is evil yes, but I have seen more then you know Liz to know that they are the lesser of two evils." He said, I got the feeling that this evil he spoke of was pretty kick ass if the big bad cult was scared of them.

"Who are they?" I asked I see him let out a great sigh.

"I am not sure, they are a whole new thing for me, something I hope you and my son never have to face." He said and the topic was dropped. I did not want to share this with the others at least not until our problems with Max Evans, the skins, and the Familiars are taken care of. I had too many enemies already no need to go and add one more.

Logan POV

I am here all alone with no one but these psychos to talk to. It has been a few hours since Biggs left and Lydecker left shortly there after. Seeing Biggs was hard and painful, he is gorgeous and 

perfect and everything I am not. Unlike me his muscles were visible beneath his shirt, a strong chiseled jaw, deep brown eyes and everything else that is perfect. I hate the way he kept looking at me as if I was nothing but dirt on his shoes. He even had the nerve to laugh at me when I told him he could never have Max. His exact words were she is not an object to be possessed and that she has free will to choose whom ever she wants.

"So Logan how are you holding up?" Lydecker asked coming into my room. I remain silent not giving him the satisfaction of getting a rise out of me.

"Well since you are so chatty at the moment I decided it was time for you to be properly introduced to my colleague Madam Renfro." Lydecker said as a skinny blonde woman walked into the room and when she did I swear the temperature dropped several degrees.

"So this is Logan Cale the infamous Eyes Only. Well I have to admit you are far less attractive then I had hoped I mean after all you were dating one of our alpha females." Renfro said smiling. Her gray pantsuit matching her soul; gray and evil. I look back and forth between the two Manticore head honchos and notice they are silently communicating.

"Well it seems that you have not eaten in a while so why don't you join the others and us in the mess hall for some lunch." Renfro said as she un-strapped me.

"Be warned if you even try to escape from us we will sick every transgenic in this place on you and several of them are more then willing to take you out." Lydecker said. I look over at Renfro to see if he was serious and I see her smiling. I have no choice but to behave with them and hope that Max and the others come and save me.

The two wordlessly escorted me out of the hospital room and we made our way down a bunch of winding corridors. At first I tried to keep track of where we were going so I might be able to escape, but after the twelfth turn and the hundred something hall I was lost. I could hear the loud noise of people talking in the distance, which was the only indication I received that we were close to our desired destination. Soon the three of us stood in front of a large mess hall swarming with kids ranging from toddlers to people slightly older then Zack.

"Welcome Mr. Cale to the Manticore mess hall." Renfro said as we step into the loud room. When we did an instant hush went through the room. I saw Biggs out of the corner of my eye and I watched him walk over to a table of older males and females. The table seemed different from the others and the occupants seemed to be older then usual, well except for a boy and a girl sitting across from each other and they were the ones Biggs was talking to. The young girl suddenly turned to look at us and I felt her eyes on me, it was like she was looking through me. The girl was beautiful, but I knew from experience that she still was a killer at heart. She soon became board with looking at me and turned back to her food.

"Everyone I would like you all to meet Logan Cale." Lydecker said. I look around the mess hall hoping to find a somewhat friendly face and see none.

Renfro puts her hand on the small of my back and steers me over to the table where the pretty girl is sitting. When I reach the table I see that an older man has his arm securely around the young girl.

"Logan this is 277 one of the alpha males here at Manticore and the young lady next to him is his mate 666. These two head the unit Max belongs to." Lydecker said as some of the occupants of the table give me a feral grin as if my presence delights them some how.

"Oh you all work with Max? She has great training and knows her stuff." I said feeling more comfortable with these people because they are friends with Max.

"Well Logan we will leave you here with Max's unit. They will gladly look after you." Renfro said grinning. 666 moved over and I slowly sit down feeling better already. I look up and see Renfro and Lydecker leave the mess hall.

"So Logan what brings you to Manticore?" the young boy asked.

"Oh well I had a slight misunderstanding with Liz and I roughed her up a bit. See I thought she was brainwashed, but no one will believe me. I am starting to believe that they are all brainwashed. You all have to help me undo the damage." I said causing 666 to laugh.

"You hear that brother dear Liz and the others have been brainwashed." 666 said laughing causing the boy sitting across from her to laugh.

"How interesting. If he only knew the truth." The boy said smiling.

"What?" I asked suddenly feeling uneasy.

"Max is hardly brainwashed she has not even had a psy-ops treatment." 666 said.

"Well how else can you explain her resent actions. I mean come on she let that alien freak take me here something is seriously wrong." I said slamming my fist on the mess hall table catching the attention of several other units in the mess hall.

"So Biggs tells us that you have a thing for Max still." A boy around Alec's age said. His features remind me of a hawk.

"I am in love with Max and she is in love with me if that is what you mean."

"Really because the last time we had a talk with her she had made it clear to us that she no longer had intimate feelings for you only loath and hate. Also, if you attacked her little sister I doubt she will want to talk to you anytime soon." The hawk like boy said.

"Hey Blaze what time will the others get here tomorrow?" The young boy that is 666's brother asked. Although I have no idea who Blaze is.

"They said shortly after breakfast. Liz hinted at possibly staying here longer then a day she was thinking about staying here longer." 666 said, I guess the others call her Blaze.

"Why would Liz want to stay here longer?" I asked.

"Because she feels safe here and knows she will not get judged by some high and mighty norm." Blaze snapped at me throwing down her fork and stomping out of the mess hall. Many units turn and watch her with interest and then they turn and look at our table. 277 stands up and does a series of hand motions to the mess hall before he leaves the mess hall as well. When he leaves the mess hall is completely silent and everyone is staring at our table. I turn to look at the other occupants of the table to see what the problem is only to find them staring at me. Then it suddenly dawns on me that the mess halls occupants were not staring at the table, but at me.

"You know we were trying to be civil towards you because Max still has a soft spot for you, but when you upset Blaze you went too far." The boy with the hawk like features said.

"Hawk lets go and check on her." The young boy said. I finally have a name for the other guy.

"I don't know Ryan she was really upset why don't we let Ice calm her down a little before we go in there and say anything to her. I don't want to make the situation worse then it already is." Hawk said and the young boy named Ryan nodded his head in agreement.

"When did I insult your home?" I asked.

"When you asked why would Liz want to stay here longer. You made her staying here sound like a bad thing." Ryan said.

"It is a bad thing because this place is evil. This is not a home it is a prison and all of you are just to dumb and will not open your eyes and see that this place is trapping all of you. I know you all can escape from this place because a bunch of kids already have." I said standing up not realizing that I was gaining an audience. The rest of the table stands up with me looking spitting mad.

"And yet all of them keep coming back." A teenage girl said from behind me. She had long platinum blonde hair and aqua eyes and a tall girl with raven hair, and yellow eyes was beside her.

"Well maybe that is because your bosses keep capturing them." I said advancing on the two females, but neither of them backed down. I know I must look silly advancing on two X5's in black fatigues when I am in hospital scrubs.

"If I remember correctly they came back here all on their own this time." The raven-haired girl said taking a step towards me.

"Oh what do you know." I said, which makes the girl laugh a spine-chilling laugh. She sounds like a hyena.

"I know more then you think human." The girl said as the blonde girl started to circle me her aqua eyes flashing every so often.

"What is going on here?" Lydecker asked.

"Nothing sir just letting Logan here know where he stands in the ranks." The blonde girl said with an innocent smile.

"Very well, but sadly I need to take Logan back to the medical wing. Come with me Logan." Lydecker said leaving me no choice but to follow him. After we get a good distance away from the mess hall Lydecker stopped.

"That was stupid of you. Messing with a Lynx one of the most dangerous felines is one thing but a hyena is another. The two girls you were in a dispute with are two of our most treacherous females. They have no problem killing someone whom they deem a threat." Lydecker said.

"I did not start anything that 277 riled everyone up with a bunch of hand motions and then everyone started to attack me claming I had insulted their home." I said getting frustrated.

"You need to understand this place is all that these kids have ever known and to them this is their home and they are family. You upset an alpha female who is easily upset at the moment. Upsetting her upset her mate and her brother, which upset their unit and the other units. Already the people here were not fans of yours and when they found out you were 566's competition your popularity went down to even more despised then Renfro and me, which is saying something."

"Lydecker sir." The older blonde man from before saids running up to the two of us.

"What is it 277?" Lydecker asked sounding worried. I look at the man who is just slightly younger then I am and see the panic in his eyes.

"She will not stop crying sir and none of us know what to do." 277 said sounding terrified.

"What is she saying?" Lydecker asked.

"Nothing much just things like what is so wrong with my home and who does he think he is. Other then that she is just sobbing uncontrollably is she ill?" 277 asked.

"No I believe 666 is just suffering from an early hormone problem. Most humans do not have mood swings for a while, but with her unusual DNA it will be different. Logan must have just set her off now getting her to calm down will be a challenge but you can do it." Lydecker said and I see the man visibly relax.

"What should I do?" 277 asked.

"Just say gentle soothing words and try rubbing her back." Lydecker said and 277 nodded running away.

"What was that about?" Renfro asked coming up to the two of us.

"Oh Logan upset 666 and her hormones are running wild and she will not stop crying." Lydecker said.

"She must be bad, I have never seen 277 upset." Renfro said.

"Well I don't think he has ever seen her cry before which spooked him." Lydecker said.

"Oh well we have a board meeting in five." Renfro said.

"Okay I am going to take Logan back to his room I will be there shortly." Lydecker said. We continue on our way until we reach my room where Lydecker pushed me in and locked the door.

"It would do you some good if you were to remember that these kids are all trained killers and that you are on their turf now." Lydecker said before he walked away the clanking of his shoes echoing throughout the halls. I get the feeling that I am going to be here for a while.


	53. Chapter 53

Part 53

Kyle POV

Well this day cannot get anymore weird and I am beet even though I just woke up. Then there was Liz's little let's blow the house up and send your friends flying through the air.

"Kyle are we going home tonight?" Tess asked me as we sit in the kitchen waiting for Liz to come back. She left six hours ago and we are getting impatient.

"Yeah when Liz gets back we will take Ava go back to our place and meet back here early tomorrow." I said and Tess nodded making her blonde curls bob up and down. I look over at Ava who is talking to Krit and I can truly see the differences between Ava and Tess.

"No I do not!" I heard a male voice yell.

"Yes you do!" I heard Liz yell.

"I do not grunt when I kick." I heard Ames White yell as the two come storming into the Parkers apartment. Liz looked like crap and Ames looked like he was run over by a truck.

"What happened to the two of you?" Max asked when she spotted her little sister and I see Krit laughing his head off.

"Ames here thought it would be a good idea to show me how great his pain resistance is so he jumped off the pod chamber and took me with him." Liz said shooting her brother a look of contempt.

"It was and accident I did not mean to catch your leg when I fell." Ames said shooting Liz an annoyed look.

"Well at least you taught me some of the basics of falling." Liz said sarcastically.

"Why you little…" Ames took off charging at Liz who looked less then scared.

"Hey I am Ames White I think I am all tough" Liz said grunting the whole time.

"I am Liz Parker and I dated an alien." Ames said in a girlish high voice causing Liz to pounce on him.

"Hi I am Ames White and I killed my wife." Liz said. Man this is like a deranged tennis match.

"Hi I am Liz Parker and I couldn't doge a stupid bullet." Ames said in the same mocking voice.

"Hi I am Ames White and I am in love with my partner Otto." Liz said causing the older man to roll her over and start to strangle her.

"Oh really then you and Maria are goners." Ames said. Man the two of them have a tense relationship. Finally the two stop their arguing and hug much to our surprise.

"What?" Liz asked seeing our shocked looks.

"You two just hashed it out in front of us then made up as if nothing happened." I said feeling a little slow.

"So we were just trying to prove my points that when you hit home on touchy subjects you fight worse because you are not thinking clearly." Ames said.

"So do you really have a thing for your partner?" I asked laughing.

"No but someone once asked Otto and me that and we kind of had a weird period up until we found out that it was stupid because hey I have a kid and he is married so it was just stupid to think that." Ames said laughing.

"Yeah Ray is so cute he has my cheeks." Liz said causing Ames to laugh.

"Yeah and he also has your stubborn side." Ames said causing a collective aww to erupt from all the females in the room.

"Well I must be going Liz I will see you all when you get back just give me a call." Ames said before departing.

"I hate to leave, but Tess, Ava and I should be getting on home now. What time do you want us here in the morning?" I asked standing up.

"Ah around seven." Alec said wrapping his arms around Liz as usual. It seemed as if lately those two can't stop touching each other.

"Cool later guys." I said as the three of us left the Parker apartment.

"So is your place far from here?" Ava asked when we started walking down Main Street.

"Not too far, Tess and I usually walked to the CrashDown." I said as we turned off onto the second side street.

"Wow this town sure is small." Ava said and I nodded in agreement, she hit it right on the nail head on that one.

"So the others are planning on staying at Manticore for a couple days this time what about the two of you?" Ava asked Tess and me.

"I was planning on staying there for the week like the others. Maria and I were going to join a unit and get used to their training. Besides how would we get back if we did not stay I mean the others have the cars." I said.

"Yeah besides Michael and Isabel were making some real progress and I am afraid that since we did not train today that all their progress will be lost." Tess said as we continue down the street my house is on.

"Hey do you guys get the feeling we are being followed?" Ava asked in a whisper.

"Yes I have sensed it since a little after we left the CrashDown." Tess said in a whisper.

"Do you know who it is?" I asked in a whisper getting freaked out.

"I can't tell, but when we get to the house we can see." Tess said as we walked a little faster. I hate that someone is following us it gives me the creeps and makes me want my daddy to protect us. Oh well the girls will protect me. We run into the house and quickly lock all the doors.

"Hey Kyle something wrong?" My dad asked. He is sitting on the couch in his jeans and a white wife beater, watching the television, eating a bowl of Coco puffs.

"We are being followed." I said starting to panic. My dad quickly stands up and looks out the window discreetly.

"Oh no. It's Evan's." My dad said quickly backing away from the window. He points to the tree and I quickly look up and see Evan's looking at us through binoculars.

"Oh how weird and disturbing." Tess said shivering. We pretend not to be looking out the window, but we cannot help it the guy is a freak.

"Okay how are we going to get rid of him?" I asked not wanting to go to bed with him watching us. Just the thought spooked me.

"I am going to call Liz and see if Krit maybe can come over and catch Max in the tree and scare him away." Ava said going into the kitchen with Tess to use the phone.

"What happened to him to make him resort to spying on all of us?" My dad asked as we sat on the couch.

"Liz did not want to get back with him, he turned into a freak, he got angry, threatened us, spied on us, got jealous of Alec, mad at me because I am with Tess and he can't have either her or Liz now. Then a whole lot more and he just will not give up on the idea that we have all moved on and that he is no longer welcome in our group." I said and my dad nodded his head in understanding trying not to look too suspicious.

"Here is the snack and Krit is on his way." Tess said setting the plates on the coffee table.

"What is with the food?" I asked.

"Well it would look weird if the two of us went to the kitchen and came back with nothing so we brought a snack." Tess said as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"So what exactly did Krit say?" I asked.

"Well when we told him our situation he freaked out and quickly told the others and took off. Then Zack took the phone and told us to pretend nothing is wrong and watch TV or something. He said that Krit will see Max and will improvise from there." Ava said twirling a piece of her hair.

Krit POV

When Ava called I blurred all the way to Kyle's house thanks to Liz's quick directions. I slowed down at the end of the block and walked normally the rest of the way. I was three houses down from Kyle's house when I saw Max leaning in a tree branch with binoculars in his hands. Slowly I approached the house being sure to make noise and I tried to make it look like I was heading for the door. I saw Max look at me from the tree making a small rustling sound. Now was the time for me to play.

"Hey who is there?" I asked and out of the corner of my eye I saw Max press further against the tree. I can sense fear coming from him. I went to knock on the door when Max made a rustling noise again.

"Who is there? Come out before I am forced to hunt you down." I yelled, my voice echoing in the night. I see Max still in the tree so I decide to play with him a little because I am so fed up with the guy. Gradually I made my way over to the tree where Max is perched. Then I slowly began to climb the tree with no effort and without using any branches making me look like a spider crawling up a tree.

When I got to the area Max is at I paused and turned towards him.

"Boo." I said clinging to the tree trunk not holding any branch. From the look on Max's face I must look pretty creepy.

"How did you do that?" Max asked backing away on the branch. The horror just seeping out of his every fiber. I swung onto the branch he was on and approached him slowly like a predator to its prey.

"You are not normal." Max said out of breath.

"Just figuring that out." I said in a singsong voice, this guy was way to easy to get a rise out of. I could hear his heart beat increasing and I could not help the smirk that spread across my face.

"So you really are not Liz's brother." Max said sounding pleased.

"Oh no I really am her brother I just am not normal." I said when I was standing right over the scared boy.

"So why are you spying on Kyle and his family?" I asked causing Max to inhale sharply.

"Well I wanted to make sure that everything was okay and to see if they were hiding something." Max said.

"Really?"

"So who is that blonde girl with Tess?" Max asked trying to sound all brave and at the same time trying to take control of the situation away from me, so not going to happen.

"Max that would be Ava you dim wit." I said. I looked down and saw we were not too high off the ground I had an idea and quickly pushed Max out of the tree and jumped down off the branch and landed on my feet. Max looked at me in anger and then fear seeing my graceful landing.

"Listen Max. Do yourself a favor and leave. As a matter of fact leave all of us alone, my sister, your sister and all the others. We don't want you anywhere near us so stay away because next time we catch you spying on any of us I can't say the others will be as forgiving as I am and let you walk away breathing." I said as Max quickly scurried off the ground and ran away. I walked over to the door and knocked Ava answered the door.

"He is gone." I said leaning against the door-jam.

"Cool thanks Krit." Ava said her accent slipping slightly so she sounded more Midwestern then a girl from the streets of New York.

"No problem. See the three of you bright and early tomorrow." I said turning and leaving and making my way leisurely back to the CrashDown. When I get back there I see Max, Liz, Zack, and Alec all sitting in the family room.

"Hey guys where is Isabel, Maria, and Michael?" I asked plopping down next to Max laying my head in her lap. She gently stroked my head in a loving way.

"They all went to stay at Maria's they thought it would get to crowded here with all of us." Liz said stretching out across Alec and Zack.

"Yes so it is us transgenic folk left." Alec said rubbing Liz's back.

"Hey it is a first." Zack said tickling Liz who let out a girlish squeal.

"I have missed all of you so much it is great that it is just us right now." I said curling up into my little sister more. Right now we all look like a pack of lions curled up like we are.

"So we really are staying there for the rest of the week?" Zack asked.

"Yes." Liz said.

"The place has changed." Alec said.

"I think they need our help and need their soldiers to be willing to help and in order for that to happen they need to be a little nicer. Also they needed their favorite soldiers back and in order for that to happen they needed to be less oppressive." I said.

"So Zack how are things with Isabel?" Alec asked with a smirk.

"Oh very well thank you." Zack said with a wide smile.

"Krit what is up with you and Ava you two seem to get along well." Max said wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"She is interesting and from an area I am used to after all we both lived in New York and frequented many of the same places." I said. It was surprising to know that Ava and I knew many of the same people and haunted the same places and it surprised me even more that I had never met her because I pride myself on knowing everyone I hang around and the people they hang around.

"So have you heard from Syl?" Liz asked me.

"No not yet she probably will call later on in the week." I said looking over at the youngest of my sisters.

"Love ya Krit." Liz said kissing me on the forehead.

"Love ya two Liz." I said kissing her nose. We all get up and head to our designated rooms. Alec started to head into Liz's room when Zack and I grabbed him and pulled him with us and pushed Max into Liz's room.

"You Alec are sleeping with us tonight and not our baby sister." I said pushing the blonde boy onto a sleeping bag on the floor next to the one I am sleeping in.

"Hey how come Zack gets the bed?" Alec asked pouting.

"Because I am the oldest." Zack said as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"Night big brother night Alec." I said before letting sleep take over.

"Night Krit." I heard the other two mumble.

"Hey Krit man time to get up." I heard Alec mumble. I opened my eyes and quickly assessed my surroundings remembering that I am in the Parker's bedroom on the floor.

"Ah time to get up?" I asked Alec.

"Yes Zack said he heard the girls thumping around and figured we should get up as well." Alec said stretching like a cat. The three of us head out to the kitchen where Liz and Max are dancing around cooking breakfast.

"Well look Max it is our shirtless brothers and my boyfriend how nice." Liz said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Nice one Liz and by the way I love the purple hot pants and braw." I said receiving a grunt from Alec in agreement. Then I heard him mumble something about if I liked that I should see her naked but I did my best to ignore that comment.

"So when will the others be here?" Alec asked pouring a glass of milk for himself as well as for Zack and me.

"In about two hours so we should start the showers." Liz said.

"Well Liz and I can double up if necessary." Max said playing with Alec a little.

"No I will be doubling up with Liz if necessary." Alec said standing up and slinging Liz over his shoulder.

"No see I would prefer to share with my brothers or sister because I know they will not try anything." Liz said receiving a swat on the butt from Alec.

"Oh please Krit and Zack would so rather shower with me." Alec said.

"Really because with me they could ogle my girl parts." Liz said making me slap my hands over my ears.

"Okay any conversations with my sisters and girl parts are conversations I do not want to hear." I said and Zack nodded in agreement.

"Oh fine party pooper." Max said as she serves us pumpkin pancakes.

"What are these?" Zack asked.

"My moms secret recipe trust me they taste divine." Liz said so we all dig in and are pleasantly surprised by the breakfast food. It was warm, fluffy, tasted like pumpkin pie with a hint of nutmeg and cinnamon.

"Oh my Liz these rock." Alec said with his mouth full.

"Ah gross." Max said.

"By the way Max love the red panties and braw so hot." Alec said receiving a slap from Liz who has a mock pout on her face.

"Don't worry honey you are still my favorite." Alec said giving Liz a charming smile.

"Okay this is making me sick just listening let alone watching." Zack said his nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Okay I call shower first." Max said putting her dishes in the sink and running to the bathroom.

"I call second." Liz said.

"Me third." Alec said.

"Me fourth." I said knowing there was little chance I was going to get hot water let alone poor Zack.

"Oh great I am last and with no hot water. Love you guys so very much." Zack said.

"We will save you some." Liz said as she cleared the table with Alec's help.

"Oh I cannot wait to see how Blaze and the babies are doing and to see if she needs anything." Liz said.

"Yeah twins mean she will get big fast." Alec said getting a glare from Liz.

"I agree she is so young I want to make sure she is okay." I said remembering the spirited girl who almost kicked my sister's ass.

"Okay I am done." Max said coming into the kitchen fully dressed in her baby blue fatigues.

"That was quick." Liz said shocked.

"Well I wanted Zack to have some hot water." Max said as Liz headed towards the bathroom. Soon all of showered and got dressed in record time and not long after the others showed up.

"Hey guys lets go." Liz yelled to all the occupants of the room as we piled into three cars.

"Manticore here we come." I said receiving a slap from my sisters.


	54. Chapter 54

Part 54

Liz POV

We are just pulling into the base when I spot my unit coming in from their morning aerobics to wake them up. Max, Alec, and I quickly yelled goodbye to the others and caught up to our unit.

"Hey guys miss us?" I asked only to barley have time to steady myself before Blaze jumped into my arms and squealed.

"Okay I have never heard her do that before." Ryan said looking scared.

"She just missed them that's all." Faith said and Crystal and Sara nodded in agreement.

"Okay so what is next?" Max asked as Alec and I stretched a little.

"We are on our way to the pool to do our morning laps and pool exercises." Ice said leading the way to our designated area.

"Everyone listen up I want three laps warm up but first I want you to treed water for three minutes. GO!" the Commander yelled blowing his whistle. We all begin treading water making the pool look like a sea of white foam. I look around and see that Max is less then thrilled I know that she like me hates the water. I look over at Blaze and see she is less then thrilled at being in the water. All of the sudden Blaze's eyes get red and then she starts sniffling loudly.

"Oh no." I said which got Ice's attention. He turned and looked at Blaze then back at the other girls and me and started to panic.

"What is wrong with her?" He asked Sara who is closest to him.

"How would I know?" Sara asked a fearful look on her face. Then all of the sudden Blaze stopped and went back to normal. I think it really spooked the others because not a one of the have taken their eyes off her since.

"Okay three laps go!" The Commander yelled blowing his whistle. I do have to admit that swimming is one of the best workouts because you use all of your muscles. I have not done this in ages and it feels good.

"Okay now that you have completed those we are going to do three laps breath stroke, three backstroke, three butterfly, three freestyle, three backstroke, three butterfly, and three breath stroke. GO!" The Commander yelled and we are off. I can feel the water rushing past me in splashes from the others around me. In front of me I can see Blaze already doing the backstroke and getting ready to start the butterfly. When I was going on lap eighteen I started to get tired and cramp like, which was not fun. Eventually though I did get done and the rest of the unit congratulated Max and I for it.

"Not many can have been gone for so long and then come back and do all those laps let alone in the time you did them. Nicely done." Ice said as we all jumped back in the water.

"Okay as many of you have found out on missions fighting does occur in the water so we need to train you all to stay strong and deadly in the water like you are on land. Now I want you all to pair up male and female. And no 277 and 666 you can't be paired together." The Commander said much to Blaze's dislike.

"Okay Liz go with Ice and Max with me." Blaze said her eyes getting red again much to Ice's horror.

"What is wrong with her?" Ice asked. I look over at Blaze who whiped furiously towards Ice.

"THE CHLORINE IS BOTHERING MY EYES!" Blaze yelled getting everyone's attention.

"Oh." Ice said before the two of us being sparing. I looked over at Max quickly and saw her getting wailed on by Blaze who seemed to be releasing some of her anger on my sister.

"Stupid males they think they are so special." I heard Blaze mutter sending a look of fear onto Max's face as Blaze sends her flying towards the other end of the pool. All of the transgenic folk in the pool, and the trainers, we all just stared at Blaze who looked scared and at Max who slowly got up shocked that Blaze had done that.

"452 are you alright?" Blaze asked swimming quickly towards Max.

"Yes thanks. Gee that was powerful. How did you do that?" Max asked as all of us piled out of the pool.

"I don't know I just reacted it was an instinct." Blaze said. Ice came behind her and hovered protectively. He actually growled at one of the trainers who were coming to check on her to see if she was all right. The guard persisted not getting the fact that when you approach a female cat you should make sure that your approach is not seen as a threat to his mate and given the current situation his babies. Ice not liking how close this stranger was to his mate lunged at the trainer. I growled out of frustration causing the other trainers to back away out of fear knowing from their training that when a transgenic is riled up enough they are extremely dangerous and that a growl is a good warning to back off.

"Hey!" I yelled coming up to the pair fighting. More like Ice sitting on the trainer and pounding him into a sticky paste.

"He is new 277 and did not know he was threatening her." I said not so loudly, but I knew it would catch his attention; Max is standing next to me worried about Ice. He must have really thought that the trainer was a threat to Blaze to go off and pulverize him the way he is.

Ice reluctantly backed off the trainer and allowed the other trainers to take the wounded man to the medical center. Silently Ice walked over to Blaze and she wrapped her arms around him and 

he almost seemed to melt into her. It was so sweet to watch, but I soon turned away like the others feeling like I was invading a personal moment. Not many have seen them intimate with each other I remember Blaze telling me that they are not ones for PDA's but I guess Ice felt strongly enough to let his emotions show in front of the others. Suddenly Donald Lydecker and Renfro walked into the room looking worried.

"Are you alright 666?" Renfro asked looking genuinely worried.

"Yes ma'em just got a little spooked when the trainer did not stay away. Sorry." Blaze said.

"No need to apologize 666 actually we need to apologize to all of you. The trainer Tom is new and we had not sat him down yet and told him not to approach a transgenic like that or how to back away when one growls. 277 I am sorry that he threatened your mate and all of us do realize that you just reacted. Please try not to get carried away again." Lydecker said.

"Yes sir." Ice said. This entire conversation feels odd to me like Lydecker and Renfro are being a little too nice. When Lydecker and Renfro left the units started to leave to go to their other classes.

"Why did Lydecker let you off the hook?" Max asked.

"He and Renfro are worried about the babies safety and well being. I mean all the children that are created especially the ones between transgenics' they realize just how dangerous the situation is. They realize that when they allowed us to breed that their would be certain effects to go along with it like the extreme possessiveness, the protective instincts, and the general want for all others to leave the others mate alone." Hawk said and I nodded starting to get why the big bad directors are suddenly letting all of us get away with murder.

"When you and Alec keep at it for a while you will experience this as well. It only increases when offspring are involved then everything multiplies tenfold." Sara said.

"So why did Ice feel like Blaze was threatened?" I asked.

"I don't know." Hawk said as Blaze and Ice rejoin the group. Ryan quickly hugged his twin sister. I steal a quick glance at Ice and see he is still not too sure about leaving Blaze alone. Alec looked slightly worried as well but I did not know if it was for Blaze, the situation or if he was worried that with time that might be us.

"Ice what set you off?" I asked blurting out the question I am dying to know the answer to. Ice looked startled for a second before it suddenly dawned on him what I am asking.

"I know everyone around here and their scent this guy was un-familiar to me and was approaching Blaze fast and would not give me time to process him. I wanted to check on Blaze as well, but he was getting too close and I did not know him so I just reacted." Ice said a sheepish look on his face. Hawk comes up to Ice and pats him on the back laughing before shaking his head sending beads of water everywhere and getting us all wet, Ice seemed to find 

this funny so Crystal went up to him and looked at Blaze quickly who only nodded; before Ice knew what hit him he was back in the water as the rest of us walked away. Hawk stood there laughing at his CO only for Sara to come up behind him and push him in as well. Alec I could tell wanted to stay and laugh but quickly left with us not wanting that to happen to him.

Next up was another master class, but this time it was outside in the stifling hot desert and with all series there. The poor X8's looked so lost, but I know that they have to learn some way even if it seems cruel to me. It pains me to know I am starting to think like the monsters.

"Left kick!" The commander yelled as a collective yell riped through the lines of transgenics who all flexed their left leg.

"Left leg and right combo!" The trainer yelled. After about twenty minutes of this, each time the combinations getting more complex, eventually we did a long series of maneuvers and had to perform them one by one in front of the thousands of others before we were allowed to break off into spring partners. I remember Alec up there and how swift and deadly his motions were and how he just glided through them. Maria was surprisingly good, but she did mess up once and had to start from the begging. Michael did extremely well as did Ava, but the others who were not transgenic need a great deal of work. As we were all sparing I noticed that Max choose to pair up with Biggs much to my delight. I really like Biggs he is so great from what I have seen and heard and I know he will be great for my sister and on the plus side I can see Max is warming up to him even more.

"Ow hey watch it." X5 716 said as Hawk landed an bizarre hit to her hip. X5 716 is the blonde from the showers yesterday and it was only a few moments ago when I found out her designation. Apparently she is in Biggs and Krit's unit and is the 2IC seeing as how Biggs is the CO. She is an amazing fighter but she does not have the precision that Biggs does which is why she is below him.


	55. Chapter 55

Part 55

Max POV

"Well why don't you come to my room tonight and find out." I said.

Knowing my words was having the desired effect when Biggs gulped. I have been thinking about Biggs a great deal the last couple of days and I am finding I like him a lot. I did mean it when I said he was going to be the father of my children because he will! Not only is he genetically perfect for me, but also he has so much that I desire in a guy, and he is everything Logan is not.

"Oh you know I will be there." Biggs said. Suddenly I hear Liz talking and Biggs and I turn and listen.

"Yeah there is this girl at school, whom the others have met, Pam Troy and she has danced on my last nerve and I want to do something that will put her in her place." Liz said getting my full attention.

"Oh do I sense a plan baby sister?" I asked with a wicked smile, which was eagerly returned by the other females even Blaze and the other female members of our unit.

"Well I will need all of you to help, but yes I do have something in mind." Liz said with a lethal look in her eyes. Many people on the outside think my sister is just some door mat that they can walk all over, but if they only knew how vengeful she was they would think twice about messing with her, and with my help they will never think of messing with my baby sister again.

By the end of lunch all of us had it worked out to a T and we were going to put it into action when school started again. I was pleasantly surprised at how vindictive 716, now known as Petal, was. Ice said that when someone messed with a person that his sister cared about that they would be on the receiving end of her rage.

"Thanks for the help guys when we go back to school Pam will not know what hit her." Liz said smiling. It was not going to physically harm Pam because Liz could never do that, but it would mess the girl up for a while and make her regret ever-thinking mean thoughts about Liz.

"Well we have to go do the obstacle course." Liz said I hug Biggs and whisper goodbye in his ear. We all say good-bye to the others and head out with our separate units. Blaze was just filling the rest of us in on her latest baby news.

"Renfro wants me to get a check up everyday because of the physical work I need to do and since I am having twins the stress on my body will be greater." Blaze said causing Ice to suddenly stop making a few of the unit members run into him.

"What will you be okay will they be okay? Do you need to cut out some physical excursive? Do you want to tone things down?" Ice kept firing questions at the poor girl who looked lost.

"I am fine, they are fine, no, and no." Blaze said as she continues to walk shaking her head at her mate. Ryan looked at Blaze worried; he is a really protective brother, but I guess he is closer to her then normal because she is his twin and in the same unit as him making them closer.

"Are you sure? Just incase can you take it easy?" Ryan asked.

"Sure I will not try and push myself overly hard." Blaze said with a huff.

Ice suddenly pulled Blaze down the hall and away from us; I shoot the others a questioning look.

"Oh that is Ice's room." Faith said as we all head out to the course a while. I hope everything is all right with those two.

"Don't worry Max he is probably just giving her a lecture or she is probably yelling at him not a lot of damage will be done, I hope." Hawk said.

"Either that or they are having sex." Alec said making the unit groan not wanting to think of their leaders that way. I do have to admit though I was thinking the exact same thing.

"Okay guys let's stretch again while we wait for the other two to get here." Jack said as he lead us through the stretches. About ten minutes later Ice came back out alone and looking worried.

"Hey man what is it?" Hawk asked and Ryan looked antsy.

"Its Blaze something is wrong and I had to rush her to the medical wing. One minute she was laughing and the next she was doubled over in pain." Ice said. Suddenly we all dart to the medical wing knowing it was where we were needed. When we got there we saw Blaze sitting on an exam table looking like she wanted to cry, but we knew she would not because she never has. Ice ran to her and engulfed her in his arms.

"Blaze?" Faith asked worried.

"The doctors say that there was some minor problem and that I need to stay here the rest of the day. That my age is causing problems for the pregnancy because even though I am more developed anatomy wise then most fifteen year olds that my body is still only about that of an eighteen year olds and that it was risky. Apparently my blood vessels are getting blocked or something like that because of the babies and my body is not handling the pregnancy well. " Blaze said looking extremely close to crying.

"Why did they not say anything before?" I asked as Blaze clutched Ice who looked scared which scared the rest of us.

"They did not think it was a problem before." Blaze said before kicking the tray holding a bunch of instruments sending razorblades and clamps everywhere.

"Once again my age gets in the way!" Blaze yelled only for Ice to hiss at her to calm down.

"Guys go run the course I am going to stay here with Blaze." Ice said we all nodded and left. On the way out I hear Blaze crying and Ice purring to her. For the first time I fear for the twins, before I thought they would be safe and now I can only hope and pray to the blue lady.

We ran the course and completed the obstacles with a record speed and precision. Before we had started Jack told us that we had to work hard so as not to worry our CO and 2IC and do the course like it would make all of the trouble go away. Naturally we all tried our hardest and broke records. Hawk and Liz did the best in the swimming department much to our surprise. The unit was heading to the weight room when we ran into Ice.

"Hey Ice is Blaze alright?" Ryan asked. Ice smiles brightly startling all of us.

"The doctor who looked Blaze over was an idiot and got fired for scaring an X5 mother. Apparently Blaze's age will not affect her pregnancy too much just slightly and now her age is not a factor." Ice said happily.

"That is great, but what caused her pain?" Sara asked.

"Heart burn." Ice said walking with us to the gym.

"Oh thank the stars." Faith said leaning against the gray wall in relief.

"Yes the two of us were happy about that or more like I was, where Blaze was upset that her eating would cause her pain." Ice said.

"Just like every other pregnant chick then." Alec said as Liz swiftly smacked him upside the head making me proud. Ice did not seem to mind though because he just laughed and agreed with the blonde lady killer.

"So are you doing the weight room with us?" Liz asked.

"Yes Blaze nearly threw me out of the hospital room and told me that I had a choice I could either be with all of you or that she would injure me and give me a good reason to be in the medical wing." Ice said with a shudder leading me to believe Blaze had been more specific with what she would break.

"Hey guys. Where is Blaze?" Biggs asked as our unit entered the weight room only to find Biggs unit in there. He looked amazing with this thin sheen of sweat on him making his golden skin shine.

"She is in the medical wing for a while." Sara said unfortunately what happens in the unit stays in the unit no matter how much I want to tell Biggs.

"Oh no is she okay?" Biggs asked sending me a worried look, which I try to disarm.

"She is fine just a little worry, but Lydecker wants her to stay in there just to be on the safe side." Ice said as we all start off on a machine. Biggs's unit soon left and another unit joined ours, and much to my surprise Michael was in that unit. He came in with Ava and Tess laughing about something and Isabel came in behind giggling.

"Hey all." Isabel said stepping onto a treadmill and punching in her program code.

"Hey Isabel how goes the work out?" Liz asked laughing.

"Very funny Liz, but I just got done swimming thirty laps so please excuse me I am in a bad mood." Isabel said with a scowl.

"Oh sorry Iz, but you will get used to it soon. Just drink lots of fluids to get the acid out of your muscles and the muscles will heal faster. In time your body will be used to healing and be able to repair the damage faster." Liz said with a sympathetic look.

"I know it's just that I hate the water." Isabel said making the rest of us laugh.

"We are with you on that one after all we are more cat then anything." I said and the others nodded in agreement.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Isabel said with a loud laugh.

"So I heard about Blaze when will she get released?" Ava asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Ice said as he lifted the dumbbell up again and again. He is really strong not that, that is surprising it is just neat to see. I guess all X series are stronger then normal it is just that now I am noticing it. After twenty minutes on the stair master I am really starting to feel the burn and I can see Tess is as well because she is really huffing and puffing.

"Alec how goes the rope?" Hawk asked seeing the blonde nearly four stories up.

"It sucks I have a burn already." He grumbled.

As my unit was on its way to the track we passed by the medical wing again to check in on Blaze, but what we were not expecting was to run into Logan who was occupying the room next to Blaze's. It was as we were about to turn into Blaze's room when Liz suddenly stopped and jumped away from the cell door on the left. I looked at her oddly for a second before she pointed to the window on the cell door where Logan's old face was looking out the circular window.

"How creepy is that?" I asked Sara who is looking at the cell door in disgust. The others apparently had a previous run in with Logan and he left a really bad taste in their mouths especially because he upset Blaze.

"I knew they were keeping him somewhere in the base I was just not expecting him to be right here." Hawk said looking as Logan recognized that there were people in front of his cell door; the window was too small for him to be able to make out whom anyone was.

"Hey can somebody please let me out of here? I am being held in here against my will. Please someone go and get my girlfriend and tell her where I am so she can come and get me out her name is Max. Also tell her I love her and that I forgive her for her demented state of mind I know she wants me to be the father of her children." Logan said causing me to growl out of anger because he is really going to far this time.

"He just called me crazy!" I whispered loudly.

"What a basket case." Liz said and the others nodded in agreement.

"Hey Logan old buddy how are you doing in there?" Hawk asks.

"Hey who is there?" Logan asked.

"I am a member of Max's unit. The X7's said they heard you and called me to check things out. What do you want?" Hawk asked putting his hand over his mouth to stifle his laugh like the rest of us.

"Please get Max and have her let me out of here!" Logan yelled hitting the door for emphasis.

"I am afraid I cannot do that Logan you see she is a little busy at the moment." Hawk said controlling his voice so that he did not let on that he found the whole situation funny.

"Doing what? I am sure that if you told her I was in need of some help she would gladly stop what she was doing and come and help me." Logan said in a serious tone.

"Can you believe him?" I asked Liz in a whisper that only another transgenic could hear.

"He is so out of it." Liz said.

"Acutely she is with 566." Hawk said trying desperately to not laugh when he sees my mortified face.

"Who is that?" Logan asked in an angry voice.

"Ah you probably know him as Biggs you know Max's breeding partner." Hawk said his face now beat red from holding in his laughter.

"Her what?" Logan asked in a yell causing a few of the passing doctors to give us questioning looks.

"You know the guy who will father her offspring. The seed to her egg." Hawk said getting crude enough that Sara hit him in the arm. Hawk turned to me with puppy dog eyes asking for permission to continue.

"Hey guys what is with all the yelling?" Blaze asked coming out of her room. Ice points to the window and pulls her to him. Blaze then looks on interested.

"He will not touch her she is mine and only loves me!" Logan spit out with venom.

"Oh really because when I went by there cell on my way here all I heard was loud moaning and a bunch of oh Max's." Hawk said the last part and octave higher then his usual voice trying unsuccessfully to sound like Biggs who had a somewhat deep voice.

"You are lying." Logan yelled ramming up against the door.

"No man I wish I was because I am going to have bad dreams now of Max riding Biggs." Hawk said and I slap him in the arm. I look to my right and see Blaze is practically on the ground laughing hysterically with no sound. Seeing her red face made me laugh and I hand to slap a hand over my mouth so Logan would not hear me. Then out of nowhere Ice waves his hands getting Hawk's attention and after several hand signals Ice gets across the message that he wants to play as well.

"Solider what are you doing inside I had the unit wait twenty minutes for you and you never came they are now thirty laps behind and to make up for your behavior you will be running an extra thirty!" Ice yelled with a smile on his face.

"Sorry sir! Sir detainee Logan sir is asking for 452 sir! I thought I would straighten him out sir!" Hawk yelled in an official manner. If I did not see their faces I would have thought the two were serious, but the two looked ready to bust out laughing.

"Very good solider I will take it from here." Ice said with a sinful tone of voice.

"Mr. Cale what seems to be the problem?" Ice drawled in a slow manner. Blaze is watching the whole exchange with a smirk, I guess she finds the whole situation funny and who can blame her because even I find it funny.

"That little brat will not get Max for me." Logan said in a calm voice sensing that he was talking to a person of much higher rank then the man he was previously talking with.

"Ah yes 452 is currently other wise occupied and has been told that under no circumstance is she to be anywhere near you unless I or another commanding officer is present with her." Ice said with an eye roll.

"Well can you please get her because I really need to talk with her." Logan said his voice laced with desperation.

"I am sorry, but I do not believe I can pull her away at the moment and I feel her breeding partner would not be to happy if I did." Ice said with a smirk knowing that the term breeding partner that was being continuously used was getting to the man on the other side of the door.

"Well try dang it!" Logan yelled clearly getting fed up with all the pleasantries.

"Sir what is the problem?" I asked pretending I just came up. I did a bunch of hand motions trying to get across what I wanted to happen. The others seemed to understand and all relayed that they understood.

"Nothing 452 I was just on my way to see 666 who is in the next room over." Ice said leaning against the wall.

"Max hey Max it's me Logan help!" Logan yelled banging against the door.

"What was that?" I asked pretending I could not clearly hear Logan banging on his cell door.

"Oh just some loony they captured and locked up. So how were things with 566?" Ice asked with a smirk.

"Oh you know the best. I am pretty sure that this time I am pregnant for sure. Biggs was really excited at the thought so I came down here to schedule a test." I said hearing the smack on the other side of the door and the now shallow breathing. Ice slowly opens the door to reveal Logan passed out on the floor.

"Nice." Liz said smiling.

"Good work everyone." I said as Ice closed the cell door and we all headed into Blaze's hospital room where Ice ordered her back into bed much to her displeasure. I have found that Blaze hates getting ordered around and that one of the only reasons she worked so hard to be 2IC was so that she would give out more orders then receive.

"So what brings you all by other then to torture Logan?" Blaze asked popping herself up on the hospital bed looking really bummed about being cooped up in the sickbay.

"Well we came to see you of course." Sara said sitting on the hospital bed and pushing Ryan off who had been previously sitting by his sister.

"Ah gee thanks, but sadly all of you get to be outside running while I have to sit here with all of this pent up energy." Blaze griped causing Crystal to laugh.

"Leave it to you to rather be running laps then sitting in a bed relaxing." Crystal said poking Blaze in the side.

"Well you would feel the same way if you had the energy of a Duracell battery and were kept off the entire time." Blaze said using a funny analogy that would surely stick in my head now.

"Well I hate to say it but we have laps to run so see you later." Ice said as we all piled out of the room.

"Max baby its me Logan please answer me I love you baby answer me I know you are out there and I forgive you." Logan said rambling on. Jack motions for us to hide around the corner and he opened up the cell door.

"Dude what is your problem this hall has been deserted for the past ten minutes and you have yet to stop your annoying chatter. Shut up!" Jack yelled before slamming the cell door shut.

"Love you." I said slapping the older boy in the back as we head out to the track.

"Did you see his face he actually thought you were going to be on the other side of the door. No wonder they have him locked up." Jack said laughing. Alec and Liz were clutching each other they were laughing so hard at the end of the hall out of Logan's range of hearing. I looked at Sara and saw she had tears running down her cheeks from laughing so hard. It was moments like this when all of my friends were laughing and acting carefree that just for a moment I forget that we are in the middle of a military base and on the brink of war.

It took us until dinnertime to finish all of our laps, when we showed up almost an hour late the senior officer in charge yelled at us and gave us each fifty extra laps much to our displeasure. After lap seventy I was ready to pass out, but I knew I had to keep going. By the end I was so thirsty and tired that I thought I would die and the only reason I made it into the mess hall was the thought of seeing Biggs and the others.

"What happened to all of you?" Biggs asked as Liz crashed into the seat next to Alec and I plop into the seat next to Biggs who looked at me worried and I cannot blame him because I probably look like crap. Man my throat feels like it is on fire.

"Well we visited Blaze in the medical wing, had fun playing with Logan and showed up about an hour late for the track." Liz said.

"Oh bad luck guys, how many extra laps did you have to run?" Petal asked.

"Fifty and that was on top of the fifty we already had to do." I said groaning.

"Yeah commander Brings can be a pain in the butt." Biggs said putting his arm around me as I lean into him from exhaustion.

"Finally humanity." Blaze said running over to our table.

"Hey hun what are you doing here?" I asked as she plopped down next to me and not Ice, which surprised me.

"The doctor who was in charge of me told me that since I was such a good little X5 that I could come to dinner but right afterward I have to go back to the hospital bed of doom." Blaze said before she dug into her massive plate of food that was chalked full of vitamins.

"That is good." Liz said patting Blaze on the back while we all ate. I do not know why it surprises me but after eating I now have more energy. I guess it really is all the vitamins in the food that Manticore serves us. After I was done I curled into Biggs side further knowing I still had target practice before I was allowed to turn in for the night.

"Well I am off to the medical wing bye." Blaze said quickly rushing away.

"That is one weird girl." Krit said laughing.

"You get used to her after awhile and come to love her corks." Ryan said popping a carrot into his mouth.

"She seems to have multiple personalities." Zack said laughing as he too popped a carrot into his mouth.

"Yeah that is something new, normally she is more laid back and less…perky." Ice said looking confused.

"Hey big man what is it?" I asked startling him.

"She did not sit by me." Ice said sounding even more confused.

"And this is why you look all put off." Alec said not understanding, but I could not blame him because I am confused as well.

"What our CO is trying to say is that it is just unusual for her to not sit by him, she always has." Ryan said as he ate his lime Jell-O.

"Well maybe she felt like a change." I offered trying to be helpful.

"Yeah maybe, but I don't like it." Ice said whining.

"Oh poor baby." Liz said in a baby talk voice.

"Hey I just don't like my mate not sitting by me." Ice said pouting.

"Well why don't you stop by her hospital room tonight and make sure she is comfy." I said.

"Good idea Max. Okay guys lets go out to the shooting range the sooner we get out there the sooner we can get done and the sooner I can get to Blaze's hospital room." Ice said as he hurried us out of the mess hall.

"Well Biggs see you at my room when you are done." I said leaving with my unit.

"Oh yeah she wants me." I heard Biggs tell Alec as Alec got up to follow us.


	56. Chapter 56

Part 56

Maria POV

Target practice the part of the day I loathe the most; I hate weapons they are the root of all evil. I know that they are a valuable tool in protecting oneself from danger because unlike my friends I am not genetically engendered or some alien hybrid. No I am just normal and sometimes it really bites the big one knowing that I can contribute nothing valuable to the group and that all I am good for is a good rant and an oh Maria shut up once in a while. Opposing what people commonly believe about me I do realize that I am a motor mouth and that I do tend to get carried away when discussing topics I feel strongly about.

"Hey Ria you okay?" Kyle asked as we walked to the target range.

"I don't know. Kyle am I good at anything?" I asked causing Kyle to falter for a second.

"Maria of course you are good at something actually you are great at many things like singing, dancing, talking, comforting friends, waiting tables, controlling Michael, hand to hand combat, and a great deal of other things Maria. Where is this all coming from?" Kyle asked standing still for a minute. He is looking at me with concern, which is unusual normally he is so in control and cocky.

"I cannot help but feel that I am of no use to the group like I am a burden and that I only get in the way. I mean I don't have any neat powers or abilities all I do is take up space and make lame comments." I said leaning against the wall and boy is this deep stuff making me feel like crap.

"Maria incase you have forgotten I too have no powers or special abilities and like you I feel useless at times, but I know I also contribute to the group. Face it Maria we are normal, but without us the group would be lost and I know that Michael would be lost with out you." Kyle said as we start walking again.

"Okay I guess you are right and thanks Kyle I really needed the cheering up." I said. We enter the target range and see six other units out there including Liz'. Kyle and I walk over to our unit who was waiting for the open spaces.

"Hey guys." X6 223 said as Kyle and I came up to them.

"Hi, so what are we doing?" Kyle asked.

"Three clips each gun. The last gun we have to put together ourselves before we do the clips, and plans are provided." X6 223 said as the spots clear and we begin. I guess it is a good thing that the bullets are fake and not real and that the rubber bullets can be re used.

"Nice Maria just a little off keep up the good work." My Co said as he made the rounds checking up on all of the members of the unit. He is a cool Co and does not play favorites. I like that he is trying to make sure that Kyle and I are caught up and even though it is sometimes weird having a 

twelve year old boss you around I am getting used to it. Besides it was even worse when I found out that next year when most of the X6's turn fifteen that they will start the breeding program as well. These guys in my unit are all ten to thirteen which when thinking about them in a breeding program well it makes me sick. These kids are the age of people I baby-sit in Roswell and the thought of them having kids makes my stomach turn and not in a good way.

"Come on Maria you can do this you are a little to the left fix it." My Co said. Soon I got the shots closer to the desired point and then I moved onto putting the final gun together. I quickly found that putting a gun together is much harder then it looks in the movies and that it can sometimes even hurt, but eventually I did it.

"Oh I am done finally." Kyle said coming up to me as I was cleaning up the guns I used.

"I know I cannot wait to get to my room." I said as I put the guns on the rack.

"Hey guys." Liz said as she walked with Kyle and me.

"Hi Liz, wait are you still here? I saw you guys were here even before my unit started as a matter of fact your unit was here when other units were still eating" I said.

"Yeah we just got done. I was off by a millimeter and had to do three extra clips on that gun and then we had to test this new gun to see how well we can handle it and well lets just say it took me at least twelve clips before I got a good feel for the gun and then I was off considerably on aim so I had to do six extra clips and that is what took us so long." Liz said as we enter the hall leading to our rooms.

"Night Liz, night Kyle." I said heading into my room as they both say goodnight to me. When I closed the door I saw Michael laying in bed waiting for me and he looked worn out.

"Rough day?" I asked and he just grunted. I quickly undress and get into bed next to him even though the bunk really is only big enough for one person. Michael put his arm around me and I snuggled in close.

"You okay spaceboy?" I asked getting worried when all he did is burry his head into my neck.

"Yes just missed you." He said showing a rare moment of affection. He never does in front of the others, but when we are alone sometimes he lets go and shows me what he is really feeling; like now.

"Michael do you really want kids?" I asked scooting down on the bed so I could look him in the eyes.

"Promise not to tell the others?" He asked.

"Promise I will not blab." I said causing him to laugh.

"Yes I want kids Maria it's just that before I never thought it was going to happen. I always thought that someday I would have to leave, or that it was not possible physically because I am an alien, and because I thought no one loved me enough to give me the chance to be a father." Michael said.

"You know I love you right?" I asked him.

"Yes I know that and I also know that with you I can have kids and yes Maria I want kids…with you." Michael said kissing me softly.

"You know that goes both ways right. Before you I thought I would never settle down because I have seen too many people get their hearts broken and I never wanted that to be me. When I thought you were going to leave me and go to Antar my heart broke and then when you came back to me it was well indescribable." I said curling into Michael and resting my head on his chest. Sometimes I just want to melt into him and be as close as possible to him. Michael wraps his arms around me tighter bring me closer to him. I turn my face into his chest and breath his sent in, all I can say is that it is unique and very Michael. He always smells like peaches with a hint of cinnamon and spice and I have no idea why he smells this way.

"Night Maria." Michael said.

"Night Michael." I said as sleep soon engulfs us.

Max POV

I am not as worn out as I was earlier but I am still a bit sleepy. When I enter my room the first thing I notice is Biggs in the corner looking worse for wear.

"Hey you okay?" I asked plopping down next to him. All he does is rest his head on my shoulder.

"No I have to go to school." He said making me laugh.

"Wait how old are you?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"Twenty-seven." Biggs said startling me he does not look a day over twenty.

"Then why would you have to go to school?" I asked confused.

"Lydecker wants me to pose as a teacher so that I can keep an eye on the others and make sure that no harm comes to them. They are also thinking about having Hawk, Sara, and a few other X5's pose as members of the faculty." Biggs said.

"Oh tough break you get to deal with moody teenagers all day." I said laughing.

"That is right and from what I have been told they are nothing like teens here at Manticore, here the teens are not overly moody, but on the outside world they are." Biggs said with a shudder.

"Well look on the bright side you will most likely have Liz, Kyle, Maria, Tess, Ava, Michael, Isabel, Blaze and Petal in your classes." I offered hoping to make him feel better.

"Well that might be a perk although from what I hear Michael is a less then stellar student." Biggs said with a pout causing me to laugh.

"Well you could just pull him aside and tell him that if he does not pass your class and show to every class that you will whip his butt and then feed him to the transgenic folk in the basement and for the added affect take him to the basement and show him." I said.

"Oh great idea Max I think I will." Biggs said.

"Now about earlier, yes I was serious when I said I wanted you to be the father of my little hellions but the question is do you want to be?" I asked him turning to face him better.

"Yes."

"Really?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yes Max, when I first saw you I fell hard for you…literally." Biggs said making me laugh.

"Too much information." I said laughing.

"Well come on how was I supposed to react to you and then on top of you being well hot I found out you were my breeding partner well lets just say my sex drive went on overload." Biggs said making me giggle yes actually giggle.

"Well in that case what do you say we actually make you my breeding partner and let us get right down to business?" I asked slowly crawling around him on the floor like a predator circling their pray.

"I say giddy up." Biggs said as I launch myself at him only for him to flip us so that he is on top, and has my arms pinned above my head.

"Wow Biggs I take it you have had practice doing that move." I said as I wiggle under him causing him to groan.

"Sure, but you know that was just practice for you." Biggs said with a smirk when he bites the column of my throat leaving a mark.

"Oh sure." I said flipping us over so that now I am on top and I can have my fun now.

I rip off Biggs black shirt and start kissing my way up his chest and I am pleased when he growls in response. I get up to his mouth and he captures my lips in a fierce kiss unlike anything I have ever had before. Our positions change again and I am back on the bottom and I guess this is where Biggs wants me I think it is the whole alpha male thing. He kisses his way down my neck to my chest, he has my shirt off and is about to take my braw off when…

"452, 566 come out here quick we have an emergency." Renfro said on the other side of the door causing Biggs and I both to growl as we slowly get up. I swing the door open and I see the others coming out of their rooms looking less then thrilled.

"Sorry to interrupt all of you but we have a situation come with me." Renfro said as we all follow her to a conference room where Maria's unit is, Biggs' unit, and my unit are all waiting. We all sit down waiting for the explanation. Suddenly the doors burst open and in come Blaze and Ice who seem a little ticked off and I feel like shouting I feel your pain.

"Okay good everyone is here." Renfro said as Lydecker took over.

"As you all know 513 has been on the outside world for a long time and while on the outside she had a fling with a boy named Max Evens who like Michael, Isabel, Ava, and Tess is an alien hybrid. Unfortunately when Liz broke the relationship off Max turned and now has taken to stalking her." Lydecker said making Alec growl and Ice and other male members of our unit look pissed as well as every other male in the room.

"He has been parked out front of the base all day with binoculars and we feel he has seen too much and is sticking his nose where it does not belong." Renfro said.

"What do you want us to do?" Biggs asked it looked as if all of the males in the room wanted to make it clear that Liz was their territory and that she was mated with Alec and not Max Evan's.

"Madam Renfro and I want you to mess with him and teach him a lesson about what happens when he plays with the big dogs." Lydecker said.

"He already thinks 666 is agent Pierce's little sister and this can work to our advantage." Renfro said.

"Isabel, Michael, Tess, and Ava we do not expect you to participate in this because he is your family." Lydecker said.

"I will participate it is time Maxi boy learned his lesson." Michael said.

"Yo I am in." Ava said.

"Same here." Tess said.

"I guess I will help as well although I do not want to directly confront him." Isabel said and I can not blame the girl after all it is her brother we are messing with and no matter how close all of us get to each other we are not her blood like Max is.

"Fair enough." Renfro said with a smile.

"So what do we need to do first?" I asked with a cat like grin.

"We need to put on a show of course." Liz said and Renfro nodded evilly.

"Oh let the fun begin." Alec said with a growl baring his teeth.

"What do you mean?" Maria asked.

"Tell her madam Renfro I think I know what you have in mind." Alec said with a smirk. Renfro smirked back giving me the creeps because I even think I know what she has in mind and that scares me.

"Well Max seems to think he has some claim on 513 and I want to get rid of that and Alec I need Liz to give off the impression that she is with child." Renfro said with an evil smirk, I hear Biggs gulp beside me knowing that the worse has yet to come.


	57. Chapter 57

Part 57

Liz POV

Oh no why do I suddenly get a very bad feeling about all of this. I look at Alec to see what he thinks of all this only to see a wicked smile on his face leading me to believe he is all for this.

"Well that will not be a problem seeing as how we have several belly suits from the mommy training class we have here. We have one for each stage of the pregnancy." Lydecker said and I get a funny feeling that the two of them are enjoying this.

"At first Liz will not need to wear anything but after about two months we want you to show a little not too much, but enough to get his attention. No one will tell him about Liz's supposed pregnancy, but let him put the pieces together on his own it will be more fun for us this way." Renfro said.

"Now as for 666's part in all of this you will be attending school with Max and I want you to make comments to716 when Max is around about missing your older brother and about how you are sad about his sudden

disappearance and that you believe he was murdered." Lydecker said.

"Are you okay with this Michael?" Renfro asked.

"Yes ma'em." Michael said.

"Also I want to introduce 665 into this after all the two of you are twins." Renfro said.

"It can be done." 665 said with a laugh full of malevolence.

"Good, but when 666 starts showing we will have problems." Lydecker said.

"We can work with it." Max said.

"What about 513 showing during school it could pose problems." Biggs said.

"Good point, 513 would you be willing to ruin your reputation for this?" Lydecker asked I actually had to think about this one for a second. I grew up in this town and it still upset me that I was going to disappoint the people I had come to love in my life such as teachers and parents as well as school friends, but I knew that in order for me to finally be rid of Max and to please my unit that I had to do this.

"I am willing."

"Good. We need to put on a show let him believe that this really is a military base, which should not be to hard." Renfro said.

"We can make it look like 513 and the others turned on him and are now working with the special unit." Ice said.

"That should not be too hard because my brother really is the head of the special unit." I said giving the others a start.

"Ames White is the head of the special unit?" Renfro asked.

"Yes ma'em and he is in Roswell where they are setting up." Max said.

"Oh dear a Familiar in the special unit this could work very well for us. With his strength and other abilities we will have no problem putting Max Evens in his place." Renfro said with a dreamy smile.

"Max is deeply afraid of the FBI." Isabel said giving more useful information.

"He scares easily and has this obsession with thinking he can have both Tess and Liz and with Tess and Ava being clones we can use this to our advantage." Maria said shocking me at how good she is with planning. I always knew she was smart, but it is cool to see her using her brain in front of other people besides me.

"Very good." Lydecker said.

"Is he still outside?" I asked worried. Alec and I were in the middle of something and I really want to get back to my fun, but the thought of him outside thinking of me is ruining my fun.

"Yes he has been camped out there all day the X7's saw him and reported it to us." Lydecker said.

"Gee that is creepy." Krit said and the rest of us nodded.

"If you want a couple of us can make the rounds and do a few things to spook him." One of the X6's said and they have a very mischievous look on their faces.

"What exactly are you thinking 223?" Renfro asked.

"Well the X7's have whacked out eyes that can scare the best of us what better way to mess with the guy then to show him what kind of beasts are pent up here." 223 said.

"Good." Renfro said.

"So when do we being?" Ice asked.

"How about now?" Lydecker asked.

"Great just tell us what we need to do." Isabel said.

"Well first I need unit seven." Lydecker said.

The unit of X6's was instructed to take the back way out of the base and come up behind Max's Jeep. From there they would casually walk toward the base acting like they were coming back from a mission, and they would be standing close enough to Max to let him hear all that they were saying. Those of us not out there will be watching the whole skit from the security room where we could get the visual and sound of all the action.

"Hey did you check out that hot new alien?" X6 169 asked with a laugh as the small group approached the jeep, I can see Max duck low in the seat so no one will see him.

The group stops just in front of the jeep.

"Oh yeah that one alien called her Ava and man oh man is she fine. I am going to talk to one of the guards to see if he can get me some time with her." Another X6 male said. This all sounds so funny coming from a bunch of twelve year old kids.

"Dude you know Alec will not let you near her." X6 223 said.

"So he has Liz let us have some fun." X6 169 said pushing the other girl slightly.

"Well none of us will be having any fun if we do not report back to Colonel Lydecker and Madam Renfro with our data." X6 223 said.

"Yeah when those two are mad they sure do let it be known. I remember last time we all got into trouble we had to spend a week in solitary and that is an experience I do not want to relive." Another X6 said with a grumble.

"The sad part is they were actually in solitary last month." Lydecker said. The rest of us just stare at him in shock.

"What?" He asked.

"Why were they there?" I asked feeling bold and hoping I will not get punished for being bold.

"They failed to complete a mission and then a few of them refused to take orders." Renfo said and can it be…no I think I sense remorse in her voice.

"What are they supposed to do next?" I asked.

"You will see." Lydecker said as we all re-focus our attention on the screen.

"So did you hear the latest news?" another X6 female asked sounding excited.

"No what?" 223 asked sounding equally as excited.

"Well it seems the special unit is up and running again and that they have recruited several people from our base and our sister bases." The other female said.

"Really like who?" 223 asked.

"Well the commanders are not letting out many names, but I have a feeling Major Liz Parker might be one of them and General Alec McDonald." The other female said shocking me…they called me Major.

"That is so cool Liz is one of the best after all she did bring in the aliens." 223 said proudly.

"Stop your gabbing you two we need to get back." 169 said as the small group heads back into the base. When the group is a safe distance away we see Max slowly sit up looking frightened.

"I think we did a good job." I said when Max starts to mutter to himself. I really like Blaze's idea of putting microphones in the Jeep so we can hear what all he is saying.

"What is he mumbling? Biggs please turn up the volume." Alec said.

"She loves me I know she does those kids have no idea what they were talking about. Alec is responsible for all of this he took away my Lizzie oh how I love my Liz she is so perfect." Max said causing Krit to laugh as well as my sister and I hit them both.

"What? Oh come on Liz the guy is like three notches away from going completely around the bend." Max said laughing.

"Still I like that he thinks I am perfect." I said knowing it will get to Alec.

"Sure, but you are mine not his." Alec said kissing my forehead.

"That is a given."

"Okay guys back to your rooms tomorrow we will work out a surveillance schedule that we have been slacking on sine we set up shop here. We have several transgenics' that specialize in surveillance and this will give them something to do." Lydecker said as we all piled out of the room.

All of us head back to our receptive corroders and I had to laugh at Blaze who was yelling at Ice to put her down. Apparently he did not want her to walk around at the moment and endanger her and his kids to which she replied she was a revved up super freak, who was capable of walking, but then he whispered something in her ear and she let him carry her. Also, I was happy to see Biggs go back into Max's room with her and I know Alec was as well. It was so good to get back into bed with Alec and to let him wash over me.

"Hey Liz you okay?" Alec asked, in the dark I can see the concern in his eyes.

"No, I keep thinking of Max and how deluded he is. Then there is me wanting you like crazy and too grossed out about Max sitting outside to act on my want." I said snuggling closer to him.

"Yeah well the guy has lost it." Alec said still hovering above me looking me in the eye.

"So where did we leave off?" I asked with a very Alec like smirk.

"Well you were calling out my name when Renfro pounded on the door." Alec said kissing my neck.

"Oh really and what were we doing that would make me call out your name like that?" I asked playing with him as I nipped at his ear knowing he loved when I did that and if his growl is any indication he did love it.

"Oh a little of this and a little of that mostly me getting you off." Alec said which earned him a bite in the neck.

"That is right now is it not your turn?" I asked turning over so that I was now on top. I looked down at Alec and I could see his desire and I know by now he can smell mine. Slowly I kiss my way down his chest and across his hard stomach muscles and running my nails across his chest and stomach making him hiss. I had quick work of his pants and was soon nipping my way across his thighs.

"You know for someone who is so new at this you sure are good at it." Alec said before groaning as I touch him where he has desired me. At first I hold him in my hands working him in a fast pace, but I soon replace my hands with my mouth apparently much to his delight because I can feel a small amount of liquid on his tip. Soon Alec comes in my mouth and after a second of recovery Alec has me on my back again with my arms pinned above my head. He has an animal look in his eyes that I love.

"So you still thinking of Max?" Alec asked kissing me and I know he can taste himself when he massages my tongue with his.

"No, but then again would you want me to?" I challenged making him growl.

"No, but it was me you were thinking about earlier when I was getting you off right?" Alec asked some of the animal gone. I can see in his eyes that he has doubts as to whether I am completely his or not and I want to do something fast to take away those doubts.

"Alec do you see me with Max? I am here with you and I only want to be here with you. Of course I was thinking about you how could I not, besides Max will never give me kids and I never would want him to because seriously the thought grosses me out." I said making him laugh.

"So what do you say we seriously get started on that kids thing?" Alec asked.

"Well I say that we better start thinking about what we are going to tell my parents when they find out they are going to be grandparents." I said when Alec claimed again and again what is his. I could have sworn that at one point I heard him mumble, "I would like to see Max do this." Which is funny too think about.

I can hear the bugle over the intercom and I feel like shoving it up the poor kids butt. Slowly Alec and I get out of bed and clumsily we make our way into the hall where the others are. The other girls and I make our way to the female showers. I look over at my sister and see she is walking funny.

"You okay there Max?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes but man Biggs has a sexual appetite that rivals a female transgenic in heat." Max said stepping under the warm spray.

"Wow Liz love the love bites." Tess said making me look down at my body. All over me I see purple marks and I mean all over they start and my ankles and go over my thighs to my neck.

"Well looks like Liz had fun." Maria said.

"Oh and look who is talking Maria there are several on you looks like Michael had a good ole time." I said smirking as my best friend flushed slightly.

"So Max can I expect nieces or nephews any time soon and please say yes." I asked.

"I hope so and boy when Biggs wants something he works for it." Max said with a purr when Blaze stumbled into the showers walking funnier then the rest of us.

"Have a good night?" I asked with a giggle.

"That man can go forever and never stops!" Blaze exclaimed stepping under the showers spray and letting out a contented sigh when the heat of the water sooths her sore muscles.

"Oh we feel your pain." Max said and I nodded knowing exactly how my sister and friend felt.

"Hey Blaze." Petal said coming in and greeting the rest of us and she too has a slight limp.

"Was there something in the air last night because all of us are walking funny?" I asked laughing.

"No it's just my breeding partner decided to have a little fun." Petal said.

"Who is your breeding partner?" Max asked.

"My brother." Blaze said laughing and I have to say I did not see that one coming.

"Oh that is odd no matter what you and Ice are going to have a niece or nephew because your brothers breeding partner is your breeding partners sister." I said laughing.

"Well it is rather odd but what can I say we like keeping it all in the family." Blaze said making the rest of us laugh.

"Oh this water feels so good." I said.

"I don't feel so good." Blaze said leaning against the tile wall of the shower. I go over to her to see what the problem is when she goes running towards the toilets and several of us run with her only to hear her loosing the contents of her stomach.

"Hey Blaze you okay?" Max asked.

"Do I…" Blaze stopped talking because she was throwing up. "Sound Okay?" She asked.

"Um no." Tess said.

"Do you think we should get someone?" I asked.

"No just let her be we can tell Renfro and she will be excused from her morning activates and she can join in when she feels better." Petal said.

"Oh should we tell Ice?" I asked.

"That would be the safest rout because if we don't and he finds out we knew she was in here heaving then we would pay big time." Petal said with a shudder.

"So he has always been protective?" Isabel asked.

"Yes especially of those in his unit, her and me. He is an alpha male and makes others aware of it and if you mess with anything that is his you can be sure you will pay oh so dearly." Petal said as we get changed into our clean fatigues. As we enter the mess hall I noticed that all of the guys have silly grins on their faces and I have a feeling that last nights activates are responsible for them.

"Hey Ice, Blaze is in the girls bathroom heaving." Petal said and Ice quickly got up and left without another word.

"Is she okay?" Ryan asked. When I look closer at Ryan's actions toward Petal it is blindingly apparent that they are mates and I have no idea why I did not notice it sooner. The two always send each other these looks or find some reason to touch it is so cute.

"Just morning sickness it is rare in a transgenic, but happens." Petal said.

"Well good morning all." Krit said making his entrance.

"Hey big brother what have you been up to on this fine morning?" I asked.

"Well baby sis I stopped by the surveillance room and guess what I saw and believe me it was enough to make me heave." Krit said.

"What?" We all asked simultaneously.

"Max Evens in the Jeep getting friendly with his hand." Krit said laughing.

"Ewe that is my brother and I am never going in that Jeep again." Isabel said a sour look on her face.

"Why do we need to know this?" I asked feeling entirely grossed out.

"Well thanks to the microphones in the Jeep I was able to hear what he was saying and it was a Liz oh Liz baby that feels so good kind of thing and let me say for the record I wanted to rip his head off for thinking those thoughts about my little sister." Krit said and I heard Alec growl next to me. I turn around and hugged him letting him know that he is the one who has me and not Max.

"Will he ever get the fact that Liz is not his?" Zack asked sounding disgusted.

"It is creepy to think that he is thinking of me that way." I said shuddering.

"Guys I think we have a problem on our hands I think it might be at the point where Max might actually hurt Liz." Krit said making my stomach drop. Alec put his arms around me and held me close making me feel safer.

"Don't worry baby I will not let him touch you, you are mine and not his." Alec said kissing the top of my head.

"Krit do you really think Max would hurt Liz?" Tess asked sounding scared and I for one cannot blame her.

"He has this image in his head that Liz should be his and his alone and he is willing to do anything to make sure that it happens. If Max were to find out that Liz was no longer his and that she was physically claimed by another then there is a good chance he will get upset and take his anger out on Liz." Krit said making me sick.

"Krit is right and there is always the possibility that he might try and forcefully take what he wants." Zack said making me burrow into Alec farther. Alec pulled me into his lap and purred in my ear to calm me down.

"I will not let him touch you." Alec whispered in my ear so that only I can hear him.

"What can we do about this I mean Liz can take care of herself?" Hawk asked.

"Well don't forget Max has powers and he has already proven he will use them on Liz if it will get him what he wants." Michael said.

"So we keep a close eye on him and when school starts up the two of you are not to be in a room alone together." Maria said sounding very military in that moment.

"I agree and I think I will talk to Lydecker and Renfro about having the shadows follow Max." Alec said sending a shiver down my spine at the thought of those people.

The shadows are trangenics' with the ability to go unnoticed by everyone. They are commonly used for data retrieval or assassinations where there will be a great deal of people around. They all have very distinct features like the eyes that glow in the dark and the extra pointy teeth because they are cannibals.

"Do you really think that is necessary?" I asked Alec.

"At this point I do not know, but I am not going to risk the fact that he might try something with you so I rather be safe then sorry later." Alec said.

"Well we will discuss this more later right now we need to get started with our classes." Jack said making me groan knowing that first up was geography, which I loathed.

"Hey guys." Ice said sitting down behind Max, Alec and I, I look back and see Blaze is sitting next to him looking really pale.

"You doing better?" I asked and she shakes her head no. The teacher came in and began the dull lesson or was about to any way when she saw Blaze looking ready to die.

"666 is something wrong?" the teacher asked worried.

"Yes." Blaze said running from the room only for Ice to go running after her.

"What is going on?" The teacher asked looking upset. She is a nice enough lady, but clearly un-informed.

"Morning sickness." We all said and the teacher nodded then began the tedious lesson. Three hours we all spent in that small classroom looking at map after map after map and the worst part is that after the three hours we got tested to see if we have been paying attention and if we got one wrong we had to sit through the entire lesson again.

"Alright now here is the test." The teacher said passing out the packet of paper. "There are a hundred questions and on the multiple choice questions you need to pick the answer that is right or as close to the right answer as possible. Now I will have these tests graded by next class session and if you miss one you will stay after for a repeat of this class. Now 294 and 293 please stay after today for a repeat of the last class because you both missed a question." The teacher said before going back to her desk.

The test is long and it all has to do with maps and the relationships geographically that places share. We had to know what every city in Mongolia was called, their location, temperature, rainy season, and the reason for certain population spurts in certain areas we had to know main crops and soil analysis. It was a challenging test and made all the tests I have taken at Roswell High School look like first grade work. It took me an hour to do the stupid test and that was as long as we were aloud to take. Poor Blaze has to sit though this lesson all alone, Ice came right back when he left at the beginning of the class.

"Alright the three of you stay behind and I will see the rest of you later." The teacher said before she pulled down the map and goes into her lesson again for Blaze.

"I thought I was going to cry I was so board." Max said as we made our way to our next class.

"I know and that test was hard." I said groaning as we came to the math class we all have to take. It is a combination of the math divisions so that we can figure out the best way to get to our target and when under cover at some geek convention we can be smart enough to fit in. Today was three hours of calculus, which I know is no fun.

"Take notes and study them outside of class because they test you on the same things." Ryan said.

"Okay you do realize you are like the only fifteen year old I know who is actually good at calculus." I said looking at Ryan's papers; they are so neat and organized.

"I hate you." I said looking at his work, which only makes him laugh fueling my anger towards the boy.

"Now Liz be nice I know Ryan is a neat freak but he is helpful on missions." Sara said slapping Ryan on the back.

"You are just saying that because my math skills saved your ass on a mission once." Ryan said.

"You bet." Sara said smiling.

"Wow there is a story there and I want to hear it later." I said, making Ryan laugh and Sara blush.

The math class, much like the geography class, went by excruciatingly slow and when it was done it was time for lunch. When we got to the mess hall the others are there waiting for us talking heatedly.

"No the poison goes through the digestive tract leaking into the blood stream through the walls of the stomach I mean the poison can get through the thin mucus membrane." Zack argued slamming his fist on the table.

"No it is an inhalant." Krit said.

"You guys are both right it can be taken orally or sniffed, but it still gets the job done. You need to use more when you sniff but less when you swallow." Biggs said letting out an exasperated sigh.

"So what are you three talking about?" I asked sitting down.

"Oh do not even get them started they have been going at it since the medical class about poisons." Biggs said.

"Was it as boring as geography and math?" Max asked.

"Oh you had those already? Tough break those classes can bore a person to death." Biggs said as Blaze came in looking worn out.

"That had to be the worst test ever." Blaze said hitting her head on the table repeatedly.

"Oh I feel your pain." I said patting her on the back.

"Hey Ryan can I borrow your math notes please? I have to take the test after my last class today." Blaze asked.

"Sure." Ryan said handing them over.

"Hey you feeling any better?" Maria asked Blaze.

"Not really, but I am not going to let heaving my intestines up prevent me from completing to days tasks." Blaze said looking over the math notes.

"That right there ladies and gentlemen is why Blaze is in the top unit." Alec said laughing.

"Well she does tend to over achieve." Ice said laughing, which got him a hit in the stomach making him double over.

"Hey what is that smell?" Biggs asked and the rest of us sniffed the air.

"Oh no." Blaze said when we all recognize the sent some female in heat.

"Do we have anything to worry about?" Zack asked looking panicked.

"You all don't, but Krit does he is the only one without a mate present." Sara said. I look around the mess hall and see several of the males reacting to the pheromones, but none of the guys at the table are.

"Wait why is Krit not acting like the others?" I asked and we all look at Krit.

"Okay I give I have a mate now please help find the girl before something goes bad." Krit said.

"Fine but we are talking later." I said leaving no room to argue. All of us use our noses and found that it was an X5 at the table across from ours. The females of the table all get up and run over to her as the non-mated males begin to fight each other.

"Grab her!" I yelled as we come up to her. She sees us coming and uses the table as leverage to flip over to us to our table where the guys are standing dumbfounded.

"Hey there." The X5 said to Ice who is looking at her confused.

"Oh hell no!" Blaze yelled blurring over to the table where she stands in front of Ice only making Ice more confused.

"Do you really want to fight me little girl?" The other X5 asked making me laugh when I finally catch on to what is happening. Apparently this girl wants to fight Blaze for Ice, which is not a smart thing.

"No the question should be are YOU ready to fight her?" I asked as the other females in the mess hall break apart the males, some having to use trank guns. The other X5 female lunges at Blaze who with no trouble throws the other girl to the ground. Blaze quickly pins the girls' hands behind her back and sits on her legs making it so the other girl could not move.

"Okay ladies lets get her to solitary, grab tranquilizer guns." Blaze said as I help Blaze pick the girl up as about twelve other females pick up guns. I look around the mess hall and see around twenty X5 males unconscious on the ground, several still fighting and many just looking confused.

"What just happened?" Alec asked.

"Ice's mate just staked her claim." Krit said laughing at the dumbfounded look on Ice's face.

As we approach solitary the female in heat decides to do some more damage.

"You are not good enough for him you are to young he needs a woman and not some kid." The stupid X5 said. I did not like the girl messing with Blaze's emotions so I decided to put her in her place.

"First off 666 is in the top unit and not you, second did you not notice how 277 did not fight for you? Also 666 is the one carrying 277's offspring not you." I said throwing the girl in solitary and slamming the door shut.

"Thanks Liz." Blaze said smiling.

"No problem." I said putting my arm around her and leading the way back to the mess hall to clean up the chaos.


	58. Chapter 58

Part 58

Ava POV

This is some messed up shit gonin on around here. That one girl just went physco and then Blaze knocked her right out of the air it was sweet. Poor Ice man has no idea what just went on and it took him until the other girls got back that he figured it all out. All of us look at the returning females in question.

"We put her in her place." Liz said going over to an unconscious male and smacking him awake before going over to the next one.

"Is Liz okay?" I asked seeing her kick a guy when he would not wake up it was so…not Liz.

"She is just a little mad, but it is not her you need to worry about." Petal said when I hear flesh hitting flesh and I look to see Blaze punch a guy in the gut that had just woken up.

"Oh she looks mad." I said laughing when the guy started to argue with her about being abused when he saw Blaze's glare and quickly shut up.

"Go to medical I cracked a rib." Blaze snapped before moving on to the next person. This one she was much gentler with that was until they started moaning and that is when she slapped them, effectively waking them up.

"Uh Blaze why are you hitting them?" Kyle asked as Liz shook another guy awake.

"Because they are stupid and forgot their training and because that witch was stupid and she forgot her training." Blaze said shaking another male awake, but this time she only shook.

"What is she talking about?" I asked Krit.

"We were taught early on that if you are around a female in heat and she is not your mate run as fast and as far away as possible before you are affected. Also the females are taught to notice the symptoms so that they can go into isolation." Krit said.

"Blaze maybe you should take it easy." Liz said as the fifteen year old pregnant girl carried a full grown X5 over to one of the stretchers brought in.

"NO!" Blaze yelled defiantly.

"Was she an insubordinate child?" Alec asked laughing as Blaze gingerly placed the guy on the stretcher.

"Oh yeah!" Her unit all yelled and several others.

"Man when she was five a commander would not let her use one of the big guns because he thought she would hurt herself. To get back at him she rigged this booby trap and let's just say the guy ended up in medical for a month." Biggs said laughing so hard tears were leaking out the corners of his eyes.

"So do you think yous kids are gonna be like dat?" I asked Ice who shuddered.

"Most likely." He said.

"Oh and like you were a perfect child." Blaze said coming up to our table.

"I did not get into nearly as much trouble as you did." Ice said with a smirk.

"Is that a nice way of saying you jus didn't get caught?" I asked.

"Are you kidding?" Ryan asked.

"Where do you think I got the idea to rig those doors the way I did?" Blaze asked.

"That was you?" Sara asked laughing as Ice nodded.

"He even helped Ryan and I build it." Blaze said.

"Yeah he got all the supplies we could not get without getting into trouble." Ran said.

"Oh like the barbed wire." Blaze said laughing.

"Just what exactly was the booby trap?" Liz asked.

"Well we were at the Michigan base at the time and we decided to use our barracks as the location. In front of the doors we had placed a line of fishing wire about a meter off the ground. When the commander opened the doors he was greeted by a spray of extremely diluted hydrochloric acid so that the only damage it would do was burn him slightly. As he stumbled around he hit the wire that released a net made of barbed wire." Blaze said proudly.

"Oh yeah that had Ice written all over it." Hawk said laughing.

"Face it we all pulled pranks and still do." Ice said.

"Of course my favorite pass time is pin the tale on the guard and then run away so he will not know who did it." Ryan said.

"Yeah too bad we always get caught." Petal said.

"What did you expect this place is loaded with cameras?" I asked.

"Well it never used to be. They only put the cameras in recently because we were all playing nasty pranks." Faith said.

"Yeah Lydecker got tired of replacing the guards because they were too scared to work here anymore so they put harsh punishments in place and started training the guards." Jack said.

"Ah now the rest of us can't have fun." Liz said with a pout.

"Oh Tess and I can let you all have fun." I said looking at Tess who nodded with a smile.

"Really?" Blaze asked looking hopeful.

"Really we just recently learned we can warp cameras to make them see what we want." I said grinning at the thought of having some fun. My old crew and I used to pull all kinds of shit…well that was before my brother and best friend killed my boyfriend and king. The thought of having fun with my new family was great and I knew with all the abilities of this group combined we could get into some serious shit…bring it on!

"We are so going to have fun." Liz said squealing making Alec do a double take.

"Also, this allows us to play with my brother." Isabel said a vengeful smile on her face much like Lonies when she was about to pull something.

"I know dat look Iz what are yous thinking?" I asked.

"Well it would be a waste of resources if we did not use what skills we all have." Isabel said sounding innocent when I know from experience that the evil was brewing.

"So what is the plan?" I asked

Isabel told us in detail what she has planned for us and we are to put the plan into action tonight and according to Liz it was originally part of the trouble some triplets plan, but it now works so much better with others to help. Sadly the fun will have to wait because right now I have a level one geography class. After the first half hour of the class I felt like crying because one it was boring and two I did not know most of it. I look over at Michael and see he is just as lost as I am. Oh this really bites I need this to be over soon before I die from being bored.

"Finally the torture ends!" Maria yelled as we exit the class.

"I just about cried when dat twerp went on about how fascinating the physical characteristics of Afghanistan were." I said laughing.

"I know god I did not know a person could talk so much." Isabel said. We are all happy to be out of that class because it was so dull and dry.

"So where to next?" I asked dreading the answer.

The end of the day was a welcome event for all of us after the long torturous classes we had to suffer through. See this crap was the reason I never went to school because all you do is sit there and learn about really boring garbage that I will never use. Zan used to say that someday the information would help us out and to that Rath always said we didn't need to learn about some planet that we don't belong on seeing as how we would get off the rock the first chance we got.

"So about earlier Ava who do you think Krit's mate is?" Maria asked making me laugh even though I secretly want to breakdown and tell her.

"I have no idea." I said.

"I thought he was with Syl?" Isabel asked.

"He was." Maria said.

"So who is this new girl and why is he not with Syl?" Tess asked.

"That my dear is something we must find out." Maria said with a mock evil laugh. I really want to tell them but I know I cannot, at least not yet.

Krit POV

I know that my family and friends were shocked earlier when I said I had a mate and that some of them assumed it was Syl, but it is not. The sad thing is, is that I have not told them about Syl dumping me and running off with a stockbroker to Germany. It hurts still, but I know that the two of us were not really in love it was more out of convenience that we were together. Syl was cruel in the way she called our relationship off, she sent me a dear John letter saying she was in love with this other guy and was going away with him.

"Hey Krit." Liz said sitting down next to me for dinner.

"Hey babe." I said putting my arm around my sister, that is until Alec came in shooting death glares at me for touching Liz even though she is my sister, but I guess that is what saved me from getting killed because if I was not family I would be dead right now.

"Krit don't touch my woman." Alec said.

"She is my sister." I pointed out.

"So?" Alec asked.

"So I have had rights to touch her long before you." I said laughing when Alec stuck his tongue out at me.

"Gee I feel loved you two are fighting over who can touch me." Liz said smiling. Eventually the others had trickled in and we were all sitting down and I was just waiting for the inevitable question.

"So Krit who is your mate and if it is not Syl what happened to her?" Zack asked and there is the question.

"Well Syl sent me a letter telling me she was running away to Germany with her new boyfriend effectively ending our relationship." I said.

"Oh Krit why did you not say anything?" Max asked looking hurt.

"Because I did not want to deal with it and eventually I came to realize that I was not making a big deal about it because I was not in love with her. At one time I think I was but she soon lost her appeal when she turned out to be snotty and stuck on herself, not to mention the constant cheating I mean come on she would have to be stupid not to think that I could not smell the other guys on her." I said.

"I cannot believe she would do that to you, well I guess that shows how well I knew Syl." Liz said and I pat her on the back knowing what I said was shocking and possibly running the image of her older sister that she held.

"So who is your new mate?" Zack asked his face a mask not showing any emotion.

"Ava." I said causing my friends and family to just stare at me and Blaze to laugh.

"What?" Liz asked.

"I knew it." Blaze said when the other members of her unit including Max, Alec and Liz all fork over cash or a possession.

"How?" I asked.

"I could smell you on her." Blaze said counting her profits to make sure they were all there.

"What?" Ava asked looking freaked.

"Pregnancy increases the sense of smell and honey mine was already good and add the new boost and I can smell everything. Speaking of Kyle I love the new aftershave." Blaze said making Kyle blush before muttering a thanks.

"So why did you not tell me?" Tess asked her twin with a hurt frown.

"Sorry hun but I did not know where it was going originally and then it was just about waiting for the right time to tell the rest of yous." Ava said making me smile.

"Okay forgiven, but no more secrets from your favorite twin." Tess said.

"You know we are much closer then twins Tess we are clones." Ava said.

"Wait so the two of you are exact replicas?" Sara asked.

"Yup right down to the fingerprints." Ava said.

"Neat are our clone's like that?" Blaze asked and Ice nodded his head.

"Wait you all have clones?" Michael asked.

"Yes, see right there that was what I looked like when I was five." Blaze said pointing to an X7 who was eating soup and laughing their head off about something one of the members of her unit said. She had the same hair color as Blaze, but the little one had curly hair.

"Her hair is curly." Michael said.

"Mine is too, but my hair is so thick and long it weighs the curls down." Blaze said eating her soup like her clone and smiling exactly like the little girl.

"Okay so we all have clones except for Maria and Kyle." I said making the others laugh.

"For that I am thankful because one Maria is a handful let alone two." Kyle said shivering.

"Hey!" Maria yelled.

"See over there next to the small blonde is my clone, is he not the cutest." I said.

"Hey that small blonde is my clone!" Zack yelled.

"Awe look how cute Zack and Krit are." Isabel said as the two little boys laughed about something.

"Look there is my clone next to Sara's clone." Ryan said and I do have to admit that Ryan's clone is rather adorable. Sara's clone is staring down at her food not looking at anyone.

"Hey is she okay?" I asked Sara figuring she would know.

"Oh she is just shy and quiet she will open up eventually." Sara said and sure enough when Ryan's clone started talking to her she spoke back and then some.

"Oh Max there is your clone." Liz said pointing to a twelve-year old girl who just walked in.

"Nice." Max said.

"Hey where is yours Liz?" I asked.

"I don't think I have one." Liz said.

"Yes you do she just does not have the same abilities as you and won't, see she is over there next to Alec's clone." Ice said pointing to a little blonde boy and brunette girl who just walked in.

"Hey give it back!" Blaze's clone yelled suddenly when a fifteen-year old boy dangled a spoon high above the little girls head.

"Hey why is your clone harassing my clone?" Blaze asked Ice angry.

"What?" Ice asked laughing when Blaze suddenly got up followed by Ice.

Blaze grabbed the spoon out of the guys hand even though he is the same age as her, she gave the spoon back to the little girl.

"Well look it is my mate." Ice's clone said.

"That would be my mate." Ice said from behind the boy.

"Well she should be mine." Ice's clone said and gosh it is creepy to watch.

"No 277 is the best and my clone is the second best so she belongs with him." Blaze's clone said and that's when I noticed she is missing her two front teeth.

"So she should be with me!" Ice's clone yelled at Blaze's clone.

"Dude we are not even the same series, but you two are." Blaze said with a wink before she returned to the table followed by Ice who looked mad.

"You wouldn't have ended up with him right?" Ice asked.

"No like I said different series are not allowed to breed together." Blaze said and Ice nodded happy with the answer.

"So you two could have ended up together even if you were not in the same unit?" I asked.

"It is a possibility, but the age difference would have been a factor unlike now. Also there is still a great chance we would have been paired together because of our genes and the compatibility the two of us have a strange DNA makeup and since we are similar we would be put together most likely." Ice said.

"So is there a chance your clones will be placed together?" Liz asked.

"No because they switched abilities when they did the clones and my clone has different ones then Ice's clone." Blaze said.

"So the stupid boy was way off thinking that the two of you would get together?" Maria asked.

"Basically and over there I just told him that our clones could end up together just to shut him up but really it could never happen." Blaze said eyeing my pickle.

"Want it?" I asked and she dived for it mumbling thanks as she wolfed down the salty treat.

"She likes pickles?" Ava asked.

"She likes the salt in them." I said and Ava nodded.

"Why?" Kyle asked.

"Something about pregnant woman liking it." Ice said.

"The docs all say it is just a phase, but I cannot see my thing for salt going away anytime soon." Blaze said as she ate Liz's pickle as well.

"So that is why they started serving pickles." Ryan said and Blaze nodded.

"That and strawberries." Ice said.

The tables short bliss was shattered when Renfro came running into the mess hall and ran over to our table.

"566 and 277 get your units and meet me in conference room A we have a situation." Renfro said and suddenly it was like auto pilot Biggs and Ice yelled to the others and we all move out blurring, feeling like we had to get there fast.

"Sit down quickly." Lydecker said as all of us rush to a seat.

"At roughly o'eighthunded this morning an attempt on the prime minister of Russia was made. This new minister as most of you know is a good guy and we need to protect him because this is the sixth attempt on his life and the president is calling out the big guns. All of you will be posing as members of his staff from secretaries to bodyguards." Renfro said passing out the files containing our alias's and needed information.

"Any suspects behind these attempts?" Ice asked in full commander mode it is easy to see why he is the leader of his unit.

"Several yes and we want you all to do some digging because this looks like an inside job. You need to find the traitors and not get caught which will be tricky but your units are the best." Lydecker said.

"In your files the suspects are listed as well as all the other members of his staff. The prime minister knows you are all coming and only knows who four of you are just to be on the safe side, he knows he can trust a transgenic." Renfro said.

"Who does he know?" Alec asked looking over the file.

"You, 716, 277 and 299. Sorry 666 but in your current state we cannot have you taking too many bullets besides you are needed to pull off the cover." Renfro said and Blaze nodded I could tell though that she was upset about not being one of the key players.

"Why did they choose Jack?" I asked Sara.

"Because when 666 cannot do something for some reason Jack is next in line." Sara said.

"Jack is a great second in command and will do well by you just follow his lead and you will not be lead astray." Blaze said and I nodded feeling more comfortable with the situation.

"666 you, 513, 452, 293, 362, and 294 are the Prime Ministers advisors you all will be allowed to go any where and everywhere the Prime Minister goes. 332 you are one of his secretaries there are six, and 499 you are his publicist and communications rep." Renfo said and that is just saying that I am the media guy I let the public in on what is happening and I arrange all the public speaking and arrange the security for those as well, but lucky for me this allows me to be with the Prime Minister all the time.

"The rest of you are body guards as well as 494, 277, 299, and 716 this way all of you will always be around the Prime Minister. Soldiers we want this person or persons found they have gone too far and we want them stopped and we want to send a message that if anyone tries again they will face a firing squad am I clear?" Lydecker asked looking very stern.

"Yes sir." We all yelled.

"I want all of you in the screening room stat." Lydecker said as we all head over to the room with the huge TV screen and several smaller ones as well as computers displaying the same image. This gives us different views of the same tape in hopes that our transgenic eyes will catch something that a thousand other people did not.

"There is nothing there." Liz said exasperated after watching the video footage from all six assassination attempts at least four times each.

"Each time there are different people, different staff, locations change, time of the attempt changes, position of the Prime Minister changes, the people who organized the gathering changes, attire worn by the people changes; everything is different." I said rubbing my worn out eyes. Staring at TV monitors for eight hours is tiring.

"Well we have to get down to medical before we can go to bed lets go people." Ice said as we all head down to the medical wing where we would get the mandatory pre mission checkup to make sure we are stable enough to do the mission.

"What time to we leave in the morning?" Max asked.

"Around five." I said and she groaned. It is easy to tell when you have entered the medical wing because the smell of bleach and other intense cleaning products fill the air. I hate the medical wing because everything is so white and clean and it brings up all the bad memories of the experiments that I had to undergo as a child and all the tortures my body went through.

"Well about time all of you got here we have been waiting for three hours." The head nurse barked pulling on Blaze's arm and leading her to an exam table.

"Director Renfro wants you to receive all your prenatal shots before you leave and wants us to do a baby checkup so get on the table."  
The head nurse snapped at Blaze.

"Edna please be nicer to her and the others they are trained killers and have no fear of killing us." An older male doctor said. The doctor appears to be in his fifties with a balding head and glasses, but he some how seems different then most of the Manticore doctors.

"Harry they know that if they try anything with us that they will be severely punished." Edna said with a smile before she begins Blaze's exam and the rest of us are put on other exam tables or are taken to another exam room by other doctors.

"Yes but I can do anything I want so you better be nice to me." Blaze snapped at Edna who looked startled.

"What do you mean?" Edna asked trying to appear innocent but we can all see through her.

"All of us have super hearing Edna and we all heard what you said but let me tell you we are the best of Manticores' best and seeing as how many of us are in the breeding program you would be the one in trouble for miss treating us." Blaze said sticking her arm out so the assisting nurse could take her blood pressure.

"How did she hear what we were saying?" Harry the doctor asked looking freaked.

"Is he new?" I asked Edna as my doctor is checking my reflexes.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Does he know what we are?" Blaze asked looking amused.

"He knows most of the Intel on all of you but he does not know what all you can do and some creepy factors." My doctor said laughing.

"Am I missing something?" Harry asked.

"They have heightened hearing and could hear even the faintest of whispers a mile away." Edna said pricking Blaze with a needle. So this guy was new, that would explain why he does not know about our hearing and why the majority of the staff hates us.

"Hey vampire please leave some blood in me!" Blaze yelled starling me, but it is not like anyone can tell.

"These are for tests 666 and mind yourself." Edna said.

"Sorry ma'em but I should not have that much blood drawn in my state." Blaze said pointing to her stomach.

"Wait you all were serious when you said she was pregnant?" Harry asked looking appalled.

"Yes she and another member of her unit had a little fun after hours." Edna said with a cackle.

"She is only fifteen." Harry said leading me to believe that this guy does not know about the breeding program.

"Hey are you done we need to discuss the plans of the building we are staying in." Ice said coming into our exam room.

"Speaking of the devil there is the daddy right now." Edna said pointing to Ice. The look on Harry's face is priceless he looks like he is going to be sick and this only makes Blaze laugh.

"He is twice her age." Harry said in a whisper.

"Well they say love is blind." Edna said shooting the rest of us a look saying not to say anything.

"More like 666 had the hots for her Co and decided to…" I am cut off by Ice's hand over my mouth making the rest come out in a mumble, but I guess Blaze understood because she puts a mock hurt look on her face.

"Oh please like you are any better when it comes to ET's kid sister." Blaze said making me laugh.

"Oh yeah baby."

"Alright you two are done." Edna said and Blaze, Ice and I run out of the medical wing to the small conference room where the others were waiting for us.

"Hey you two what took you so long?" Liz asked and I can see she is leaning over blueprints that are spread across the large rectangular table.

"The vampire strikes again." Blaze said and a few others nod in understanding.

"Do they all know her as that?" I asked Ice and he nodded.

"Edna is the head nurse so she does a great deal of the blood drawing and then received the label vampire." Jack said laughing.

"She is a witch at times." Blaze said.

"Yeah but that is only because she is jealous of you." Sara said laughing.

"Oh I sense a story please tell." I said sitting in one of the chairs.

"Well Edna when she first started had Ice as a patient and well let us just say she did not know about the breeding program. Anyway she flirted with him to no end and she was shameless about it." Faith said.

"She did not realize of course that I had a breeding partner at the time so of course I did not take notice of her all that much she only freaked me out." Ice said laughing his blue eyes flashing with glee.

"So finally one day when we were all getting tested for a mission she practically through herself at Ice making the rest of us silently laugh at the bemused look on our CO's face." Jack said.

"We all knew what she was doing so we decided to straighten the lady out. When Edna was working on Ice we all decided to ask him a big question." Hawk said laughing so hard now that Ice had to take over the story.

"They asked me if I was a daddy yet effectively stopping Edna's jabbering. I looked Blaze and asked her if I was and she said she got the test back that morning and it was negative. Edna demanded to know what was going on and wanted to know why Blaze, a then fourteen year old girl, would know if I was going to be a father. So I told her because I am Blaze's breeding partner and that ladies and gentlemen started the resentment toward Blaze." Ice said.

"Every time I am near her she throws snide remarks my way and like today she seemed so upset that she had to check and see how my babies were doing." Blaze said in a huff.

"She is just an old hag." Ryan said patting Blaze on the back not noticing the others glaring at him that is until he looked up.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"I am older then Edna." Ice ground out looking put off.

"Man you do have to admit she looks old." I said. Edna was about five feet six inches and slightly plump, with bleach blonde hair, and a fake orange tan. She was what I liked to call a California blonde, and I have no respect for her kind. She is one of the girls who thinks bigger is better, thin is in, and that blonde was the only way to go. I prefer natural blondes with no tan any day.

"Probably from all the tanning beds she has used." Ryan said.

"You all sound so bitter." I said laughing.

"We are." They all said making me laugh before we all get back to work we don't have a lot of time.


	59. Chapter 59

Part 59

Biggs POV

After hours of looking at the blueprints we are all tired and can officially say we all know where every room is in the buildings we will be in is located and what is in them. Ice and I made sure the others knew all the locations and wirings we even quizzed I. I knew that this mission had to be a success I was not stupid.

"Hey guys lets get some sleep we need to be ready to go by four-fifty because we leave at five." I said as we all break off into smaller groups and head off to our desired locations.

"Hey there you all are." Isabel said and, is closely followed by Michael, Ava, and Tess.

"Sorry we have been absent all night we were working things out for the mission." Liz said sounding tired.

"Well we understand that this mission will keep you away for more then the week making it so that you will not be able to start school with us. We have talked with Kyle and Maria and came up with the cover story for Liz." Michael said.

"What is it?" I asked needing to know this since I will be her teacher.

"Well we will tell those who ask that Liz, Maria, and Kyle went on a vacation and that it just went longer then normal and that you all should be back soon." Tess said.

"When you get back the three of you should sit down to get the story straight you know the place, what you did, who you met, and so on." Ava said.

"Wow thanks guys for taking care of this that is a huge help this mission is going to be hard and dangerous and I do not need to be worrying about school." Liz said.

"If you need any help just ask me after all I am going to be your teacher." I said with a smirk.

"Now that is a scary thought you as my teacher." Michael said as he heads into Maria's room.

"Is it that scary that I could possibly be a teacher and instill knowledge upon the youths of Roswell?" I asked in mock hurt.

"Oh yeah." Max said dragging me into her room.

"I love it when you get rough." I said as Max pulled me into her room.

"Well since we were so rudely interrupted last time before we got to the good part of the bedroom boogie I think we should get right to it." Max said jumping on her bed and yes she actually jumped. My mate is actually jumping on the bed right now and man does she look hot. Max stops her bouncing on the bed thank some higher power and gets off the bed before slowly strutting towards me.

"So Biggs what do you say this time we really work on that baby thing?" Max asked with a little growl.

"You know no one has ever said that to me and it sounds great." I said laughing as I put my hands around Max's middle and bring her closer to me.

"Well if I have anything to say about it I will be the only one who will ever say that to you." Max said as she stands on her tippy toes to get a kiss. I cannot resist her so I lean into her as she nips at my lips. I pull off her black top ad throw it in the corner needing to feel her skin.

"Biggs." Max moaned driving me up the wall so I decide to move things over to the bed. I lay her down so that she is beneath me while she pulls my black shirt off and throws it over where hers is. I nip at her neck making her purr and that is the sound I love. I move down her neck more working towards her breasts. The farther down I went the louder Max's purrs got until I suddenly found myself on my back. I love a domineering woman.

"Need more." Max mumbled as she removed her pants and mine. Her skin feels great she feels great. As her hands roam over my chest I rub my hands over her legs and I can feel the heat coming off of her. I roll the two of us back over so that I am on top again and I slowly enter Max when she least expects it. She pulls my head down to her for a kiss and she soon starts moving her hips with mine, it is a slow pace at first but gradually increases. I know I soon will come and if the nail marks on my back are any indication I know Max will soon so I pick up the speed more making her purrs turn into low growls. Damn the girl is drawing blood but the pain is soo worth it. When I feel Max's walls tighten around me I know she is there so I let go as well. It was like reaching the top of the mountain and then jumping off of it.

"Do you think we did it?" Max asked with a smile. I rolled us over so that she was laying half on my chest and half on the bed. We really do need to have larger beds for this sort of thing.

"Well we can certainly go again just to be sure." I said and I feel Max straddle me.

"I think we should go again." Max said and we did. Just to be on the safe side we went three more times before the two of us were so tired that we fell asleep instantly. The next thing I remember is the sound of a bugle over the loud speaker.

"Ah too early." I mumbled burring my head in Max's neck making her laugh.

"Come on Biggs we have to get to the showers and I will yet again have to explain why I am walking funny." Max said making me laugh.

"So they noticed before?" I asked laughing at the waddle Max is doing thanks to last nights activities.

"My sister and our friends are very perceptive." She sighed.

"Ah my back hurts." I said pouting and Max came over to look at my back.

"Oh Biggs I am so sorry I did that." Max said hugging me.

"What did you do?" I asked confused.

"I tore up your back last night you should see it, it looks really bad and painful." Max said.

"Well it was fun at the time but I know you did not mean to make it hurt and I will live. Besides it is kind of like a marker saying Max is my mate and this is what she did to me and if you mess with me she will do something a thousand times worse because if this is what you do when you like someone it is obvious that you will kill anyone who is your enemy." I said trying to stand up without causing myself even more pain.

"Well it will really send a warning to my enemies because you are not just someone I like you are someone I love." Max said making me stumble and run into the wall.

"Love?" I asked trying not to sound hopeful.

"Yes love." Max said putting her arms around me neck as I pulled her closer.

"Good because I love you." I said kissing her.

"Lets go before the others get worried." Max said putting her shirt on. As the two us exit Max's room we see Isabel and Zack leave her room. Max and I stop and lean against the door frame of her room.

"Have a nice night?" I asked startling the two. Just then Liz's door opened to reveal her and Alec looking at Zack and Isabel with interest.

"Why were you in my sisters room?" Zack asked me looking angry.

"She is my mate, why were you in Isabel's room?" I asked making Isabel blush.

"Oh no way this is too weird I do not want to know about my brothers sex life." Liz said and Max nodded.

"Liz why is Alec coming out of your room?" Zack asked looking angrier by the second.

"He is my mate." Liz said. Zack stopped for a second and then looked sheepish because he already knew that.

"So you and Isabel are joining the program?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes we just decided to start last night." Isabel said and the girls scream.

"So what are the odds that we will all have babies at the same time?" Liz asked linking her arms with the other two girls as they walk away from the three of us.

"Oh no man we are in serious trouble." I said and the other two nodded in agreement.

"So who wants to place a bet on who can get their mate pregnant first?" Alec asked as we entered the male showers.

"Oh I will so take that bet." I said and Zack said he was in as well.

"Anyone else?" Alec asked the males in the showers.

"Dude I already won my mate is pregnant with twins." Ice said laughing.

"No fair we don't have one yet and you get two." Ryan said shaking his head.

"But hey man you are the uncle." Zack said.

"The what?" Ryan asked looking confused.

"Uncle is a term used on the outside it is the brother of a persons father or mother or the husband of an aunt who would be the sister of the father or mother." Ice said and Ryan nodded in understanding.

"Sorry man it is still hard to grasp that you don't know everything from the outside world." Zack said.

"So will you Ryan take the bet?" I asked knowing full well that the young wiper snapper was going to take the bet.

"Oh yeah." Ryan said.

"He does not know what a family relation is and yet he knows how to gamble." Zack said laughing.

"You will find that I am phenomenal at black jack." Ryan said.

"So Jack, Hawk, Michael, Kyle, and Krit are the five of you in?" Alec asked.

"Yes!" They all said looking happy.

"Great!" I said smiling.

"Gee man what happened to your back?" Alec asked with a whistle as he gently touched my back.

"That would be Max she got a little rough." I said laughing.

"I know, what is it with these women? They are all so animal." Hawk asked before he receives a hit in the arm from Ice.

"Oh come on man don't tell me Blaze is not an animal she has to be, the fire in that girl." Hawk said and I see Ryan twitch slightly.

"Okay so she gets a little rougher then your normal female but don't forget the girls are not exactly normal." Ice said trying not to come right out and say his mate is wild in the sack.

"Do you think it is the cat?" I asked.

"It could be the female cat in the girls reacting to the cat in us." Jack said.

"It could also just be animal instinct you know being rough to leave marks to you know mark territory." Ryan said.

"Your right I like his idea better then mine." I said making the other guys laugh.

"Hey guys hurry up we have to leave soon." Blaze said coming into the showers making Michael and Kyle yell.

"Why is she allowed to just walk in here?" Kyle asked covering himself up.

"Hun its not like I am looking at you besides the other girls voted for me to come in here and get you because you all take too long." Blaze said.

"Around here privacy is not really a common word, we are used to walking in on each other." I tried to explain.

"So like you all have seen each other naked and this does not bother you?" Michael asked looking shocked.

"So like you all have seen her naked?" Kyle asked.

"Yes." I said I know this is going to be tough for the norm to grasp.

"I have not and neither has Zack or Krit but we probably will it is not a big deal guys we know we are gorgeous and have nothing to hide." Alec said turning off his water.

"Don't sweat it you guys look great." Blaze said patting Kyle on the back as he was going to grab a towel.

"Okay this is too weird." Kyle muttered.

"Will it make you feel better if you see her?" I asked.

"Not really but maybe a little." Kyle said looking hopeful.

"So not going to happen." Ice growled.

"Man we saw her naked before she was mated, now that she is there is not a chance in hell we are going to get to see her. See males have this whole thing about other guys seeing their mate they get all possessive. The girls really do not care too much if another mated girl sees us naked it only matters when the girl is unmated." I tried to explain as Tess walked in.

"What is taking them so long?" Tess asked.

"Oh sorry we got involved in a conversation." Blaze said looking sheepish.

"Guys what is taking so long we sent Tess in to get Blaze out who was sent in to get the guys out." Isabel said.

"Oh dear God Isabel is not seeing me naked." Kyle said and Michael pressed against the wall so that the girl who was like his sister would not see him.

"Okay I am coming in." Liz said followed by Maria, Ava, Max and a few other girls from my unit.

"Too many girls!" Kyle said looking ready to cry.

"All of you get done fast!" Max said looking me over making me smile.

"We will be out in a second." Ice said laughing and Blaze nodded before leaving followed by the other girls.

"That was all it took to get rid of them?" Kyle asked looking amazed.

"Yes." Ryan said.

"Why did you not say something sooner?" Michael asked looking appalled.

"Because it was fun watching you and Kyle get all bashful." Ice said.

Less then a minute later we were done and came out to find the girls impatiently waiting. "Maria why are you not yelling at your friends they saw me naked?" Michael asked.

"Because I know they have no interest in you." Maria said and I try not to laugh at the puzzled look on Michael's face.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Michael asked.

"Nothing." Maria said rolling her eyes.

"So Blaze what were all of those marks on your chest and stomach?" Max asked with a smile.

"Oh I don't know you should ask Ice." Blaze said laughing and Ice laughed as well with a guilty smile.

"Someone had a little too much fun." I said receiving a smack from Max.

"You should talk." Alec said as we stopped in front of Lydecker's office.

"Well this is our stop guys. Oh Maria, Tess, Ava, Iz I will miss you all so much." Liz said as she and Max gave out hugs and what surprised me is that they even hug Kyle and Michael.

"We will miss you too." Michael said as he gave Liz a big bear hug.

"Take care guys and be safe. Ice if anything happens to Blaze, even a small little scratch so help me god I will feed you to the things in the basement." Maria said with a deadly look making all of us gulp.

"Don't worry hun he knows if anything happens to me I will kick his ass." Blaze said as the rest of my unit joined us and we head into the office leaving our friends behind with sad looks on their faces.

"All right soldiers you will be moving out in five minutes pick up your folders and change into the outfit with your designation on it and get in line to have your barcode lazed off." Renfro snapped as we all rushed around to get ready.

My outfit is a simple black suite with a maroon collared shirt and a shiny black tie with leather black shoes. The outfit was simple and yet fancy and radiated money. The look would be perfect for my job. Others had on more simple outfits, but like me Max, Krit, Blaze and Liz had on expensive looking suits. Blaze was wearing a red pant suit that made her hair look like it was on fire, and it was decorated with gold jewelry and shoes. Max had on a gray blazer and skirt with diamonds dripping off of her screaming sophistication. Krit was in a black suit like me except the shirt he wore underneath was midnight blue and he had diamond cufflinks on. All of us looked sharp and gorgeous.

"Ah I forgot how much that laser hurts." Liz said rubbing the back of neck where the barcode used to be.

"All right soldiers move out to the helicopter pad. There all of you will get a ride to the airport." Lydecker said as we all stauncher out of his office knowing we looked hot.

"I just hope I do not run into anyone I know I mean how will I explain this?" Liz asked me.

"Well if you do see someone we will cover for you." I said smiling at the sister of my mate.

Soon we were all in helicopters and sitting there silently mainly because we could not talk, no headsets were given out so we can not hear each other, and because we are all nervous and yet excited about the mission. I can imagine Max Evan's surprise at seeing a fleet of helicopters leaving the base it must have been some sight. I look to my left and see Blaze with a frosty look on her face, which granted is not so unusual but right now she should be happy, I know she loves to fly. I tap her on her shoulder and do several hand motions asking her what is wrong. She does several motions back telling me she has morning sickness so I decide to leave it at that. Now that I look at her more closely I can see that her cold look was her just trying not to heave. Normally I would have laughed but the look on her face told me she was not in a good mood so I thought better of it. It took us about fifteen minutes for us to touch down again at an airport helicopter pad and we all got out. Poor Blaze actually stumbled so I went up to her and put my arm around her to keep her steady, she gave me a weary smile.

"I need to make a stop to them bathroom before the plane." Blaze said and several people shoot her a weird look and I glare at them telling them to lay off.

"Okay why don't we all go." Max said knowing that Blaze must not be feeling well. Max is a good friend and is perceptive enough to know when something is wrong making her easy to get along with for the most part. Right when I let go of Blaze she bolted into the bathroom and the other girls ran after her word getting around that she had morning sickness.

"Is she okay?" Hawk asked not catching on much like the other guys excluding Ice who looked worried.

"Maybe I should go in there and check on how she is doing." Ice said rubbing his gelled head worriedly.

"Man we are in the outside world and going into the girls bathroom is frowned upon." Alec said looking at the door the girls disappeared into with worry.

"Well is she going to be done soon?" Ice asked looking concerned still.

"What is going on?" Hawk asked as the door swung open.

"I was just getting a glimpse at what my insides look like." Blaze said as she and the other girls start walking toward the international terminal leaving us males no choice but to follow them. As we pass by people look at our group in wonder because I know we look cool all of us carrying briefcases or rolling suit cases.

"Who are they mommy?" A little girl asked her mom as we stood in line for security checks. I pull out my badge and the others do, we show them to the soldiers and they quickly snap to attention.

"Please ma'em stand back and let these people through." The guard said receiving a great deal of grumbling from the people in line. One jerk even had the gull to speak up.

"Why do they get special permission to cut when we all have been waiting here for an hour and they do not even have to get their bags checked?" The old man asked and the others chorused along with him in agreement.

"Because sir they are diplomats." The guard said.

"Well from the way they dressed they are obviously earning too much." A lady said making Blaze laugh.

"Lady here is why we don't get our bags checked." Blaze said opening her briefcase and the rest of us do the same revealing a bunch of weapons.

"We are here to fly off to another country for diplomatic reasons and deliver weapons please go back to what you were doing." Blaze said in a very controlled voice unlike before. The others in line instantly shut up and stay quiet.

"You all may go through." The guard said with a smile.

"Thanks." Liz said flashing the guard one of her killer smiles making the guard blush and Alec to see red.

"Don't worry man he has nothing on you." I said making Alec smirk.

"Yes man you are right." Alec said.

"Oh aren't we cocky." Liz said with a laugh.

"This way guys." Ice said as we head for terminal E14.

We did not have to wait long before we got to board the plane and sadly there were other people on board and in first class with us. It was all for appearances we could not sit in any other class being the advisors and secretaries to the Prime Minister of Russia. Okay so maybe we could but it would get more attention if we sat back there because people dressed like us do not sit back in coach very often.

"So young man is this your first trip to Russia?" A lady in her mid fifties with gray hair, blue eyes, and a purple sweat suit on asked me.

"No I liv in Russia." I said putting on my Russian accent that I would be using for the rest of the mission.

"Oh really how is that? I always wanted to live in Russia." The lady said wistfully making me smile.

"It es good." I said making her grin.

"So what do you do young man?" The lady asked.

"Please call me Sacha and I am an entertainment organizer." I said making the lady smile and bat her eyes as she let out what she thought was a girlish giggle.

"That must be so amazing." The lady said in a breathy voice.

"He es that es why I love em." Max said from next to me her smile was warm but her eyes were anything but. Apparently the lady next to me was none the wiser to Max's hostility because she just kept on talking.

"Oh and who might this be?" The lady asked with a wink my way.

"Dis es my vife Marina." I said and the woman eagerly shook Max's hand.

"Oh how sweet you two make a cute couple." The woman said smiling at Max and me making me feel more then a little uncomfortable.

"Sacha hey man what are you and that lady going on about and why does my sister look so uncomfortable?" Liz asked in her perfect Russian with a heavy accent giving off the impression that she was a native.

"_She was getting all into me then Marina saw the way the woman was looking at me and decided to get into the conversation." I said in Russian using Max's alias like we are supposed to._

"Okay just wondering." Liz said.

"Oh and who is this?" The lady asked turning to look at Liz who was in the seat behind Max.

"Dis es my ah sister in law Lida." I said and the lady looked shocked.

"Are all of you related?" The lady asked noticing that most of the people in first class were watching us.

"Ah I know mos of dem ve vork together." I said making the lady smile.

"Oh really?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Excuse me ma'em your boss is on the phone." The flight attendant said to Blaze who is sitting in the aisle across from mine where there are only two seats.

"Hello?" Blaze asked.

"_Ah is this 666?" The Russian Prime Minister asked in a whisper knowing that Blaze can hear him._

"_Yes sir how can I help you?" Blaze asked and the rest of us listen in._

"_I was wondering if all of you were doing alright on the plane?" The Prime Minister asked._

"_Yes we are comfortable thanks. We have each other to pass the time and this odd woman sitting next to 566 and 452 who loves Russia but is American. I was wondering if we could have her come by the events that we will have or come and see you at work?" Blaze asked._

"Sure anything you all want you can have. Well I will talk to you all later have a good flight." The Prime Minister said hanging up.

"Thank you ma'em." Blaze said handing the phone back to the annoyed flight attendant.

"Please tell your boss that the phone use costs money." The flight attendant said sharply.

"Vell it Vas important business vat de Prime Minister and I had to speak about." Blaze said and the flight attendants and the lady next to me their eyes went wide with shock.

"You all work for the Prime Minister?" The woman asked in awe.

"Yes but please do not tell anyone." Blaze said and the women both nod their heads understanding that we can make their lives hell if they tell anyone.

"Your English is so good." The lady said.

"Vell we do vork in de UK and the United States so ve had to learn de language." Ice said.

The flight took an insanely long time normally it would have taken around 16 to 17 hours to get to Russia from Roswell Industrial Airport but we ran into some traffic around Moscow and the flight ended up taking 18 hours and 55 minutes.

"Oh my legs kill." Liz said in English now that we are all gathered in our command central or the family room.

"Oh I am so going to be sick." Blaze said running off to the bathroom.

"Man that flight was rough on her she had to get up every other minute." Liz said her voice laced with sympathy for her friend.

"Yeah Ellen the lady sitting next to me asked me what was wrong with her and I had to explain that Blaze or Galina was pregnant and morning sickness was a hassle." I said.

"Oh that hurt." Blaze said with a pained face.

"When was the last time you ate?" I asked.

"On the plane." She said looking pale which was not good for a transgenic.

"That is why throwing up on an empty stomach hurts." I said and she nods before laying her head in Ice's lap startling the rest of us. We all watched as he stroked her head gently and smiled down at her.

"So Ice does have a soft spot." Alec said quietly smiling and that is when Ice and Blaze realized that they had an audience and they quickly apologized but she made no move to get up. I looked more closely at her and saw how pale she was getting. I went over to the fridge and pulled out some ginger ale and then pulled some saltines out of the cupboard and handed them to Blaze who gave me a weak smile before popping a cracker into her mouth.

"Okay let us get to work." Blaze said slowly sitting up, but she had to grab Ice to steady herself.

"Are you okay?" Max asked.

"Yes just tired." Blaze said and then we got down to work setting up cameras and placing them in our outfits and then setting up communications with Eagle Rock Military Base or as I so lovingly call it Manticore the nightmare I love and call home.

"Hey hun maybe you should go lay down for a while." Faith said as Blaze swayed on her feet.

"I know okay I will night everyone." Blaze said heading to her and Ice's room.

"I hope she gets enough sleep this mission is going to be hard on her." Liz said looking worried. Poor Liz like my Max she has this habit of worrying about everyone but herself and because of that she suffers. She never thinks of putting herself first it is all of us and then her, she always wants us to be okay. At times when she thinks no one is looking I can see her pain and I know Alec can see it as well but he will never push her. Max has that same pain in her eyes and more then anything I want to make the pain go away.


	60. Chapter 60

Part 60

Blaze POV

Oh my insides hurt so badly from all the throwing up I did today and now I feel drained of energy. I take a gulp of ginger ale and try to keep it down and it stays down so I take another gulp, but smaller so as not to tempt fate. I lay down on the bed and instantly sit up not liking how it smelled, it did not smell clean or like Ice. I like my bed at Manticore I know it is clean and it smells like my mate. I hug my stomach curling into the fetal position knowing I might get sick soon. Right now all I want is Ice and he is down stairs doing his job, but I want him with me. I look around the room and see the peeling red paint on the walls and it makes me want to gag. I miss Manticore. Unlike the others, Manticore is all I have ever known I mean yes I do go out on missions but the outside world is so messed up and Manticore shields me away from it all. There will always be food, a bed, and a routine there for me and it is stable.

"Hey you okay?" Ice asked coming in. I look into his pale blue eyes and see his true concern for me.

"I miss Manticore. I know it is dumb but I do." I said not moving from my current position.

"No it is not stupid it is a safe haven for us and yes sometimes I miss it as well, but that is only when I am on an away mission and you are back at Manticore. If you tell anyone that I will deprive you for a week…no that will not work because then I will be punishing myself…" Ice continued his ramblings to himself for a while making me laugh.

"Okay I get the picture I cannot let the others know that their CO is a big kitten." I said making him smile.

"Good then I will not have to tell them how much of a whip you really are." Ice said.

"Okay that was one time and there was a lot of blood." I said.

"The bullet just grazed you and you burst into tears." Ice said laughing.

"So I remember a time about five years ago when we were out on a mission and I got shot…again, that you started to cry." I said and Ice laid down behind me and wrapped his arms around me curling to fit me against him.

"I JUST ABOUT cried because you were hurt. Even then I had feelings for you albeit they were different more friendship then anything but it hurt seeing a kid I knew getting hurt because I was off my game." Ice said and I can hear the pain in his voice.

"It was my fault I was too slow and got the bullet you told me to move and I did not." I said.

"But still I should have…" I cut him off with a kiss.

"It happened and you are not to blame." I said now turned so I am completely facing him. Sometimes I forget how much of an age difference there is between the two of us because to me age is not an issue. Sometimes Ice can act so innocent and childish that I forget that he is thirty.

"I could not live with myself if anything happened to you." Ice said rubbing my tummy that was a bit more firm then it used to be and more fleshed out.

"The same goes for you." I said before curling into him and giving into the dark.

I feel a wave of nausea come over me and I bolt out of bed and into the bathroom just barely making it. I hear Ice softly come in after me, and he flopped down on the floor next to me.

"Oh now this is going to be fun." I said when another wave of nausea hit me.

"I hear ya but alas I have no idea what you are going through." Ice said rubbing my back.

"How did you know to do that?" I asked laying in his lap after flushing the toilet.

"One day I "freaked" as Max would say, and I ran to Lydecker because you were throwing up. He said rubbing your back might help a little but then I feel too much might annoy you." Ice said.

"Good thinking." I said.

"Hey you okay?" Ryan asked standing in the door of the bathroom rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Just a little sick." I said crawling back to the toilet in time for another wave of sickness.

"Is this normal? Are you okay?" Ryan asked sitting on the floor next to Ice.

"I think I am okay and yes I am told this is normal." I said leaning against the wall feeling so tired and worn out.

"Well I should get back to bed I hope you feel better." Ryan said getting up and leaving.

"Oh I hope I feel better as well because this is no fun." I said as another wave of nausea hits me.

Tess POV

Man this place is creepy with the others gone. I have to admit I felt safer having the others, people I know, around. Now there is no one to help us if we run into trouble. I hate that I have to sit here and watch Max Evan's be pathetic as usual but since I have a free hour it is my turn to watch him. I hate watching him because he is so boring and every time I watch him my mind wanders and I end up thinking about how scared I am which is not a good thing. I can tell that the others are scared as well. Maria told me that she is afraid because her and Kyle have no powers to defend themselves with whereas Michael, Isabel, Ava and I do and since the others are not around we are all afraid that Manticore might try something with us.

"So anything new happening?" Michael asked taking a seat next to me in the surveillance room.

"No he is just sitting there watching us, it is a little creepy. Also he is now writing things down." I said pointing to the small black and white TV screen where the picture is of Max sitting in a jeep and writing in what appears to be a journal.

"When will he get smart and realize that sitting out front means we can see him?" Michael asked shaking his head at his former best friends stupidity.

"I have no idea, but hey he makes you look great. After all those times of him telling you to think and be wise here he is sitting in plain sight not knowing that we are watching him and that he has made a very powerful enemy while doing so." I said making Michael laugh. Some of the techs keep looking at us.

"I thought they would have a transgenic looking at these monitors." Michael said looking at the people a little older then us staring at the TV screens that show images of the entire building and all of its grounds.

"They do." A gangly guy said from next to us.

"Really where?" I asked.

"I am one and so are the rest of the people in here with you. We are not X series, which is why you did not know who we were." The guy said.

"Wait if you are not X series then what are you?" Michael asked.

"We are the know-how transgenics. Basically we go on missions and do the observations and surveillance. We also put together all those little gadgets the X series use on the missions like bombs in pens, poison in necklaces and so on." The gangly guy said.

"Wait you mean there are other series besides the X series?" I asked.

"Yes besides my series there are the Psy-Ops, nomilies, battle processers, shadows, underwater infiltration, and many more." A girl who looked like your average book worm said from behind me.

"Wow and the X series are what?" Michael asked.

"They are soldiers on the front line who can do the under cover stuff. They are the ones who actually see the mission through." The gangly boy said.

"You two are part of the special projects series where you have a special ability." The girl said.

"Are there others like us?" I asked hopeful.

"No aliens but at other bases there are a few that are part of the special projects." The girl said.

"Actually you Tess, and yes I know your name, are similar in abilities to those in Psy-Ops because they are all about messing with the mind." The guy said with a shudder.

"It sounds like no one likes these Psy-Ops people." Michael said.

"They are nice and all but they are used for reconditioning and to get us all to do what the head honchos want." The guy said and he and the other girl go back to what they were doing indicating that the conversation was over.

"What is he doing now?" Michael asked pointing at the screen. Max appeared to be getting out of the jeep and coming over to the fence to get a better look.

"Oh bad idea." I said, panic rising within me.

"Hey can someone go out there and stop him from getting to the gate?" Michael asked the guy next to us. He nodded and picked up a red phone.

"Lydecker sir we have a problem at the northern gate with Max Evens." The guy said and then hung up.

"A team is going out to retrieve him they feel that this is too bold a move for him and that he needs to be apprehended." The guy said before going back to his previous task.

"Oh nice going Max." I said watching a team of four X5's go towards Max, who tried to make a run for it.

"When will he learn" Michael asked as a girl tackled Max to the ground. Max put up a fight but even with his powers he was no match for an X5. The group dragged the now unconscious Max into the building and down some corridor leading him to the basement. I would be lying if I did not admit that I felt bad for the poor guy he has no idea what he has in store for him.

"Max is going to experience something far worse than the white room I think." I said. Soon three X6's came in to tell us that watching the cameras was no longer necessary and that we were free for the day. Michael and quickly left the room and made our way towards our rooms where we would meet Ava, Isabel, Maria and Kyle. The four of them were in Maria's room and it looked like she was having a meltdown of sorts. There the blonde was on her bed with tears running down the sides of her rosy cheeks looking worse for the wear.

Michael went running over to Maria to see if she was all right. She just cried harder. "Isabel care to fill me in here as to why my girlfriend is crying?" Michael asked.

"Well we were in the gym exercising when one of the X5's mentioned that she was pregnant, then all of the sudden Maria burst out crying so we took her back here and this is how you found her." Isabel said.

"Maria?" I asked hoping she would open up to us and tell us what is bothering her.

"It is stupid." She mumbled between sobs.

"What?" Kyle asked.

"Guys don't you ever think it is weird that we are all okay with the fact that we are teenagers thinking about having children I mean come on kids our age are worried about SAT scores and applying for university they are not worried about national security and how long it will take them to get pregnant. I mean I took one look at the girl today and I saw that she was pretty much the same age as me and she was excited about having a kid and then I thought wow it is a kid having a kid. Then I thought hey that is going to be me and I am a kid also I mean come on guys this is so not normal." Maria said I looked at Michael and I saw how hurt he was.

"Maria we are not normal our lives have never been normal. For us this next step is a good step but maybe it is not the one for you." I said hating the look of fear and pain that flashed across Michael's face. I knew that all he really wanted was a family.

"No but you see that is the thing. I want to have a kid now and that is so not normal I mean I look into the future and all I can see is a bunch of babies with Michael and a dog I mean come on most girls my age do not know who they are going to end up with in the future let alone who is going to father their children." Maria sobbed. Michael looked so relieved that Maria wanted kids still and that she was just worried that her lifestyle was not normal.

"Maria we are different and ever since you joined our group you have become like us and your life is moving in a different direction then most kids our age. Look at Blaze she is younger than us and is farther ahead in the family race then we are." Isabel said Maria gave her a watery smile.

"Maria when I was dating Liz I never saw myself as having kids with her I thought it was going to be one of those relationships where we would date through high school and college and then call it quits but then I met Tess and I learned her secret and then all of the sudden it was wow we would have some cute kids." Kyle said.

"Really you thought that?" I asked feeling both happy and embarrassed.

"Yes, but my point is that when I met Tess I knew that my life was going to go in a different direction than that of most kids our age I mean it just comes with the territory." Kyle said. Maria just hugged Kyle thanking him for seeing her side in all of this, I guess out of everyone Kyle is the one person who can see things from Maria's point of view after all he is the only other human in our group.

"The thing is I want kids so bad I mean my dad bailed on me and my mom is there for me some of the time but the only person there for me always has been Liz and now she is moving on with her family and I want my own. With Michael I can have that family and the fact that I can is what scares me it is like suddenly the option of getting everything I want is right in front of me. I get Michael and kids and it is just overwhelming when I am not even out of high school. I got jealous that the X5 was going to have a baby when I want one. It is just not normal." Maria cried reaching for Michael who gladly pulled her into his arms.

My heart broke for them I could see how much Maria was struggling with this. So much has been thrown at her so fast. For the rest of us minus Kyle we are used to life throwing us for a fast one but Maria was not ready for this she was used to knowing secrets not being one and her life was moving at a rate she was not used to. It kind of makes me wonder if Kyle is having similar thoughts I mean I know he said he was seeing a future with me but that did not mean he was seeing the future happening now I mean come on we are still in high school.

"I know what you are thinking Tess and it is not true, I am ready for this my life has moved in a different direction then most teenagers and I accept that." Kyle said pulling me out of Maria's room and into mine closing the door behind us.

"But are you sure you are not making all of these decisions because I want you to are these the things you really want in your life?" I asked Kyle framed my face with his large hands. He leaned forward and kissed my eyes, cheeks, forehead, chin, nose and finally my lips. His kisses were so gentle they were like little tickles across my face.

"Baby this is what I want in my life yes you were part of my decision but I like the rest of you have not had a perfect family growing up and I know that the perfect family is something I may never have but with you I know I can get damn close I mean a family with you is my perfect family." Kyle said I felt as though I was floating in mid air warmth just spread through me.

"Good because with you is my perfect family and a couple kids like oh say 12." I giggled. The look of horror on his face was priceless he looked ready to drop dead.

"Tess 12 that is a lot of kids where would we put them how would we pay for them how would we watch them." Kyle mumbled sitting down on my bed. I went over and sat beside him.

"Kyle I was joking we will see how many kids we want as we go along for now one is enough." I said.

"Thank the stars." He mumbled making me smile.

"I love you Kyle James." I whispered into his neck as he wrapped his strong arms around me making me feel so safe and secure.

"I love you too Tess." He whispered as he kissed my head and buried his face in my hair, I could feel him breathing in. He once told me that I smelled like the rain and apples a combination that he loved and I would often catch him sniffing the air around me, at first I found it disturbing but now I just find it cute.

He reached down and pulled my face up to his for a kiss, it was slow and deep like he was trying to memorize the feel of my lips on his. He tasted so sweet, so perfect. His lips were not overly soft but they were not hard they were just perfect. I sucked on his bottom lip running my tongue below his lip a little eliciting a moan. That is one of his favorite spots, that and right behind his ear. He pulled me onto his lap as our kiss deepened. His large hands started to wander over my back as they found their way under my baby blue top gently rubbing my back. I raised my arms as he pulled my top over me head leaving me in my sports braw.

"You know I hate sports braws they are so hard to get off." Kyle muttered. I took pity on him and pulled it off. He looked like a kid in a candy store as he took in my now exposed chest.

"Kyle, Tess what are you guys doing in there?" Michael asked as he banged on the door. Kyle and I just glared at the door.

"Michael just open the door they are not doing anything." Isabel said it was like slow motion for me the door started to open as Kyle threw me onto the bed to cover me up. I was shocked I had forgotten that the doors here do not lock only at night do the directors lock the doors. I peaked out from behind Kyle's shoulder since he was on top of me to cover me up. Michael, Ava, Maria, and Isabel all stood there shocked as well Maria looking at my discarded clothes, her face turning red.

"Oh my god!" Michael yelled his hands flying to his eyes.

"Uh guys please give us a minute to get changed." I chocked out as Ava and Maria pulled Isabel and Michael out. Kyle quickly got off of me as he realized he was crushing me but it was rather sweet that he did not want anyone to see me.

"Could you please pass me my clothes." I said feeling my cheeks heating up as Kyle passed me my braw and top. The two of us quickly left my room and went to Maria's room where the others were. Michael still looked a little put off but Isabel looked embarresed.

"Tess, Kyle we are so sorry." Isabel said.

"Wez did not know you were having fun." Ava said with a smirk.

"We understand we knew that the doors did not lock." Kyle said rubbing the back of his neck. It was true we started something knowing we could be interrupted.

"Still we are sorry." Maria said.

"I just saw Kyle on top of my sister this is so wrong." Michael mumbled rubbing his eyes.

"Well you knew they were having sex." Maria said.

"I did not want to see it." Michael mumbled.

"I feel so stupid I am so sorry for walking in on the two of you it never even crossed my mind that the two of you were up to anything it was just…I am sorry." Isabel said looking me in my eyes, I gave her a smile I knew she really did not mean to walk in on us.

"It is okay really it is not like any of you really saw anything I mean Kyle covered me when we heard you walk in." I said.

"True but we still feel bad." Isabel said.

"Well next time we know to wait for an answer after the knock before we even try to enter." Ava said making Kyle laugh.

"Well what did you want when you came to my room?" I asked plopping down next to Maria on her bed. Maria was still rubbing Michael's back trying to get him to look Kyle and I in the face.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to go to dinner with us?" Michael asked finally looking up.

"I am starving." Kyle said.

"Yeah sex has a tendency to do that to a person." Ava said making Kyle go pink. I pinched her arm giving her a smile for hassling my boyfriend.

"Alright everyone let's go and get some food after all you interrupted my wonderful foreplay for this." I said making Michael groan.

"Yes you pulled me away from Tess's pointy lips and pouty breasts." Kyle said making the others stop.

"I think you got it backwards there Kyle." Maria said.

"Huh?"

"It is pouty lips and pointy breasts." Maria explained.

"Opps." He said his face turning pink. I patted him on the back as we walked to the mess hall. The whole way down I could not take my eyes off of Kyle I loved watching how his muscles flexed under his tight shirt, he noticed my staring and put and arm around me pulling me to his side so as we walked I could not only see but feel his muscles moving. I would be lying if I did not say that just standing next to him was not turning me on. He felt so warm and strong I just wanted to be surrounded by him, I wanted him to hold me closer but I knew he could not in such a public place after all it was not just ten minutes ago when we gave our friends a show.

"Break it up you two we are not looking for a repeat performance." Michael said and Kyle and I stepped apart. There was always tonight for being close.

Liz POV

This day has been one of the longest of my life. Not only was the plane ride long but our work has been mind numbing. After six hours of non stop arrangements we were finally able to retire. Alec pulled me into our room and we fell onto the bed with a thump. He pulled me close right away and buried his face in my neck nuzzling it as he purred low in his throat.

"You alright?" I asked as he rested his head on my chest. I held him close running my hands over his upper back.

"Just tired and I want you close." He whispered moving up to kiss me soundly I smiled into the kiss knowing he has wanted to do that for awhile now. Earlier we were all worried about Blaze apparently she is sick enough that she has to remain in bed, the only problem is that this is a strange place and she is in need of her mate who also has a job to do. The whole situation is making everyone upset since we all care about her.

"You still thinking about Blaze?" I asked.

"Yeah I just hate that she is not doing well, the plane ride was definetly not good for her I am worried that another plane ride will do some serious damage to her." Alec whispered.

"She will be fine Alec she is a tough girl she was built for this sort of thing. She is just young and pregnant which is not always a good thing. I know in my heart that Blaze is going to be fine she is too tough to give up." I said licking the shell of his ear making him purr okay so the move was not just to get him to calm down because if anything it excited him even more then he already was.

"I know she will be fine it is just hard seeing her like that. I will feel better when we are all back in Roswell and she is safe in the base." Alec said.

"Well she will not be in the base for long she is going to go to school with us undercover." I said arching into his now openly wandering hands.

"Just what Biggs wants, Blaze as a student." Alec laughed but he stopped suddenly when he felt my legs wrap around him. He bent down and captured my lips in a strong demanding kiss as I slowly rubbed the small of his back. He ground into me slightly showing that he was no lingering thinking of Blaze but of other matters. I grinned at him before I reached over and turned off the night table lamp, it's not like we need the light to see.

The week went by quickly with press meetings and major conferences. So far no one had made an attempt on the Prime Minister's life which many people took to be a good thing but it put us on edge knowing that the striking time was probably going to come soon. We had every detail of our planes worked out and we all agreed that the next attempt was probably going to be at the charity ball on Friday. Many of the worlds most influential and powerful were going to be there which only complicated our job. It was a busy day for us as well all dressed in our finest to mingle with the guests. The body guards were of course on duty but we were invited as supposed guests of the Minister's. Blaze who was now doing much better looked absolutely amazing in her emerald green floor length gown with her long red hair up in a bun with a few curls hanging down. I clipped on my last earring and the two of us left my room to meet the others. We took the longest because we had to go into work today so we had to get dressed later then the others.

"Wow you two look wow." Biggs said as Blaze and I joined the waiting group. My floor length sapphire gown made of silk looked gorgeous I do have to admit. Alec just stood there with his mouth open.

"If you think Liz looks hot in that gown wait until prom." Max giggled in her yellow gown. Alec swept towards me and brought me close to him as Ice just stood there with his mouth open staring at his mate who was now blushing as everyone stared at her.

"Gee if I look that bad I can go and change." She mumbled.

"Bad no way Blaze more like knock out." Max said.

"Look at Ice he is speechless." Alec said pointing to his CO who was openly looking his mate up and down.

"Now why is it that on none of our previous missions you were given the job of dressing up?" Hawk asked.

"No there is no way she is going out there like that." Ice finally spoke. "Every guy in the room is going to stare at her and they are going to be undressing her with their eyes and I cannot be with her every second to send them nasty looks." Ice cried looking lost as everyone around him laughed. So that is what had him all funny he was afraid of other guys looking at his mate. He should have realized long ago that this was bound to happen since his mate was pretty.

Blaze looked relieved as she hugged her mate. "You have nothing to worry about sir it is not like they will come and do anything about the looks and if they do make a pass at me I will break whatever appendage touches me." Blaze said flashing our CO one of her dazzling smiles making the big guy melt.

"Well alright everyone let's get a move on." Ice said leading the way out of the hotel into the waiting cabs, most of us got into limos and armored cars while others jumped into small black cars heading to their pre arranged spots.

I could not help playing with my dress and smoothing it out, tonight was a very important night and we had to be at our best as well as look our best. When we arrived flashes were going off everywhere but our drivers pulled around to another entrance for employees of the Prime Minister after all this event was not about them and it was best if the whole world did not have their picture after all they could not risk any of their past associations recognizing them or even worse one of her friends from school.

"Right this way ladies and gentalmen. The Prime Minister will be arriving shortly and will be making his entrance from the following location." The organizer went on and on for several minutes expecting us to hang on her every word not realizing that we were the ones who came up with the plan for the Prime Minister's arrival and where every person was going to be located. The evening started off perfectly there were no snags in the arrival of the honored guest and those who donated money to the charities. Blaze and I strolled around the room making small talk with all of the ladies and wowing the gentlemen with our beauty and intellect keeping to the outskirts so we could keep a hawks eye on the party going on around us as we tried to blend in.

"DO YOU SPEAK ENGLISH?" An American patron shouted at the two of us startling us both.

"Of Coars Ve Du we hav studied in many a country that speak English." Blaze said giving her most charming smile as the man seemed to relax and a conversation was started.

"_Who is the bald man?"_ Ice asked over the com that we have skillfully hidden.

"_An American looking for someone to talk to it seems most of the party guests do not speak English most speak French or Russian." _I supplied to my CO knowing he was getting a bit jealous. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a woman in a short black cocktail dress rummaging through her purse. I looked closer at her upper lip and noticed a thin sheen of sweat.

"_Guys we have a woman next to G site approximately three meters to the right in the black cocktail dress. She appears agitated and is stressed rummaging through her purse. There is a man approaching her from N direction." _I said into my com I noticed Blaze's eyes shift over to the woman as well as several body guards and staff members.

"_Hawk moving to intercept." _

"_Nice and easy Hawk don't cause a panic." _Alec instructed. I could see Hawk gentaly touch the woman on the wrist appearing to be concerned for her. I could see her and several others around the room tense suddenly.

"_We have multiple suspects several others tensed up when she was approached. A side the man with the blue tie and diamond cufflinks, B side woman in long blue gown, C side woman in green emerald dress standing next to man in green shirt with black tie, D side man in yellow tie and man in red tie two meters left, E side three meters north west man in maroon tie with jacket over arm." _I relayed through the com. The others moved as one approaching the targets Blaze and I journeyed towards the podium to get a better view.

"THIS IS THE HJR EVERYONE GET DOWN!" a man yelled getting onto a table holding a high power rifle.

"_All units hold positions wait for my word to make a move on anyone." _Ice instructed.

"You people are so sick thinking that you all have done a good job well you are all brain washed. The governments of your countries are all sick and are using you to milk you for every hard earned dollar so that they can pay this sick bastard to murder his people." The man said pointing to the Russian Prime Minister surrounded by three X5's.

"We want him to pay for all of his murders that he has covered up." The woman Hawk went to investigate spoke up and those whom had stiffened earlier pulled out rifles as well.

"Now there is no one to stop us all." The man standing on the table said as he cocked his gone.

"_Now." _Ice said and it was like a scene right out of a Jackie Chan or Jet Lee movie. Blaze and I flew into the air and landed on the table with the man as the others charged at the others and pulled the Prime Minister to safety. I snapped the mans wrist and he dropped the gun and Blaze caught it. He moved to hit me but I elbowed him in the nose breaking it and subduing him. I looked around the room and saw that the others were taken care of as well.

I haled the leader to his feet and gave him to Ice who had handcuffs on him. "What are you people? You do not move like normal people." The man asked as we dragged the prisoners to cars while some stayed to keep order.

"We are the future." Blaze said slamming the door shut.

"Well that was slightly anti climatic. I was expecting more of a fight." Blaze said.

"Sweetie they are norms they are a half cocked group of people who felt that the government owed them something they had no chance since we were so well prepared." Max said as we all went back inside. The guests were leaving now that the Prime Minister was gone so the room was fairly empty.

"So we head back to temporary base and wait for orders now." Ice said. We all headed to our waiting cars and went silently back to the hotel I know that all of us are hoping that now that we stopped the attack, a major one at that, that we can finally go home.

I felt Alec shift in the back seat next to me to rest his head on my shoulder, his breath tickling the side of my neck. I turned and kissed him on his temple. "You two kids married?" The driver asked as Hawk chuckled on her other side.

"Yes." Alec said making me blush. I could feel Hawk silently laughing next to me. "Well we practically are." Alec whispered just loud enough for Hawk and I to hear him.

"Ah sleep at last." Blaze mumbled as all of us got out of our cars. Krit, Max and I looked at each other knowing that we were not going to get any sleep that night.

"I am maxed out for the week I had two hours last night." Krit said.

"I had four." I said.

"Wow you must have been exhausted to get four." Max said.

"I was it was all of that running around and then preparing for tonight's event it took its toll on me."

"Well what are we going to do the rest of the night? The others need sleep." Krit pointed out.

"How about Biggs and I take a room and all of you can stay in Max's room." Alec suggested.

"Oh that is a great idea." I said kissing him.

"Well of course it is I suggested it." Alec said straightening out his tie in a cocky manner.

"So Alec and I are sleeping together again?" Biggs asked with a pout.

"Yes, don't you get in trouble now." Max spoke as if he was a toddler spending the night at a friends house.

"We won't." They said at the same time racing to go to bed.

"Mind if I use your show Max to get this crap out of my hair?" I asked.

"Not at all I am going to take one after you." Max said.

"Yeah I need one as well." Krit said. The hotel staff stared as we all walked past in our formal best looking even more stunning then we normally did.

"Liz are you going to come and grab your night clothes?" Alec asked putting his arm around me.

"No I thought I would sit naked with my sister and brother." I replied laughing as Alec groaned.

"Alright stupid question. I am going to miss having you in bed next to me." Alec whispered so only I could hear it.

"Well I am going to miss having you hold me but you really do need your sleep and I don't think I could sleep if I was forced to." I said.

"I know but I am still going to miss you." He said as I grabbed my clothes for tonight and tomorrow.

"Night babe." Biggs said kissing Max deeply before he went into the bathroom to shower.

"He is way more tired then I thought. He did not even try to grab my ass." Max said.

"I can grab it for you if you like." Krit said flexing his hands as if he was grabbing invisible buns.

"Yes because I always wanted my brother to take the place of my boyfriend and play grab the butt." Max grumbled as we walked over to her room. She jumped into the shower first leaving Krit and I in our formal wear.

"So Lizzie I have a question for you." Krit said.

"Oh really, what?" I asked.

"If Tess and Ava are clones does that mean that they have the same body like the exact same eight down to birth marks?" Krit asked.

"Um I have no idea." I said not really having thought about this before.

"Well I was wondering if Tess had the same freckles as my Ava and if so does that mean our clones look like us anatomy wise I mean does my clone's little solider look like mine?" Krit asked.

"Oh my word this is so not a conversation I want to have with my brother but since you are more of a girl then Zack I am going to go along with this topic of conversation. A lot of how we look is determined by genes so in most senses all clones are exact replicas but a lot is also determined by how we grew up. Like if you had an illness that your clone did not he could look different and function differently and your diets have been different so you have been altered somewhat by that it is the same with Tess and Ava. Tess has lived a pampered lifecompared to Ava who has lived on the streets most of her life. Ava has been out in the sun more so her skin has taken more of a beating. She has had more stress in her life so her face and body are going to show it more." I tried to explain.

"Also remember that with us the scientists messed with our clones a little so that we were all a little different. At first glance we are exact replicas of each other but we have different strengths and different jobs." Krit nodded in understanding.

"I get it now."

"So what did I miss?" Max asked plopping down between us her hair all curly form her shower.

"Krit wanted to know if the woman he had sex with was the same as her clone I think it has something to do with a weird fantasy of his involving Tess and Ava." I said getting up to take my shower.

"No." Krit said his face beat red, wow I really did hit it on the money with that guess.


	61. Chapter 61

**Hey guys thanks so much for the replies to the parts I am glad you are liking this it really does keep me coming back to this fic! Please let me know what you think of these next few parts!**

Part 61

Max E. POV

He was trapped and he knew it, there were white walls around him and that is when he realized that he was back, back in the white room. He could hear the steady hum of machines around him and the only source of darkness was a small circular window on the door. Sitting up I went over to the window and looked out to see if anyone was out there, I came face to face with two beady little eyes with glasses.

"Hello can you hear me?" I asked.

"Yes, who are you?" The person with the eyes asked I am guessing that it is a guy based on the deep voice.

"I am Max Evan's, listen I am in trouble and I need to get out of here and I think my sister and friends are in trouble as well, you need to go and get help." I yelled to the guy.

"No can do Max I am trapped like you. I think we have met before at the Crashdown I am Logan Cale, Max's boyfriend. She has been brainwashed like the others to think that I am the enemy and I am guessing they have done the same with Liz. They are trying to take the women we love away from us." Logan said and now that I think back to the day when those new people arrived in Roswell I do remember the older guy.

"Logan where are we?"

"We are in Manticore Max at the center of the evil that created the women we love."

"What?" I asked.

"Oh that's right I forgot that you have no idea what Liz is." Logan said.

"That is enough Mr. Cale." A cold voice rang throughout the room I turned around and saw a blonde man and woman standing there in black suits looking harsh and dangerous.

"Who are you?" I asked and how the heck did they get into my room.

"Your worst nightmare Mr. Evan's." the woman said moving towards me. She had a small smirk on her face it was instinctive fear that swept over me I knew that this woman was going to be far worse then Agent Pierce.

"You have been sticking your nose where it does not belong Max. Liz is no longer your concern and neither are the others. When you attempted to approach our base we knew we needed to apprehend you." The Man said he had a pinched look to his face like he had a hard and dangerous life and was used to being listened to and respected. His eyes were small almost like slits which made him even more terrifying.

"I want to see my sister, and the others and make sure they are okay." I tried to sound braver than I felt. The woman just chuckled looking at the other man who looked entertained.

"Oh Liz is off in Russia at the moment enjoying some alone time with Alec. The two of them have become quite close and are even thinking of starting a family. I cannot tell you how often I have walked by their rooms hearing all of their moans the two rarely come up for air when they are alone." The woman said in a simpering voice I could tell she was enjoying the pain that this new information was causing me. She stood up and went over to the man and spoke softly to him for a moment.

"You see here at Manticore we encourage our sexually charged soldiers to let off all of that pent up energy through sexually activity. You see it provides us with a win, win situation, you see our soldiers are less stressed and work much better when they feel better. Also, with their coupling we get to breed more soldiers to our base and as you can see it is a win, win situation." The man said with a slight sneer.

"Liz is not a solider she is an innocent victim like Logan said Liz has been brainwashed by you people." I said but after it slipped out I knew that was the wrong thing to say.

"Max, Max, Max, we stopped brainwashing our people years ago well the older ones any way after twelve we stop the conditioning. Liz and the others are acting of their own free will." The man said.

"Now I believe introductions are in order, I am Renfro and this is my colleague Lydecker. We work for the United States government as the heads of a secret operation called project Manticore." Renfro said.

"It was our job to put together a team of the worlds best doctors and scientists and create a race of super soldiers who were faster, stronger, more intelligent, had more endurance, and were all around perfect. We combined animal and human DNA and created the best killing machines." Lydecker told me and I knew from his tone that the two were completely serious.

"Our first attempts were, well the best term is a catastrophe. Series X1-4 were defective and all but a few had to be terminated. Then with the X5 series we struck gold." She said her blue eyes glowing with pride.

"They were perfect, all we hoped for and more. We molded them from babies, they had been the products of the worlds greatest minds some of the series have DNA from Albert Einstein, Socrates, Plato, Shakespeare, Aristotle, President Kennedy, President Roosevelt, President Washington, President Lincoln, Winston Churchill, Stalin, Natchez, and many others. It did not matter how cruel they were, if they played a major role in history we took their DNA no matter how hard it was to come by." Lydecker said.

"We also created special operative groups for desert work, marine work, diggers and many more with less then human features. Our X series were created to blend in with the human population. This is where your friends come in." Renfro said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Liz, she is a very special girl. She is the product of not only this facility's hard work but the work of thousands of years of special breeding." Renfro said.

"She is something special all right." Lydecker said it was as if my world was crashing down around me. Liz, my Liz had lied to me all of these years. She was a hybrid like me but she was an operative of the governments and even worse she has lied to me all of the time we have been together.

"See Maria, Kyle, Isabel, Michael, and Ava were let in on her secret as well as that of her sister and brothers. They told them all about us and asked if they wanted in knowing that aliens would be great help to our cause and would be worth more than you could possibly understand. The others wanted in and soon they were training here with us and became part of our little government family but there was a little snag in all of our happy ending, you." Renfro said.

"Me?"

"Yes you see with you hanging around here poor Alec has had to cheer Liz up quite a bit it seems she has been hoping to get rid of you but apparently you will just not take the hint that you are no longer wanted." Renfro said.

"You it is instinct on her part to want someone like her, someone who can match her in strength and power and in Alec she has found that." Lydecker explained to me enjoying my pain.

"The two of them really are perfect for each other anyone could see that but if a person wanted more proof all they would have to do is look at their DNA and they would see that their DNA in a child would be amazing." Renfro said in a breathy voice looking flushed she quickly cleared her throat.

"All of my children are perfect." Lydecker said.

"Wait you are so not Mr. Parker." I pointed out. The other two just laughed.

"Mr. Parker adopted her as did Nancy, I am not even Liz's biological father but I raised her from a baby. No her father is a much more powerful man, he created this project he is the father of Manticore and ironically Liz's biological father." Lydecker said.

"I know Michael he is like a brother to me he would never help the government and he would never let himself be used." I cried, a panel in the wall swung open and a small little girl around six walked in she looked like Liz did when he first met her.

"Sir, X5 716 on the line mission accomplished waiting for orders sir." The little girl said standing at attention, her eyes were trained perfectly forward.

"I will take this." Renfro said leaving the room with the girl and then the wall became seamless again.

"Why is that Logan guy in here, he was friends with Liz's sister?" I asked.

"He made some bad decisions like you did and his cost him his sanity and freedom. Now he has to live with the knowledge that his former lover is now in the arms of another just like yours is." Lydecker said.

"How many times do I have to tell you people, Liz and I love each other and were made for each other. She and I are soul mates and will be together." I said.

"Right I really believe you." Lydecker said before he turned and left me alone in the white room, my only company was Logan's watery eyes peering through the small circular window.

Ames White POV

How I hate these meetings let me count the ways. Number one the people who lead these things are green and bald and creep the hell out of me. Number two the room the meetings are held in smell like urine and cabbage, not at all pleasant. Number three the chairs are rock hard, probably because they are in fact rocks. Number four the room is cold and the only source of light is the moon through the window. Number five the company sucks.

"So brothers and sisters we must join together and kill all who oppose us, all who are unclean, all who do not possess the skills of our careful breeding and thousands of years of work. The plan will go off as planned and with Brother White in charge of the special unit the threat of those half breed aliens will no longer exist." The Priestess sang I slunk down farther on my rock so the room would stop looking at me.

"Everything is going to plan we are moving at the desired pace and of course due to our careful and perfect planning we have hit no snags along the way." The Priest next to her said.

"But your Graces what of the transgenic's? Do they still not pose a threat to all of our hard work?" A man behind me asked. I really want to turn around and knock this guy around a bit I mean come on was it really necessary to bring my father's mistake up at yet another meeting I mean can I not have at least one meeting where I do not have to be ridiculed for my father's foolishness.

"They are to be taken care of at a later time, we have great plans for the abominations destruction." The Priest said with a small cackle, I really hate these meetings.

After a few more endless rounds of what next and when do we kill again we were all able to leave and my ass was never happier. One would think that after thousands of years of improving our race they would improve the chairs. I hopped into my car and sped off toward Roswell, New Mexico where Renfro, Lydecker, and I were going to have a little talk.

The journey from D.C. to Roswell was going to be long so I of course needed company on my trip and that is why Otto is currently babbling at me about his son the monkey, no wait his son wants a monkey or something like that. "So I told Alex that he had to be good for mommy and then I would buy him a monkey of course it will only be a stuffed animal but a monkey none the less." Otto said taking in a huge gulp of air.

"When my son wanted a monkey I shipped him off to boarding school." I said, Otto shut up the rest of the way or more like until the next rest stop when he started talking about his wife.

"So then Jenna slapped me and I just walked away to cool off." Otto said.

I turned and looked at my partner with a cold look, "When my wife went looking for my son and tried to fight me I killed her." Yup that shut him up until we reached Roswell.

Slowly the two of us pulled up to the gates of Eagle Rock Military Base, which looked alive and active. The guards asked for our badges and we showed them to him and he checked his list and obviously saw that we were on it so he graciously allowed our car in. Look at all the little spawns out there running around like little drones it is pathetic but then again not too long ago that was my sister so I cannot be too hard on the little brats after all it is that bitch Renfro's fault they do all of this, Lydecker is just the man who gives out the orders most of the time and Renfro thinks them up.

"Sir?" Otto asked as we came upon three people in suits waiting for us surrounded by X6's from the looks of things.

"Lisimba, Renfro, and Lydecker. My three favorite people." I told him knowing that he was going to pick up on my sarcasm and hopefully take the hint that these were people not to be messed with.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Ames White." Lisimba simpered, gosh I hate that guy.

"Well if it isn't the pain in my ass Limps a lot." I shot back making the other man go red in the face, if it was from anger or embarrassment I did not really care I was only amused by the fact that I could still make his face go funny colors.

"What do you want Ames?" Renfro asked.

"I want to strike a deal." I deadpanned and based on their expressions, that was not the reply they were expecting.

"Well than come inside we have much to discuss." Renfro recovered nicely.

"You will be happy to know Mr. White that Liz and her unit will be arriving here tomorrow. They have just completed a mission and are on their way home." Lisimba said to me probably trying to butter me up, yeah that is really going to get me to want to kill him any less.

"It is a matter I care little for." I said hoping to make Lisimba think that Liz was not important to me because it seems like every time the guy learns that someone else has someone special he wants to do all in his power to destroy them.

"Gentlemen in here please we have a great deal to work out." Renfro said and as the office door clinked shut it was the sound of my life being thrown away, all for Liz.


	62. Chapter 62

Part 62

Isabel POV

We all knew they were coming back today, but when was a different story. The airlines were so bad this year that the arrival times were all mixed up and consequently all of us were stuck here in our rooms after lights out waiting for our friends and loved ones to arrive. It had been a long week for all of us; training was getting longer and harder. There was not a day that went by now that her muscles did not burn after a workout in the gym. It was only a week but to her it had felt like a lifetime.

She missed Zack so much, the dreams of him in bed next to her were no longer enough to keep her calm at night and now she needed him badly. She felt like her skin was not her own and that bugs were crawling all over her in her sleep without him. "Hey Isabel." A voice whispered from the door. I turned quickly and sat up in bed, there in front of me was Zack looking tired but very good.

"Hey you." I whispered in the now dark room since the door was closed. He threw his small bag down and came over to me, as he neared me I could see a small beard on his face from at least two days of neglect. I ran my hand across his chin and smiled as he turned into my touch.

"So not fair the others got to be with each other and you were here." He mumbled as he pulled me suddenly into his lap. The cool air shocked my skin into goose bumps as the covers moved away. He felt so warm and sold as he held me close his face in my neck obviously breathing me in.

"I know but at least you are here now." I whispered running my hands through his blonde locks. Zack suddenly shifted me on his lap so that I was straddling his lap, his face in my chest breathing deeply.

"Need you." He mumbled as he nuzzled my chest, I needed him as well and I knew he could smell my need which is why he quickly pulled off my shirt, his head instantly back on my chest his tongue darting out of his mouth roaming over my chest.

"Oh god!" I could not help but cry as he worked my chest, I grabbed fistfuls of his hair pulling on it roughly, he did like it rough.

"Mine, all mine." He mumbled as he kissed me deeply laying me back on our bed, the warm sheets feeling good against my bare flesh. I wrapped my legs around him bringing him closer to me much to his delight, I could not help the smile that crossed my face when he placed a tender kiss on my nose before he rid himself of his clothes and joined me again. The sex that followed was mind blowing and as we lay there after, tired from all of our activates I could not help but say…

"I love it when you don't shave."

Ava POV

Damn here I thought the walls of this base were supposed to be thick as hell, but since I can hear Isabel's screams I think they are a little too thin. I knew Krit would be coming here soon since Zack was already back and man he better hurry up, Iz need sumthin to tune her out. Just then the door unlocked and a groggy looking Krit stumbled in. "Hey." I whispered as his eyes landed on me. I could not help but grin when his brown eyes lit up in their sleep when he saw me.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you." Krit said sitting down next to me resting his head on my shoulder.

"I missed you." I said kissing the top of his head, he reached out and pulled me closer to him so my back was to his chest.

"It was no fair that Liz and Max got sex all the time and I was not even able to smell you let alone sleep with you." He mumbled into my neck.

"You transgenic's and your sense of smell." I murmured as he lightly bit my neck. I knew he was not up for sex and frankly I did not care all that mattered at that moment was that he was back and safe in bed with me.

"Smell is a powerful thing. One whiff of something and it can trigger a long buried memory, comfort, alert someone to danger, or even save a life. For us smell is a wonderful thing and powerful amongst mates. Your sent is something I crave and due to our mating your sent is always on me letting other females know I am mated and my sent will be on you letting other males know you are taken and that if they even so much as approach you they are going to be on the receiving end of a pissed off X5's furry." Krit said.

"Really?"

"Yeah and back in the days of old Manticore it was also a way to recognize members of your unit since we all had similar scents letting other units know who belonged where. It is also a territory thing, we get it from the cats." He mumbled I could tell he was embarrassed about his ability. I turned so I was looking him in the eye.

"There iz nothin wrong wit your ability neva be ashamed of it. It iz a part of yous and Iz love it." I said in my sleep my accent getting worse.

"I love you." He mumbled kissing the apple of my cheek.

"Love yous too." I whispered giving him a slight peck before I laid back down letting him know that it was okay that he wanted to sleep that tonight no sex was needed only his presence.

"OH GOD ZACK!" Isabel screamed and then Krit's eyes were wide open.

"Damn how long has that been going on?"

"For about a half hour." I replied as loud grunts were heard.

"I do not want to hear this." He said his eyes wide with panic.

"Oh that is right you have super hearing so it is much clearer for you." I giggled.

"You have no idea. Ava, their room is down the hall they are not even right next to us, Liz's room is next to us and then Isabel's. Poor Liz has to hear this." Krit said.

"No, more like poor Michael. His room is right across from Liz's and he can hear all of this. Nothing worse then hearing your sister being screwed senseless." I said.

"I know I had the unfortunate experience of hearing Maxie and Biggs on the mission, I am scarred for life." He mumbled.

"ISABEL!" Rang through the halls.

"Damn Zack quiet down." Krit said covering his ears making me laugh at how silly he looked.

"HARDER, HARDER, FASTER, NOW FASTER, MORE, I NEED MORE NOW OH GOD ZACK MORE FASTER, FASTER, FASTER, AHHH!" Rang out the two of us just stared at the wall next to us where we knew Liz and Alec were looking bewildered at the opposite wall as well.

"Oh this is too much." Krit muttered.

"One would think that Zack would realize that if it sounds super loud to him then others can hear it regardless of super hearing." I said.

"Well sometimes when you are in the heat of the moment you forget that you are in a military base and now a sound proof box." Krit said when finally the screams stopped.

"I think they are done." I whispered.

"Me too."

"FINALLY!" Numerous people shouted throughout the hall. Krit and I just looked at each other and busted out laughing knowing that everyone on this floor of the base had heard the two lovers going at it.

"Man they are so going to get it tomorrow." Krit muttered before we both lay down and crashed.

The damn bugle over the com woke us up shortly after we fell asleep, I hate waking up to the damn horn. Krit stirred next to me, pulling me closer. I looked over and saw him bright eyed and awake. "You're awake." I said.

"Yeah I only need a few hours sleep and then I am good for the rest of the week." He said sitting up and pulling out clean clothes to take with him to the shower.

"Great DNA you have there Krit." I said as I slowly got out of bed.

"It is the best." He said before he pecked me on the lips and ran out of the room to the showers.

"Damn soldiers." I mumbled as I made my way to the girls shower where they were all laughing and giggling. Liz looked beat red and was apparently deflecting questions.

"Morning Ava." Tess said with a broad grin.

"I feel like I just fell asleep." I grumbled.

"Yeah Zack and Isabel kept most of us up." Blaze said coming into the showers, I looked and smiled as I saw her little puff of a stomach. She looked slightly fuller since I last saw her.

"They kept the entire floor up." Liz mumbled.

"Yeah Krit and I felt bad for you and Alec having to be right next to them." I said making Liz groan.

"Oh it was nowhere near as bad as being with Michael while they were at it, he was ready to rip the door of the hinges and beat Zack to death." Maria said I could see dark circles under her eyes from her restless night of keeping Michael calm.

"Yeah I mean it's like I know they missed each other but seriously put a sock in the mouth." Petal grumbled.

"Morning everyone." Isabel said coming into the shower with a broad grin on her face.

"Better for some of us." Maria mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing." Maria said her cheeks reddening slightly.

Everyone in the shower was oddly quiet after Isabel entered the showers. She kept looking at us funny wondering why no one was looking at her and if they did they all had sheepish looks on their faces. "Alright what the hell is going on? You are all acting like a bunch of psychos?" She asked Liz finally took pity on her.

"Ah well you see Isabel last night all of us sort of well really heard you and Zack going at it." Liz stumbled out as she rinsed the soap out of her hair.

"What?" She whispered.

"The entire base heard you and Zack going at it." Crystal said.

"You two sure do have a set of lungs." I said.

"Yeah it was on the loud side and I don't even have super hearing like the rest of them." Maria said. Isabel looked mortified.

"You all heard us? Everyone heard us?" She asked her face oddly pale for her usually golden and sunny face.

"Yup." Tess said.

"Oh god this is so embarrassing." Isabel said.

"Yeah for everyone." Blaze said with a smirk.

"Isabel I had to practically pin Michael down so he would not kill Zack in cold blood." Maria said.

"Krit and I just laughed." I supplied.

"Ice and I tried to tune you out." Blaze said.

"Same with Kyle and me we tried the whole using my powers thing but it did not help at all." Tess said.

"Alec and I just stared at the wall in horror." Liz said.

"I cried wishing for sleep." Petal said and other supplied how they coped.

"So everyone knows now." Isabel said.

"Yup." A little ten year old said wrapping a white towel around her.

"Imagine how bad Zack is getting it right now I mean Michael is probably beating the stuffing out of him at this very moment." Maria said sounding very pleased with the idea of Zack hurt.

"Maria." Isabel said sounding scandalized.

"I had no sleep last night Isabel and no sex and had to listen to you two." Maria growled before shutting off her water and leaving.

"Poor Zack." Liz said.

"No more like poor Michael." Max said leaving the showers as well followed by Liz and a grumpy Blaze.

"Do they hate me or something?" Isabel asked quietly.

"No Isabel no one hates you it is just not the most pleasant thing in the world to hear two people you are close to going at it." I explained.

"Next time we will so be more quiet." Isabel mumbled as we left the bathroom.

"Isabel you are not the first pair of mates that have been that vocal, it is just you are the first pair to scream out your names letting everyone know who you are. Otherwise only those who really knew you and your location would have known that it was you two humping like bunnies." Crystal said.

When they entered the hall freshly changed people seemed to just ignore Isabel. "I was expecting whispering." Isabel said as people appeared to be going about their normal business.

"Why?" Sara asked.

"Well all of you were acting weird in the showers." Isabel said.

"That was because we were on our own time, now we are on Manticore time and other things are important. Besides what you two were up to is natural and not something we relentlessly tease people about since all of us do it." Sara said.

"So I am not in for a day of torture." Isabel said.

"Well not from the rest of the base, but your friends on the other hand…hell yeah." Sara said with a giggle as she bounced away.

"Hey Isabel." Hawk said as we sat down at the table with our trays, he had a silly grin on his face.

"Hi there Hawk." She said as Zack sat down next to her, the whole table was staring at them with little smirks.

"Alright we had loud sex get over it." Zack said going about eating his food, not looking Max, Krit, or Liz in the eye.

"And here he was making fun of Liz and me, last night we did not even have a chance to get busy since poor Liz was so traumatized from hearing her brother and her best friend having hot monkey sex." Alec said with a slight scowl.

"Don't remind me. I was looking to get some but the horror of hearing my brother screaming his pleasure was enough to make me swear off sex for life." Liz said Alec threw down his fork looking disgusted.

"Nice going Zack, I am not going to get sex because of you. Liz come on baby please you need to reconsider here." Alec begged.

"Of course I will still have sex with you, my swearing off sex only lasted until this morning. As long as I never have to hear them again I am good." Liz said kissing Alec on the cheek.

"All is right in the world again." Max said patting Alec on the back. Blaze suddenly started sniffing like crazy.

"You okay?" I asked the girl she just shook her head, her shoulders shaking.

"Y y yess." She said but it was not that convincing.

"What is wrong?" Ice asked his mate who was looking down at her plate.

"They did not give me any strawberries this morning." She cried everyone just looked at her.

"Is that your problem?" Kyle asked handing over his bowl, the young girl looked up with blurry gray eyes a look of utter joy on her face.

"Thanks." She said in a breathy voice before she devoured the bowl. Ice just laughed hugging her close and when Tess kissed Kyle on the cheek for being so nice he turned red rubbing the back of his neck.

"Gee Kyle you are going to be great when our Tess is pregnant." I said making him go an even deeper shade of red.

"Alright guys we need to go and get back on schedule. After the debrief last night Renfro told us to get right back on track." Ice said and the units split up and we all went on our way. Isabel, a glowering Michael, Tess and I went toward the area in the desert where we are supposed to go and practice our powers.

"Tomorrow we go back to school." Tess said.

"Yup tomorrow hell starts all over again." Michael said.

"Later today we have a briefing those of us involved." Isabel said.

"I hear Ice is less than thrilled about his mate being away from him for days at a time and that she will be surrounded by hormone driven teen males." I said.

"She already is here." Michael grunted.

"No here she is surrounded by hormone driven males that are way too scared and have instincts telling them that if they even so much as look at her twice her mate will kill them." Tess said.

"It will be weird going to school." I finally told them.

"I keep forgetting you have never actually gone to school. You will do fine, we will all make sure you do well and get on great." Isabel told me putting one of her arms around me, kind of making me uncomfortable. I do not really do the whole Lifetime movie of the week moment thing.

"Well at least Krit and I will be a little closer then Blaze and Ice." I said.

"Yeah since he is working at the Crashdown. They thought it would be weird having Liz's brother as a teacher." Michael said.

"Especially since Pam Troy has probably told the entire town by now who he is." Isabel said sounding less than thrilled.

"I wonder what grade they are going to place Blaze in." Isabel said.

"With the size of her brain probably in ours." Michael said still sounding sulky.

"What is it big guy?" I asked grabbing him by the elbow, he turned to me with big sad eyes.

"My sister is having sex with a guy I barely know but I know I can trust but still I barely know him and I had to hear them going at it all night long. To make matters worse I now know that Isabel is having sex." Michael said with a huff.

"Is that all?" Tess asked Isabel looked down at the desert floor in embarrassment.

"I mean I knew they were involved but never did I have to think about it nor was it thrown in my face." Michael said.

"Michael I am sorry you had to hear that." Isabel whispered.

"No you are not, not really anyway. You guys just don't get it I mean if you asked Zack, Isabel how he would feel if he heard Liz and Alec or Max and Biggs going at it he would tell you he feels the same way I do right now. Come on let's get to work." Michael said walking away ahead of us. Isabel went to move towards him but I grabbed her wrist holding her back.

"He needs to process things right now. It haz to be weird hearing the girl he considers a sister having sex with her boyfriend." I said.

"Just give him time to adjust, he is not mad or anything Isabel more like weirded out." Tess said. I could see how upset Isabel was by this but sadly there was nothing I could do, it was something that only time would be able to take care of.

Liz POV

It felt so good to be back here and training, it was no fun sitting around in Russia waiting for something to happen. My unit is about to go into the tank again, a guard is going around and attaching chains to our legs. They are going to yank us into the water and hold us under there for a specified amount of time, today it is six minutes. Blaze is sitting off to the side looking thankful that she does not have to do this exercise. No one likes the dunk tank, as a matter of fact this is one of the parts of Manticore that still haunts my dreams, being held underwater until I start to suffocate. I have seen too many of my unit members die in the dunk tank to feel anything but loathe for the box.

"Alright let them down." The guard yelled, we all start taking shallow breaths to hyperventilate and then with one final gulp of air we are under. It is a weird sight to see a bunch of people sinking to the bottom of a body of water at the same time all looking less than thrilled.

All ready I could feel my lungs hurt and the pressure of the gallons of water pressing every inch of my body hurt like a sledgehammer grinding my bones; but I knew that I would have to get through this. If we do not stay under for the specified amount of time then we have to go down again for that amount of time and then half a minute longer another time until we get it right. I could feel my lungs getting tighter begging for air but my training is telling my body to shut the hell up and focus on the task in front of me.

A yellow light flicked on in front of us letting us know that we were halfway there. To the left of me Max was perfectly still it was apparent that this was her least favorite thing in the world, she hates water and even more so she hates holding her breath under water. The blurry vision is coming on since I am so out of practice when it comes to holding my breath underwater, my body is begging for oxygen. The yellow light is now flashing that means we have a minute left. Slowly as the seconds tick on we start ascending until the green light flashes and we break the surface of the water all of us gasping for breath.

"I hate that." Alec groaned as he lay on the cement. Max looked like a drowned rat and I knew I looked the same.

"Sucks." Max muttered.

"Soldiers on your feet!" The officer yelled and we all jumped up, my body screaming in protest. "That was terrible, many of you were already starting to pass out. We are going to do this again soldiers and then another time after that and another time after that." The officer barked. My blood froze at his words; I was going back in the dunk tank. The chains started moving again and we all started the hyperventilating process again before we were once again pulled under. Now I remember why I hated this place so much.

Two hours and twenty-nine dunks later my unit was in the mess hall laying over our lunch. Blaze looked at all of us worriedly as none of us had enough energy to lift our forks.

"What happened to them?" Michael asked Blaze who was rubbing Ice's back.

"Dunk tank. They got it bad." Blaze said.

"How bad?" Zack asked I know he was looking at Max and I checking to see if the two of us were alright. I did not have the energy to tell him I was fine and that I was just too tired to care.

"Well you guys have to get moving, you have obstacle course next." Krit whispered feeling bad for us. I feel bad for myself at the moment I do not want to run all of those clicks today and there is no telling what barriers we are going to hit along the way but all I can do is pray that there is no water.

"Eat up guys." Ice commanded gently sitting up. I somehow managed to summon up enough strength to sit up and eat a few bites knowing that I would be kicking myself later if I did not eat something.

In no time at all, my entire unit was at the starting point of the obstacle course already we could see three huge walls we had to climb and one body of water, there was no telling what else was out there. "Alright soldiers listen up we are going to do this and we are going to give it our all." Ice said glaring at each of us daring us to challenge him. "We are going to do as well as we normally do if not better. You do not feel pain, you feel nothing at all!" Ice roared at us. It was as if my body was going on autopilot, I could feel my blood pumping faster preparing my body to work harder and faster.

"Unit get ready!" The officer yelled and we then at the sounding of a gun we were off. The running was my favorite part, there was just something about the way my feet hit the ground as I blurred around that gave me a rush. In no time at all I found myself at the wall and unlike the others who began to climb I vaulted three quarters of the way up and then climbed the rest, after all there were no rules that said I was not allowed to use my abilities to get ahead. I saw that Blaze had done the same and the girl appeared ahead of me. I watched as Blaze reached the top before jumping down off the four-story wall and landed in a crouch. I worked hard and got to the top as well and followed my 2IC's example and landed smoothly on my feet before I took off running again trying to catch up to Blaze, Ice and Alec who were well ahead of the rest of us.

Something inside me started to roar and another burst of energy came to me and spurred me on faster towards the next wall the others were climbing. It was a higher wall than the last one by about two floors. As I was about ten feet away from the wall I used all my strength and pushed off with my feet launching myself into the air kicking as I went to propel myself farther. It worked and I landed on top of the wall next to Blaze who looked at me with wide eyes before the two of us jumped and started running again. Oh yeah this feels good.


	63. Chapter 63

Part 63

Maria POV

We were waiting in the conference room for the others to show up. So far Krit's unit was there as well as the aliens but Liz's was still showering. Michael is sitting next to me looking ready to fall asleep, he is sitting as far away from Isabel as possible it looks like. The door opened and in walked Ice followed by a limping Alec, some girl named Petal, Hawk, and Blaze. I looked at them in confusion wondering where everyone else was but moments later the door opened again and the rest walked in. Liz went and sat in-between Max and Alec all of them looking ready to keel over.

"You all are looking well." Renfro said looking pointedly at unit three.

"You have all received your files detailing your mission. The enemy is moving in on us and soon they are going to make a play." Lydecker said.

"We have two enemies from what we have gathered and they are going to be coming at us on two different fronts and using different tactics. We have the skins and the familiars two very powerful enemies and we need to keep our ground covered. Having all of you pose as civilians in Roswell is the best way to ensure tactical advantage on our part." Renfro said.

I did not like the sound of that. I have no idea who I picked up on it but I knew that there was fear in their voices, they knew that there was no way we could be protected on all fronts and they had no idea what we were really going to be facing. It is scary knowing that these people who make it their life mission to scare the life out of other people are scared of this enemy. Oh I really need to talk to Michael later.

"566 you will be posing as a biology teacher, through your position you will have access to large numbers of the student body and access to teacher privileged information. 666, 716, and 665 will be joining the others in the student body. 294 you will be the new guidance counselor where you will have access to student files, look for any new students or unexplained instances." Renfro said.

"The rest of you will be assuming jobs within the community of Roswell and the two neighboring towns to keep an eye on who is coming in and out and if there have been any drastic changes in the population. Others will be making sweeps of the desert and streets. All of you need to remain vigilant." Lydecker said.

I hate the word vigilant it sounds so dirty. "Maria?" Michael asked I snapped back to attention and saw the room emptying out.

"Oops." I mumbled quickly getting up and following the others out the door. I could tell Michael and Ava were laughing at my lack of paying attention but at the moment I just wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible.

"Thinking about anything special?" Michael whispered into my ear as we were heading towards our cars so we could head to Roswell tonight.

"Yeah, what the hell am I going to wear tomorrow?" I said before bouncing away knowing that was not the answer he was looking for. I bounced over to Liz who was looking at me with an evil glare.

"What?" I asked.

"You have too much energy." She grumbled as I linked arms with her and Isabel.

"Oh Lizzie I am more tired than I have ever been in my life and tonight I get to sleep in my own bed!" I sang and Isabel grinned at the thought.

"Hey your right." Liz said perking up.

"This is not good for us men this means we have to go back to sleeping in our own beds." Zack said and I heard Michael whimper slightly.

"Oh no!" Liz whined suddenly.

"What?" I asked my best friend who looked as if her world was ending all of the sudden.

"My parents are going to be home and they are going to be so pissed when they find out I was at Manticore and they are going to be even more angry when they find out I am sleeping with Alec in their house." Liz said.

"Okay we need to fix this." Isabel said not wanting to get her friend in trouble.

"Alec do you want to stay with me?" Michael asked.

"Sure, is that alright Liz?" He asked I could not help but roll my eyes at how whipped this boy was.

"It is perfect. This way Zack, Krit, and Max can stay with me still." Liz said and Zack groaned again.

"Isabel." He whined.

"No Zack there is no way my parents are going to be okay with my older boyfriend sleeping in my bed let alone my house. You need to stay with Liz because when daddy is angry he is quite scary." Isabel said and Zack visibly tensed.

"I don't do well with father's never have taken to me." Zack grumbled.

"Same here." Alec said.

"Mom's are my enemy." Michael said.

"Well it may have something to do with all of them finding you in the beds of their daughters." I said and had to grin when Michael had to grace to blush.

"Hey if it makes you feel any better Liz here does not do well with mom's or well my mother." Isabel said making Liz blush deeply.

"Oh and why is that?" Alec asked as we got into a van.

"Her and my brother stayed out all night once in the desert and well my mom thought that her little boy had been deflowered." Isabel laughed and I had to giggle at how embarrassed Liz was.

"We just fell asleep I mean nothing I said got through to your mother." Liz said and Alec laughed pulling her best friend into his lap kissing her neck.

"Awe it looks like we all have embarrassing parent stories." I said.

"Deluca women are scary when they are pissed." Michael muttered.

"Might have something to do with you being caught in bed with her sixteen year old daughter." Liz said.

"She hit me with a newspaper." Michael grumbled. "She thought I was a dog." Michael grunted.

I occupied myself by looking out the window watching the bleak desert pass us by as we made our way back to Roswell where we were sure to get lectures from some of the parents. I knew that Liz wanted to face her parents head on by herself with her siblings so all I had to do was go home, but I knew that at night I was going to miss Michael like crazy.

Liz POV

Max, Krit, and Zack stood behind me as we entered the closed café. I was a solider trained to kill and yet the thought of facing my parents scared the crap out of me, not exactly something I am proud of. Krit gave me a little nudge and I got moving opening the door. I saw my dad sitting with his head in his hands at the counter, he looked up startled when the bell rang over the door.

"Liz?" He asked as I came in more, the other three were going to stay outside for a moment. "Where the hell have you been young lady?" He roared and it was then that Zack, Max and Krit made their entrance. My dad stopped cold when he saw who was behind me.

"What is going on here?" He asked looking at Zack fearfully. My dad was a smart man and he knew that whenever Zack showed up something bad was about to go down and that once again his world was going to be thrown off course.

"Dad we have something to tell you and you are not going to like it." I said and my dad sat down looking sick.

"What is it Lizzie?" He asked in a strangled voice.

"Sir Manticore is operational again and they have a base at Eagle Rock. We are effectively back in the fold as of about a month ago." Zack said I could tell from the look on my father's face that this was not what he was expecting, it was worse.

"Back in the fold what does that mean?" My dad asked looking furious.

"It means Mr. Parker that we are working with Manticore." Krit said.

"Dad we needed to get on their good side again. There is a war coming and we need help and they are our best chance of survival. We are facing two enemies that have powers and abilities unlike anything we have seen before." I tried to get my father to ease up. I knew that he was going to blame Zack for all of this, he always did. Sure my dad always pretended to be alright with my older brother but years of training on how to read people made me more aware of the fact that my father flinched every time Zack was near him.

"How bad is it?" Jeff asked.

"Bad." Max said in her pained voice.

"They are moving transgenics in around Roswell to keep an eye on things, we know that someone is going to make a move soon and we know that we need to be prepared." Zack said.

"They are placing some of the younger series in school with me and having some of the older ones pose as teachers." I said trying to get my dad to see that my rejoining the people who tortured me all my childhood was a good thing.

"Others are taking up jobs around town." Max said "I am getting a job at the real-estate office. Manticore lined one up for me." Max explained.

"Dad I know this is a lot to take in and I know that I had you and mom worried when you came home and I was not here, I was actually in Russia." I mumbled.

"Wait Russia." Jeff looked shocked which is becoming a common look on my dad's face tonight.

"We had a mission." Krit explained to my dad.

"Dad there are a few things we need to go over with you and I know that a lot of it is a lot to ask of you but please just hear us out. A lot of lives are depending on us right now." I said grabbing my dad's hands in my smaller ones. I led him over to a large booth and we all sat down to talk.

"Alright I am willing to hear you all out, I know that in order to protect my daughter I am going to need to work with you three." Jeff said and I gave my dad a small smile.

"Ah and my boyfriend." I mumbled.

"Max?" My dad asked and I recoiled slightly.

"Ah no daddy Max is way out of the picture, so out of the picture that he is currently locked in a cell at Eagle Rock." I said my dad looked shocked and horrified.

"What the hell gave those people the right to do something like that?" My dad roared.

"When he went insane and started stalking Liz putting her and this nation and planet at risk." Zack said in his deep commanding voice.

"Wait that boy stalked you?" My dad asked looking murderous, if me was a transgenic I would be worried.

"Yes and he did not take well to me dating another guy." I said.

"Who is this other guy and if I hear the words Kyle, or Michael I will hurt both." My dad said.

"Eww no it is neither of them. His name is Alec." I said.

"I have never heard of him."

"Mr. Parker he is a friend of mine and a Manticore alumni." Max said but I could tell from my father's expression that he was less than pleased by this news.

"So I take it then that he is your age." My dad said glaring at my older sister who did not back down.

"No." Max said and my dad seemed to visibly relax. "He is older."

"How much older?" My dad breathed out an angry breath.

"He is twenty four." I mumbled.

"24 Liz are you insane!" Jeff yelled.

"My point exactly." Zack said looking very happy that my dad was on his side.

"Yeah Zack remember when we had this conversation and I pointed out the fact that your girlfriend is 18." I bit out.

"So you are my sister and I am not dating you." Zack said.

"No but you are dating one of my best friends." I pointed out.

"So where is this Alec?" My dad asked breaking up our pending argument.

"He is staying with Michael." Krit said.

"Alright now what else do I need to know?" My dad asked.

"Well I was wondering if Krit could get a job here dad? He has experience and is a great cook and it would help us keep track of who is coming and going in Roswell." I said and my dad appeared to be pondering her request.

"Alright I agree we do need another cook. Now are the three of you staying here with us?" Jeff asked.

"Please daddy?" I asked I really wanted to spend more time with my family and I could tell that he was starting to cave when I gave him a puppy dog face.

"Fine you can stay with us we would be happy to have you. There are going to be ground rules though." My dad said and I groaned audibly not liking the sound of that.

"We expected that sir." Krit said and my dad gave him small smile.

"Rule number one is that you three call me dad." My dad said startling me and the others as well. "You three are my baby girls siblings and as such you are like my kids and it will raise less questions." Jeff said.

"Agreed." Max said giving my dad a small smile, I knew that she was happy that for a while she was going to have a dad. My dad gave her a small smile as well probably seeing me in her.

"Rule number two no having any significant others sleeping over. I know that all of you are legal but I don't want to know about your sex lives." My dad said and the three nodded in understanding.

"We accept that." Krit said.

"Alright and I also want to know what exactly you all are up against and what all my wife and I have missed while we were gone." Jeff said. I let out a deep sigh and with the help of the three filled my dad in on all the details.

That night Max and I eagerly crawled into my bed, shark DNA be damned the two of us are dead tired from all of that work so we are probably going to get a few hours of sleep. The next thing I knew it was morning and my mom came in to wake us up letting me know that I needed to get to school. I grudgingly made my way into my shower, the only positive aspect of going to school was being able to see my friends. I wonder how Blaze is going to take going to school, she has never been there and is not used to all of the drama.

"Liz honey there is some guy outside that says he is here to drive you to school." My mom said coming into my room as Max and I pulled on our clothes. I sniffed the air and grinned, it was Alec.

"Tell Alec I will be down in a second mom." I said flashing her a winning grin and my mom nodded before scurrying away to deliver my message.

"I bet your dad is going to flip when he meets Alec." Max laughed.

"My mom is probably going off right now to go tell him that some older guy is here for me. Imagine what they would say if they saw Blaze and Ice together." I laughed and my sister did as well as the two of us left my room, I grabbed my backpack on the way out.

"So your name is Alec." I hear my dad say in the café and I run down the stairs trying to save Alec from questioning.

"Hey ready to go? Thanks for picking me up. By mom and dad see you after school." I shout before dragging Alec out the front door towards his bike.

"Your dad is scary." Alec muttered.

"No he is only like that to boys who show an interest in me, otherwise he is a big teddy bear." I said climbing on the back of his bike wrapping my arms tightly around his waist.

"Oh sure a real teddy bear, Liz the guy looked ready to rip me a new one when he saw me. It's like I have this stamp on my forehead that says I slept with your daughter." Alec grumbled making me laugh.

"Oh you poor baby do you want me to protect you from my big mean daddy?" I asked nibbling his ear slightly.

"Yes." Alec groaned before starting the engine and taking me to school. We pulled up to school and I reluctantly got off the back of his bike.

"I will see you after school Lizzie, no worries." Alec said kissing me before he took off. I stood there for a moment before I went in search of my friends. I saw Maria and Michael at the end of the hall and endured the whispers as I made my way towards them.

"Hello lovebirds what is the latest gossip?" I asked slinging my arm around Maria who was laughing.

"Well apparently we have a new bio teacher who is one hell of a hottie and there are four new girls, one who happens to be Tess's twin sister." Maria laughed.

"So what are they going by?" I asked.

"Well Tina said that their names are Blaze and her twin brother Ryan, Petal Pearl, and Ava." Maria said laughing I do have to admit it is funny that Manticore is letting them use the names we gave them on this mission.

"Oh there is Ryan, does he always look that surly?" Maria asked and I saw my unit mate walking down the hall glaring at everyone in his path. His eyes landed on me and I could see relief briefly flash over his features.

"I think I am going to go and see if our new students need some help." I said with a giggle as I made my way over to him.

"Hey there you must be one of the new kids everyone is talking about. I'm Liz Parker." I said sticking out my hand for him to shake he gave me a small smirk before shaking my hand.

"Ryan Knight." He said.

"Well Ryan why don't you hang out whit my friends and I? I know that Maria and Michael are dying to meet you." I said trying to contain a laugh that wants to erupt at the silly situation.

"Thanks but I have to wait for my sister, do you mind?" He asked giving me a sheepish smile. He really is a good actor, Manticore taught him well.

"OMG Ryan some guy just hit on me." A red mess of a girl flew down the hall towards them in her low slung jeans and flowing green top.

"Hey Blaze." Ryan said catching his sister's attention. Blaze stopped and stared at me before extending her hand. "Hello there the name's Blaze Knight and who might you be?" She asked me. It is really funny introducing yourself to people you already know pretty well.

"Liz Parker, now come on you two my friends want to meet the new kids." I said dragging them along.

Down the hall I spotted Petal getting along with the cheerleaders, she would fit better with them. Besides they did need to spread out a bit but that did not mean she wanted Blaze and Ryan going too far away.

"So would you all mind showing us to our classes?" Blaze asked suddenly looking nervous.

"Sure let me see your time table." Maria said and the red head handed over the slip of paper.

"Wow these are advanced classes." Maria said. "You have all your classes with Liz." Maria grumbled.

"What about me?" Ryan asked handing the blonde his card. Maria took one look at it and snorted her amusement.

"Hope you like Kyle because you have all your classes with him." Maria giggled and Ryan looked pained.

"Cool." Kyle said not noticing the look on Ryan's face.

"Don't worry the classes are easy and people mostly goof off in them. I have no idea why Kyle was placed in those classes since he is smart but it gives you a chance to mingle with different groups here." Isabel said and Ryan apparently felt a little better about that then.

"Come on Knight let's go to woodshop." Kyle said and Ryan gave one last fearful look to Blaze and I before he disappeared.

"I am so sick right now." Blaze muttered just loud enough for me to hear as the two of us made our way to AP U.S. History, not exactly the best class to have first hour.

"Oh man are you going to be alright?" I asked not wanting my friend to hurl in the middle of class.

"I should be fine as long as no one smells too offensive. It is weird being around so many human teens at once, their smell is rather strong." Blaze grumbled.

"I know you should stay away from the gym, when I was younger it was hard even stepping into the locker rooms, it was times like that when I cursed my sense of smell." I laughed all eyes went to Blaze as we entered the room. She whispered something to the teacher and then came and sat down near me shifting uncomfortably under the stares of the entire class.

"Don't worry they will stop soon." I whispered this was going to be funny.


	64. Chapter 64

Part 64

Biggs POV

Okay human teenage girls are scary with a capital S. I swear if another girl thrusts her boobs into my face again I am going to go Manticore on all them and that is not good. My only relief was when Kyle and Ryan came in for remedial Biology. Ryan looked ready to fall asleep after five minutes but that is what happens when the school puts a genius in the slow class. Kyle on the other hand surprised me with how attentive he really is, I guess being around Liz and her friends for so long has started to rub off on him.

"Excuse me Mr. Rathers." Liz said coming into the room I had to stop myself from laughing at how sweet and innocent my best friend's girl looks right now. It seems that Liz is the little good girl of Roswell and her hanging around Alec will come as a complete shock to others. The playboy with the good girl how stereotypical.

"Ah Miss. Parker what can I do for you?" I asked as she came into my room. She had this glint in her eye like her older sister gets when she is about to do something naughty.

"Well sir I thought the two of us could sneak off to your office and you could give me a proper biology lesson." Liz said adjusting his tie slightly. Okay what the hell is going on here and why is Liz looking at me as if she wants to screw my brains out.

"Ah sure Liz that would be alright." I choke out not knowing how to respond to the young girl. Suddenly Liz burst out laughing her hand falling away from me.

"Sorry I just had to have some fun with you, Max paid me to get you riled up she said you would get all uncomfortable." Liz laughed and I rolled my eyes. Of course my girlfriend would tell her kid sister to do something like that. Max knew that I was not as smooth with the females as Alec and that when females were the aggressors I tended to get shy, well except with Max of course but she is different.

"That sounds like your sister alright. So what else can I do for you Miss Parker?" I asked getting into the role of teacher.

"I need your help with my dad." She blurted out shocking the hell out of me.

"What?" I splutter out.

"Biggs my dad and mom took one look at Alec and freaked. As Alec says he has I slept with your daughter stamped on his forehead and my dad is looking to make him go away. I was thinking that if my teacher talked him up or something or saw you two hanging out it would go down better. The whole he is from Manticore thing does not work either. All my dad sees is his baby girl dating a guy that he thinks is too old for her." Liz pouted.

"Yeah but you are not exactly little anymore Liz he has to realize that. You both are from Manticore and you are safer with him than anyone else." I said not seeing the logic in her father's thinking.

"Exactly my point but try telling that to my father. He sees everything that comes out that place as evil, well apart from me." Liz said.

"He is just looking to protect you." I let out a deep sigh knowing that if my best friend, girlfriend, and Liz were going to be happy, I was going to have to really butter Mr. Parker up to Alec. "Alright I will help you with this after all Alec is my best friend." I said giving her a small smile. Liz then surprised me when she sat down at one of the lab tables and pulled out her text book, moments later Blaze walked in and sat down next to her.

"Okay I am confused here what is this meeting or something?" I asked.

"No we are in your AP Biology this hour." Blaze said looking a little on the greenside.

"Oh goody." I said in a very un Biggs like voice.

"Yeah knew you would be pleased." Liz said giving me a huge grin.

"Parker." People called as they passed her. I could tell that Liz was not crazy about a large portion of the people in her class.

"Hey Parker where is Evans your usual partner?" A tall brunette asked with a vicious raised eyebrow.

"Max is at a different school for awhile. His parents felt it was best." Liz said I could tell she was not sure how to handle the situation so I felt it was best to step in now.

"Alright everyone grab a seat." I hollered. I noticed a kid in the back of the room, he was short with sandy brown hair. There was just something about the kid that had his senses tingling. He sniffed the air slightly to find a foreign sent and had to fight the urge to gag at the scent of a room full of human teens, the only comfort was Liz and Blaze who soothed his cat senses. There was defiantly something odd in the air but what he could not place.

"I am Mr. Rathers your new Biology teacher. Now we are going to play the usual getting to know each other games even though they suck." I said knowing that if I got these kids to talk I could pick up on their lies. "I will go first and tell you something about myself then I will go down the rows and then you will tell me something about yourselves and then you all get to ask me a question." I said knowing that would get most of them interested enough to get them to open up a little. "Okay so let's start in the front row, ladies names and info please." I said to Liz and Blaze.

"I am Liz Parker and I hate water." Liz said I knew she was giving me a test to go off of and I subtlety nodded at her.

"Alright Liz Parker now what is your question for me?" I asked her.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"25." I replied shifting my attention to Blaze.

"My name is Blaze Knight and I love action movies." Blaze said giving me a test example of a lie. It did not exactly have the same reactions like humans since we were all trained to hide our lies but it was a base. "Where did you grow up?" She asked.

"Seattle." The questions around the class were frivolous and went along the lines of am I dating anyone to what my favorite TV show is. Finally I got to the kid in the back row with the sandy blonde hair.

"My name is Seth Rider and I have an older brother named James." He said, I listened closely and almost did a happy dance when I realized the kid was lying to me. His question though threw me for a loop.

"Do you believe in aliens?" He asked looking me dead in the eye, I could not help but feel that this was some sort of sick challenge and one that I was willing to take. I continued to stare him in the eyes when I answered him.

"Yes." I saw something flash in his eyes before they went blank like before. I knew that this kid was someone to watch.

The rest of the day dragged on me for and I found myself having to dodge the attention of several of the female staff members which can get a little scary sometimes. Here I thought the teenage girls in my classes were bad but man the women make the females who worked at the brothels Alec and I used to go to look tame. At the end of the day I made my way towards the car that Manticore lent me for this mission only to find a tall busty blonde leaning against my car door. I just knew that this was not going to go well; her name was Pam Troy I had her in remedial Biology and she was terrible. I looked around and saw that there was no way out of this situation so I sucked it up and made my way to my car.

"Miss Troy is there a problem?" I asked I had to school myself so that I would not gag when the scent of her arousal hit me, man I need to get out of here quickly.

"Well I heard from one of the teachers that you were new here and I was wondering if I could show you around Roswell." Pam said coming closer to me. The others had warned me about her, I think it was Maria who called her a walking mattress and based on the different scents coming off of her I think that was a fair assessment.

"Ah actually my girlfriend's sister is going to show us around Roswell." I said trying to back away from the blonde and get into my car.

"Who is your girlfriend?" She asked and I flicked through my memory and remembered Max saying her last name was now going to be Parker for the mission to go along with the story and why she was staying with the Parker's.

"Maxie Parker." I said and I saw the blonde pause looking sick.

"Parker, so that would make Liz Parker her sister." Pam said and I have to say this seems like a stretch for her small brain.

"Right now if you will excuse me I need to get going." I said finally pushing past her and into my car. As I turned over the engine I could hear her mutter something.

"Parker, if it is the last thing I do I will bring you and your sister down starting with your boyfriends. It is only a matter of time before they are both mine." Pam said before flashing me a smile as she walked away. I knew that I had to go warn the other three that there is a slight complication to our lives.

Pulling up in front of the CrashDown I could see Liz and Maria fluttering around the café serving the masses. I can't believe what those two are wearing that has to be worse than some of the costumes we have all had to wear on missions I mean Liz's dress looks too small for her and with all of the male stares she is attracting I am guessing Alec and her father think the same thing. I walked inside and drew attention right away.

"Good afternoon Mr. Rathers and welcome to the CrashDown, how many?" Liz asked in a very perky voice. I looked around the café and saw Alec sitting in the back of the café in a business suit wearing glasses, a heck of a lot like the time he was on the Brassford mission.

"Actually Miss. Parker I am going to be joining your boyfriend." I said and she nodded leading me towards Alec.

"Alec." I said and the blonde smirked at me before taking off his glasses.

"Biggs my man how was work?" He asked me and I really have to admit this is a weird conversation for the two of us. The two of us are trained killers and here we are the teacher and the lawyer. I was shocked when Alec told me had a job as the new lawyer at the Evans firm but thanks to Manticore, Alec was perfect for the job.

"Stressful, I forgot how annoying teenage girls are." I said as Liz banged my drink on the table glaring at me. "Humans I mean of course." I quickly added as she stalked away. Alec just glared at me as his pissed off girlfriend ignored us.

"Man if you ruined my chances of scoring with my girlfriend you are so not getting any ever." Alec growled at me.

"I will explain it to her. I was actually talking about this one girl Pam Troy, man she really has it out for Liz." I said thinking back to the teenage girls vow to get back at Maxie and her kid sister.

Alec just shook his head already having had a run in with the vicious girl. "Yeah Maria and Liz said that girl has always been at odds with Liz, but it got worse when Liz started to date Max the mysterious man that every popular girl in school wanted to be with." Alec said making his voice freakishly high as he tried to imitate Maria and Liz gabbing.

"Your girl needs to be careful Pam is going to try and get at you to hurt Liz." I warned and Alec nodded.

"Thanks for the heads up. So back to your day, how was it otherwise?" Alec asked and I let out a deep groan making him laugh. Images of the day raced through my mind at an alarming rate.

"Besides the teenage girls you mean? Well let's just say I never realized how stupid norms were until today. In my remedial classes the only ones who had more than one brain cell working were either transgenic or friends of ours." I sighed remembering all of the vacant looks I had received that day. "But my advanced placement classes were good. There was a kid in one of my classes though that I am going to have to watch. After Liz and Blaze gave me a base reading for detecting lies this kid in the back of the room Seth Rider was lying to me. He asked me if I believed in aliens…it was as if he was testing me." I said thinking back to the kid who sat in the back of the classroom.

"What else did you detect from him?" Alec asked his blonde eyebrows knit together in worry.

"Not much, but I did catch a weird scent on him, it smelled vaguely familiar but I can't place it at the moment." I said as Liz came back over to our table and forced Alec to scoot over so she could sit with us.

"So teenage girls not your favorite?" Liz asked with a cheeky grin.

"You heard our conversation you should know." I grumbled not liking that she was getting so much joy out of this.

"Well it will only get worse from here." Liz said patting my hand earning a low growl from Alec. "Chill Alec it was just a tap." She hissed as Alec released the tension in his muscles. I looked at my best friend and rolled my eyes but I can understand his problem, it is hard to fight instincts and Liz touching another male, even a friendly one was not sitting well.

"Liz, how well do you know Seth Rider?" I asked watching as Alec looped his arm around Liz's shoulder and pulled her flush against his side. Liz scrunched up her face slightly as she tried to remember the teen.

"Not well, he just started two months ago, we have practically all of our classes together except my study hall because he has band." Liz said. "He seems nice enough but there is something off with him." She hummed.

"Well write him down in your report and keep an eye on him." Alec said and I nodded. "For all we know he could be a skin or a Familiar." Liz suddenly perked up looking excited.

"What is it?" I asked watching as the small girl practically bounced in her seat.

"There is a way to check if he is a Familiar." She grinned.

"Their arm." Alec said grabbing Liz's arm to show me her mark. I leaned forward to look and saw a funny looking scar that I never really to notice of before.

"When did you get that?" I asked.

"When I was tested by the Familars as a child. All the Familars have them it is part of their test to see if you are strong enough to survive and be one with them." Liz said and I just shook my head, that is very messed up. The bell over the door of the café rang and I could sense one of my own walking through the door, based on the scent and the feel I know it was Petal and from what I could tell she was with several human girls.

"She seems to be fitting in alright." Liz hummed looking at the blonde girl who was talking rather animatedly with the girls. Suddenly Liz's attention shifted to her mate and my best friend sitting next to her as she gave him a sneaky grin. "So sweetie how was your first day at the law firm?" Liz asked.

Alec shifted slightly in his seat before he answered her, "It was alright but apparently I am not the only new lawyer." Alec said. There was something in his tone that let Liz and I know that something was not right.

"What is it?" I asked as Alec leaned forward towards us more obviously not wanting to be overheard by any wandering human ears.

"Well his name is Jessie Ramirez and he comes off as a nice enough buy from a strict Hispanic family, but right when his eyes landed on me it was as if a switch was clicked on inside him and his hackles raised. He never said anything to me that was threatening but it was just something about him that had me on edge all day. The weird part was that he asked Philip Evans about his kids and where they were and what they were doing." Alec said.

"Sounds like a Familiar." I said letting out a deep sigh. I hated not knowing who my enemy was and how they were going to come at me. At least with the Skins the others have had experience fighting them but the Familars are a whole new game.

"That's what I was thinking." Alec sighed. "Liz, next time you talk to White…" love the way he spat the guy's name. "Could you ask him if he ever heard of the guy?" Alec asked and Liz nodded resting her head against his chest. Man I wish Max was here right now, seeing the two of them together really makes me want to hold my own mate just to make sure she is alright.

Blaze POV

I hate humans plain and simple, I hate them. They smell funny, they talk in riddles and have no respect for authority. Numerous times today I found myself having to prevent myself from slapping every last ignorant person right across the face. Not to mention having to resist the urge to scream and run away hiding every time a human male even so much as glanced at me.

I had asked my twin brother why so many of the hormonal human males kept staring at me and all he did was grunt that I was cute. Yeah that was not much of a help.

I walked into the strange café called the CrashDown that Liz's adoptive parents own and cringe. The smell of oil, grease, teenage hormones and human raged at me like a charging bull churning my stomach. Renfro and Lydecker told me I had to go there after school because it was where all the local teens hung out. Ryan said he would meet me there and so I checked around for him taking note of my surroundings, looking at all of the faces, people's locations and the locations of all the exits. I finally spotted my twin at the back of the café in a booth with Kyle and Tess and I slowly made my way over to them being mindful of where I walked not wanting to get human smell all over me.

"Hey Blaze." Tess chirped giving me one of her brilliant smiles.

"Hi guys." I sighed shoving my brother over on the bench to make room for what felt like my ever inflating form. "So what's good to eat here? I am starving." I asked making Kyle snicker but the dark look I sent him shut him right up.

"The Saturn Rings and Will Smith Burger are good." Tess said and I nodded as Maria stormed over to our table to take my order.

"What do you want?" She snapped startling me.

"Ah I will have the Will Smith Burger and Saturn Rings." I said staring at her not understanding why she was so upset. I could smell the irritation rolling off of her in waves and I have no idea what I did wrong.

"Gee Maria, what crawled up your butt and died?" Kyle asked. It was interesting to watch the human girl deflate before my eyes and the irritation to dissipate.

"Liz is taking a break and the new girl Abby keeps messing up all her orders and then I am the one that has to go over and deal with the angry customers…it has been a long day." She sighed and I nodded in understanding.

The backdoor to the break room opened sending a small rush of air my way. It was Michael who entered. I watched Maria as her sad and sullen expression turned sunny instantly sending an unknown stabbing pain through me. It was an odd feeling sort of like the feeling I used to get when the other members of my unit would go on a mission leaving Ryan and I behind.

Ryan moved next to me and suddenly I found my twin glued to my side. I turned to look at him wondering why he moved closer but he just smiled at me.

"You alright?" Tess questioned softly.

"She misses the rest of our unit and Ice, especially Ice." Ryan said and I think he is right. The odd sensation I feel must be loss. I guess being away from my mate for so long is going to be harder than I thought. Suddenly the weekend feels terribly far away and all I want to do is go crawling back to Manticore and its familiar people and familiar comforting smells. I think it is safe to say I hate high school.

"You get to go back this weekend right?" Kyle asked and I nodded.

"Well we are just going to have to keep you occupied until then." Tess said with a firm nod.

"Well Ryan and I got enough homework to keep us busy for hours." Kyle said making me laugh, the human is just too funny. "What?" He asked looking a little put off.

"He already finished." I snickered watching as disgust swept across Kyle's face.

"Oh that is not normal." Kyle huffed making the rest of us laugh.

"Well man, I'm not normal." Ryan said giving him one of our twin patent smirks.

I tuned out the rest of their conversation and went back to people watching. Krit was in the break room with Ava doing something naughty. Liz was exiting her booth to go back to work not that, what I assume is her father, is shoot her a dirty look.

The bell over the café door rang again and a cold feeling crept up on me. It felt as if someone had taken an ice cube and held it over the base of my neck letting the cold beads slowly drip down sending chills through me. A man of average build walked in but I knew something was off with him. I noticed the other transgenic's tensed as well but a few seemed to recognize the man.

"Shit." Kyle hissed sliding down in the booth, as if that would really hide him.

Liz turned from the pickup window and jerked to a stop. I do have to hand it to her, if I was not a transgenic and trained to read people I would not have picked up on her shock.

"Ames…" Liz said not noticing her father's annoyed look. "What are you doing here?" She hissed pulling him towards the break room. I wanted to warn her that her brother and his mate were making up for those few hours she spent at school but it was too late and Liz and Ames were in the break room and out in a flash.

"That is disgusting." Ames growled making Tess jump. The other patrons in the café stared at the strange man as he grabbed a hold of Liz's arm which was a very bad idea. Alec snapped to his feet and let out a low growl making all the other male transgenic's in the café growl back in warning to the strange male touching one of their females.

None of the humans in the café knew anything was going on, all they knew was Liz was with a strange guy. Liz gently removed the man's hand from her arm sending a warning look at Alec who just continued to glare at the man. This sure is an interesting situation, I believe the humans would call this dinner and a show.

Ames POV

What a bunch of freaks. I can hear 494 growling at me to release my sister but hell if I care, she was my sister long before she was his mate. Besides it's not like I am going to do to her what that brother of her was doing to that blonde girl in the break room.

I felt Liz remove my hand from her arm and I fought the urge to roll my eyes. She spends way too much time with these freaks. "If you will excuse us, Liz and I have something to discuss." I said sending a smirk at the male openly glaring at me as I headed out the door of the café knowing that Liz would follow me after fiving the human, her father, an excuse. Moments later she joined me by the dumpster looking less than impressed with her little arms crossed over her chest.

"What is it?" She growled at me. I just chuckled at her knowing she was trying to intimidate me but I know she is not where near in her training to do damage to me.

"We need to step up your training, the council has moved up their schedule." I said watching as her eyes flashed her distress.

"What do we need to do?" Liz asked.

"You need to let your people know that they need to be on the lookout. I know that the council has started to move people into Roswell. I don't know who or where but they are slowly moving in." I said and watched as Liz made a mental note of what I said to her. "Also, we need to work on your pain blocking and now."

"But I have to work." She huffed and I was tempted to ask her if she was five but I held back not wanting to piss her off even more.

"Fine. Then how about we get together after work?" I asked watching as she chewed on her bottom lip, a silly human habit that I will need to rid her of. It made her look vulnerable and showed her distress to the enemy.

"Alright but Alec will want to come along with me…he does not exactly trust you and e is already having issues with letting me out of his sight." She said and this time I did roll my eyes.

"No." I bit out.

"Why not?" She asked narrowing her eyes at me.

"Because what I am showing you is sacred Familiar business and he is not one of us." I ground out trying to remain calm. If at all possible Liz's eyes narrowed even father and I knew then that I had said something wrong.

"Well in case you hadn't noticed I am not exactly a familiar either." She hissed getting ready to bolt away.

"Yes you are. Liz I do not want him there he will distract you."

"No he will not. Alec makes me strange and I need him around." She said and for some reason this did not sit well with me. She was not like this before something is off.

"Liz what is going on?" I asked narrowing my eyes at her. Her small frame practically deflated before me.

"I don't know." She whispered.


	65. Chapter 65

Part 65

Ice POV

To say I am not happy with Blaze being off base and away from me right now would be an understatement. I feel as if I am going mad and my actions have been less than stellar since she has been away and this was just what Manticore had feared.

The original plan had been for me to go to Roswell as well and pose as either Blaze and Ryan's father, older brother, or something like that, but a last minute problem with the X7's made it so I could not go. The X7's have started to reach maturity and it took several of us older males to keep the males in line while the guards deal with the females.

"Hey 277 you are needed in the X7 rec. room." A guard barked. I quickly got up from my cot and headed towards the section in a blur knowing that the situation could turn deadly fast.

I arrived at the room having heard the roars of rage halls away and saw the snarling mass destroying the room. Several of the human guards were on the ground unconscious. I saw three males in a fight and blurred to break them up. I grabbed a blonde teen by the back of his neck and snapped him backwards as he flailed about; applying more pressure to his neck he passed out on the floor and two human guards raced to lock him up in solitary. Another X5 male was trying to break up the two but there was no opening.

"Solider stop!" I growled and watched as the two reluctantly released each other and turned to face me the alpha male. I could see the defiance simmering in their eyes waiting to bubble out, but instinct told them not to mess with me. I motioned the guards forward never breaking eyes contact with the two males and watched as the guards stunned them before taking them away.

"Very good 277." A deep male voice said from behind me. I know that voice and fighting the urge to rip his throat out is taking a lot of concentration.

"Thank you sir." I said making sure my voice and body remained neutral as I turned to face the most hated man in Manticore, Lisimba.

I took a deep breath to calm myself and froze. That scent I know that scent better than my own, it was Blaze. Her scent was surrounding him in a thick fog. The animal in me started to claw its way forward in a blinding rage when I scented my mate all over the human. Before I knew what was happening a dark deep growl ripped from my chest as I started to circle the human male.

The guards knew something was wrong with me but they did not know if they should make a move to stop me or let the situation play out. One of the guards made a move to help Lisimba but one of his friends stuck out an arm to stop him knowing I would more than likely rip the human apart for interfering.

"What is going on?" Renfro asked one of the guards as she and Lydecker entered the room.

"No idea. 277 suddenly turned on director Lisimba." One of the guards said.

"Well there had to be something." Lydecker snapped. "The alpha males of the base or hell all of Manticore does not suddenly just decide to attack someone."

"But sir all Director Lisimba did was enter the room and 277 started to growl at him. He did nothing." Another guard argued. I was furious all I wanted to do was roar and yell that the male was covered in my mate's scent.

Several of the younger X7's remaining in the room scented that something was off and started to sniff the air to see if they could determine the problem. I moved closer to the human sensing his growing fear with deep satisfaction waiting for the perfect opportunity the perfect time to kill him.

"933 report!" Renfro barked at the bristling X7 who I know has picked up on my problem.

"Director, X5 666, her scent is on the human." The little soldier reported at attention. Renfro and Lydecker sucked in distressed gasps knowing I was going to kill the horrible human in front of me.

"277, Ice, I am sure there is a reasonable explanation for all of this." Renfro tried to sooth in a calming tone but I could hear her heart hammering in her chest. Then I saw it, the perfect opening and I took it. He was dead before he could even scream.

Liz POV

I don't know what is wrong with me but I can sense something is off. Ames finally relented and agreed to let Alec come with me to the training session after work. It took my dad some major convincing to let me go after my shift but when he found out Alec was coming along he surprisingly agreed to let me go. That is how the three of us ended up at the rock quarry outside of Roswell to practice my pain threshold, with Alec and Ames glaring fireclay at each other.

"Alright Liz we are going to start off small and see what point you can block to." Ames said pulling out three large black suitcases from the trunk of his government issue ar. "Manticore taught you the basics but they never pushed it to the extreme and showed you how far you can go when you don't have to worry about a silly mental road block like pain." He said as he opened the first suitcase to reveal objects and weapons; ranging in size from needles to butcher's knives and meat cleavers.

"What are you going to do with those?" Alec asked his eyes narrowing on the knives. Ames smirked at my mate and I knew this was not going to be good.

"I am going to stick them in your girlfriend." He said which I already knew but hearing it said aloud sent waves of fear through me, I just knew that this was going to hurt.

"Like hell you are." Alec growled getting up from his boulder and into my half brother's face who just smirked at him.

"Do you really think you can stop me 494?" He asked arching a cocky eyebrow at Alec who stiffened even more.

"I know I can." Alec ground out and in a snap the two were at each other's throats.

Alec kicked Ames in the stomach barely knocking the wind out of him before White grabbed his foot and twisted the wrong way sending a reflex through Alec's leg forcing his body to flip. Alec swung his other leg up and clipped Ames in the head knocking himself free and pushing Ames away. My brother was on him in a flash punching Alec in the jaw but Alec did not even register the pain as he wrenched Ames's arm away and slammed his arm onto the Familiar's elbow snapping the bone in a sickening crack. Ames brushed off the break not even feeling it as he kicked Alec in the chest sending him flying back with a smack as he landed on a boulder. Alec flipped up right not registering the trickle of blood dripping from his forehead as he blurred at Ames who was waiting for his attack. Alec flipped at the last second landing behind White before he slammed his fist down on the back of his knee forcing White to the ground.

White let out a snarl as he swept his leg towards Alec who anticipated the move and caught his leg as he snapped the ankle breaking yet another bone. Ames used his weight and momentum as he jackknifed off the ground slamming his foot into Alec's head with a thud. Alec staggered back but kept in the fight. I wanted to break them up but I knew there was no way I could get in there or through to them.

"You know more about pain blocking than I thought 494." Ames laughed suddenly as the two males stood there circling each other.

"What?" I asked as my brother let go of his fighting stance and turned to face but still kept a wary eye on Alec who was slowly easing up as well.

"Your boyfriend has two broken ribs a broken tibia and a cracked skull but the pain it seems is not registering." Ames laughed wiping the blood off his lip. "I take it Manticore taught you more than I realized."

"No, they taught us the basics." Alec snapped but I caught the strange flash in his eyes and knew that there was more to what he was saying then he let on.

"Really then why are you still standing?" Ames asked smiling at Alec who let out a low growl.

"It does not matter…" I tried but both just sent me a look. The two are more alike than they realize.

"No, how is it 494 that you got so good at blocking pain?" Ames asked cackling slightly. "What happed to build up your pain blocking to the point where you could almost pass as a Familiar?"

Alec let out a dark humorless laugh as he glared at White through raging eyes. "Probably was all those years I spent in reconditioning and psy opps." Alec said.

"Maybe." Ames laughed. "But that skill you have makes you stronger in a fight. It keeps your mind clear so you can continue to think of how to take down your enemy." Ames said. "It is a skill Liz needs to know if she wants to survive against the best of the Familiars who are coming after all of you."

Alec continued to glare at my brother who appeared to be taking in the situation. "I promise her learning to block pain will not be like your learning to block pain." Ames said watching Alec for any sign of his relenting. I saw his stiff posture loosen slightly and knew in that moment that he had just agreed to my learning to block pain from my half brother.

Three hours later I found myself staggering into the café my parents own with Alec's help. To the ordinary human it would just look as if I was holding onto Alec tightly but I know that the transgenic's and my friends could tell something was wrong with me as Alec led me through the café and upstairs to the apartment.

"Liz?" My mom asked worry clear in her voice as she watched Alec drag me into my room and help me onto my bed. "Sweetie what is wrong?" My mother asked nearing hysterics when I failed to respond since Ames crushed my vocal cords it is kind of hard to respond to her. It is taking everything in me not to think about the pain and push it into the back of my mind as both Ames and Alec instructed.

Apparently Manticore had taught me to block pain up to major stab wounds and more than one broken bone. "She got her ass kicked by her brother." Alec said as he gingerly took off my shoes being mindful of my broken foot and broken ankle.

"She what?" Nancy shrieked her blue eyes wide with terror and anger. "Zack…"

"No not Zack. It was Ames." Alec corrected for me as I adjusted myself in bed so I can get some rest and allow my body to being to heal itself.

"Ames. I don't believe I have heard of this brother." My mother spat. "Is he Manticore?" She asked her eyes glaring daggers at Alec who just brushed off her backhanded accusation.

"Hardly." Alec scoffed, "and if he were to hear you say that he would rip out your tongue for even suggesting that." Alec said effectively shutting Nancy up.

"Liz?" Max asked standing in the doorway of her bedroom dressed in a gray business suit looking worriedly at me. I pinched Alec letting him know that he needed to let my sister know that I was alright.

"She is going to be alright Maxie." Alec said.

"I know but that is not the only reason I am here. I wanted to let the two of you know that Manticore came and picked up Blaze two hours ago." Max said her large brown eyes full of worry as she let her soldier mask down.

I wanted to scream why and wanted to demand answers but Alec took care of that for me. "Why?" He asked.

"It's Manticore they did not exactly give a reason." Max spat looking tiredly worried about out unit mate and friend.

"They will probably send her back here tomorrow in time for school to keep up appearances for the mission." Alec said bringing my sister and I some comfort knowing the mission was everything to Manticore.

"I hope you're right." Max whispered before she disappeared and my mother soon joined her.

Ice POV

I really hate the tank. It is so small and forces me to contort my body into unnatural positions and limits my oxygen intake forcing me to school my breathing. Renfro and Lydecker stood on the other side of the glass glancing in my direction every so often as they argued back and forth. I could not hear what they were saying because the glass was specially created so that those of us with sensitive hearing could not hear what was being said on the other side of the glass but they could hear us. If I did not have the ability to read lips I would have no idea what was going on.

Apparently they had the tech teams review the surveillance cameras around the base to see what Lisimba was doing before I confronted him in the X7 rec. room. I saw them bring up a video feed on the large screen in front of the tank, moments later the intercom kicked on.

"277 you need to see this." Director Renfro said and I focused my gaze on the screen using my enhanced vision to see across the room in crisp detail.

The feed showed Lisimba glancing over his shoulder as he made his way down the deserted corridor making his way towards the medical wing. Ice watched as the human entered the sterile room not realizing that there were cameras even in there, none of the medical staff even knew this.

"Do you have it?" Lisimba asked a figure just out of camera range.

"Yes but I don't see why you need it." Edna the nurse said coming into camera view holding a small aerosol bottle.

"Let's just say that once I do this, 277 will be out of my way and 666 out of yours." Lisimba said grabbing the small canister with sinister glee. I could feel the rage building in me at the thought of those two working together to get us apart.

"But 666 is with child…" Edna said appearing for the first time nervous. "I don't think you should tamper with that it is dangerous to go after a mated pair especially when offspring are involved." She tried to warn her knowledge of the creatures she worked with brimming forward.

"Don't worry the guards will stop him before he does too much damage to me, I want him to do just enough to have him taken away and out of 666's life and this will make sure of that." Lisimba said popping off the cap as he sprayed something all over himself.

"Not so much!" Edna whimpered knowing that this was not going to end well but since he was one of her bosses she was helpless to do anything.

"I know what I am doing." Lisimba ground out and Edna cowered away knowing that he had just doused himself in X5 666's potent scent and enough of it to make 277 go crazy.

"But sir these were created for separation anxiety issues not to use for other things…" Now Ice knew what the human had sprayed himself with, it was Blaze's pheromones that the doctors had collected a year ago when the breeding program began so that he would not go crazy missing her scent when the sheets in his room were changed. The cleaning staff knew to spray his linens with her scent when she was away and vice versa to prevent them from inflicting harm on themselves and others.

"Tell no one about this." Lisimba growled before he left the medical wing and headed in the direction of the X7 rec. room. Renfro clicked off the screen and stared hard at me with…was that sympathy? Hell this is new. My mood is no better though because the sensory memory of Blaze on that human is still clawing at me the animal in me screaming that her scent is supposed to be on me and only me and that my scent was the only scent to be on her.

The com clicked off again and I watched as Lydecker and her muttered back and forth to each other. I knew from reading Lydecker's lips that they were sending me back to my cell hoping that I had cooled off enough now, but if anything I have just been allowed to stew in my misery. I was let out of the tank and four guards escorted me to my barracks I could sense that they were being extra cautious around me not wanting to set me off. Little did they realize that their mere presence was not helping. One of the guards opened the metal door and I went in and they slammed it shut before making a hasty retreat. I glared after them before finally taking in my room and then it hit me like a freight train, Blaze's strong scent. I glanced at my bed and sure enough there she was laying cuddled up to my pillow staring at me.

"Hi." She said and I snapped. Sometimes the animal urges are too great to deny and this is one of those times. I had her pinned down before I could stop myself and the sound of ripping material did not even faze me as I sought my mate who was willingly surrendering herself to me spurring me on. She seems to sense my distress and for once is not fighting me for dominance and is letting me take complete control. I slammed into her growling as I bit her shoulder feeling the warm trickle of her blood on my tongue. A whisper in the back of my mind told me to be careful with my mate that she was carrying my young. I continued to slam into her relishing in the sounds escaping her, sounds of submission and pleasure. I clung to her for hours never letting her down from her pleasurable high, an impossible feat for a human male but with my animal splice I was able to keep at her. After what felt like seconds but was really hours I finally relented and let her roll out from under me with a whimper.

"You alright?" I asked immediately concerned at her pained expression.

"Sore." She grunted tucking herself into my side. Now that I was calming down off my testosterone high my protective instincts were taking over and panic started to flare in me.

"Come on I am taking you to med bay." I said not really wanting her to go there but if I hurt her…

"No I am fine, there might be some small bleeding but nothing serious." She mumbled her eyes dropping sleepily.

"Bleeding!" I shouted rousing her awake. "No we are going."

"Ice you screwed me for hours that would tear a normal human female to bits and cause massive trauma. I am not normal therefore damage is minimal and superficial, trust me I know my body." She grumbled but my panic was still there. She is young and her body will have trouble with my kids as it is but, a full grown male, just tore into her for a long period of time I am worried about her. "Ice I am fine trust me I would know if something was not right." She said and I did trust her to know her body so if she said she was not worried I knew I had to back off and let her be in control there.

"Alright." I sighed wrapping her back around me clinging to her small form.

"So mind telling me what caused this sudden bout of testosterone overload that caused Lydecker to personally come and get me?" She asked as I traced my hand down her soft side. I tensed slightly but I knew she needed to know what happened so taking a deep breath I spilled what happened to her. She tensed when I told her about Lisimba and her scent being all over him and what I did followed by what the video feed showed.

"Why would he do that?" She asked softly her fingers digging into my side but I did not care I was just happy she was there and wrapped around me.

"I don't know I wish I did but I don't and it's not like I stopped to question him when I was killing him I just reacted." I grumbled.

"I know." She soothed easing her grip on my side to run her hand over my chest in a comforting stroking motion. "I also know that Renfro and Lydecker are not about to let this go, Ice they will figure out what he thought he was going to gain by doing that." Blaze said plopping a kiss on my chest over an old scar. Scars were rare on transgenic's because we heal so fast but when I was ten I was flayed open by a creature in the basement and the reminder of the grisly incident is a faint white scar on the side of my chest.

"Lydecker maybe, but I somehow get the feeling that Renfro and Lisimba were working together on something and it backfired on her." I said thinking back to the blonde director's pinched face and the slight tick in her jaw when she saw Lisimba and watched the video feed it was the expression of someone who had been betrayed.

"Well then she will really want to know what the hell he was playing at, she is not someone easily betrayed." Blaze said and I grunted in agreement. One thing everyone at Manticore can agree on is that you do not cross that bitch or as the humans say your ass is grass.

Lydecker POV

Something is wrong I can feel it. I knew that man coming here was trouble but Elizabeth as adamant that Lisimba come to the new base. I did not get to the top of command being an idiot and when she started spending unnecessary amounts of time with the man I knew the two of them were plotting something. My suspicions have been confirmed.

I marched down the hall at a soft clip heading for the Doctor/Director Renfro's office. The gray door loomed ahead and I raped confidently on the door. "Enter." She said and I was in. "Ah Dex what can I do for you?" She asked looking up from a form she was filling out.

I took a seat in one of her chairs giving her one of my cold stares. "You can tell me what the hell you and Lisimba were up to." I said keeping my tone light. She looked at me and I could see the badly hidden unease on her pale pointed face. I might take a light tone with her but she knows I am deadly serious.

"Nothing Dex…"

"Before you try and give me any more bullshit think about what you are trying to gain and if it is really worth making an enemy of me." I said and watched as she paused for a moment.

Her slender shoulders slumped in defeat as she stared me, it is fun to watch a strong woman break. "We were working together but I swear Donald I did not know he was going to do that." She said slamming her palms onto her desk rattling its contents.

"So what was the plan?" I asked.

"The better question was what is not in the plan. I swear Dex at first it was just about making the soldiers stronger and better. We were going to start our own base in Nebraska. We would watch the X series to see which ones we would want." Renfro said for once looking like a vulnerable human and not a heinous bitch, interesting.

"What did you see start to change?" I asked knowing that this woman was as perceptive as me.

"I started noticing that he watched the females a little too closely especially 513, 666 and 293. These past few years it has gotten worse though he had taken to watching them with their mates on camera. At first I thought it was too see if we should take the mates with them which I was all for but…"

"But you noticed that it was not about picking soldiers it was an obsession in the making. I did notice this." I pointed out and watched as relief came over her.

"Thank you." She whispered. "Here I thought I was going crazy seeing only what I wanted to see."

"I take it 666 or Blaze was his main focus." I grumbled and she nodded.

"Now I know it is not because of her superior skills as a soldier. Donald she is fifteen!" Elizabeth growled looking mildly sick, didn't know she had a conscious.

"Yes and her mate is much older than her."

"That is different and you know it. 277 was going on instinct not some perverted fantasy." She grumbled and I nodded knowing that there was a difference but not one that the outside world would see.

"You think that Lisimba was trying to go behind your back to acquire 666 for his own uses." I said and watched as she reluctantly nodded.

"I am apologize for going behind your back and I am sorry I put the kids in danger." She said. This is a first for her, she does not apologize much if ever. She really means it and that alone is going to save her life.

"You are not out of the woods here Elizabeth. We need to do damage control. 277 killed Lisimba we need to fix this because he is still in a volatile state, he is going to need answers or we are going to have a raging male on our hands." I said.

"I know, as much as it kills me to say this." She took a deep breath and composed herself. "I need to tell them what happened and explain everything." She said not meeting my gaze. This is a very different Renfro than I am used to very different.

"Is this what you really want?" I asked.

"Yes, we need them in this fight and the only way to gain their trust back is to be upfront with them. We have learned this the hard way." She said and I nodded, that we have.

"Alright I will call a meeting for Friday night. For the alpha and beta units." I said and she nodded looking slightly ill. "Coming clean was the right thing to do." I said as I headed to the door. "It might have saved your life." I added turning to face her once again. "Because 277 knows you are involved in this somehow, I am not sure how he knows but my gut tells me that he does." I said before leaving.

Guest POV

The time is coming I can feel it. The troops have started to arrive and I am in charge of slowly filtering the first wave into Roswell. My second tells me that there is a slight snag though and this worries me. There are others moving in as well, others that our sensors tell us are not exactly human. My Lord tells me that he is coming soon and that when he gives the signal the war was going to be on and the precious little Royal Four was going to finally be gone. The war was theirs to finally win.

"Sir, we have an open channel with his majesty of Sero." A timid voice rang shrilly from behind him. I rolled my eyes and got up from the chair tossing the human magazine back onto the pile.

"What does he want?" I snarled at the soldier who just cowered under his gaze. "Never mind." I spat not waiting for the weak man to reply.

I stormed into the makeshift communications room and saw a pinched blue face on the alien monitor looking very out of place in the human living room. "Larek." I spat as the blue man with white markings under his eyes and a bald head just sat there looking half shocked and half angry.

"Nicholas."


	66. Chapter 66

Part 66

Nicholas POV

"Nicholas." The little blue man spat. "I was hoping that the rumors were true, but I see that once again inter galactic gossip is once again wrong. Must do something about that." Larek muttered.

"And what rumors would you be talking about?" I asked

"The ones claiming you are dead thanks to the Royal Four."

I rolled my eyes at that one, "Right like those little half breeds could kill me." I smirked.

"Nope just an illusion I have perfected over the years. You should know by now Larek that it is harder than that to kill me." I said and the blue man nodded his head.

"Unfortunately that is true."

"Oh you sound anxious to get rid of me old man, but I know that can't be true." I said glaring at the disgusting creature on the monitor. I could see Larek twitch on screen whishing he could rip into me but he knows that if he says the wrong thing I will order his planets rations cut in half. Larek is a smart man and an intelligent leader; he knows not to mess with me. "Have a nice rotation Larek." I laughed before disconnecting.

I turned around in the room and glared at the little peon who allowed the transmission to go through. "What made you think that letting him through was a good idea?" I growled. "The reason we didn't tell anyone that I was still alive was so that our lord would have the advantage of surprise. Now Larek the loyal rebel is going to go running off to his little glowing friends and spoil our surprise!" I shouted my hand seeking my stomach to itch. I looked down and saw a layer of my skin in my hand and I let out a frustrated yell.

"Now look at what you have done! All of this yelling is making me shed!" I yelled. I raised my hand and blasted the soldier watching as he turned to dust with intense satisfaction. "That is much better. I always said a good kill is an excellent way to reduce stress."

Liz POV

I can't explain how I am feeling I just feel off. I roll over in bed noticing that most of my wounds are healed. Alec's arm tightened around me as I shifted pulling me closer. "I know you are awake." His voice deep and husky with sleep. "Can you speak this morning?" He asked his hand reaching up to stroke my throat.

I opened my mouth and tried to speak, "Yes." I croaked my voice box still slightly damaged but useable.

"Awe Lizzie you sound sexy with a damaged voice box." Alec laughed still stroking my throat.

"Ha ha." I croaked. "I need to get up for school." I said and he groaned.

"And I need to be at work in an hour." He sighed.

"Come on you can shower with me." I said getting up from bed knowing that he would follow me.

"My Lizzie what are you thinking?" Alec asked laughing as I stripped for him turning on the hot water in my shower.

"I am thinking that it has been too long since I last enjoyed any time with my boyfriend and that the shower is big enough for the two of us." I giggled as he picked me up kissing my neck.

"Good thinking baby." He said.

"Liz!" I heard my dad yell and the two of us froze hearing my dad come into my room after knocking. "Lizzie!" He yelled.

"Maybe he won't come in here." Alec hissed and I desperately hoped so.

"Lizzie…" The door to my bathroom burst open and my worst fears were made reality as my father entered the bathroom only to see me his daughter naked with my legs wrapped around an almost naked Alec.

"Hi daddy." I croaked.

"Oh shit."

I had never been so grateful to get to school in my life, after Alec dropped me off I raced inside and sought my friends needing to unload my embarrassment on them. I spotted Maria and Isabel down the hall and raced towards them. "My social life is over." I whined hugging my chicas.

"Ah Liz?" Isabel asked.

"My daddy walked in on me this morning in the bathroom."

"Not like it has never happened before he is your dad." Maria said.

"Yeah but I was naked and Alec was holding me." I whined watching as the two of them pushed their lips together into a tight line to hold in their laughter. "Hey this is not funny!" I hissed. "How would you like it if your mom or dad walked in on you?"

"Ah my mom has already caught Michael in my bed Liz." Maria reminded me.

"Yes but neither of you were naked at the time." I pointed out and she nodded in agreement.

"What did your dad do?" Isabel asked her face turning red as she tried to hold in her laugh. Little spits of air were escaping her as she started to laugh hunching forward.

"Well after Alec growled at him to leave, you know how guys get about other guys looking at their women even if it is their father. Well after my dad closed the girl I was mortified and threw on a bathrobe and Alec pulled his clothes back on and we went out to talk to my dad who was sitting on my bed. He looked…"

"Like a dad who just realized his baby girl is no longer a baby and is having sex." Isabel said and I nodded.

"But Liz he has to have realized you were having sex long before Alec I mean you went into heat like two three times a year." Maria said.

"But my dad never had to have a visual."

"Good morning everyone how are you all doing on this fine morning?" Kyle asked coming in with his arm around Tess while she looped arms with Ava.

"Morning and good do not belong in the same sentence Valenti." Michael grunted snaking his arms around Maria as he joined the group.

"Yeah Liz here is off to the worst morning yet." Isabel said.

"Her dad caught her and Alec."

"Oh." Kyle breathed, "Good thing that guy has super human genes and all that or else he would be six feet under."

There is that strange feeling again, it feels so different I can tell it is there. I closed my eyes trying to block out the rest of the world and just focused in on myself wondering if it was an injury from last night or training at Manticore that I was feeling. There was nothing out of the ordinary besides cuts and a few bumps. My hormone levels were a bit up but that could be due to anything.

"Oh." I breathed when my body started talking to me louder. My hormone levels were up.

"Liz?" Ava asked gently touching my arm snapping me back to reality. "Sumthin wrong?" She asked.

"Ah no I am just thinking about how I am going to make up with my dad. Come on we need to get to class." I said before heading off. I got to my first hour class and sat down when I felt a presence next to me, I turned and there was Blaze.

"Hey you." I took her in and saw that she was moving carefully being mindful of certain movements.

"Hey Liz." Blaze said wincing when she sat down.

"You alright?" I asked scenting the faint aroma of blood in the air. "Oh god the…" Blaze held up a hand and shook her head.

"Nothing like that, just Ice getting a little too rough." She said.

"So why did Lydecker pick you up?" I asked.

"Lisimba messed with Ice and Ice killed him." She said and I felt the air rush out of me.

"What the hell did that monster do to Ice?" I hissed feeling my blood pressure slowly rise. I know that in order for something to set Ice off it had to be intense and in order for the alpha male to kill it had to involve Blaze.

"He doused himself in my scent and then went to talk to Ice. We have no idea what the hell he was playing at but we do know that he was trying to get a reaction out of him. He just did not realize that when a male smells his mate on another male he tends to go crazy especially when he does not have his mate within reach." Blaze said.

"Oh Blaze I am so sorry." I whispered feeling terrible.

"I know. Lydecker and Renfro are furious but Ice thinks that Renfro was somehow involved with Lisimba. He is not going to rest until he gets all the answers Liz."

"He will get them Blaze." I said, "Lydecker and Renfro want to keep us all happy so that we work with them, if Ice is not happy the rest of us are not happy and they can't afford this kind of trouble so they are going to try and resolve this issue as quickly as possible." I said.

"Alright people settle down." The teacher barked at us getting the room to go silent quickly. "I know some of you remember the project the project I have been hinting at for awhile now, the one that is worth half of your grade in this history class. Well today it is going to officially start. You will be working in groups of three and each group is going to get a time in history. Those sections are; prehistory through Mesopotamia and ancient Egypt, Ancient Greece, Rome through Byzantium, Middle Ages, High Renaissance, Late Renaissance, Protestant Reformation, Baroque, Classicism, Romanticism, and the nineteenth century to present." The teacher said as he passed out a rubric for the project, the packet was incredibly thick.

"Your groups are posted on the back wall. Today is the first of three class periods you will have to work with your group. Other than those you will have to work on this project at home. Each group will present their time period to the rest of the class to prepare them for the test on each section." A loud groan went through the class when we realized we were going to have to teach each other.

"What each group needs to cover is written in the rubric, I will get specific with my questions people. Now go get into your groups." He instructed and we were off.

I pushed my way through the crowd and read the list quickly spotting my name and Blaze and that kid I am supposed to watch Seth Rider. "Blaze we are together. Seth you are with us." I told the blonde who grinned and came over to us. "We are in the Ancient Greece group." I said.

"Great." Blaze said and the three of us spent the rest of the class period discussing time tables and handing out tasks. We had decided to get together after school at my parents café to finish up. The rest of the school day my news never even entered my mind again.

I entered the café that afternoon with Blaze and Ryan in tow both chattering on incessantly, I guess I never realized how chatty the two twins really were. I saw my brother at the grill and waved at him, he motioned for me to come and talk to him. "Hey Krit." I chirped hoping onto the metal counter as he worked.

"Hey Lizzie. Okay so I need a female opinion here." He said.

"Okay."

"See I am with Ava and all but I feel like I am somehow mistreating her by not acting like a normal boyfriend." He said turning towards me and away from the grill.

"How so?" I asked not following.

"Liz, the two of us just jumped right into our relationship and I had sex with her before even taking her out on a date. I feel like I am not being fair to her by sharing a bed with her when I don't even take her out to spend quality time." He said and I wanted to coo at the cuteness of it all.

"Aw that is so sweet." Okay so I couldn't resist.

"Liz…" He whined not sounding at all like a transgenic.

"Alright I get it. Okay so you want to know if you should take Ava out on a date?" I asked and I nodded.

"Of course you should." I said pinching him in the arm smiling when he glared at me before filliping the food.

"Well since I have never done the dating thing, what do I do? Where do I take her things like that?" Krit asked.

"Well I don't think Ava has ever been on a date so you are both new at this. Don't go someplace high pressure just take her to the movies or out to eat. Something familiar to you both so that you are not uncomfortable." I said when I sensed Seth enter the café, I knew I needed to work quickly.

"So movies and dinner?" He asked.

"Maybe not both on a first date maybe just dinner but definitely one of the two. As her out the whole nine yards." I said and he nodded kissing my cheek as I quickly went out front. Time to get the skinny on one Seth Rider.

I went back out into the café and saw Blaze sitting at a table with Seth who was staring around the café uninterested. "Sorry I am late my brother was having girl troubles."

"Your brother?" Seth asked suddenly looking a whole hell of a lot more interested.

"Yeah Krit, he is the cook on duty right now." I said pointing to my brother who was giving a waitress her order.

"Didn't know you had any siblings." Seth said giving me a creepy smile.

"Course she does." Blaze said taking a sip of her water. "Everybody knows she has two brothers and a sister."

"So Seth you okay with taking the art? I can take government and Blaze can take living conditions you know the day in the life sort of thing?" I asked and Seth nodded.

"Yeah I can do that I know of a book…" Seth stopped and turned towards the door where a tall Hispanic man was standing talking to Mr. Evans.

"So good of you to offer Jesse but why don't you come over for dinner tomorrow night. I know the misses and Isabel would love to meet you. My son is off at school right now so it is just me and the women folk." Philip said and Jesse laughed as well but there was a hollow sound to it as if it was forced.

"Can't wait to meet them they sound amazing." Philip smiled at the young man and Liz wanted to gag.

"They sure are. See you tomorrow Jesse." Philip Evans said. I love being able to hear conversations through glass it comes in so handy for reconnaissance.

"Do you know him?" Blaze asked startling Seth out of his staring. The blonde shook his head smiling at Blaze.

"Nope just weird to see two men in business suits." Seth said but I could tell he was lying, his heart rate sped up slightly and I could smell stronger doses of testosterone.

"He works with my boyfriend I think." I said wanting to see if Seth would react.

"Oh really?" Seth asked and I could tell he was more than interested it was as if he too was looking for information.

"Yeah apparently he is new to the firm. Oh well Isabel said her dad really needed the help so he hired them both." I said.

"You are friends with Isabel Evans?" He asked and this time I could tell he was honestly shocked.

"Yeah the two of us are best friends." I said.

"She used to date her brother too." Blaze giggled sounding exactly like a teenage girl in that moment. "But she dumped his ass."

"Yo cornball!" Ava yelled coming into the café. "Yous seen that dear little sista of mine?" Ava asked and there was an odd sparkle in her blue eyes.

"No why?"

"Shes forgot to gives me a ride." Ava growled.

"Well I think she is busy giving Kyle a ride Ava." Ryan said coming over to our table as well, Seth chocked on his water.

"Ah caught on ta that one did ya?" Blaze asked and Seth nodded.

"Figures my twin hasta be da damn town bike, shes gota give everyone a ride." Ava grumbled before storming away into the backroom.

"Well I wouldn't want to be Tess when Ava gets a hold of her." Ryan laughed walking away.

"Well I have to get going my mom needs me to pick up my little brother." Seth said getting up from the booth, again another lie. "See you two at school tomorrow." He said tossing down some money before leaving.

"What a load of shit." I mumbled.

"Tell me about it." Blaze huffed. "That guy smelled terrible." I shook my head at her, sometimes I forget she is not a normal human teenager and then other times like now it is glaringly obvious.

My pant pocket started to vibrate and I pulled out my cell phone. "Alec?" I asked and he grunted.

"I am out front, is it safe to come in?" He asked and sure enough there he was peeking out from around the brick wall.

"My dad is upstairs." I said hanging up waiting for him to come inside.

"I can't wait to tell Ice that Alec is afraid of a norm." Blaze snickered. "He could use a good laugh." Alec walked in glaring at Blaze obviously he had heard her comments.

"Well if you will excuse me I have to go and meet Petal."

Alec slid into my side of the booth started kissing the side of my neck, it felt heavenly. His soft lips dancing across my warm skin. I felt his wet tongue dart out to lick the vein running along the column of my throat and purred at the feeling. I turned and gave him a proper kiss hello making sure to give his lower lip a soft nip.

"Ahem." A gruff cough brought the two of us out of our own little world and back to reality where my father was standing before us with a not so happy look on his face.

"Dad." I said feeling Alec tense slightly beside me. I stroked the hand I was holding hoping to get him to calm down. Alec knows he can take my dad he just does not want to upset me by accidently hurting the man who adopted me and I call dad.

"Liz, Alec." He said his voice oddly sharp. "I think the three of us need to have a little talk upstairs." My dad said before turning and leaving. Alec sighed and got out of the booth extending his hand for me to take.

"Dad…"

"Sit down Liz we need to talk." He said and I flopped down onto the seat folding my arms over my chest. Alec sat next to me but he kept a good sized space there to not upset my father.

"Dad…"

"Liz I am not comfortable with this relationship and I do not think that I can condone it." My dad said. I couldn't explain it but something inside of me started to coil as my eyes narrowed at my father.

"Why not? What has Alec ever done to not meet your standards?" I asked knowing my dad's comment had hurt my mate.

"Liz he is from Manticore! He is also a lot older than you."

"Dad we have had this conversation before. His being from Manticore means nothing a lot of my friends are from Manticore. The institution is the bad thing dad not the people who were subjected to it." I spat scooting closer to Alec.

"Alright fair enough but, Liz he is 24 years old and you are not even close to legal yet." My dad sighed sitting down in an overstuffed faded yellow chair that he loved.

"Mr. Parker when it comes to our kind age is not such an issue it is instinct. We go by what we feel and what our instincts want, if one of us who is older wants a younger transgenic we will go for them and the others see nothing wrong with that. As we told you we have friends who are together and the one is practically twice the age of his mate. When you are in love with someone and have the types of instinct based monogamous relationships we have it is easy to overlook something as trivial as age." Alec said.

"Dad I met Alec and something clicked, I knew that he was the one I wanted to be with. Not long after that I knew he was my mate." I said watching as my father's eyes widened.

"Mate?" He asked.

"Mate." I said. "Meaning we are together for life and with no one else. He is my best friend and the future father of my children." I said.

"Kids!" my dad shouted his face reddening. "Liz you are nowhere near ready to be thinking of kids at this stage in your life." My dad said jumping up to pace again.

"Yes we are dad." I whispered. "It is instinct for us something our bodies call out for and have called out for since we reached puberty."

"Wait you two are not seriously thinking of having children are you?" My dad asked and Alec looked to me. I sighed and gave him a slight nod.

"Yes sir we are." Alec said.

"She is still in school!" My dad roared the pitch and volume hurting our sensitive ears.

"I know dad but this is what we want, what we need to do." I said.

"You can't afford a baby Liz, you are in high school and your mother and I are sure as hell not paying for your boyfriend to knock you up." He hissed.

"I have a job Mr. Parker and Manticore will help us." Alec said.

"Oh so this is Manticore's doing."

"Well they might have put the idea in our heads." Alec mumbled making me laugh.

My dad shot me a funny look, "Listen daddy we have thought about this long and hard. You know that I was trained to think about my actions and the consequences and Alec and I thought long and hard about this."

My dad just sat there in a sudden bout of silence. "Dad?"

"I really can't change your mind on this can I?" He asked sounding so defeated and nothing like the strong man I know him to be.

"No." I said and he nodded.

"Alright I will go along with this even if I do not agree with it only because I love you and don't want to lose you." He said. "I guess this is one more part of having a daughter who is an X5."

"Thank you." I whispered moving to hug him and he met me in the middle holding me close like he always did.


	67. Chapter 67

Part 67

Biggs POV

I love doing sweeps of towns and tonight just happens to be mine and Blaze's night. The two of us are supposed to walk the town and report back anything unusual and start to keep track of people's moving patterns for reference points. I love people watching, norms are just too weird sometimes that watching them is the best entertainment around.

"Well what do we have here? Mr. Rathers all by his lonesome, where is that girlfriend of yours?" He had heard her coming but the sound of her high pitched voice still grated on my nerves.

"Ah Miss. Troy is it?" I asked and her fake smile widened showing me even more of her brown stained teeth. "What I do on my own personal time is my business and not yours therefore I do not owe you an explanation and offering you information on my personal life is not part of my job requirement." I said walking away. I could hear her huff in disappointment and I thought she was going to leave me alone, yeah how wrong I was. Soon I could hear her high heels clicking up the sidewalk as she tried to catch up with me and I had to fight the urge to groan.

"Mind if I walk with you?" She asked the scent of her arousal starting to seep into the air. This is just perfect I am stuck with a teenage girl who will not take a hint and I can't even do my job correctly while she is following me around.

I could sense her coming and almost shuddered in relief when her scent became stronger. "There you are!" She laughed catching Pam off guard. "I have been looking all over for you since Liz told me you went for a walk." Max said grinning at me as she placed a rather steamy kiss on me, I would have asked for more if one of my students had not been standing there.

"Yeah well I was tired of sitting around." I said tightening my grip on her hips to keep her in place not wanting her to move away. I had missed her so much being away from her all day was hard when all I wanted to do was hold my mate close and lavish her with attention and have her tend to me.

"Excuse me we were kind of busy." Pam said glaring at Max. Okay I am confused here I mean Pam knows that Max is my girlfriend and she knows that I am not interested in her so what the hell is she playing at, does she not realize she is going to get her ass kicked.

"Oh really?" Max asked arching an eyebrow. "See to me it looked like you were busy buzzing around someone who is clearly not interested in you." Max said kissing my cheek. "So why don't you run on home little girl and leave the man with me a real woman." Max said her voice coming out sugary sweet but the hard glare made her seem much more intimidating.

"No I think Mr. Rathers would much rather stay with me someone who is not so…old." Pam said wrinkling her nose.

"Sweetie I am not much older than you but at least with me he knows he is not going to catch something since I am not the town mattress." Max hissed and Pam gasped looking horrified.

"Do you hear how she is speaking to me!" Pam shrieked pointing at Max the pitch painful to my ears.

"Miss Troy you are being rude to my girlfriend. Now if you will excuse us I will see you in class tomorrow." I said pulling Max with me leaving the spluttering girl behind.

"You should tell the principal and Manticore about this, she could be a problem." Max said and I nodded already planning on doing so.

"If she keeps pushing into my life you know what Manticore will do." I said and Max nodded.

"Take care of her. She is interfering with your job." Max whispered scanning the streets with me.

I could hear a muffled conversation not too far away and I stopped knowing Max would as well. I closed my eyes to sharpen my hearing. It was two males hissing at in each other in a whisper match. I motion to Max to follow me and she nods, the two of us silently walk towards the white two story house on Hill Street in Roswell. I felt my eyes change to see better in the night and at a greater distance there was Seth Rider talking to a man in the shadows, his pale arms flailing around wildly. The teen suddenly stopped and I knew that he and the other person had sensed Max and I there.

"Sweetie let's go to bed I have a surprise for you at home." Max said as we pretended to resume our walk, she fell right into her roll so that the two would not become suspicious.

"Oh and what would that be?" I asked nipping at her ear.

She giggled girlishly pulling me along as the two in the shadow of the house stared at us for a moment before turning away brushing us off as a couple out for a walk. "Come on and find out." She giggled making me laugh, sometimes I wish I could tape her and play it back for her so she can hear how girly she can be.

Once we were out of hearing range Max dropped her school girl act. "A student of yours?" She asked and I nodded.

"Seth Rider the one we are watching."

Max's dark eyes were strained as she concentrated, "He mentioned something about a threat, I think he knows he is being watched." Max said and I nodded.

"But what I want to know is how he knew that the two of us were there, most transgenic's would have a hard time picking us out but he seemed to know that we were there." Max stopped and faced me.

"Their scent is similar to White's." Max whispered.

"You are thinking he is a Familiar?" I asked and she nodded. "So am I, but that Ramirez guy…he keeps asking about Isabel and Max."

"Is it possible that Jesse is something else?" Max asked.

"I am thinking he is a Skin." I said I could hear her sigh the warmth of her breath tickling my cheek. "He seems much more interested in the aliens than the rest of us."

"So we should tell Isabel, Michael, Ava and Tess and tell them to be on the lookout."

Isabel POV

My hands will not stop shaking, Biggs and Max had just left my house and I think I am going to be sick. The new man working for my father at his office might be a Skin one of the people who killed me in my other life. On top of that my mother has just informed me that the hot shot new lawyer is going to be coming over for dinner tomorrow night, this is just perfect.

"Zack…" I breathed a sudden idea coming to me.

"Mom!" I yelled running down the stairs to the family room where I knew my parents were. "Mommy."

"What Is?"

"Zack asked me out for tomorrow and I had already said yes, I just remembered." I said appearing panicked. "He asked me days ago." I whined. "I can't break a date with him now."

"Isabel this dinner is very important, Jesse does not know many people in town and he is coming over for dinner." My dad said I can tell he is going to fight me on this I need to do something quick.

"But daddy why do I have to be here he is not going to be thinking about hanging out with a high school girl. Why can't he make friends with that other new guy?" I asked pouting making sure to make my eyes start to water.

"Well I get the feeling that he and Alec are not very fond of each other, besides Alec is already familiar with people in this town." My dad said.

"Oh Alec works for you?" I asked pretending to be shocked.

"You know him?" My mother asked looking slightly alarmed.

"Oh yeah he is dating Liz Parker." I said watching as my parents exchanged a look.

"You know who your brother's ex is dating?" My dad asked.

"Phil her and Isabel are friends you know that." My mother scolded.

"I just thought you would be more against Liz dating someone new is all." My dad said and I rolled my eyes.

"Dad, Max was a jerk to Liz most of the time I am happy she is with someone who respects and loves her. Max was just not right for Liz." I said and my mother gave me a small smile.

"Well I guess it would be alright for you to miss this one dinner…" My mother said and my father looked at her stunned.

"Diane…"

"Philip, Jesse can meet Isabel some other time."

"No." My dad ground out.

"Well then how about Zack comes over for dinner?" I asked suddenly liking this idea I had. "This way you all can meet him and I will not have to break my date with Zack and I can meet this Jesse guy." I said and my parents seemed to think about this.

"It would take care of both issues." Diane agreed.

"But is meeting Zack officially right for the same night Jesse is meeting the family?" Dad asked.

"Please dad?" I begged giving him my best little lost girl look and watched in satisfaction as he caved.

"Alright." He sighed and I squealed in excitement.

"Thank you daddy!" I screamed hugging him and my mom. "I have to go and call him." I babbled before rushing upstairs the energy leaving me. Zack was not going to like this, he avoided meeting the parents like a toxic waste dump, if that sort of thing actually affected him.

I could hear my parents talking and I stopped to listen. "Isn't Zack one of Liz Parker's brothers?" My dad asked and I heard my mom hum in agreement.

"Yes I think so, I think Iz had said that he was the oldest."

"How old?" Dad asked.

"Well from what the women at the office are saying he has to be in his mid to late twenties. They said Liz has two other siblings in town as well a girl and a boy. I think the girl is anywhere from 23 to 25 and the boy is around there as well. This Zack must be at least 26 than." Mom said.

"More like 29." I muttered before heading into my room to call Zack. This was so not going to be a pleasant conversation.

Thursday Night

Okay so maybe this was a bad idea. Zack is going to be here any minute to meet my parents and then after that Jesse the possible enemy is going to be here, putting my boyfriend and enemy in the same room is not a smart move. "Isabel, honey does Zack ride a motorcycle or is Michael coming over?" My dad asked at the bottom of the steps as I headed down to greet Zack.

"It's Zack he and Liz's other siblings all ride them." I said when the door shook under Zack's powerful knock. "Oh god he is here!" I said easily falling into the nervous girl routine. "Do I look okay? Dad fix your shirt and go wait in the family room you don't want to scare him." I said shooing him in the other direction.

"I don't?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"No you don't I really like him." I hissed making my dad laugh as I adjusted my top one last time before opening the door with a killer smile.

"Hey." Zack said his easy going grin in place a far cry from his usually tense and serious expression. He bent down and brushed a soft kiss to my temple the heat immediately flooding through me.

"Hi, come on my parents want to meet you before Jesse shows up." I giggled watching as he closed his eyes. "No soldier mask!" I hissed and he opened his dark eyes.

"Sorry." He muttered. "Habit when entering hostile territory." Zack muttered and I stifled a laugh. Sometimes he is just too doom and gloom.

"Stop it." I laughed. "My parents are not that bad."

Zack shot me a look, "Well if your dad is anything like Liz's I am so screwed." He hissed not wanting my parents to hear as I led him into the family room where my parents were eagerly waiting.

My mom grinned when she saw Zack standing next to me and I know exactly what she is thinking after having visited her dreams when I was younger. She always thought I would look perfect next to a dirty blonde with a strong build.

"Mom, dad this is Zack. Zack these are my parents Diane and Philip Evans." I said grinning at my mom who eagerly shook Zack's hand welcoming him and ushering him in to sit down. My dad on the other hand just glared at Zack, I think it just hit him how much older Zack is.

"So Zack." My dad said grinding his teeth when he said his name. "What brought you to Roswell?"

Zack tensed slightly allowing his mask to go up before he addressed my father, "Well sir there were many reasons a main one being I missed my dad and sister."

"I don't remember you growing up here in Roswell…"

Zack stopped my dad before he could go on, "That's because I didn't live here I lived with my mom until I was sent off to military school. The same one Alec McDowell went to." Zack said.

"You know Alec?" My mom asked sounding pleased.

"We are close friends and like I said we went to military school together. I was a few years ahead of him but my junior year I was his dorm captain." Zack said.

"Why were you at military school? I know Alec was sent there for disciplinary problems what about you?" My dad asked and Zack let a dark smile cross his face startling my father and mother.

"When I was a teenager I was always in trouble, and I mean always. I hated my dad for leaving me and my mom and I hated my mom for letting him leave us. I was a dumb kid and did a lot that I am not proud of and it landed me right in military school." Zack said I could tell my mother wanted to ask him what exactly he did but she was biting her tongue not wanting to pry.

"It was after three years there when I realized I was fighting the wrong people and I needed to get my life back on track or on track for the first time. They set me up and put me through school." Zack said and I grinned at him it was not really a lie but it was just omitting facts.

"What do you do now?" My mom asked smiling at Zack loving a good reform story, it gave her hope for Michael.

"I am a weapons specialist, I work for Kiltack Corporation as CFO." Zack said.

"Wow Kiltack?" My dad asked practically salivating at the prestigious name. They have over fifty contracts with the United States and several foreign countries supplying not only sidearm's standard issue but high caliber rifles.

"Impressive." My mom said.

"It is." I grinned. "He is great at what he does you should see him. Anyway where is Jesse?" I asked grabbing Zack's hand.

"He should be here soon honey. He is probably just trying to find the house." My mother said. More like he is trying to find the best way to kill me without anyone noticing, or he might not even care if the others notice in which case we are all screwed. Having Zack here is like an instant comfort I know that as long as he is here with me nothing bad will happen to me. The doorbell rang and my parents jumped up motioning for Zack and me to stay.

"Here we go." Zack muttered, "You going to be okay?" He asked gently stroking the back of my hand.

"Yes, as long as you're with me."

"Isabel, Zack." My mother called and the two of us stood as my parents proudly ushered in a smirking Jesse.

"Jesse this is my daughter Isabel and her boyfriend Zack Parker. Zack here is the CFO if Kiltack Corporation." My dad said oddly proud of Zack. Jesse's dark eyes narrowed when they landed on Zack.

"Nice to meet you both." Jesse said his eyes roaming over me making me feel very uncomfortable it was as if he was assessing my worth or something, I felt oddly like a cow on the market.

"Well dinner is ready come on in." My mom said ushering us all into the kitchen. It was odd seeing someone else sitting in my brother's chair even if he is a basket case at the moment, but seeing Jesse sitting there was hard to bare. I know Zack could feel my tension as his hand found its way onto my lap and took hold of my hand giving it a gentle squeeze. The thought of one of my enemies who killed my family and I in the past sitting in the chair of my brother the king, is unsettling.

"So Jesse how are you liking Roswell?" My mother asked trying to get the family engaged in a conversation somehow picking up on my discomfort.

"It is great Mrs. Evans. The people here are really nice."

"Oh that will go away soon." I said a chilly smile coming over my face, "People in this town are nice at first and then the gossip starts and before you know it you are immersed in small town life."

"Yeah Lizzie has a hard time with it." Zack said and my dad nodded.

"Yes she does seem to get a lot of slack." My dad sighed.

"People are just jealous of how well she does." I grumbled.

"Who is Liz?" Jesse asked.

"Oh Liz is Zack's little sister and the daughter of the local diner owner, the CrashDown, she is also our son's ex girlfriend. She is such a sweet girl." My mother said. I watched as Jesse leaned closer to my mother when she mentioned Max and his interest seemed peaked.

"She dated your son and her brother is dating your daughter?" Jesse asked smiling looking highly amused.

"We didn't plan it, I started to date Zack after my brother and Liz broke up." I said. It feels as if my tongue has suddenly loosened and I can tell the dark man before me my deepest darkest secrets.

"Really and are you close friends with Liz?" He asked.

"Best, she is one of the only people who really get me. She doesn't use me for popularity and is one of the only people I can go to and feel comfortable opening up to." I babbled panic starting to rise in me it is as if my mind is split in two all of the sudden. Part of me wants to spill my soul to Jesse and the other part of me is screaming to shut the hell up.

"How long have you known Liz?"

"Oh since I first started school my brother always had an obsession with her and kind of took Michael and I along for the ride." I said oh god what am I doing why am I saying all of this. Zack keeps squeezing my hand harder and harder trying to tell me to stop but I am helpless to do anything.

"Michael is?" Jesse asked.

"A friend of Max and Isabel's. He has been friends with them forever." My dad said. "They were always inseparable."

"I guess it is because they always had so much in common." My mom sighed.

"Really like what?" Jesse asked picking at my mother's food, never really taking a bite of it.

"Well they were all adopted." My dad said sending me a look. I can't explain it but it is as if my father is warning me not to say too much.

"Interesting, how did you all find that out?" Jesse asked.

"They met at school and since they were all new they stuck together." Zack said stepping in as well. Diner progressed with Jesse trying to get to know us as Zack and my dad asked Jesse about his family and hobbies to get him away from the topic of my brother and me.

"Thank you for dinner Mrs. Evans it was delicious, just like my mom used to make." Jesse said giving her a winning smile it just sent the hairs on the back of my neck on end.

"It was lovely having you over Jesse it was great meeting you, I now know why Philip was so excited to hire you." My mother laughed patting his arm. His dark eyes landed on me one last time as he was leaving and my stomach muscles clenched tightly as if to warn me, a coldness settled over me.

"Nice meeting you Isabel." He said and then he was gone.

My father closed the door and rested his head against it, something was wrong. Zack looked at my parents and then I felt his hand latch onto my arm and he pushed me behind him. "What is going on?" Zack asked his voice hard and cold. I looked at him confused I don't know why he is suddenly acting defensive.

"I didn't think they were going to send a general after her." Philip whispered. "That was a close one." My dad said turning to look at my mother.

"I know he was using his powers actively on all of us, if Zack hadn't of alerted us to it we wouldn't have known." My mother whispered turning to look at us.

"What is going on?" I asked suddenly feeling out of the loop I think I am going insane it sounds like my parents are talking about aliens, like they know I am one.

"Your parents aren't human Isabel." Zack ground out. "They are aliens, but they don't smell like you." Zack growled. "So why don't the two of you start explaining before I do what my instincts are telling me to do."

My dad looked at Zack and me and sighed. "We figured that you found us out from the moment you met us tonight. It was something in your eyes you didn't trust us but then you got defensive and I knew…you sensed what we were." My dad said and I let out a strangled gasp backing away from them, this could not be happening where are the others I need them.

"Isabel…"My mother said raising her hands as if to tell me to calm down. "It is alright we are not going to hurt you we would never do that." My mother said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked trying to keep my voice steady.

"Isabel we are not human just like you, it was no accident that we found you that night in the desert along with Max. We are protectors as well we are your protectors. Please if you and Zack come into the room we can explain this to you." My dad said.

"The others should be here for this." Zack said looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes." I whispered. "The others need to be here."

"Alright then give them a call." My mother said and Zack pulled out his phone.

"Liz, it's me. Get over to the Evan's house with the others, we have a situation."


	68. Chapter 68

Part 68

Isabel POV

So if the enemy is watching the house than they will really think that something is wrong. Half those that Manticore sent out into the field are currently in my living room and I can tell from the expressions on my parent's faces that this was not the group they were expecting. Biggs and Ryan were posted at the front door handguns in sight as they watched with their special eyes. Blaze was at the window with Petal I could see that their eyes were abnormally large as they stared unblinking out the window looking for any threat. I knew that others were in back and upstairs looking for any possible threat as Hawk and Krit walked the outside of the house.

"No bugs." Liz said taking out her headphones as she put the device back in her bag.

"We can get started now." Michael said sitting down on the couch with me, Tess, and Ava all of us glaring at my parents.

"Okay first where is Max really?" My mom asked me and I let out a humorless laugh.

"Someplace where he won't cause any more trouble." I spat.

"He was getting involved in something that he did not understand so we took action and had him…locked up." Zack said grinning at Liz and Max who had devious smiles on their pretty faces.

"He is locked up at Eagle Rock Military Base." Michael said.

"Oh no not again." My mother sighed looking sick.

"So you knew about that?" Tess asked her blue eyes narrowed. "Figures." She huffed.

"So yous are protectors. Don't seems like no protectors though." Ava said crossing her arms over her chest glaring at my parents. "Yous seems like Seroans."

"That is because we are from Sero. Larek sent us here after you all were sent down." Philip said.

"We knew something had gone wrong when we did not receive word form Nareak the lead protector nor from any of the others. Not even the teachers." Diane said rubbing her temples. "So we were sent to the scientists and injected with human DNA for three years. Our race looks very little like a human so it took a long time. Our race has the genetic capacity to transform our appearance when injected with another species DNA."

"We were unable to get a transport for several more years. When we did get here though it was twenty years after the first crash." Philip said.

"You landed in Mexico, right outside the city." Alec said surprising the rest of us.

"How did you…"

"Lady we work for the government at the top secret level, there isn't much we don't know." Alec said.

"We will get back to that comment later." Philip said looking weary of Alec all the sudden. "But we did land in Mexico which lucky for us was not too far from New Mexico. It took us another year to get to Roswell where we sensed the strange energy readings and when we got there we found the caves. It was odd because we knew that one of the protectors had to have survived if you four were hidden."

"There were eight of us." Ava said and my mother nodded.

"We never sensed your signatures and for that I am truly sorry. I guess your protector was one of the originals because he knew to turn off the tracking signal so that no one could find you, it might have saved your life." Diane said.

"What about us?" I asked.

"We found the four of you but we noticed that several things were wrong. The Granolith was missing its crystal, and Tess was leaking fluid. We patched her up as best we could but it was almost as if someone had purposefully damaged her pod." Philip said.

"Probably did. After all if the enemy wanted to weaken Ma in this life the best way to weaken a king is to take away his queen." Liz said which is true I never really thought of it like that before but she has a point.

"That is probably why Nasedo took you away." Michael said to Tess who just shrank back in her seat when all of us turned to look at her.

"Nasedo?" Diane asked sitting forward in her seat. "That is not the name of any of the protectors that were sent with you."

"He was not one of the protectors he was an enemy." Tess said. "When you all weren't looking he snuck back and…"

"Took your pod we know." Philip said. "When we went out to the desert that night we sensed that three of you had hatched. We only found Max and Isabel we looked for the third but we couldn't sense you." My dad said looking sadly at Michael.

"You must have been unconsciously hiding your signature from us, even now you are doing it, it was one of Rath's abilities it made him an amazing warrior." My mother said staring sadly at Michael.

"It's okay I am over it, I was scared that night when I saw your headlights and I hid."

"We are still sorry that we missed you. It wasn't until you were put into the system and with Hank when we figured out who you were, by then we couldn't get you without revealing who we were." My dad said.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" I asked not able to hide my tears. All I had wanted growing up was for my mom to know what I was and to accept me and here she knew all along and willingly chose not to tell me the truth to not let me in and that hurt more than I ever thought it would, it hurt more than her not accepting me.

"Larek made us swear not to reveal ourselves. He knew that once we did you would want to know more that you would…."

"Want to go home." Michael said.

"Yes."

"At one point we might have but we have lives here and that is the last thing we want. We just want to live our lives in peace and have everyone just leave us the hell alone." Michael said grabbing Maria's hand in his large one. He is right at one point I wanted nothing more than to know my mother but having made a life here and real friends it put things into perspective for me and I can honestly say that if I was given the chance to go home I would not take it.

"Really not even to see your parents?" My dad asked.

"No." I said my voice cold and firm. "We have family here and I will not leave them for anything." I said looking at Zack and the others who just nodded in return. "We are a family and we stick together, if I could take my family with me than sure but if not then there is no way I am leaving." I said and Michael grunted in agreement.

"Mrs. Evans I went back home and let me tell you there is nothing for us there, even Cal said so." Tess said referring to the other protector.

"Cal?"

"The New York protector." Michael said.

"Hes wasn't great or nuthin but he did his job." Ava said.

"Cal has been in touch with us." Liz said.

"Okay but how exactly do you all fit into this and what do you mean you work with the government?" Diane asked never really answering our questions.

"We were created by the government." Liz said, "We are the perfect genetically engineered soldiers."

"And you are in Roswell because?" I could tell that none of them wanted to go into the full story not knowing if they could trust my parents or not and at the moment I don't think I trust them either.

"Their base is here in Roswell." I said.

"One of our bases." Blaze said.

"Now back to you two." Zack said I could tell that was the last thing my parents wanted to talk about, themselves.

"If you are from Sero than you look like Larek?" Tess asked and the two nodded. "Oh they are naturally blue than no wonder they had to get human DNA injections." Tess hummed.

"Blue like a smurf." Kyle laughed I had to stop myself from smiling as Liz reached over and pinched Kyle. "Watch it woman you have super strength, some of us in this room are still human." He hissed.

"Some of us will be dead soon if we keep talking." Liz shot back.

"Shutting up now." Kyle yelped and Tess rolled her eyes.

"He always has had a thing for domineering women." Tess said.

"Yeah just look at Maria and Liz, those two were…" Maria shot Michael a look, "Perfect angels."

"Back on topic here people." Alec barked, I never realized how commanding he is, even more so than Zack. He just looks at people and they do his bidding I guess that is why he is one of the alpha males.

"You knew what they were you knew what your kids were and you knew what they were feeling." Blaze said from her spot as she continued her watch she never really looked at my parents, it is kind of freaky. "But you never once thought it would be wise to let them know what they were that they had an enemy out there looking for them. You never told them any of this. You kept them in a constant state of fear and danger."

"Well they weren't in any real danger since the enemy had no idea where they were, they were only alerted to their presence after Max used his powers." My mother said looking at Liz who just glared back.

"Actually it was the orbs that were sent with us that sent out the signal." Tess said. "Nasedo whom we thought we could trust told us to activate them that it would give us an important message from home."

"Little did we realize he was the enemy and he had tampered with the orbs." Michael said.

"He sent the enemy our way and because our protectors didn't feel it important to let us know about it we never saw them coming." I spat.

"On top of that we now have two enemies to deal with." Liz said. "And this second one is a hell of a lot more resilient than the Skins."

"I hardly think that anything you humans are dealing with is as bad as the Skins." Philip sneered.

"You have never met a Familiar." Liz growled. "Trust me when I say that nothing can stop them. Try dealing with a species that has no known weakness, not even pain can stop them."

"They can keep on fighting after being shot, they could be dying but they will keep on going just to get the job done. The Skins can't do that." I said remembering the fight between Ames and the others.

"They are human they do not have the powers of the Skins, Jesse was a perfect example of what we are facing." Philip my father said.

"The Familiar's have power unlike anything you know." Liz growled. "My brother told me a hell of a lot about them and let me tell you, those Skins are a dream compared to the hell the Familiar's are."

"Brother…" My mother looked at Liz almost fearfully and then at Zack.

"Wrong brother." Zack grunted. "She has another who is older his name is Ames White."

"He is my biological father." Liz added.

"What about Jeff…"

"Oh please after we told you we were government experiments I thought you would have gotten that we are not really his children that I was just adopted." Liz said and Diane nodded.

"We should have seen that." She admitted. "But when one is shown so many cards it is hard to stay clearly in the game." Very philosophical for someone who has lied to me my whole life, but then again all that philosophy is, is a bunch of lies.

"I need to get going." Blaze said suddenly standing. "Biggs and I have to finish our sweeps and then I have to check in the Renfro." Blaze said standing up her white tank top riding up slightly and I could feel my eyes bug out of my head.

"You popped!" I whispered staring intently at her small pale stomach that now had a little puff to it almost like a little balloon had been swallowed by the teen.

"What?" Liz asked her eyes turning to Blaze as did the others with superior senses.

"Oh great." Blaze muttered. "I was hoping it was just me being stupid." She mumbled tugging on her shirt.

"What is going on?" Michael asked as most of the girls in the room gathered around the small redhead.

"Blaze is getting a bump." Maria said poking her stomach as Blaze swatted at her hand.

"No I am getting fat." She grumbled, "My arms are even getting thicker and so are my thighs." She huffed.

"Ew." Michael grunted.

"Hey spaceboy that is normal. Unlike TV girls actually get fat in places other than their stomach and chest." Maria growled.

"But aren't you all supposed to be genetically advanced and all that?" He asked as Blaze glared at him. If looks could kill Michael would be six feet under right now.

"What am I not allowed to get fat?" Blaze asked her eyes narrowing in on Michael her lethal body slinking towards him dangerously. "What, suddenly giving birth to two kids does not warrant a little extra weight?" She asked her face getting dangerously close to him. "I would love it if you had to carry around two eight pound bowling balls in your stomach pressing on your bladder and then see you squeeze them out through a hole the size of a grapefruit!" She hissed. "Then you can comment on my weight!"

"Sheesh sorry remind me never to piss off a pregnant woman." He mumbled but the others could hear him.

I watched as my father stood up and he turned his gaze onto Alec looking appraising and weary at the same time. I know I should hate him right now for not telling me what he was, but I felt oddly worried as his uncomfortable gaze swept over the dominant X5 male. "So I have to non humans working for me and I never even sensed it." My father sighed looking down ashamed. "I fear I have gotten complacent thinking that after all of these years that the enemy would never come, I over looked the signs and I put my charges in even more danger."

Alec smirked at Philip, "Well if it makes you feel any better we were trained to blend in and appear human. We were created to gain people's trust so that we could get close to them in order for us to get a clean shot at killing them. I just happen to be even better at it than the others." Alec said and my father deflated.

"It is really happening?" He asked and I nodded.

"We have to fight, and we are going to be ready." I said.

"We have to win." Tess whispered.

Alec POV

Well the whole me staying at Michael's place has officially gone out the window. I didn't want to stay at the Parker's and antagonize Jeff anymore than necessary but lately for a week now something has felt off with Liz. I can't put my finger on it but I can just sense it and it has my instincts to protect going crazy. If she is not in my sight I feel like I am slowly going mad and the alpha male in me is demanding I go and drag her back to me that she always belongs at my side. Too bad those feelings are not practical in the real human world where the two of us have our own roles to play.

"What's with the serious face?" Her soft voice cut through the thick night air. I could see her slinking towards me as she walked out of the bathroom and moved to slip into her bed that I was hogging.

"Just thinking about you." I said and she gave me a look.

"I cause worry lines?" She asked her nose oddly turned up at the thought, she looked appalled.

"Not bad thoughts baby." I whispered as I rolled her small form so that she was almost completely on me.

"They better not be." She grumbled placing a kiss on my chest, her dark brown hair fanning over her back in a chocolate waterfall. I could tell that something was on her mind but I am almost afraid to ask what.

"What is it?" I asked anyway.

Her warm breath rushed out of her at an alarming rate. "Alec I think…"

"What?" I asked tilting her head up so that she was looking at me. I could see how scared she was and I knew that whatever she had to say to me was somehow going to alter my life forever, spooky thought.

"Alec I think I am pregnant." Okay it takes a lot to surprise me but even I was not expecting that.

"Wha…"

"I am not sure but I have been feeling funny lately and I mean come on even you have to have noticed something is off here." Liz said sitting up staring down at me, her eyes a picture of worry and fear.

I let out a deep breath pulling her closer again, "Yeah I have noticed but for some reason the thought of you being pregnant never entered my mind. Odd since that should have been my first guess." I grumbled. Hell I should have known this; my instincts could see it that was why I had been all over Liz lately and those sudden feelings of burning need to never have her leave my side is suddenly starting to make more and more sense. My mate was pregnant. I closed my eyes and inhaled letting her unique scent wash over me and I could tell that there was an influx of hormones. She can't be too far along probably a little over six weeks from the hormone scent.

"Alec…" I could hear how unsure she was and I instantly felt like the biggest jerk on the face of the earth.

"Sorry just thinking baby. How do you feel about this?" I asked brushing her hair away from her face and neck as she snuggled closer her eyes searching my face.

"I am not sure…is that bad?" She asked her eyes wide.

I let out a small laugh at that one, "No Liz it is not bad to not know how you are feeling. Yes we were trying for this but now that it has actually happened it is reasonable to feel a little overwhelmed. You know you don't have to be instantly overjoyed here Liz." I said trying to calm her down.

"I…it just feels weird. I mean you hear all of the norms say 'and then when I found out I was overcome with happiness' I just feel wrong for not being over the moon right now." Liz grumbled.

"Lizzie I happen to know for a fact that not every norm is happy when they are having a baby."

"I want this." She said. "I really want this I know that but I guess there is just a part of me screaming norm ideals at me you know the whole, I am in high school, I am just a kid living with my parents, I don't have a job." Liz ticked off.

"Ah first off you have a job, second you are not a norm, and I do have a job. Our relationship is not normal Liz." I reminded her.

"What do you feel?" She asked me looking to me for answers; I have admit that is kind of cute.

"I feel…content." I said which was true I always have wanted a family and now it looked like I was going to get one. This was good news for me. "You know my reasons for going into the breeding program in the first place, I am happy that we did good work. Hell you weren't even in heat so I am also feeling a little proud of myself." I boasted making her laugh.

"This is a good thing." She whispered a grin spreading over her golden face.

"Definitely a good thing." I said kissing the top of her head.


	69. Chapter 69

Part 69

Ames POV

Why the hell am I here? Oh right because I sold my soul to the evil life suckers in front of me just to make sure that my sister and her little pets for friends survived. They needed my help to find weaknesses in my kind, even though I tried to tell them there were none they kept at it. They wanted something, anything to give them an edge over the others.

"You don't understand." I sighed clenching my hands on the armrests I could feel the leather pulling taunt on the brink of ripping. "Each of the bloodlines has certain abilities and each one has a different weakness but not much of one. The telepath lines are weakest when they are about to use their abilities, something about the power build up taking up enough of their strength for just that moment that you have an opening. The trick is trying to find out when they are going to use their abilities." I said.

I watched as Lydecker jotted it all down eager to keep his children safe. I have to admit I am pleased with his persistence, he is looking for anything any hope that he can get. "Is there a tell tale sign?" He asked his voice crisp as he worked.

"For the younger ones, those still in school their eyes squint slightly. Tell them to look for crinkles around the corners of their eyes or tears in their eyes from concentration. Older telepaths tend to clench their jaws, an ordinary would never pick that up but since your little pets were trained to look for these signs they will see them." I said and Lydecker nodded.

"Alright what about foot soldiers like you?" He asked and I have to say this one shocked me. I had no idea that he knew I was a foot soldier. "You have no special abilities and they make you do their dirty work, it was not hard to figure out. Besides your father would never have been able to get away if he was anything more than a little pawn." Lydecker said seemingly reading my mind.

I remained in control and decided to answer the man, "Foot soldiers have no weakness that is easily exploitable. Transgenics feel pain we do not therefore we have the advantage. If you really want to overpower someone like me you need to be quicker which is where your people excel. You all have the speed we have the endurance. If you are faster than us you can beat us. Snapping our neck is a sure way to kill us."

"Where are your necks weakest?"

"Behind." I answered not feeling entirely comfortable telling the man in front of me how to kill me. The meeting between us continued until I had explained as much about my people and what we could do as possible and only after I vowed to continue training Liz was I allowed to go.

"You dismantle that unit." Lydecker said as he walked me towards the gate. "We don't need them after the others."

"I am already working on it with Otto. Within a month it will be disbanded for good. Let's just say I have some powerful friends who need their secrets kept as well." I said before leaving. Yup deal with the devil alright.

Ice POV

I hate waiting. Normally waiting does not bother me though but when I am waiting to see Blaze then yes I hate waiting. Part of my unit and a few others are waiting in a conference room for the others out on assignment to arrive, many of us with mates that are missing are trying to use our training and maintain our calm, but it is very hard. I can smell her long before I can see her and I hear the soft pitter patter of her heart. The familiar swirl of her scent mixed with strong hormones was like a soothing balm. It had only been a few days since I last saw her but it was too long for me. I had no idea who the others who have missing mates can survive a week.

When she entered the room with the others I wanted to blur over to her and sink my teeth into her neck, primal but satisfying my need to lay claim to her. My second took her seat next to me casually leaning closer to me, her presence soothing after so long. Her long hair was pulled back into a lose ponytail, not standard issue, making her look more carefree than I have ever seen her. Blaze's hair had grown long at a rapid rate due to her increased calcium intake, much to her annoyance and my pleasure.

A handler started passing around folders to each of us and I was brought out of my Blaze induced musings. Renfro was at the front of the room, I could taste the fear and nervousness rolling off of her. She was worried about something and I had a feeling that it involved whatever I am about to read in the report. I opened it up and quickly scanned through using my photographic memory to its fullest potential, with each new page I could feel the hot anger in my stomach burning brighter. I knew it.

I could hear Alec let out a growl beside me and I knew I was mirroring the sound as well, several of the other males joined in glaring at the woman who sold us out. "I know you are angry." She whispered looking specifically at me, "But if I even thought for a moment he was going to put you in danger I wouldn't have done it." I listened to her heart beat hoping to detect a lie but there was none, she actually cared.

"So you wanted us to create a whole new batch of little soldiers for you to train and have at your beck and call?" Alec asked.

Renfro held his gaze and nodded, brave woman. Too bad I was going to snap her little neck for this. "I was, I thought of it as creating a stronger Manticore. I never saw Lisimba working behind my back."

"She didn't realize he was after the girls for his own personal needs until it was too late." Lydecker said.

"I don't feel that I can lead this base any longer." Renfro said. "Not when the people who work for me and look to me for orders feel they can't trust me." Renfro said.

So the witch has common sense. "Got that right." Biggs muttered.

"Which is why I am stepping down as director of Manticore. Donald Lydecker is the new head of Manticore and he will be the one calling all of the shots from here on out. I will just be an advisor like I used to be when he was head before." Renfro said. For some reason this news makes me feel better. Back when Lydecker was running the show things were better, the soldiers more prepared and all of us felt as if we had a purpose other than being a puppet.

"This is acceptable." I grumbled. Renfro nodded I could hear the relief she felt that I was not going to attack in her slowing heart rate.

"Alright people we have other matters to discuss." I was still not mollified but I knew that being demoted was far better treatment for the power hungry woman than my killing her; this was going to be a nice and slow torture for her.

"I have read all of your reports." Lydecker said looking at those who were out on active duty. "I am worried. So far we know of two enemies who are close to you and I believe that several other people you have mentioned in your reports are threats as well."

"Besides Jesse and Ryan who else is there?" Isabel asked. It is weird hearing a civilian interrupt a military leader like that, but since she is not used to protocol it is allowed.

"In Manning the town over, several operatives have mentioned three police officers who are suspicious, and several teens at the local high school in Manning. Based on scents and activities. I believe that they are familiars." Lydecker said.

"Smart." Liz grumbled. "Clog the surrounding towns so that we will not be suspicious but keep people in Roswell to keep an eye on things. They really know what they are doing." Liz said and Lydecker nodded.

"It's a good thing that we know what we are doing then. This is why we placed more people in the neighboring towns, we felt this might happen." Lydecker looked tired, I could see that this was keeping him awake, worrying about his children.

"Sir permission to speak?" I asked.

"Permission granted."

"I suggest moving in some X6's to the neighboring towns and several more X5's to Roswell. It sounds as if both sides are planning something soon, and that all of the action is going to be centered on Roswell. The X6's could do sweeps of towns and try and find a base of operation." I suggest and Lydecker nodded.

"We were thinking the same thing, you and several others will be moving in throughout the weekend." Lydecker said motioning for one of the handlers to pass out another folder this time only certain people received them including me. "These are your assignments and alias's you know what to do." Lydecker barked before leaving.

I watched as Blaze got up and stretched her muscles out her small hand moving to her lower back, I heard a distinct pop followed by a pleasurable sigh. "That has been bugging me all day." She sighed looking very happy.

"How are you feeling?" I asked walking next to her as we made our way towards the gym. Since the others were back they were forced to train.

"Fat." She grumbled. "I have never gained an ounce and now all the sudden I am!" She huffed looking down at her stomach and then at her arms. "I have blubber!"

I could not help the grin that came over my face, "I think it looks cute, besides if I didn't see you naked every day I would not notice." I said and she glared at me.

"I have new aches as well, I never knew I could hurt so much and not have done anything to deserve it. Oh and I think I am getting a stretch mark." She hissed and I stopped a small bubble of joy rushing through me.

"Really? Where?" I asked moving to lift her shirt up but her hand shot out in a blur to hit my hand away.

"I will show you later." She grunted dragging me along. "Sheez I didn't think you would be so happy about my body morphing into a hideous beast." She grumbled and I laughed. How could she think that she was hideous, how could she think that I would not be crazy about her? Hell the thought of her body changing like this is driving me up the wall, in a very good way.

I looked down the hall and saw Max and Liz two of my unit mates take a sudden turn down towards the medical wing. "Max, Liz!" I barked and the two stopped and gave me a sheepish smile. "Where the hell are you going?" I asked I could feel my irritation rising.

"Lydecker suggested we go and see Maxwell and Logan, apparently they have turned into bibbling babbling bubbly boys." Liz giggled.

"Or they have gone psycho." Max said looking excited. "We wanted to go and mess with them."

"Oh can I come too?" Blaze asked jumping up and down on the balls of her feet. I have to admit this does sound like a fun quick field trip.

"Alright." I huffed. "But I am coming with you and we can't take long we have work to do." I grumbled and the three girls grinned. "I am so whipped." I grumbled walking after them.

I watched as Liz wrinkled her nose as she smelled the sterile bleach of the medical wing, it was always slightly stronger than the cleaners the rest of the base use. I could distinctly hear fevered mumblings, it sounded like two men furiously hissing at each other. Liz peered through the window and gasped.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Oh god." Max said turning away from the window.

Blaze pushed the two out of the way and gasped. "What the hell happened to them?"

I pushed her out of the way gently and looked into the room myself. "Call the guards, get a team here now." I ordered Max and she blurred off. This was not good.

Ames POV

I knew this was going to be difficult; they were going to be asking me some tough questions. I am going to fulfill my end of the bargain and that starts now. "Ready for this sir?" Otto asked adjusting his tie. I just send him a look and he laughed. "Yes neither am I. I get the distinct feeling that they are not going to take this decision lightly."

"I know. Just keep it cool and answer and succinctly as possible. I will be the one doing most of the talking." I said and Otto nodding clearing his throat.

"Good luck boss."

"You too." I grunted as the dark wood doors opened. The council of military and government advisors around the table looked our way.

"Good afternoon gentlemen." General Cragen said standing to greet us. I nodded at him and the others in the room.

"Ladies. Gentlemen. We can get started." I said taking my seat next to Otto at the head of the long table.

"So what have you found?" The FBI director asked looking excited. The others leaned forward in their chairs as well.

"Pierce was an idiot." I said my deep voice hitting all of them flooring them to their seats as it usually did. "My team and I looked into the fully with clear unbiased open eyes. Ladies and gentlemen Daniel Pierce fed you false information."

"We followed and observed the individuals and there was nothing unusual about them. We raided their homes and took skin, blood and saliva samples without their knowing." Otto said playing his part perfectly.

"They were all normal." I said glaring at two of the FBI members who used to serve under Pierce, they looked horrified.

"Even that of Maxwell Evans?" Cragen asked.

"Even him." I nodded. "The boy is traumatized though." I growled my glare making several of the men and women shiver, good.

"He has severe post traumatic stress as well as night terrors and he has developed an eating disorder." Otto said.

"Oh." Someone squeaked sounding horrified.

"They are just a bunch of kids." I said doing my best to look disgusted. "They just happen to be the unlucky bunch that lives in a tourist trap town." I said.

"So it is your opinion that what? Aliens don't exist?" A snooty woman asked, I think her name is Krasias.

"The wreckage that you found proves that alien life does exist, but does it exist in Roswell. No. These kids are not alien and from what we have found there have been no aliens on this planet since the crash." I said. "That is why I propose that we stop wasting money in a project that is going nowhere and we terminate the Special Unit."

"I agree." The General said startling many. "We knew that it was only a slim chance."

"But sir…" One of the FBI men who worked under Pierce spoke up looking angry.

"My decision is made."

"As is mine." The head of the FBI said and the others around the table besides the two morons nodded.

"We have other projects that need our attention." A woman with thin wire rimmed glasses said. I was getting ready to leave when the woman held up her hand. I stayed where I was as she motioned for the two lower FBI agents to leave.

"Mr. White we have received an order from Donald Lydecker, the new head of Manticore." Holy crap when did that happen. I wanted to shout as she continued to babble on looking between Otto and I, the others in the room appearing deeply interest. "He has been in Roswell during your search and reconnaissance and was deeply impressed by your work, as we all were." The woman said.

"Thank you." My answer obviously pleased them because their smiles widened.

"Donald Lydecker has asked that you be named the new assistant director of the operation. Mr. Gottlieb you are to be the new director of the Seattle base." Okay this I was not expecting.

"Wow, thank you." Otto chocked out when I finally found my voice.

"Yes, this is an honor." I said and one hell of a twist. Why the hell would the human name me assistant director?

"Here are your files." A man next to me said handing the two of his huge manila folders.

"Your itinerary's are on the inside cover. Good luck gentlemen we will be seeing you soon." The General said as the room stood to leave.

"Thank you." I said and Otto nodded. One hell of a twist.

Ice POV

A medical team was in the cell as my unit and two others stayed outside the door, all of us not really understand what the hell happened. "I thought they were on twenty four hour watch?" Alec asked hugging Liz to him, this was especially hard on her, Maxie, Isabel, Michael and Tess.

"They were." Renfro said coming down the hall looking annoyed. "Someone messed up big time." She hissed.

"Their guards were human?" I asked and she nodded looking sickened.

"We thought that they were under control."

"I wonder what set them off." Liz whispered. "What would make them do that." She said her voice was the only part of her that betrayed her unease, her face and body the perfect mask.

"Doctor Renfro." A man said coming down the hall holding a clipboard as another man dragged a tall scrawny man behind him. "We found the problem."

"What?" She barked.

"Doctor Franz here gave them the wrong meds. It seems he has been slipping hostile 10 and 11 the X8 reparative and growth stimulation drugs." The guard said. When the guard spoke I could hear the human doctor's heart slam faster against his chest, the guard was telling the truth, the doctor messed up.

"Why would you do that?" I asked glaring at the human for putting my base in jeopardy. "Do you have any idea what that could do to the human system? Never mind that we don't know what kind of harmful effects the drugs would have on an alien." I spat. I hate that something like this was going on right under my nose and I never knew. I am supposed to be the king of the castle and yet the servant was stealing from me.

"Answer him." Renfro ordered I could tell she was just barely containing her fury. The scent in the air changed and I knew that several of the others had figured out what had happened including Alec.

The doctor looked at all of us looking fearful one moment and then the next he was raising his chin defiantly at us glaring at me. "I did it for my country and for my race. Eyes Only is a good man and deserves a chance to help save the world, to continue the good fight as he had been doing before he got messed up with all of you. I was doing it so that he could break free from this monster of a place. So that he can once again bring liberty to this land." The doctor preached.

"Ha!" Max laughed doubled over on Biggs her small frame shaking with her full laughs. "That is the funniest thing I have ever heard." She laughed.

"Wow the doc here actually thinks Logie boy did all the heroics." Alec said giving the doctor a cold smile. "I guess you never found out that he had Max and I doing all of the grunt work because he was careless and never could pull off a job." Alec growled.

"He almost got a woman and her daughter killed because he was not good at the whole saving the world thing." Max said her head cocked to the side and her hand on her hip in typical Max attitude. "He only started gaining popularity when I started working for him. Eyes Only was a joke."

"No you are lying." The doctor said.

"No she is not!" Krit growled. "I have worked with her in the past for one of his damn missions, you know the one to take down Manticore." Krit said.

"Yeah he was a big help." Zack said rolling his eyes. "All he did was whine through a microphone. Lydecker was the one who was willing to actually work with us."

"You are lying!" The doctor would just not listen.

"So you thought that giving him drugs designed for children with large quantities of non human DNA would be a good idea?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him not believing that this doctor who is supposed to be one of the best and brightest in the world could actually think this.

"You gave drugs to my brother!" Isabel roared suddenly, if we were not all trained to keep calm and not react I swear the whole room would have jumped. I watched as she lunged for the doctor and no one tried to stop her. It was interesting to watch as the two fell to the ground, Isabel tackling him football style, roar of fury and all. Maybe I should break this up. Nah let her get in a few good hits then I will give her to Zack. I looked at said X5 and saw that he had the same idea and was just waiting for me to call time. When I heard a bone break I knew it was enough and I looped my arm around her middle quickly before either of them knew what was happening and I lifted her into the air and handed her struggling form to Zack.

"Hey let me at him I was not finished, he still has a few bones that need to be smashed!" Isabel roared.

"Not now, we still need to answer questions." Zack whispered to her and she appeared to be appeased for the moment.

"As you can see neither reacted well to what you did." I pointed out and the man hung his head finally feeling shame as blood dripped out of his broken nose.

"I was monitoring them every day and they seemed to be doing well, but then yesterday something was different. Max was lethargic and Logan was huddled in a corner. I thought they were just adjusting. Then I was assigned to look after the new batch of X6's from Michigan and I have not had a chance to check on them since." The man said looking distressed.

"What exactly happened?" Petal asked she had not been in the first batch of X5's that was called in.

"Logan killed Max." Liz whispered looking straight ahead her emotions carefully hidden. "We came to check on them and we found Logan hunched over Max…"

"He was playing with him." Maxie groaned her nose scrunched up and others mirrored the action.

"Playing how?" Hawk asked hovering by his sister. I can recall the image through the window perfectly. The red mess that covered the floor and walls and the stomach turning sight on the inside. How none of us had not noticed the strong stench of blood was beyond us, I guess we were so focused on the bleach and its dulling effect on our senses that we missed something so important.

I could see Blaze gulp slightly as she remembered the same image. "Well he somehow managed to get Max's arm open." Blaze said and I could see several people cringe.

"Oh no." Renfro groaned her head falling into her hands.

"It gets worse." I said and she looked uncomfortable.

"I saw." She murmured. "He was playing with Max's vein." Renfro said and I saw a small X6 shudder the sight to horrible for her.

"How the hell is that possible?" Michael asked looking sick and disheartened.

"Not sure, but he did a lot of damage. From the scent Max had been dead for a long time so he never felt any of it. The wounds were all post mortem." I said hoping to make the aliens feel better. They might not have liked him very much but he was still their family, kind of how we feel about Lydecker and Renfro. We might not like the two of them but if anyone ever tried to hurt them there would be hell to pay because they were family.

"We have a cleanup crew in there now." Renfro said.

"What about Logan?" Max asked as Biggs rubbed her arm. "What is going to happen to him?"

Renfro looked nervous but she pushed through it her face hard with her determination. "The cocktail that the good doctor has given him has done damage. It was not meant for a human; Logan's system was not able to handle it." She said sending a death glare at the doctor who had the common sense to cower away from her.

"What does that mean?" Max asked.

"It means it killed him." Zack said and Renfro nodded. Well at least the drugs killed him because after what he did I know Manticore would have had him terminated for good.

"Oh." Max said I knew that she was probably confused not knowing what to feel. She had a serious relationship with the guy at one time. It does not matter that she has a mate now and was opposed to what he was doing, she still had feelings for him. Odd when did I get so damn knowledgeable about emotions.

"Alright everyone back to your tasks!" Renfro barked. "513 I need you in the infirmary. Renfro said and Liz nodded. Wonder what that is about. "666 you are needed as well." She said nope not good no way is Blaze leaving my sight.

The two females waved at us and then went through the double doors in front of us where two nurses were waiting. "What is Liz in for?" I asked assuming Blaze was there for a prenatal visit.

"She is pregnant." Alec said.

"Bout time." I said slapping him on the back as he grinned goofily at the door where Liz and Blaze were.

"I know. We were not sure at first but now we are." Alec said.

"Is she getting sick?" I asked and Alec shook his head.

"No not yet, I hope she is one of the regular X5 females. Poor Blaze seems like she is suffering a lot."

"She is, but she will not say anything." I admitted. It is weird talking to another male about this even if he is in my unit; I am not used to talking about much of anything with anyone other than Blaze.

"Should we go and check on them?" Alec asked glancing back at the door.

"Yes." I said and the two of us burst through the doors.

"Took you long enough." Blaze grumbled as I sped over to her. One of the doctors glanced at me before he went back to fiddling with the machine.

"Alright 666 here are your offspring." The doctor said and a grainy image appeared on the screen. I knew what to look for having studied reproduction and there on the screen were two perfect little chipmunk sized balls.

"Cool."


	70. Chapter 70

Part 70

Liz POV

The weekend was over much too quickly and it seemed everyone was feeling it. It was disheartening to watch as Blaze had to say goodbye to Ice who was moving into town tomorrow. The look of pain on his face when he had to let her go was terrible; I knew that if he could howl in pain he would. Blaze was not too thrilled about leaving him either. One of the X5 females Gem explained that the urge to stay close to your mate got stronger the farther along in the pregnancy you got.

"Lizzie ready to go to school?" Maria asked and I nodded grabbing my bag. Alec couldn't drive me in today since he had a court appointment. So Maria was taking up her old job of driving me to school.

"Thanks for the lift Ria." I said surprising my friend by hugging her before we got into her mother's car.

"No problem Liz. Besides it gives us girls a chance to hang out one on one." Maria said and I have to agree I have not had much time alone with Maria since my family got here.

"I need it too. I hate that we have not had much time together, other people are always involved." I said and she laughed.

"But we love those people." She said obviously referring to Alec and Michael.

"I know but sometimes a little girl time is needed not that Alec is not great. He just does not get the need to cry. I mean last night I burst into tears needing a good cry and he just looked at me as if the world was ending even when I told him I was just crying and that nothing was wrong." I said.

"I know sometimes guys just don't understand that a girl has to cry!"

"I think what freaked him out the most was that he had never heard of a female X5 crying just for the hell of it. I mean we are trained to hide our emotions and that crying is a weakness it just took him by surprise." I said and Maria nodded bouncing in her seat slightly.

"But Max cries I know she does and we have seen Blaze cry."

I laughed when she said that, "Maria just because they cry does not mean the males know about it and if they do it is usually just their mate and their unit. All the females cry at some point it helps clear the head and make us emotionally unclogged." I said and Maria nodded.

"I think I should go into a crying fit in front of Michael and see what he does." Maria hummed. That would be a scary sight poor Michael would be so lost he would have no idea what to do and he would probably just be sitting there trying to figure out what the hell he did wrong.

"What the hell?" I asked as we pulled into the parking lot. There were several new cars in the student parking lot and none of them were Manticore issue.

"New kids." Maria said.

"Which probably means new enemies." I huffed putting on my emotionless mask and I got out of the car with Maria.

The air felt different, there was a sour scent in the air and it seemed to crackle like static electricity. The hairs on my arms rose slightly and I could feel a steady pulsing feel on my skin. "Maria if I say run, run." I whispered I could feel something terrible building.

"Liz…"

"Promise me Maria." I said when I spotted Blaze and Ryan by the gym looking from side to side, their hackles raised.

"I promise. Liz what is going on?" She asked her voice high with fear.

"Not sure but the others can sense something is wrong." I said heading towards the two X5's.

"We have hostiles." Ryan said. "Command in place, Blaze and you have the lead."

"How many?" I asked Blaze as her eyes flicked over each face. None of the humans would be able to tell she was categorizing them but I knew and the others knew.

"Ten so far. Only eight of them have the same signature. They are Familiar's." She said as Biggs came around the corner with his briefcase.

"Manticore is sending in X7's." He said before he passed us by. I could feel Maria hum with nervous energy; the fact that this was a serious situation settling over her bringing out her nerves.

"Head in, stay in assigned groups." Blaze said and I nodded grabbing Maria's hand. A gesture that people at our school were familiar with.

"Come on Maria we need to go and meet up with Michael and Ava." I said pulling her along. I went inside the school passing by two blonde boys who seemed to be watching my every move. I decided to play along and I gave them a warm smile knowing it was going to throw them off.

"Hi." I said watching as Maria waved at them before we headed inside.

"Okay those are bad guys." She hissed quietly so that only I could hear her, I have to admit her volume impressed me. "Even I could tell. Liz they are powerful."

"I know." I said back in the same tone as I spotted Michael and Ava waiting for me by my locker.

"The others are together." He whispered hugging Maria to him as we arrived. "Blaze said she does not think they are going to act today and I have to agree. Strategically they need to get a better lay of the land in order for their attack to pack a punch." Michael said and I nodded.

"Be on the lookout. Michael you are my second in command you know this town better than most. Keep vigilant but don't be obvious." I said and he nodded.

"Wes need ta get ta class." Ava said and we left. I walked into my first class and sat next to Blaze when I felt a strange pull next to me. It was one of the blonde's from outside the school, a small smirk on his face.

"Hey you must be new." I said acting very well if I do say so myself. "I'm Liz." I stuck out my hand waiting for him to take it. I saw him go for it and he turned my arm slightly as he shook it. I knew he was looking for the mark that I had covered with makeup, not even another transgenic with super sight would know it was there.

"Yeah my brother and I just transferred in from Northern Oaks Academy." He said I could see the faint scar peeking out from his shirt but I did not let my eyes travel to it.

"And you transferred to Roswell." I laughed hearing Blaze giggle beside me.

"Hey Parker some of our parents want to give us the small town life." Blaze said shoving me to the side as she looked at the new kid giving him a dazzling smile. I watched as the boy melted slightly under her gaze. "The name's Blaze. We never got yours." She said flirting perfectly. I knew it had to be hard for her but she was trained to do this to gain information by any means necessary.

"Billy." He said smiling at the two of us. "And are all the girls in Roswell as beautiful as you two? Because if so I am so going to have to thank my parents." He laughed as Blaze and I giggled I made sure to make my cheeks redden.

"Thanks but we are far from beautiful. Most guys in this town go for Pam Troy and Vikki Delany." I said looking embarrassed but Bill just smiled at me.

"Nah I think that the two of you are knockouts. I can't wait for my brother to meet you." He said eyeing Blaze in an appraising manner.

"Well she is free, but I am dating someone." I said appearing sorry. The cover was that Blaze was single, even though it made Ice more than a little annoyed. He hated that there was no way he could lay claim on her and he had pretty much given all the sex crazed teenage males free range with his woman. I think that is why he is so excited for his mate to start showing, it is his way of saying back off she is mine without actually having to say the words.

Bill looked let down but he perked up right away. "But I do have a friend that would be very interested in meeting you." I said and Blaze nodded.

"Yeah she is single."

"Who?"

"Petal." I said grinning. "She is on the cheerleading squad here and totally great. All the guys here are after her. She just transferred in last week with Blaze." I said.

All day Blaze and I were on the lookout for new kids; it seems that Bill has all of his classes with the two of us. He even has AP bio with us and I am starting to think this was done on purpose. I went into the room and my eyes instantly went towards the seat Seth Rider usually sat in and there he was glaring daggers at Bill. "Ah what a creep." Blaze muttered looking at Seth.

"You two know him?" Bill asked.

"Yeah he is in our history group. Such a freak." I said sounding like a stuck up brat, I guess you could say I was channeling my Pam Troy.

"Hello Mr. Rider." The screechy high voice of Pam Troy sent ripples of repulsion through me. I looked at the front of the room and saw Biggs looking ready to run away. I find it highly amusing that he has seen some of the grizzliest sights and yet he is terrified of a teenage girl. Okay so the girl is very pushy and smells bad and would do anything to get him in bed, but she is just a teenage girl. Max could so take her.

"Miss Troy. Please take your seat." Biggs grumbled, I heard a snicker next to me and saw Bill looking ready to burst into a fit of giggles.

"That the Pam girl you were talking about?" He asked and Blaze nodded.

"Yup the walking mattress herself." I said as Biggs scrunched up his face in distaste humoring the rest of the class to no end.

"Sure, where do you want me?" Pam asked.

"Please sit in your assigned seat." Biggs said looking very put off.

"Okay and you claim that this girl is supposed to be wanted by all the guys in school?" Bill asked and I nodded. "I don't get it I mean she is so…gross."

He is unlike any boy I have ever met, even Kyle thought she was hot at some point I thought it was just the natural inclination of male so like girls like Pam Troy but apparently not. Okay so Biggs, Krit, Alec, and Zack also proved otherwise, but I thought all teenage boys thought she was all that. "You seem to be the only one." I said.

"Well the teacher sure does not seem interested."

"Yeah but that is because he has a hot girlfriend." Blaze laughed before she started pouting. "Even my twin has it bad for Pam Troy. You would be scared for life if you heard what he mumbles about her and Vikki in his sleep." Blaze said and I know she is joking but that is just wrong to think about.

I could feel the eyes on Seth Rider on my back glaring holes into the back of my skull. I swear I can feel his anger and hate rippling across the room at me practically chocking me in my seat. The odd part is I swear that I am not the only one the feeling is directed towards; it is almost as if he is glaring at Bill as well.

"Sheesh what is his problem?" Blaze muttered gaining Bill's and my attention.

"What?" I asked.

"Seth seems to want to make Bill's head explode or at least he is imagining it." Blaze said sneaking a very obvious glance back at Seth who was glowering at the three of us. "Wonder what ya did to piss him off." Blaze said wrinkling her nose making me giggle.

"Probably worried about the competition for the girls in school." I said nudging Blaze.

"Please as if he would go after you two." Pam Troy hissed I still don't know how she got transferred into the AP Bio class from the remedial.

Alec POV

I really hate court. Sure this is not the first time I have pretended to be a lawyer for a mission but this is the first time I have had a mate and had to leave her for a long period of time. When Philip Evans told me yesterday that I was going to have to take the court hearing for the Jenkins case I wanted to rip out his throat, my intentions must have shown because the little alien started to explain himself away saying that he was just doing it so that I could keep up appearances. Apparently my having skills in the court room and actually knowing all of this legal mumbo jumbo would keep Jesse the evil alien off my back.

Jesse, he was another notch on my belt of worries. He was up to something I was sure of that and not just because he was trying to weasel his way into the Evan's lives. Biggs and Max had said that had seen Jesse speaking to Seth Rider, a Familiar, yet Jesse was a skin. Something about the whole situation was not sitting right with me. I mean come on since when do enemies work together unless they are going for the whole, the enemy of my enemy is my friend kick, that is a scary thought. That is all we need right now is to have the two forces coming at us at once.

"Alec man what are you doing here?" The cheery voice of Jesse Ramirez rang from the other end of the court house. I turned and plastered on my best happy go lucky grin.

"Three court hearings today, I am just waiting to go in for the opening statements for the Jenkins case." I said noting the shocked glint in his eye.

"Wow you got the Jenkins case." He said and I nodded.

"I am normally just a divorce and family court attorney which is why Philip hired me but I had worked a case similar to this one when I first started out so Philip thought I should run with it." I said noting how Jesse seemed taken aback by this. I guess he thought he had me figured out, he is starting to second guess if I am a transgenic or not.

"What firm did you start out at?" He asked.

"Landers in…"

"Hartford." He cut in looking impressed. Little did he realize that the firm actually worked for Manticore so that if he were to go and check this out they would in fact say that I did work for them at one point.

"Right. They recruited me after I finished up at Yale." Another well fabricated lie thanks to Manticore. Hell they even have people who were supposedly in my graduating class to vouch for me.

"Wow." Jesse said I can tell that he is having doubts, obviously the Skins were not taught to hide their emotions very well. I looked down at my watch and made sure to make my eyes widen considerably.

"Damn I have to get inside. How about we catch lunch after I am through at one?" I asked and Jesse dumbly nodded. "Great I will meet you in front of conference room B then. Later." I said walking away unable to keep the grin off my face. Poor little alien is lost.

The Jenkins case was over and done with rather quickly thanks to my lie detector ears and I was meeting Jesse. He looked surprised to see me actually show up and he practically cowered when I slapped him on the back, hey I even used human strength. "So Jesse tell me about yourself?" I asked grabbing a hotdog and loading it up. I noticed him wrinkle his nose at the sight of the food but he took one anyway; interesting.

"Not much to tell. My family is from San Antonio but we moved to Shane New Mexico when I was fifteen. From there I went to Boston University and then I came back to New Mexico for law school. My family is rather large and we have always been close I call my little brother Niki all the time." Jesse said. I wonder if Niki is actually Nicholas that would just be perfect.

"Sounds a lot like my girlfriend." I laughed. "Liz is very close to her brothers and sisters." I said which was not a lie.

"I think I heard about that actually." Jesse said I could tell he was searching for it, I knew this was my chance to gain his trust, I had to give him the information to make it seem as if it was no big deal.

"You have met her older brother Zack. He is dating Isabel Evans. Liz used to date Isabel's twin brother." I said growling the last part.

"That's right." Jesse sighed.

"She has a lot of older brothers." I grumbled which was true, "Lucky for me only two of them actually live here in Roswell. I think I would be dead already if all of them were here." Again that was the truth. From what Liz had said if Zane had been there I would be as good as road kill.

"As an older brother I can understand that, nothing is more important than my little sister's virtue." Jesse said laughing.

"Too bad for me Zack and Krit feel the same way and don't even get me started on Michael and Mr. Parker. God I had to hear it from a kid younger than me when I first started dating Liz."

"Michael?"

"Michael Guerin." I said watching as recognition flashed in his dark eyes. He seemed agitated as we sat there I noticed his leg bouncing up and down a lot and he had been itching his arm a lot.

"I know." Jesse said out of nowhere.

"Come again."

Jesse's eyes darted around nervously his teeth clenched. "I know you are a transgenic just like I know that Philip Evans is not exactly human. Please you have to listen carefully." Jesse said his eyes wild all the sudden.

"Okay…"

"Nicholas has been working with the Familiars they are working together to take you out. They have been moving people in for months. The day of attack is set for when Khivar arrives." Jesse said.

"Dude why the hell are you telling me this? You are supposed to be my enemy." I said ignoring the stabbing panic pulling at my stomach.

"I used to be." Jesse growled. "But not anymore. There is a whole faction of us working together now. I have seen these Familiar's work and it makes me sick. Nicholas my brother and his stupid boss are blinded by power and false lies. They don't see that the Familiar's are going to get rid of us when we are done with you." Jesse said.

"Damn." I muttered. "We figured you all might be working together."

"I know. Listen we need to meet again, some place private. Next time you all can't meet at the Evans." He hissed shocking the hell out of me.

"How did you..."

"We were assigned to watch all of you, lucky for all of you people working against Khivar are watching you. Your alpha and Beta teams can meet me and my alpha and beta teams at the rock quarry outside of town. Liz will know where it is. Make sure you aren't followed." Jesse said before he bolted.

"Well shit. That was unexpected." I placed a hand over my heart to stop its racing pulse. I never saw this one coming. "Damn now I gotta tell the others. Blaze and Liz are so going to freak."

The drive home was rather quick and I was more than a little bummed when I saw that school had yet to let out. I headed to the Crashdown knowing that I would probably find Krit, Zack, and Maxie there. "Hey man." Krit said from a stool at the counter, the café dead in the pre after school rush.

"We got a problem. Alpha and beta teams need to meet upstairs at the Parker apartment we need to talk about something. Word of mouth invite only and be careful we are being watched." I said in a whisper that only a transgenic could hear. Krit nodded and went to tell Mr. Parker that he needed the afternoon off.

In no time at all the alpha and beta groups were assembled in the Parker apartment. "What is going on?" Ice asked having come early when I called Manticore. I hated using the phone but we needed the head alpha male.

"Jesse and I had a nice little chat today outside the court house. It seems we have some double agents." I said.

"What?" Isabel asked.

"According to Jesse the Skins and the Familiars are working together, but apparently not all of them are happy about this. Some of the Skins have figured out that once they are done with us they will be the Familiars next target. Obviously some of them view the Familiars as a large enough threat that they formed an underground faction working against Khivar and Nicholas, some who are working with a rebel group of Familiars." Alec said.

"The Trepjak." A dark scratchy voice said from the doorway. I wanted to growl and throw him out but I knew that he would be a valuable asset right now.

"White." I said trying to control my voice.

"494."

"What is Trepakak?" Kyle asked.

"The Trepjak, it is the same group my father belonged to. They pity humanity and want to help them not conquer them." White said moving to stand by Liz. "I thought they would get involved in this eventually but I didn't think it would be this soon." He sighed. Wow, I actually think I believe the guy he looks a little put off by this news.

"How large is this rebel group?" Ice asked taking control.

"Larger than the council thinks. I can't say for sure but I am guessing that their numbers are around a hundred strong."

"Not a lot." Krit said.

Ames looked at him his jaw ticking slightly as he tried not to bite his head off. "For my kind it is, especially when loyalty is inbred in us. Being a member of the Trepjak is seen as the ultimate form of damnation, there will be no salvation for you." White said.

"What are their strengths?" Blaze asked, wait did White just smirk at her, he looks almost pleased.

"They have members from at least three of the blood lines. Atoral, Falinx, and Grathar also known as the mind freaks." White said. "Falinx are the warrior breeding line, the tip of the spear so to speak of our defense. A good portion of them are none too happy with the leadership and rebelled long ago. Atoral is what my father was it is the foot soldier line." White said.

"So they are mix of some pretty strong players." Ice said and White nodded.

"If the council found out they would be in an uproar." White agreed.

"So what exactly did Jesse say?" Ice asked.

"That we are being watched and that the enemy knew that we were meeting at the Evans home. Hell they even know that they are aliens." I said.

"Does everyone but me know that my parents are alien!" Isabel cried tears welling in her dark eyes as she furiously blinked trying to keep them back. I feel bad for her this is a whole hell of a lot to take on at one time. Actually I am surprised she is the only one who has broken, I thought for sure Maria and Kyle would have a long time ago but they are both proving to be incredibly resilient. Their upbringing must have prepared them for this more than the majority of us originally thought.

"No, apparently they recognized them. Jesse said that we have to be careful that we are being watched very closely. We need to decide if we can trust what he is saying or not. If we think we can he wants to meet at the rock quarry outside of town. He said Liz would know where it was." I said looking to Ice and Blaze. Their eyes flickered back and forth slightly as if they were having a silent conversation, which they probably were.

"We should go with this." Ice said. "We will meet with him; everything he has said so far appears to be on the up and up. Keep vigilant people because at the end of the day even if he is willing to help us he is still the enemy and could turn on us at any time." Ice said before turning to White. "I believe agent White here has news."

What? This is new I didn't think he was here for any other reason than to observe and figure out what we had found out. Liz looked at her brother closely I could see the faint worry lines around the corners of her eyes and I knew that this was news to her as well.

"I am the new assistant director of Manticore." White grumbled. I could feel my eyes widen involuntarily, this was so not good.


	71. Chapter 71

Part 71

Kyle POV

Whoever said that the desert is warm and always perfect LIED! Okay so maybe it is warm but only during the day when the sun has been up for more than a few seconds, but at night it is freaking cold. That is why I am huddled close to Tess the two of us shivering as we held each other, both of us cursing the transgenics and their adaptive body temperature, they didn't look as if their nuts were about to fall off.

"Can we hurry this up people I feel as if I am going to freeze in place." Maria shuddered as she burrowed into Michael who was rubbing his hands over her arms. Liz looked at Maria and rolled her eyes moving over to her and enveloping her in a hug. The sigh Maria let out made me green with envy. It was no fair that Maria got to hug a girl whose body temperature naturally ran several degrees warmer.

"Maria we have to wait for Jesse to get here before we can even begin." Blaze said her eyes darting to Tess and I before she hit Alec and pointed at the two of us. "Go warm them up." She hissed and Alec scurried to comply with her wishes.

"Man why do I have to be the one hugging Valenti." He grumbled and I rolled my eyes.

"You can just hug Tess if you want to warm her up." I said and Tess just snuggled closer.

"No, I don't want you to freeze either." He mumbled rolling his eyes. I heard Liz snicker and I just glared at her.

"What is this bonding time?" A silky voice asked from a few feet away. The group turned and saw Jesse, Seth and a small girl who I think is a freshmen approach.

"I am freaking cold!" Maria scowled.

"Yeah sorry forgot you humans have that problem." Jesse said giving her a melting smile. This guy sure was a charmer he would give Alec and Biggs a run for their money.

"So what is the deal here?" Blaze asked cutting to the chase, her glare must have reminded Jesse that he needed to act quickly because he was all business very quickly.

"As you know we are working against our people…"

"No kidding." A chilling voice said I felt Tess jump in my arms. How the hell did that guy sneak up on us? Ames White stood there with that Oswald guy both looking amused. Okay so maybe they only snuck up on us humans.

"White." Seth said okay now that is fear I hear in his voice. White stepped forwards and smirked at the blonde teen and then his eyes flicked to the girl who visibly cringed.

"Hello." He said moving to stand by Liz. "Carry on." White said but it was obvious that Seth and the girl were now visibly concerned.

"Who is this?" Jesse asked I thought this guy was supposed to have been watching us closely and he has no idea who White is, this is a joke.

"Ames White." Seth mumbled. "He is a Familiar."

"What is he doing here?" Jesse asked looking at Alec as if he had been betrayed.

"Relax he is on our side, for personal reasons though." Alec said his arms around Tess and me tightening. Why is he still holding us?

"Oh." Jesse said his stance easing up slightly.

"Really?" The girl squeaked looking scared. "You won't tell my mom?" She asked looking terrified.

"No." White said looking bored. It must be great to be able to instill fear in someone with your mere presence.

"Back to business." Blaze reminded again looking impatient.

"Okay so all of you have at least one person who is supposed to report on you, they do not have to follow you around just make sure that you arrive at their check points. Alec has a full time tail as does Max and Zack." Jesse said.

"Where are they?" I asked as everyone's head turned in my direction.

"Right here." Seth said pointing to the three of them.

"Oh." I said.

"I am following Max." Seth said.

"So that is why you and Jesse were at the side of the house." Max said and Seth nodded scratching the back of his head.

"I didn't know that you saw us." He muttered

"Told you." Jesse huffed rolling his eyes at the younger guy. Seth rolled his eyes but I could tell that he was clearly not happy that he was caught.

"You have been following me then?" Zack asked looking at the little girl, she was a tiny little thing even smaller than Tess.

"Yup." She said nodding her head, White shot her a look and she suddenly straightened. "I mean yes." She said. Weird little thing is actually afraid of him, okay so she has a good reason to be but it is funny to see someone who is supposed to be from some freaky cult afraid of him.

"So you were right." Krit said looking miffed. "You were being watched."

"You knew?" She asked looking angry.

"I wasn't positive but there were times when I could have sworn a female was following me." Zack said.

"I thought I was doing a good job." She said I felt kind of bad for her all of the sudden a deep bout of pity overwhelmed me.

"Stop that." White growled. "The humans are not immune to your powers like the rest of us." White snapped and the girl shrank back.

"You mean she was making us…feel like that?" I asked and Liz nodded.

"It seems the two of us have similar powers." Jesse said smirking at the teen. "We both manipulate people to get them to do and say what we want. Mine is just a bit stronger and more complex."

"So what is the plan?" Alec asked.

"Right now Nicholas is moving in the troops around Roswell. Khivar is planning on opening up an intergalactic temporal fold to shift into this world. This way he is able to come here in his natural skin and not the synthetic human suits the rest of us are forced to wear." Jesse said.

"Once Khivar gets here the first wave will happen." Seth said pulling out a map from his back jean pocket. "Twelve different mobile units will be coming in from these points." Seth said pointing to twelve green dots on the map.

"Crashdown." Liz muttered.

"Sheriff's station." I sighed seeing the place clearly marked as well as my street. "And my house."

"Mine too." Maria said a frown settling on her face. "And Michael's apartment."

"Every place you all have been associated with." Seth said. "We wished we didn't have to tell them where you would be but if we didn't we would be killed so, sorry." Seth said a wicked smirk coming over his stupid face. I am really not liking this guy too much.

"When is Khivar getting here?" Michael asked.

"It was supposed to be three weeks from now but for some reason both sides moved up the date." Jesse said.

"How soon?" Ice asked his voice leaving no room for weaseling out of answering him.

"Three days." The girl said.

"You have got to be kidding me." I groaned.

"We wish." Seth grunted. "This means all of our plans had to be moved up."

"None of them are ready." White groaned suddenly. "All but the two alpha males have low pain thresholds." White said jerking a hand at Alec and Ice.

"They can work around it, they just have to make sure that they do not lose focus and keep fighting. When it comes to the heat of the battle I have a feeling they are not going to have a hard time keeping up." Jesse said his eyes darting to Isabel. Is it just me or does he have a thing for Iz?

"Does this mean I get to use a gun?" I asked feeling the intense need to break the almost scary tension in the quarry.

Alec removed his arms from around Tess and I and pinched me. "Oh me too?" Maria asked jumping up and down in Liz's arms.

"No!" Michael looked scandalized at the thought of his girlfriend using a gun.

"But we need to protect ourselves." I pointed out.

"No fighting for the humans!" Michael said but I was having none of that.

"Hey Mickey I am the junior state long range champion thank you very much I happen to be amazing with a gun." I said I could feel Tess shaking in my arms. I looked down and saw her face was red as she tried to hold in her laugh, this was not making me feel any better.

"Hey Maria is pretty good with a gun too." Liz said sticking up for her friend. "Besides the whole point of training them was for them to fight with us." Liz said and Michael reluctantly nodded realizing he was being silly. Like hell I was going to let my small helpless little girlfriend fight all by herself while I was stuck with Maria in a hideout. Okay so my girlfriend is not exactly helpless but I am not going to be stuck on the sidelines I am more of an action kind of guy.

"Don't worry Manticore plans on arming all of you to your needs. WE would appreciate if you could tell us what all they would need in the field like which weapons are most affective against your kind. I know the Familiar ones but I have no idea when it comes to the Skins." White said.

"We have some idea." Isabel said, "We have had a few encounters with them in the past and one of their soldiers was kind enough to let us in on their little weakness." Isabel said raising an eyebrow at Jesse.

"Rath lover." Jesse grumbled. I glanced at Michael and saw the emotionally constipated male shift uneasily.

"Yup." I said grinning at Isabel who just rolled her eyes.

"Hit them in the lower back." Tess said. "There is a button that breaks the seal of their husks."

"Not Khivar though." Jesse said. "And he is the one you are going to want to wipe out, well him and Nicholas." Jesse said.

"He is a tough one." Liz grumbled.

"Not if you know what his weaknesses are." Jesse said looking very proud of himself. "Being related to the little freak does have its advantages…like knowing how to kill him if he annoys me too much." Jesse said.

"Quick question." Oh crap I really did just blurt that out. Everyone's eyes turned to me expectantly. "Are you older than the midget?" I asked. I could hear Tess and Ava snicker and soon Liz was as well followed by a few others, or well those who had met Nicholas.

Jesse grinned a full pearly white smile and shook his head. "Nope." He laughed the sound oddly pleasant for someone who is supposed to be evil. "He is like a hundred years older than me. Don't think our sister ever let him live that one down." Jesse said.

"Wow." Maria breathed. "The little man is a freak he is an ancient little boy."

"You have to remember Maria he really does not look like that on his home world." Tess said shuddering slightly. "He looks nothing like a human at all, and neither does Jesse." Tess said.

"It's true. I look more like a…"

"Giant bug thing." Michael said his face scrunched up. That is one weird description.

"Wait what did you say?" Tess asked looking shocked.

"He looked like a giant bug or well close to a bug I don't think humans have a word to describe what Grat'tar looks like. He is the pretty one in the family too man that Valasaria whoow." Michael said letting out a deep breath. "Not a pretty woman by any standards."

"Hey." Jesse grunted. "Don't talk about my sister like that." Michael just gave him a look and Jesse rolled his eyes. "Only Nikaras and I are allowed to call her ugly."

"Michael you remembered." Tess said. "You remembered someone from our past life you actually remember meeting and interacting with them." Tess breathed.

It was interesting to watch Michael's face go from calm and relaxed to a panicked realization. "Oh."

"This is entertaining." White chuckled the sound is odd coming from him. He moved closer to Liz and hissed loud enough for all of us to hear. "I can see why you stick around, with this bunch the fun just keeps on coming."

"And don't you forget it buster." Maria said winking at him.

"I like her." White said nodding at Maria again another shocking blow for our group. "She is feisty."

Nancy Parker POV

My husband needs to hire new waitresses. With Maria and Liz always gone the only person left to help was Anges and that was nothing. The bell over the door rang and all I wanted to do was go running and hide in the backroom but I knew that my husband really needed the help. I looked and saw three teenage boys standing there two blondes and an annoyed looking brunette.

"Hi welcome to the Crashdown boys would you like a booth or a table." No need to ask them if they wanted smoking or not since the whole café was non-smoking. The little brunette who looked around thirteen shot me a look that made my blood run cold. It was so fierce and…inhuman.

"Booth please." One of the blondes said giving me a dazzling smile that warmed me right up again.

"Sure right this way." I said grabbing three menus. I watched as the two blondes shared a side while the brunette just glowered across from them. "Can I get you some drinks to start? A blood of alien smoothie maybe?" I asked.

"Blood of alien smoothie please." The one blonde said a large grin crossing his face, he like many others obviously found the name amusing. The blonde next to him motioned that he would like the same.

"Water please." The brunette said and I could tell the please was very forced, rude little child.

"Hey man be nice you don't want the freaks to be aware that we are here." The blonde hissed when my back was turned.

"Watch your tone." The brunette snapped. "You will not order me about. Besides the freaks and Antrians are not even here."

"Where are they then?" I heard one of the others ask and I felt my heart jump into my throat. They were the enemy.

"My brother and the others are following them he mentioned something about a get together at a taco stand in the desert."

"Oh yeah that place is good." I heard a smack and then a hiss of pain. "Hey I don't feel pain but even I have to admit that hurt." A blonde hissed as I made the smoothie my panic slowly starting to rise. "I think you broke my wrist."

"Good maybe next time you will learn to keep your mouth shut."

"Hey you are not our boss."

The one called Nicholas let out a sick little cackle. "Soon I will be." He laughed.

"Keep it down." The other hissed as I approached the table with their drinks.

"Alright boys what can I get you to eat?" I asked putting on my best mother look to mask my fear of them.

"Will Smith burger and Saturn rings please." Two blondes said. They gave each other a disgusted look when they realized they had said the same thing. Nicholas shot them a disgusted look before he turned back to me.

"I will have the alien invasion please." He said giving me a sickeningly innocent smile that I could surprisingly see right through.

"Coming right up boys." I said giving them a wink as I did most of the younger boys around here who seemed to like the motherly touch.

I heard a phone go off in the café and Nicholas's voice barked into it. I could hear the stress seep into his voice the longer he talked and his words became softer and softer until they were barely an angry hiss.

"Excuse me miss." I jumped when I saw Nicholas suddenly standing beside me.

"Oh dear you gave me a fright." I said placing my hand on my chest for emphasis but the laugh that followed seemed to set suspicion away from me.

"Sorry. I was wondering if we could get our orders to go please? My brother called and I am needed at home."

"Not a problem hun." I said. "Your order will be ready in a minute."

"Thank you." He said giving me a smile that will haunt my dreams for the rest of my life. It was supposed to be warm and inviting but none of that came through, only coldness and empty feelings.

"Here you go. Have a nice day boys, be sure to come back." I said waving at them as they left my heart hammering in my chest the whole time. When I was sure they were gone I slumped over the counter breathing through my nose to calm myself.

"Nan?" Jeff asked coming out from the kitchen when he saw me. I guess I look as bad as I feel right now, cold and clammy. "Nan what is it are you alright?"

"No Jeff." I said running a shaky hand through my hair. "We need to get Lizzie. Something very bad is happening." I whispered.

"What?" He asked his eyes darting frantically around the café.

"Nicholas was here in the café." I whispered.

"Mom?" Liz asked racing into the café followed by Alec and Max. "Mom what is it? I can hear your heartbeat all the way outside."

"Nicholas was here Lizzie. He just left moments before you got here. He was with two other boys. Oh Liz I didn't know it was him at first until I overheard them talking. Then he got a call and had to leave suddenly." I said.

"Jesse told him we were coming back." Alec said looking grim. "He must have been telling his brother to get the hell out of here."

"Didn't want a confrontation so soon." Liz huffed.

"What the hell was the runt doing here anyway?" Max asked I can see her attitude coming out, I know my Lizzie has the same fierce passion inside her as well and I had to bite my lip not to smile at the two sisters cocking their hips at the same time.

"Probably knew we were not here and came here just to taunt us. It is something he would get sick pleasure from." Liz said her face pulled into a sour grimace.

"Psychological warfare." My husband sighed and the others nodded "This just keeps getting better and better."

"Who was he with?" Max asked.

"Two blonde boys they looked to be brothers, almost twins."

"Probably the new guys, but they are Familiars." Liz said.

"That makes sense." I said and Liz just looked at me confused. "They kept having the same argument about how they did not have to listen to him because they were not like him." I said and understanding flashed in all of their eyes.

"You don't think he knew that Nancy knew what they were do you?" Jeff asked.

No." Liz shook her head. "Nicholas is cocky he thinks that he has the upper hand, he wouldn't even think that a human would be listening for information. His underestimating opponents seem to be his weakness according to his brother. It makes him careless and the enemy can take him by surprise." Liz said

"Jeff, Nancy we have spoken with the new assistant director of Manticore and he feels it is necessary to start moving weapons into Roswell, and he want to make the Crashdown weapons cash." Alec said.

They wanted to start placing weapons here, in my home. They wanted to invade Liz's safe zone. I looked to the girl I considered my daughter and saw the hard resolve on her face and I knew. The fight was coming and it was coming here fast. "Sure." I said surprising my husband with my sudden response. "Anything to make sure that you all have the upper hand in this fight." I said and Liz nodded motioning for Max to pull out her cell phone and make the call.

"With what we found out today." Liz said sharing a look with Alec, "We will. I have a feeling that we can win."

"Surprising feeling isn't it?" Max asked a small smile on her face. "When I first heard who we were going up against I was so sure that we were not going to win this fight that we were all going to die, but it was something I was willing to do because I can't not fight. Now thought, we actually could win this." Max said.

"We have to win." Alec said I noticed the look he was giving the back of my daughter and I felt as if I was missing something very important. I looked at my daughter taking her in, I could not shake the feeling that something is going on with her, something important and I am missing it. I know whatever it is, is right in front of me and that all I have to do is look for it and I will see it but I can't figure out what I am looking for.

She looked like my little girl still but there was a new hardness to her that I had not seen for many years. There was something else though. "Oh!" I gasped looking at Liz four pairs of eyes darting to me at once. I could feel the tears burning in my eyes and my throat constrict. "Oh Lizzie." I cried darting around the counter to her and pulling her into a tight hug.

"What?" Jeff asked.

"How did you…" Liz looked at me in awed confusion while Max grinned.

"I don't know I just could tell something was different." I whispered holding the side of her small tan face, the face of my little angel.

"You okay with this?" Alec asked his face an unreadable mask; I knew he was nervous about my reaction. I couldn't find it in me to be upset all I could think about was that my baby was going to have a baby.

"Of course. Oh this is so exciting." I laughed I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"What?" Jeff asked looking miffed.

"Ah." Liz looked panicked as she stared at my husband; she was afraid of his reaction. I guess I can't really blame her after all his reaction to her news in the past was never very warm and welcoming and she was afraid that this time her news would push him away for good.

"Go ahead sweetie it will be okay." I whispered kissing the side of her head. My little girl was growing up far too quickly.

"Dad." Liz whispered as Alec moved closer to her.

"What?"

"I am um I am pregnant." Liz said unconsciously shrinking closer to me.

Jeff stood there stock still barely even breathing. I wish I knew what he was thinking I wish I knew how he was going to react, I wish his unreadable face would give something away, but no. Once again my husband and daughter proved to be more alike than they realized as he stood there with the same unreadable mask as Liz.

"Oh." He said the color draining from his face as he crumbled to the ground.


	72. Chapter 72

Part 72

Ice POV

The teams were all set our locations secure and now all we had to do was wait. Radios kept us all in contact and secure phones. From what the Familiars and Skins had said, Khivar would be arriving through the portal at any moment and once he did the war was on. I could sense Blaze shifting beside me, no matter how much I begged her not to fight she would have none of that. My only consolation was that she was a good fighter and would be sticking with me the whole time so I could keep an eye on her and keeps her safe, not that I would ever tell her that those were my reasons for having her at the same location as me. Normally the alpha and the second were in separate locations but like I was really going to let my pregnant mate out of my sight.

"Sir we have spotted movement on the eastern boarder heading towards Roswell." A voice crackled through the radio.

"Copy that." I said. I looked at Alec and Liz something bugging me. "How the hell do they expect us to fight with all these humans around I mean come on even they can't be this stupid." I hissed.

Liz looked grim, "This is not the first time the Skins have attacked Roswell remember. Last time they used this long green device that made all the humans disappear." Liz said.

"So what is to stop Maria and Kyle from going poof?" I asked.

"Remember the blood transfusions we gave them?" She asked and I nodded. "I am hoping that with enough of our DNA flowing through them the device will get confused and keep them here."

"What about your parents do they know?" Blaze asked nodding at Jeff and Nancy. Liz shook her head.

"Best not to let them know that they are not going to be around to see the fight that would just make them worry even more." She said.

The air felt charged all of the sudden and I could feel the small hairs on my arms stand on end. The air smelled of sulfur and copper a strange combination. A strange green flash swept through the café and all the human occupants were gone. Seconds later my phone rang, Tess's name flashing over the screen.

"What?" I asked.

"Um Ice, Kyle kind of disappeared." Tess squeaked panicking slightly.

"We thought this might happen. Tess you know what to do he will come back when we are done." I said and she grunted her acceptance.

"What is it?" Liz asked.

"Kyle and Maria are out of the fight, the blood transfusions were not enough."

"Didn't hit them at the genetic level." Alec said and I nodded.

"Man Maria and Kyle are going to be so disappointed when they get back." Liz said. "Maria really was looking forward to getting at Ida." Liz said. Okay who the hell is Ida and why would Maria want to hurt her.

Liz must have seen my confused look because red flooded her cheeks, "She is Nicholas's mom and such a pain in the butt. I mean she was all sweet and mother like one moment and then bam I am going to kill you the next because nasty little humans need to be killed off." Liz said slapping her hands together in a squashing movement.

"I hear movement." Zack said from the front of the café.

"Get ready." I commanded and the others went into the supply closet and loaded up. The funny stench in the air grew and out of the corner of my eye I saw movement in the front glass, there was a group of teens. I motioned for the others to take their places as Blaze and I hid behind the bar while Alec and Krit when up to Liz's balcony and down to the ally and the others to the backroom and apartment.

The bell over the café sounded and I waited a few beats for the footsteps to get closer. I looked at my second and she nodded silently. The two of us shot up faster than the others had anticipated and had gotten off a few rounds before the others could react taking out a few of the enemy. I leapt over the counter as I heard one of the X6's charge out of the backroom and start over turning the bodies to find their buttons if they had them, if not they got an extra bullet in the head to ensure death, another X6 joined him to help as I blurred to dodge a punch.

I could hear a few more gunshots go off and the sound of the metal slicing through flesh letting me know Blaze was not only covering me but holding her own. A second gun started firing the shots hitting the enemy, apparently one of the X6's saw someone that was about to get at me and took them out. I felt a punch connect with my side and did all I could to block it out elbowing a blonde teen in the face.

Before the fight I thought it was going to be hard to distinguish the enemy but now that I am in the thick of it I found that it was surprisingly easy. They all felt different, even different from the group of Familiars and Skins that had broken off. These people felt fouler and smelled different almost bitter.

Another fist connected with my face and I knew I had to step it up; guns were not going to get this job done. I rammed my head into the nearest person and loved the sickening thud the impact made, I never felt it but the force stunned the other person allowing my arm to maneuver around their neck and snap it. I quickly felt for a button and felt none nor a pulse letting me know that Familiar was dead. Blaze grunted behind me as she kicked a male in the side of the head before she shot him in the head between the eyes. The enemy just kept coming and I knew right them that this fight was going to be long and brutal.

Michael POV

She was gone I mean she was there one moment and then there was a flash of light and she was gone. I could feel my breathing start to increase but Ava's hand on my arm pulled me back to reality. "Wes knew dis might happen Michael. Get it ta gether da enemy is here." Ava hissed and I nodded.

I had to stay focused I had to kill as many things as possible I had to. I couldn't be weak like I was last time I was going to win I was going to win I was going to win. I could feel the air prickle slightly similar to what happens when one of my family enters a room but this was different it was a fierce prickle and hurt. I knew that feeling it was the same one I had in Copper Summit. It was the Skins.

"Let's do this." I said noticing the transgenics in the room stiffen as well. Several made different hand gestures and then they were off some heading out the back window others going into my bedroom, bathroom or kitchen. I knew from the earlier planning that several transgeics were planted in other buildings and apartments as well as the roof. We knew that they were going to hit my apartment so we just waited. I really do hate waiting I mean what is the purpose…focus Michael got to keep your head in the game.

There was a knock on my front door and I looked to the others to see what I should do. "Answer it." Petal hissed and I nodded. Right I could do that. I raised my hand and answered the door only to see Amy Deluca at my front door.

"Michael!" She yelled looking hysterical. "All the people are gone! I tried calling Maria but she won't answer her phone and there are all these strange people walking around." Amy gasped.

"Dude she's human." Hawk said popping up from behind my couch an H&K G3A7 gun. Amy's brown eyes widened when she saw the high power rifle in his hands. I could sense a Maria scream coming on and that was the last thing we needed right now. I pulled her small frame to my chest and clamped my hand over her mouth.

"Okay Mrs. Deluca we have a bit of a problem right now. You must have been out of town when the signal went off so you were not take out with the rest of the humans. This is a problem." I said as Ava came over to us. "We are kind of in the middle of a battle right now and you are about to give us away to a bunch of very evil aliens." I said wincing as the tears started coming out of her eyes. She looks too much like her daughter right now and it is hurting me I hate this. Ava gently touched Amy's forehead and the woman went limp in my arms.

"What did you do?" I hissed.

"I knocked her out; she will come to in about five hours." Ava said.

"Oh great another thing for Maria to be mad at me about when she comes back." I grumbled, this was not going to be a fun battle.

The air felt oddly charged again and I instinctively slammed to the ground only for a blast to sail over where I was standing. I raised my hand and blasted towards the door while several shots rang out as Hawk popped up from behind the couch, I grabbed the gun from the table and aimed at the man nearest to me wanting to save my powers and my strength for when I really needed it. I hit two and watched as an X6 started checking pulses and their lower backs, if they had a seal it was broken. The enemy just kept coming and I heard glass breaking in my room and shots coming from that direction, I know a transgenic blurred by me from the wind I felt but I had to keep my head in the game in front of me and not worry about the others. I just had to keep myself alive here that was all that mattered.

Isabel POV

I really did not like being here by myself but Zack was needed at the café since they had no aliens there they needed an extra edge. So in exchange we were given Ames White and that alien posing as a guy named Jesse as well as two other Familiars. "Well here we go." White said pulling off his jacket and shirt revealing a T-shirt and gun holster.

"How can you be sure?" I asked.

"Didn't you feel the shift?" Jesse asked raising an eyebrow. When I didn't answer he rolled his eyes. "As unobservant as ever." He muttered. "Some things never change." He said.

"Hey." I huffed.

"Not now Isabel." My mother said as several transgenics made their way upstairs and into the bedrooms while others went to the basement and bathrooms. They were the ones who would go around and take care of the bodies leaving the rest of us just to focus on the killing part.

I could hear several guns around the house cocking and the Familiars stooped down into dangerous crouches similar to those that the transgenics take when they are preparing for a fight, I guess they are more alike than they thought.

The front door of my house was blown open by an energy blast, wood splinters flying through the air but my father threw up some type of weird blue shield thing taking the brunt of the debris. Ames started shooting right away surprisingly the bullets went through the shield hitting the alien on the other side and another behind him. The rest of us jumped into action.

Zack's words on guns rushed through my mind and I aimed at the woman in front of me as she approached, I squeezed the metal and my arm jerked back painfully but the shot hit the woman stunning her enough for me to get off another shot this time hitting her in the head. I saw an X6 blur out and slam their foot into her lower back and then the woman next to her as well both turning to dust. The kid ducked as a punch was directed his way and whipped out his gun and shot the person between the eyes narrowly missing a bullet coming from a woman stationed behind her car shooting into the house with frightening precision.

Guns were slowing me down I did not feel as in control with the metal as I did with my hand and obviously neither did my parents because they were using their powers. Now it was my time to use my powers. I saw three women raging towards me through the kitchen and I raised my hand sending them flying into the wall. I didn't even think I just raced towards them using their down time to blast them again somehow sensing that they were Familiars and not Skins and that the final blast would kill them.

"Ah!" I screamed as I felt something sting into my arm. I looked to my right and saw a man holding a gun looking smug. So wrong buddy you are messing with the wrong princess. I raised my hand and a red beam shot out hitting him between the eyes, the screams from him were oddly pleasant as he disintegrated before my eyes. A woman came in after him hand raised but I was quicker and I used the same beam on her turning her to dust. Neat, I no longer have to worry about breaking a seal.

I could feel the power rushing through me as if a warm fire was spreading through my blood it felt amazing as if I was on this permanent high. It was like the world was stilling around me and I was the only one moving as I raised my hand and shot at the man and woman in front of me the red beam splitting to hit them both, their bodies disappearing like the others. These people had no idea who they were messing with. I am Vilandra of the House of Antar and I am not going to lose again. These people will bow before me and worship me as their master.

I saw Jesse come into view staring at me in shock; I guess he did not think I had my memories. Yes I knew it all I remembered it all. I knew exactly what I had to do and how to kill them all they were going to rue the day they ever dared to work with my enemies.

"Bow down to the House of Antar." I snarled at a group surging on the house. They stopped in their tracks, I could taste the shock and horror coming off their husks and I reveled in it. "I said bow!" I roared raising my hand at them the red beam engulfing them all the power rushing out of me in deep overwhelming waves. This was amazing this was life this was my destiny.

"Holy shit." I heard White say. "What the hell is that?"

"That is the High Princess of Antar reclaiming her throne." Jesse said I can detect the bitter edge. I would deal with him in the end.

"Keep fighting." I snarled and my parents moved to do my bidding as well as Jesse, the Familiars just stood there in shock before they regained themselves.

I have no idea what moved me to do it but I suddenly found myself walking out of my house and into the street ignoring the small fights around me between transgenic and rebel factions and the enemy. I could sense someone powerful nearby someone I had to see, it was as if a song was being sung in my head and I was being pulled towards its maker. It was so strong and powerful and I needed to kill it and make it my own.

"Where the hell is Barbie going?" a female transgenic asked as I moved down the familiar streets I knew where to go and I knew who was going to be there. I could see the school looming in the distance the song growing louder and harder to ignore, I never wanted it to stop. I could feel the power rippling inside me I was afraid that it was actually making my flesh move in its excitement.

A soldier of the enemy moved to intercept me but I shot my hand out blasting him away the force of the impact killing the Familiar. I was not going to let them win this was my world and I was never going to let them have it. They should have learned the last time never to mess with me but apparently the Skins are a slow race. The school was closer now and the fighting was on a larger scale.

I walked through the double doors that my friends and I went through each school day. There at the end of the hall was the person I was searching for the one who was the source of all the chaos. "Hello Khivar." I growled watching as the green tinged man with slits on the side of his neck turned towards me, shock color his features then pleasure.

"Hello my Vilandra."

Tess POV

I could hear it; it was so dark and beautiful something that I was sure I had heard before. It was singing to me in my head calling to me dragging me away from my home. I no longer had control of my own feet they were moving on their own leading me to some unknown destination. Power was surging through me like liquid fire I could feel it from my toes to my finger tips as it pulsed in my mind, my most powerful weapon.

I could smell the coppery blood around me and it called to me. I always did love the smell of a good battle, enemy blood bathing the streets; the proper order. Looking in front of me I saw the school coming into view with frightening clarity but I kept moving somehow knowing that this was where I was meant to be that there was something important waiting for me in there that I needed to take care of.

"So dark so beautiful my kingdom of blood." I sang walking over the bodies of dead Familiars their lives mean nothing to me. "So dark is the night but I am the light and I shall be a beacon to my people and they shall follow me into the next life." I said my voice oddly strong.

I walked through the double doors and saw Vilandra in front of me and I moved to stand next to her wanting to see what my friend saw. "Khivar." I growled my lip rising over my teeth. I could already see the sick smile on his green face broadening.

"Ava." He said grinning darkly. "Oh how I had hoped you would show up. It looks as if all of my wishes are being granted this day." He laughed. I could feel two others coming up behind me.

"Ah general Rath and the clone of the Queen." Khivar said.

"That would be King Rath of the House of Anter." Rath growled the power rippling around him. Khivar stopped obviously the dictator was not expecting this little twist. I could sense other Skins moving about in the school but with their leader in front of us they would make no move to come after us, perfect. Khivar had always been a cocky man and it looked as if things had not changed.

"Bow down to the House of Antar or we will make you bow." Ava said her voice harsh and commanding so different yet so familiar.

"Look the little brats actually think they can command me, I destroyed you in the past." He laughed.

"We were divided." I snarled. "Now you will face us all!" I roared.

Michael raised his hand and the three of us followed suit. Khivar raised an amused eyebrow but took a fighting stance. "You will feel our power." Rath hissed the air rippling with raw energy around us. I could feel it dancing on my skin as my mind hummed to life getting ready to assault the creature in front of me. The same energy signature flared beside me, my clone the perfect match for me the two of us a force to be reckoned with. Two mentalisits in one square a heady combination. We will win this fight.

Max POV

I really hate Familiars they just won't die! I mean I have been hitting this bitch for the past five minutes but she just keeps on coming, hell I shot her in shoulder socket that should have hurt like a bitch but no she does not feel pain, well feel this. I slammed my foot into her face hearing a crack as I pulled out my loathed gun I hate the damn things but this woman just won't die. I shot her between the eyes and she finally went down.

Too many of our kind were getting killed; it was sickening to see so many dead faces on the ground. I knew that I was broken and bleeding but the need to keep fighting was still there. Biggs grunted and groaned as he fought and Ryan hobbled around with several bullet wounds.

"Well if it isn't that freak 452." A male snarled. He looked like White same build and everything but he was darker and had a slightly woodsier scent to him.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked keeping my fighting stance I mean come on there is no way that this guy just wants to stand around and chat.

"They call me Karl I am high priest of the Familiars." He grinned.

"I thought you were supposed to be all scaly and green oh and bald." I said. "Yup I remember you all being bald. Oh and female." I spat watching a he ground his teeth together trying not to charge at me for my comment. Come on it is fun riling up the enemy it makes them so careless and sloppy and oh so easy to kill.

"I hate it when everyone thinks that! I am a priest!" He snapped. "It's time I took care of this little problem once and for all."

"Come on give me your best shot." I said and then it was on. He moved faster than any of the Familiars I had ever come across and his blows hurt a thousand times worse each punch felt as if steel was slashing my skin.

I jumped to the side and slammed my foot down on the back of his knee breaking the sensitive joint but that did not stop him he just continued to come at me walking with the broken appendage. I felt his fist slam into my head breaking my jaw it was no longer steel on skin it was fire and ice shattering bone and flesh. He moved as quickly as I did darting about with the grace and agility of one of my kind. He slammed me to the ground and stomped on my chest breaking several ribs the pain rushed through me like a waterfall of fire. I heard several shots sound off and the priest fell dead. I shakily moved my head and saw Biggs poised with his gun. The area clear of enemies.

"Max." He gasped rushing over to me.

"Help the others." I wheezed out.

"The others are fine we have cleared the area we are heading to the school where there is more action. I am going to take you to Kyle's house." Biggs said.

"No." I gasped out. "I can still fight."

Biggs looked down at me not amused. "Max you can barely move I doubt you are going to be up to fighting."

I glared at him as I slowly sat up pushing past the pain determinedly getting up. "I can move and I can fight. I am not leaving you and the others to fight." I said. Biggs looked me over and I knew he was fighting with himself on this call. The mate part of him wanted to run and hide me away while I got better but the military training he had told him to give me a gun and send me on my way.

"Fine." He growled. "But if you get more hurt don't say I didn't warn you."

I smiled at him suppressing the pain was getting easier. "Wouldn't dream of it." I said and the two of us ran down the streets checking to make sure that no one was missed we did not want an enemy sneaking up on us. It looked as if the others had done a good job they were all dead bodies littering the street. Even though I was off to another fight I couldn't help but think that cleanup was going to suck.

The two of us arrived at the school and were immediately attacked by Skins. I slammed my foot into one of their backs and he instantly turned to dust shocking the other Skin giving me enough time to take him down. Biggs and I were just getting into the fight when the air was oddly charged. I glanced him his eyes widening and the two of us took off running in the other direction our instincts alerting us to the danger. The Skins looked at us curelessly as we blurred to get away when the school was rocked with a large explosion sending the remaining skins flying through the air several turning to dust as debris slammed into their backs.

Biggs and I stood up a moment later looking at the school to see one wing entirely gone and another badly damage. "Oh hell that is going to be hard to cover up." I muttered and Biggs glared at me.

"Ya think." He hissed this was not good at all.


	73. Chapter 73

Part 73

Liz POV

My high school just exploded. I mean one minute I am fighting this creepy looking Familiar with greenish hair and then the next, boom. I didn't even see it coming. "Isabel!" Zack yelled running towards the school.

"What?" I screamed running after my brother, Blaze hot on my six.

"She was in there along with Michael, Tess and Ava." Zack panted the three of us trying to get through the debris to see what was going on. "You to stay out here." He growled at us.

"Excuse me?" I huffed glaring at him, he is no longer my CO.

"I am not about to take to pregnant females into a burning building that could collapse any second." Zack growled.

"I am not about to let my brother go in there by himself!" I yelled back.

"Stop fighting and get in there." Blaze ordered. "We are all going." She growled daring Zack to defy her.

Max and Biggs raced towards us with Alec who glared at me but said nothing. I needed to find my friends. "Calls?" I asked Blaze who was looking around.

I could tell that the second in command was listening and feeling for enemies but she found none. "Calls." She said nodding at the other.

"Isabel!" Zack roared.

"Michael!" I called.

"Ava, Tess!" Max yelled. The air smelled funny and not in the usual burned body burned building kind of way. There was something funny in the air that smelled off but familiar at the same time.

"Hold it!" I barked when I realized what it was. It is the same scent that is released into the air when the aliens use their powers and I am not talking for small trivial stuff I mean like major blowing up buildings kind of way. "They used their powers. Careful we don't know who we are looking for." I said.

"Meaning?" Blaze asked as she climbed over a row of blown up lockers.

"It might be Rath, Vilandra and Ava." I said trying not to breathe in too much smoke, hell I did not have a death wish and I didn't want to screw up my kid.

"Should we yell those names?" Alec asked.

"Worth trying." Blaze grunted nicking her knee on a piece of pipe.

"Careful." Biggs hissed. "Like I want your mate killing me."

"Oh please he is a big baby." Blaze hissed.

"To you, to me he is the evil hell monster sent to kill me. If anything happens to you I am going to be the one to get killed."

"Nah it would probably be Alec." Max hissed making my mate growl.

"Hey what can I say he likes me better than you." Biggs laughed.

"Guys." I hissed glaring at them all. "We have people to find and then we have to get back and cleanup outside. I don't want to stick the others with picking off the rest of the Familiars and Skins." I said.

"Okay already." Max said raising her hands trying to calm me down. "We will find them Liz I can hear their heartbeats." Max said.

"Well why didn't you say anything sooner?" I asked.

"Because you were too busy yelling at us." She said.

"Where are they?" Zack asked.

"Up ahead a few feet. Their heartbeats sound a little fast but strong." Biggs, Alec and Zack raced ahead and started moving things around gently until a small groan was heard.

"Michael." Biggs said.

"Who?" He grunted I saw him sit up and look around, "Oh right me, I'm Michael, Michael is me."

"Oh is he okay?" I asked he didn't sound so good.

"What happened?" Alec asked as he pulled up a small blonde, it looked like Tess.

"We killed Khivar." Michael grunted "And then that little brat Nicholas tried to take us out so we took him out as well."

"Power built up too much." Tess groaned.

"So when we fired on Nicholas the whole place blew but we got him finally." He groaned.

"Good job." I said patting him on the shoulder now that I could reach him. He winced painfully.

"No so loud Parker I am right here." He groaned.

"I am whispering practically you must have some kind of power hangover." I said moving to help Ava who wanted nothing more than to pass out on a couch somewhere she was so tired.

"Sleep now cornball." Ava muttered.

"Not yet my little alien queen we need to get you out of here and safe and then you can sleep." I groaned as Blaze giggled at Isabel being dotted on by Zack.

The sounds of fighting and shouting met our sensitive ears. We knew we had to pick up the pace and get out of there so that we could help the others. The wing we were in gave an almighty creek and Ava slumped closer to me.

"Okay let's go." I said dragging my friend out of school and towards the parking lot. We might not have our cars with us but there was less action in that area last time I checked. I could tell the others were moving with me as Blaze took point her gun raised waiting for an enemy to shoot. She nodded her head that it was clear and I tried to run as fast as I could holding Ava who felt more like a hundred and ten pound bag of potatoes than a girl at the moment since she was mostly dead weight. Yup it is fun carrying someone who weighs three pounds less than you.

We were surprised when we didn't run into anyone on the way to my house but when we got there we quickly deposited the aliens with four X6's and left to sweep the city. Alec and I went one way while Blaze took off towards the school to help Ice. From what the reports are saying it is mostly just doing a house to house sweep thing and making sure we got everyone.

"Alec, Liz report." Ice's voice crackled through the radio.

"Addison street and Main Street are clear." Alec said.

"Good report to headquarters and meet up at command station one for further instructions." Ice ordered and Alec and I blurred away to head to my house. We walked into the destroyed café where twenty alphas were located as well as my brother White and Jesse.

"The town is clear now all we need to do is clean this place up and get the humans back." Jesse said.

"How do you propose we do that?" I asked.

"With this." Jesse said pulling out what looked like a red glow stick.

"A glow stick?" Biggs asked as Max hit him in the gut making him wince.

"No not a glow stick." Jesse grumbled. "It is a retractor. Basically all I have to do is program it is pick up the Familiar's dead bodies and poof we are done."

"Why just the Familiar's?" Zack asked the whole café turned to look at him.

"They turned to dust Zack." I said watching as he blushed slightly before nodding.

"Right I knew that." He mumbled.

"Well we still have a blown up school to deal with." Alec said well that really does not bother me I mean it would allow me more free time and I could always go and visit Alec at work.

"I kind of came up with a story for that." Blaze said stepping forward. "When the humans come to they are going to realize that several hours have passed. We can have several of Manticore's guards come and say that there was a town gas leak that caused the school to explode and knocked the whole town unconscious." Blaze said.

"You know that might work." I said.

"We just have to get Amy Deluca back to her car or something." Someone grumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"Well she kind of barged in when we were getting ready and Ava had to knock her out." Krit said.

"Great." I muttered. "The woman is already suspicious enough as it is. We will just have to put her in her car and hope that she thinks she hallucinated it all." I said.

It was nice to know that this was going to be all cleaned up, I was anxious to get everything back to normal. After this there was only one thing I had to deal with, my dad. After his little fainting spell he had barely spoken two words to me. My mother said that he is just trying to process things but I have a feeling that it is something else, I feel like he is disappointed in me even though he knew that this was something I desperately wanted.

"Liz ready?" Alec asked looping his arm around me. I looked up at him and nodded moving to my position I had been in the café earlier. I knew Michael was quickly rushing to get Amy into her car in front of his apartment. Jesse looked at me and my brother White and we nodded. The stick glowed red and the bodies disappeared.

"I will go to the part of town where the amplifier is, it should only take a few moments." Jesse said warning us.

"Thank you." I whispered and he nodded.

"I couldn't let them wipe out my race. I fought too many battles for that." Jesse said.

"Guess Antar is in for another power play." I grumbled.

"Not so much." Jesse sighed he must have sensed that I was confused because he quickly moved to explain himself. "Isabel and Michael declared the House of Antar the reigning house again. They took the title away from Khivar. He is now dead and since Vilandra and Rath are not technically alive the title of king moves to the next in line."

"And that would be who?" Alec asked when something Max had once said came to me.

"Larek." I whispered and Jesse gapped at me.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" He asked.

I smirked at him feeling proud of myself, "The House of Sero and the House of Antar share more in common than a system, they are of one blood." I cited giggling slightly. "Max had remembered it once and said it, it just kind of stuck with me. He didn't know the significance of what he said but when he went to the Summit a few years back and met Larek I knew what it meant then. Larek is Zan the original's cousin. When Khivar took over and announced his race and line ruling Larek was no longer heir but when Isabel and Michael did their thing today they made their line ruling again and Larek the heir once again." I said and Jesse nodded.

"My people were not too fond of Zan." Jesse explained. "He was given the throne under bad circumstances, his father had really messed things up. Larek and Rath were the only ones it seemed that were actually looking to solve the problems and not sweep them under the rug. Larek will be a good High king."

"Be safe general." I said and he nodded.

"You too solider."

My brother looked around the café and nodded at Alec and me. "I have a feeling I will be seeing you soon." He said before he left.

"He, CJ and I are some of the last of the Familiars. It is kind of weird when you think about it mean they have been this superior race for so long that in one day it is kind of shocking that they were wiped out."

"All but a few." Alec agreed.

"I guess it just goes to show you that sometimes having superior genes does not make you superior." Ice said hugging Blaze close in one of his rare displays of public affection, his nose nestled at the top of her head as she clung to him.

I felt the air change again; it was a similar feeling to when my parents vanished from the café. A light flashed through the café again as the sulfur smell intensified.

"What are we standing around for?" Jeff asked, "We have a fight to get ready for."

"Ah dad." I said. "The fight is over."

"Yeah Mr. Parker you missed one hell of a fight." Krit said.

I watched as my dad looked around and took in the destruction to his precious café, nothing that a few transgencis couldn't take care of. Then he and my mother glanced at the clock and noticed that they had missed several hours. "What happened?" My mother asked.

"The Skins have technology that fazes humans out of this plane. So while all the humans in Roswell were gone we were killing them." Alec said.

"It was fun." Blaze said "Until the school blew up." She added my parents just gaped at her.

I looked out the window and saw the Manticore military convey pulling in. "Citizens of Roswell, please stay in your homes…" The message continued to tell everyone about the explosive gas leak that knocked them all out.

"Great story." My mother muttered. "I would buy it."

Ice's cell phone went off and he whispered at an alarming rate, his gaze turned to Blaze and I his blue eyes wide with what looked like fear. "Yes sir." He muttered flipping his phone shut. "We have to get the two of you to Manticore now." He said grabbing Blaze lifting her up. "White said that he detected something odd in the air, he thinks that the Familiars might have released a gas specifically designed to target the pregnant females. No sooner had the words left his mouth then Alec had me in his arms racing me out to one of the jeeps that had parked in front of the crashdown waiting for Blaze and I.

"We need to get them out of town now." Ice grunted and the officer nodded starting the vehicle.

"How would they know who to target and how?" I asked.

"That is something we are going to have to ask assistant director White." Ice growled as the jeep raced out of town. I am scared I mean I never really thought a poison could hurt me; this was my worst fear come true. I was finally getting what I wanted and it might be taken away from me all because I stupidly decided to fight. I looked at Blaze and saw that her pale face was unusually blank, her mask firmly in place. I knew she was worried or else she would not be working so hard to hide what she was feeling. I knew that like me Blaze was finally feeling free and the joy of getting what she wanted and she is beating herself up for putting her offspring's lives in danger.

"It will be alright." Alec whispered in my ear so only I could hear it even if the other two had super hearing.

The jeep made it to the base in record time, I am guessing that Ice told them to get there as fast as possible or else. A medical team was waiting for Blaze and I. I noticed another jeep pulling up behind ours and three other females got out. This was worse than I thought.

"I want them checked out now!" Lydecker growled as White yelled into his phone. Man the two of them are scary no wonder the whole damn place is jumping to do their bidding.

"How the hell could this happen!" I heard my brother roar. "That was nowhere near ready for use and they used it in a battle. I don't care get me the damn information now!" Ames roared.

"One scary dude." Alec muttered as I was rushed inside to the medical wing.

"Blood tests, urine tests, hair samples the works people." Lydecker said. "Then I want their systems flushed."

I went into a daze after that falling back into my training of blindly following orders and just going through the motions. I knew that if I started to think about my situation too much I would become distressed and according to the doctors that was not a good thing. Blaze looked lifeless next to me allowing the doctors and nurses to bend her to their will; sure it made their job easier but it was hard to watch. I really hate this.

Alec POV

I can't believe this is happening, just when I thought we were in the clear this has to go and happen. White pulled a group of us males who had traveled with our mates into a conference room while Lydecker stayed with the females. "Sit down." He barked at us and I found myself oddly complying.

"Okay here is what I know. This gas that has been released was done so by a Skin, the Familiars knew that the prototype was nowhere near ready for use since it is still harmful to others besides the female transgenics. Like Familiar females." He said and Ice nodded for him to continue.

"Since this is not ready for use there is no antitoxin. Right now we need to know how much is in their systems and how much of the gas is in Roswell. We know that the gas has not reached Eagle Rock but that could change with the wind patterns and we need to be prepared for that."

"What can we do sir?" Ice asked.

"We have emergency helicopters ready for departure at moment's notice. At this base we have 46 females that are pregnant some that are due any day. Since we don't know if the gas will harm the infants we would evacuate the children up to series 8 as well." White said.

"What are the effects of the gas sir?" I asked.

"Since it is a prototype we can't be sure. It is assumed that the effect is death for mother and child, but it could cause premature birth or birth defects or stunt growth." White said. "Gentlemen we need to monitor all the females very closely for the next few days, they are not going to be able to leave medical. Also in order for any of you to see your mates you will have to go through decontamination."

"What do you mean we can't see our mates?" An X5 roared. White rolled his eyes I could tell he was fighting the urge to pull out his gun.

"I said you can't see your mates until you go through decontamination, after that you can. It is a precaution so that your mate and spawns won't die." White said as if he was talking to a toddler. The other X5 looked grumpy but didn't say anything else.

"Sir is any testing being done on the air in Roswell?" Another X5 asked.

White looked at him closely as if debating how to answer his question, "Yes but the analysis is going to take some time. It is not just Roswell that has to be tested though, we are not about to let a bunch of pregnant women go into a town that could kill them and their children." White said.

"Can we pleased be informed of any new changes?" I asked and White nodded.

"I will tell all of you what is happening each step of the way. Now head to detox wing 3 dismissed." He barked and we rushed out of the room. I need to see Liz and if this is the only way to do so then so be it.

Zack POV

I hung up my phone growling softly not caring that the other transgenics could hear it. "What is it?" Max asked as Jeff Parker swept the floor, the town calming down after its massive scare.

"Liz and Blaze can't leave the base and if the wind pattern keeps up Alec said that all the pregnant females are going to be moved to Michigan." I said.

Jeff Parker stopped what he was doing his face going ashen white. "Is she going to be okay?"

"They are not sure right now, they did find traces of the gas in all their systems and they don't know if it is enough to harm Liz and the baby. Right now they are flushing her system hoping to get the toxins out before they enter the baby's blood stream. Since Liz is only a few weeks they have no idea what kind of reaction the baby will have to all of this." I said and Jeff nodded looking sick.

"Jeff?" Nancy called to her husband moving to his side her small pale hand running up and down his back in a calming manner.

"I never got to tell her how happy I was that she was happy, that if she wanted the baby that I was going to stand behind her decision." Jeff mumbled sitting down on a stool staring aimlessly at the alien mural.

"You will get to tell her." Nancy said but Jeff shook his head.

"What if I don't Nan? My baby girl is at that horrible place worried sick and she thinks that I don't want her to have the baby. It's not like my fainting helped matters but…"

"It was too much of a shock." Max said and he nodded. "That was what Liz was hoping. You could call her." She said, man I wanted to kiss my sister in that moment she really is a genius at times.

"Great idea Max." I said "After she gets settled in more I am sure that White will let you talk to her as long as it does not upset her." I added and Jeff nodded some of the color returning to his face.

One Week Later

Maria POV

"Mom I am fine." I huffed for what felt like the millionth time. She was having a hard time letting me out of her sight and she had recently developed an annoying habit of calling me every five minutes when I was out with Michael. Even though everyone had told her she had just passed out from the gas leak she still felt that Michael was hiding something and was dangerous.

"Oh Maria." She sighed. "You look so beautiful." She whispered as she adjusted one of my long loose curls. "I can't believe this is your last prom, my baby is all grown up."

"Mom…" I whined but I could not stop the large grin from spreading across my face. I was so excited. Even though my mom knew what we were going to be doing she had agreed to let me stay the night with Liz, even my mom had not bought that excuse and merely told me that Michael and I had to be careful that she was not ready to be a grandma.

The news of Liz's pregnancy hit Amy hard, even worse she had a hard time grasping that the Parker's were happy about it. Then she met Alec and it all became clear. The sexy successful lawyer from the Evans firm was not only easy on the eyes but loaded and clearly in love with Liz.

I had introduced Blaze to my mom and of course she was smitten with the fifteen year old right away and her twin brother just sweetened the deal for my mother. She was surprised at how I had made friends with so many new people in such a short time, but like always she brushed it off.

After the toxic gas had been released Manticore lost three of their pregnant females, lucky for Liz and Blaze they had not inhaled enough to do any damage. That did not mean Alec and Ice were going to ease up on their protective streak anytime soon. I am actually surprised that the two are being allowed to go to prom.

"Mom what time is it?" I asked nervously as I applied my final sheen of lip gloss.

"7:30 the limo will be here in a few minutes." My mom said. "I can't wait to get pictures of all of you." She gushed. Even though it was a bit odd the school allowed Isabel, Liz and Ava to bring older dates since they were not too much older. Blaze on the other hand not understanding the concept of prom decided to bring a friend X6 named Dalton someone who coincidently also knew Max and Alec. He was a sweet kid who like Blaze had a thing for older mates, his happened to be a tall leggy X6 who was a little older than me and the oldest of her series.

The ringing of my doorbell brought me out of my musings as my mother opened the front door with a happy chirp. "Come on in oh don't you girls look beautiful."

I walked down the hall and into the front room where all my friends were but I barely saw them when my eyes fell on Michael all decked out. He looks so good. I grinned at his flabbergasted expression and the girls giggled.

"You fems had this planned." Alec accused and Liz nodded.

"Of course we did." Liz said.

"I didn't." Blaze said and Dalton laughed.

"Thankfully my mate would kill me as would yours." He whispered so my mother wouldn't hear as she went to get her camera.

"Blaze." I breathed when I saw her she was beautiful. I mean she has always been stunning but now it is amazing, the green of her dress makes her hair look like fire the curls the little flares she is breathtaking.

"Same to you Maria." Blaze said, "Michael is so going to get lucky." She giggled and the others laughed.

"I love this girl." Kyle said.

"Okay now all of you line up." My mom said and all of us moved to comply cheesy smiles on our faces.

"Now say prom." She instructed.

"Prom." Rang throughout the room.

I looked at my friends a warm feeling spreading through me as the happiness radiated off them. This was my family they were my life and I knew I would be lost without them.


End file.
